leyendo los libros
by CANUTO POTTER
Summary: Hogwarts y la orden leen 7 libros de la vida del trio de oro
1. prologo

Quinto curso del trió de oro, octubre de 1995

Estaban todos reunidos en el gran comedor por órdenes de Dumbledore, hacia solo dos semanas que había comenzado el curso

En eso llega el director con varias personas

Cornelius Fudge, Molly y Arthur Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Fleur Delacourt, Percy Weasley (alejado de la familia), Remus Lupin, Kinsley, Slughorn, Nimphadora Tonks, Keisi Baker (novia de Sirius), Ojoloco Moddy y varios aurores

Los Weasley, Remus, Keisi y Tonks se sentaros en la mesa de los leones junto al trió y Harry aprovecho, para hablar con Remus

Oye donde esta Canuto- susurro Harry

Esta en Grimmauld place, quiso venir pero era peligroso- dijo Remus también en susurros

Si tiene que quedarse ahí, entiendo que no le gusta estar encerrado pero por ahora es lo mejor- dijo Harry

Harry, Dumbledore va a hablar- dijo Hermione a su lado

Harry levanto la mirada y se fijo que Dumbledore estaba de pie en el centro del escenario donde estaba la mesa de los profesores

Muy bien, creo que todos se están preguntando porque los he llamado. Dijo Dumbledore- esta mañana me llego una extraña carta proveniente del futuro, se las leeré

_Estimado profesor Dumbledore_

_Sabemos que esto le parecerá extraño pero hemos decidido mandarle esta carta junto a varios libros que contienen una pequeña parte de la Vida de Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger en Hogwarts_

_Le suplicamos que toda la orden este presente además de Cornelius Fudge, si usted lo desea, puede leerlo frente a todo el colegio en el gran comedor, se pondrán hechizos protectores_

_La razón de enviarle estos libros es para evitar tragedias que ocurrirán a manos de Lord Voldemort_

_Atentamente. ASP_

_Pd, estaremos enviando vociferadores, pero sin gritos, cuando necesitemos decirles algo_

_Disfruten la lectura_

Todos estaban en un profundo silencio nada normal en Hogwarts

Bueno como ven hemos decidido hacer caso a las advertencias y leer estos libros, pero ya que se trata de la vida privada del señor Potter y sus amigos el señor Weasley y la señorita Granger y no queremos quebrantar ninguna ley- dijo Dumbledore y todos miraron al trió- señores ustedes deciden, sin su permiso, no podemos ni abrir los libros

Ah, necesitamos un momento- dijo Hermione levantándose y jalando a sus dos amigos fuera del comedor

No, absolutamente no- dijo Harry apenas salieron del comedor

Harry cálmate- dijo Hermione

Que me calme, no estarás pensando dejar que se metan en nuestra vida verdad- dijo Harry

El tiene razón, Hermione en esos libros están todos nuestros secretos, cosas que nunca les contamos a nadie- dijo Ron- nos meteremos en una larga lista de problemas

Bueno si, pero al mismo tiempo podemos prevenir tragedias- dijo Hermione

No eres tú la que me dijo que jugar con el tiempo es peligroso- dijo Harry

Sí, pero lo único que evitaremos son desgracias, como con Sirius, si no hubiéramos intervenido, le habrían dado el beso del dementor- dijo Hermione

Cierto- dijo Ron- aunque ahora que lo pienso, esto podría ayudarnos a probar la inocencia de Sirius y encontrar a la rata, además de que finalmente sabrían que Voldemort si regreso- sus amigos lo miraron sorprendidos Ron a diferencia de ellos no le gustaba decir el nombre- que? ustedes y toda la orden dicen el nombre, ya es hora de que yo también lo haga

Bueno, volvamos al tema, pongamos que aceptamos, pero yo no pienso ponerme a leer mi propia vida ya es malo que la vaya a leer todo Hogwarts, para que encima lo haga yo- dijo Harry

Bueno entonces que hacemos- dijo Ron

En el comedor, todos se habían quedado en silencio, esperando la decisión del trió, en eso entran los mencionados y caminan hasta llegar hasta Dumbledore, Hermione se adelanto

Señorita Granger- dijo Dumbledore

Bueno, hemos decidido que los dejaremos leer nuestras vidas- dijo Hermione todos la aplaudieron- pero…- dijo bajándoles el animo a todos- nosotros tres, no leeremos, adelantaremos, ni daremos explicación antes de tiempo o si no queremos- dijo Hermione- solo pueden estas personas- dijo pasándole un pergamino

Ok respeto eso- dijo Dumbledore- vengan tienen decir el conjuro para que podamos leerlos

El trió subió al escenario quedando de frente a todo el alumnado, Dumbledore, poso los libros con portadas de distintos colores, pero que sus páginas estaban en blanco, en un taburete en el centro de ellos

Bien este es el encantamiento- dijo pasándoles un pergamino- puede que se mareen un poco

Los tres lo leyeron y le devolvieron el pergamino a Dumbledore, a continuación sacaron sus varitas y la apuntaron a los libros, se miraron entre si y pronunciaron

RECORDUS REVELIUM- dijeron alto y claro, una luz azul los envolvió a los tres y se disparo a los libros, la luz se disolvió y los chicos se tambalearon un poco

Bueno gracias muchachos- dijo Dumbledore- ya pueden irse a su mesa

Los tres se fueron hacia donde estaba la orden tambaleándose un poco, a causa del mareo que les produjo el hechizo

Bueno señores yo leeré primero- dijo Dumbledore, tomando el primer libro- el primer libro se llama, el trió de oro y la piedra filosofal

Todos voltearon a ver a los tres chicos

El primer capítulo se llama **"el niño que vivió"-** leyó Dumbledore

Todos miraron al mencionado que rodo los ojos

Ya empezamos- dijo Harry, solo sus dos amigos lo escucharon

comenten plissss:) besos:)


	2. El niño que vivio

**El señor y la señora Dursley, que vivían en el número 4 de Pri vet Drive, estaban orgullosos de decir que eran muy nor males, afortunadamente. **

Harry bufo, ganándose la mirada de los leones

Muy normales como no- dijo Harry con desprecio asombrando a sus más cercanos

**Eran las últimas personas que se esperaría encontrar relacionadas con algo extraño o miste rioso, porque no estaban para tales tonterías.**

Se refiere a la magia verdad- dijo Ron

Tú que crees- dijo Harry

**El señor Dursley era el director de una empresa llamada Grunnings, que fabricaba taladros. **

Que son taladros?- pregunto Draco

Es una herramienta Muggle para realizar trabajos en casa- respondió Hermione

Y a ti quien te pregunto sangre sucia- dijo Malfoy con desprecio

Señor Malfoy como se atreve 20 puntos menos para Slythering por insultar a la señorita Granger- Dijo Mcgonagal furiosa- Además usted fue el que pregunto

**Era un hombre corpulen to y rollizo, casi sin cuello, aunque con un bigote inmenso. **

Que Lindo el sueño de toda mujer- Dijo Ginny con sarcasmo haciendo reír a todo el comedor.

Concuerdo contigo Ginny parece más una morsa que una persona- concordó Hermione haciendo reír mas al resto, aunque los profesores estaban algo sorprendidos puesto que la veían como alguien que no decía bromas muy a menudo

A Harry le pareció adorable, pero se regaño mentalmente, "es la hermana de tu mejor amigo estúpido, es intocable, sus hermanos te mataran sin piedad"

**La señora Dursley era delgada, rubia y tenía un cuello casi el doble de largo de lo habitual, lo que le resultaba muy útil, ya que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo estirándolo por enci ma de la valla de los jardines para espiar a sus vecinos.**

Que mujer tan chismosa y grosera- Dijo Molly Weasley indignada

Esa es una completa falta de respeto- dijo Keisi totalmente de acuerdo

Las demás mujeres asintieron

Bueno en resumen es una morsa y un caballo bajo el mismo techo- dijo Ron haciendo reír a todo el comedor

Que no se te olvide mi primo que no es más que un jamón con patas- dijo Harry acrecentando las risas de los demás mientras él y Ron estiraban los brazos para chocar sus manos puesto que Hermione estaba en medio de ellos, mientras que los profesores y las visitas aunque sonreían también se asombraron un poco de que Harry no los defendiera- menos Hagrid porque los había visto y le daba la razón a Harry y Remus porque James habría dicho algo parecido

**Los Dursley tenían un hijo pequeño llamado Dudley, y para ellos no había un niño mejor que él**

No es cierto mi sobrino es mejor- dijo Remus mirando a Harry que se puso rojo bajo la risa de los chicos

**Los Dursley tenían todo lo que querían, pero también te nían un secreto, y su mayor temor era que lo descubriesen: no habrían soportado que se supiera lo de los Potter.**

¿Qué significa eso? - gruñeron, con evidente enojo, los profesores y los invitados (menos Snape) desde la mesa de profesores.

Malditos Muggles como se atreven no hay nadie mejor que James y Lilly- dijo Remus a lo que todos los que habían conocido a los Potter le dieron la razón aunque Snape solo asentía por Lilly

**La señora Potter era hermana de la señora Dursley, pero no se veían desde hacía años; tanto era así que la señora Durs ley fingía que no tenía hermana, porque su hermana y su ma rido, un completo inútil, eran lo más opuesto a los Dursley que se pudiera imaginar. **

JAMES NO ERA NINGUN INUTIL MALDITA MORSA - Rugió Remus

Señor Lupin esa lengua que hay niños presentes entre ellos su sobrino- Dijo Mcgonagal quien aunque también estaba molesta con los Dursley no le gustaba ese lenguaje

Si lo era igual que su hijo- dijo Snape

CALLATE QUEJICUS- Volvió a gritar Remus defendiendo a su amigo y sobrino y provocando risas por parte de Grifindor, Hafflepuff y Ravenclaw por el apodo a Snape- Y COMO LE HAGAS ALGO A MI SOBRINO PARA VENGARTE DE JAMES LAMENTARAS HABER NACIDO

Uy si que miedo medas Lupin- dijo Snape con sarcasmo

Ok señores basta- Intervino Dumbledore mientras Keisi, Tonks y los demás miembros de la orden calmaban a Remus- y Remus tiene razón así que espero que no te estés metiendo con Harry para vengarte de James, ahora volvamos a la lectura- dijo tomado el libro entre sus manos y reanudando la lectura

**Los Dursley se estremecían al pen sar qué dirían los vecinos si los Potter apareciesen por la ace ra. Sabían que los Potter también tenían un hijo pequeño, pero nunca lo habían visto. El niño era otra buena razón para mantener alejados a los Potter: no querían que Dudley se juntara con un niño como aquél.**

Que de tiempos- dijo Harry- ojala se hubiera quedado así

Del 1 al 10 que tan malo es- dijo Tonks

10 millones- dijo Harry

Auch- dijo Tonks

**Nuestra historia comienza cuando el señor y la señora Dursley se despertaron un martes, con un cielo cubierto de nubes grises que amenazaban tormenta. Pero nada había en aquel nublado cielo que sugiriera los acontecimientos extraños y misteriosos que poco después tendrían lugar en toda la región. **

Es la noche verdad- pregunto Keisi

Creo que si - Respondió Remus abrazando a su "cuñada"

**El señor Dursley canturreaba mientras se ponía su corbata más sosa para ir al trabajo, y la señora Dursley parloteaba alegremente mientras instalaba al ruidoso Dudley en la silla alta.**

Que niño tan Horrible y mimado, yo jamás permitiría que mis hijos montaran semejante espectáculo- dijo la señora Weasley a los que todos los adultos de la sala asintieron completamente de acuerdo.

**Ninguno vio la gran lechuza parda que pasaba volando por la ventana.**

**A las ocho y media, el señor Dursley cogió su maletín, besó a la señora Dursley en la mejilla y trató de despedirse de Dudley con un beso, aunque no pudo, ya que el niño tenía un berrinche y estaba arrojando los cereales contra las pare des. «Tunante», dijo entre dientes el señor Dursley mientras salía de la casa. Se metió en su coche y se alejó del número 4.**

**Al llegar a la esquina percibió el primer indicio de que sucedía algo raro: un gato estaba mirando un plano de la ciu dad. **

Un gato leyendo un mapa?...no será la profesora Mcgonagall - canturrearon los alumnos como si fuesen uno. La aludida miró de manera severa, al instante todo el alumnado estaba en silencio.

Pero por la mente de todos los adultos estaba el mismo pensamiento : Es aquella noche

**Durante un segundo, el señor Dursley no se dio cuenta de lo que había visto, pero luego volvió la cabeza para mirar otra vez. Sí había un gato atigrado en la esquina de Privet Drive, pero no vio ningún plano. ¿En qué había estado pen sando? Debía de haber sido una ilusión óptica. El señor Dursley parpadeó y contempló al gato. Éste le devolvió la mi rada. Mientras el señor Dursley daba la vuelta a la esquina y subía por la calle, observó al gato por el espejo retrovisor: en aquel momento el felino estaba leyendo el rótulo que decía «Privet Drive» (no podía ser, los gatos no saben leer los rótu los ni los planos). **

Si claro como no- Dijeron todos los alumnos al unisonó, pero Harry agrego

Puede que un gato común no pueda pero Mini si- dijo Harry

Minni?!- dijeron todo Grifindor confundido mirando a Harry

Es Mcgonagal, se nos ocurrió en primer año cuando se transformo- dijo Ron

AHHH! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- estallaron todos en carcajadas cuando entendieron mientras Ron y Harry chocaban las manos. Mientras Hermione los miraba ceñuda

Oh Vamos Hermione es divertido- Dijo Ron

Yo no le veo la gracia a los apodos y mucho menos ponérselos a un profesor- le contesto Hermione

O bueno allá tu- Dijo Harry

Mientras Remus Miraba a su sobrino con una sonrisa recordando a su amigo al que se le había ocurrido el mismo apodo que Harry acababa de mencionar

Señor Potter, le quitaría puntos pero no serviría de nada puesto que a su padre se le ocurrió el mismo apodo si mal no recuerdo- dijo Mcgonagal mirando a su alumno- además me gusta lo veo muy apropiado dada mi forma animaga pero eso si mucho cuidado con decirme así en clase y eso va para todos. Pero le otorgo 10 puntos a Grifindor por creatividad. A lo que la casa aplaudió

**El señor Dursley meneó la cabeza y alejó al gato de sus pensamientos. Mientras iba a la ciudad en coche no pensó más que en los pedidos de taladros que esperaba conseguir aquel día.**

**Pero en las afueras ocurrió algo que apartó los taladros de su mente. Mientras esperaba en el habitual embotella miento matutino, no pudo dejar de advertir una gran canti dad de gente vestida de forma extraña. Individuos con capa. **

**El señor Dursley no soportaba a la gente que llevaba ropa ridícula. **

NUESTRA ROPA NO ES RIDICICULA -gritaron todos indignados

Maldito muggle quien se cree que es- dijo Charlie

**¡Ah, los conjuntos que llevaban los jóvenes! Supuso que debía de ser una moda nueva. **

Llevan usándose toda la historia- dijo Bill

Pero los muggle no Bill, la mayoría no han visto una en toda su vida- dijo Hermione, los nacidos muggle y algunos mestizos asintieron

**Tamborileó con los dedos sobre el volante y su mirada se posó en unos extraños que estaban cerca de él. Cuchicheaban entre sí, muy excitados. El señor Dursley se enfureció al darse cuenta de que dos de los desconocidos no eran jóvenes. Vamos, uno era incluso mayor que él, ¡y vestía una capa verde esmeralda! **

Si Sirius estuviera aquí diría que es un Slythering- dijo Keisi al oído de Remus quien se rio

Al otro lado de la mesa, Tonks los veía muy celosa, ella sabía que Keisi amaba a Sirius incluso planeaban casarse en cuanto probaran la inocencia de Sirius, pero aun así la ponía celosa la amistad tan cercana y fuerte que Remus y Keisi tenían

Sintió que alguien la miraba, volteo la cabeza y vio a Hermione y Ginny sonriéndole, ella les devolvió la sonrisa

**¡Qué valor! **

Valor es lo que tiene la gente para aguantarlo- dijo George

Podemos pasar a algo que tenga que ver con Harry- dijo Fred

Lo siento pero no podemos saltarnos nada- dijo Dumbledore con tranquilidad

**Pero entonces se le ocurrió que debía de ser alguna tontería publi citaria; era evidente que aquella gente hacía una colecta para algo. Sí, tenía que ser eso. El tráfico avanzó y, unos mi nutos más tarde, el señor Dursley llegó al aparcamiento de Grunnings, pensando nuevamente en los taladros.**

**El señor Dursley siempre se sentaba de espaldas a la ventana, en su oficina del noveno piso. Si no lo hubiera hecho así, aquella mañana le habría costado concentrarse en los ta ladros. No vio las lechuzas que volaban en pleno día, aunque en la calle sí que las veían y las señalaban con la boca abier ta, mientras las aves desfilaban una tras otra. La mayoría de aquellas personas no había visto una lechuza ni siquie ra de noche. Sin embargo, el señor Dursley tuvo una mañana perfectamente normal, sin lechuzas. Gritó a cinco personas. Hizo llamadas telefónicas importantes y volvió a gritar. **

Que hombre tan grosero y desagradable- dijo la profesora Spraud

Cierto que no le guste una conversación no le da derecho a tratar mal a las personas que simplemente la ignore y ya- concordó la señora Weasley

Pobres personas, yo no permitiría que nadie me hablara así- dijo la profesora Mcgonagal. Con lo que adultos y alumnos asistieron dándole la razón a las tres mujeres

**Es tuvo de muy buen humor hasta la hora de la comida, cuando decidió estirar las piernas y dirigirse a la panadería que es taba en la acera de enfrente.**

**Había olvidado a la gente con capa hasta que pasó cerca de un grupo que estaba al lado de la panadería. Al pasar los miró enfadado. **

Harry- dijo Ginny y el chico la miro- existe alguien con quien no se moleste o le grite

Si, su hijo y Petunia- dijo Harry, la chica asintió,

Todos la imitaron hubo quien quiso preguntar por que no le decía tía, pero todos los de quinto para arriba sabían que Harry solo se abría con sus más cercanos, pero de resto, sacarle algo era misión imposible, además todos los de Grifindor sabían que odiaba a esos muggles

**No sabía por qué, pero le ponían nervioso. Aquel grupo también susurraba con agitación y no llevaba ni una hucha. Cuando regresaba con un donut gigante en una bolsa de papel, alcanzó a oír unas pocas palabras de su con versación.**

Entrometido- dijo Ron con la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos, todos asintieron

**—Los Potter, eso es, eso es lo que he oído...**

**—Sí, su hijo, Harry...**

Todos miraron al mencionado, que sabia hacia donde iba el tema y no se sentía nada bien

Era esa maldita noche en la que había perdido todo, sus padres, su familia, su hogar, su infancia y su libertad, por un motivo que desconocía y el único que a todas luces lo sabía, se negaba a decírselo

Ron y Hermione palmearon la espalda de su amigo para calmarlo

**El señor Dursley se quedó petrificado. El temor lo inva dió. Se volvió hacia los que murmuraban, como si quisiera decirles algo, pero se contuvo.**

Que bueno, porque no queremos escucharlo- dijo Pansy desde la mesa de las serpientes, todos, (la mayoría con pesadez) asintieron de acuerdo

**Se apresuró a cruzar la calle y echó a correr hasta su ofi cina. **

Cobarde- dijeron los leones con desprecio

**Dijo a gritos a su secretaria que no quería que le moles taran, cogió el teléfono y**

Que es letenofo- dijo- Neville

Teléfono Neville, es una forma de comunicación que usan los muggles- dijo Hermione, el chico le sonrió a su amiga

**Cuando casi había terminado de marcar los números de su casa, cambió de idea. Dejó el apa rato y se atusó los bigotes mientras pensaba... **

Harry escupió el agua que se estaba bebiendo, cayéndole todo a Fred

Oye!- dijo Fred

El piensa!- dijeron los alumnos

Lo siento Fred, fue... dijo Harry

La sorpresa-dijo Ron

Si digamos que si- dijo Harry

Mientras Molly secaba a su hijo

**No, se estaba comportando como un estúpido. Potter no era un apellido tan especial. **

Claro que es especial- dijeron todos los que se criaron con magos- es el único Potter que existe

Pero no en mundo muggle- dijo Hermione

**Estaba seguro de que había muchísimas personas que se llamaban Potter y que tenían un hijo llamado Harry.**

**Y pensándolo mejor, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que su so brino se llamara Harry. Nunca había visto al niño.**

Ojala hubiera seguido así- dijo Harry hundiendo la cara entre sus manos, sus amigos y los miembros de la orden, menos Dumbledore, asintieron

**Podría llamarse Harvey. O Harold. **

Todos pusieron caras de asco

Jamás hubiera permitido que llamaran así a mi sobrino- dijo Remus mientras Harry se volvía a poner muy rojo

Que nombre tan horribles, jamás le pondría un nombre así a mis hijos- dijo Tonks, Remus sintió una punzada en el estomago, pero la ignoro, recordándose porque él no podía estar con Tonks y mucho menos tener hijos

Si Harry es malo pero no tanto- dijo Fred burlón ganándose un golpe del mencionado

No digas eso Fred, Harry es un lindo nombre- dijo Ginny, Harry se puso todavía más rojo, bajo la risa de sus compañeros de casa

**No tenía sentido preocupar a la señora Dursley, siempre se trastornaba mucho ante cual quier mención de su hermana. Y no podía reprochárselo. ¡Si él hubiera tenido una hermana así...! **

Pues yo sería muy afortunada de tenerla- dijo Keisi, Harry sonrió con nostalgia al pensar en su madre

Keisi, los Dursley son malas personas- dijo Ron

Esto no es nada, es peor mucho peor- dijo Harry

**Pero de todos modos, aquella gente de la capa...**

Todos estaban ya muy molestos por la forma en la que ese hombre se refería a su forma de vestir y por cómo se expresaba de Lilly Potter, incluso los de Slythering, estaban molestos

**Aquella tarde le costó concentrarse en los taladros, y cuando dejó el edificio, a las cinco en punto, estaba todavía tan preocupado que, sin darse cuenta, chocó con un hombre que estaba en la puerta.**

**—Perdón —gruñó, mientras el diminuto viejo se tamba leaba y casi caía al suelo. **

Harry volvió a escupir el agua volviendo a mojar a Fred

Oh vamos Harry otra vez- dijo Fred mientras su madre lo volvía a secar, la verdad es que ella lo estaba disfrutando, extrañaba ser ella la que limpiara a sus hijos

Perdón…- dijo Harry levantando las manos con inocencia

No es común que lo diga verdad- dijo Hermione

Nop- dijo Harry

Hermione quítale la botella- dijo Fred

Agradece que no sea comida- dijo Hermione quitándole la botella de agua a Harry sintiendo pena por Fred

Por cierto tengo hambre- dijo Ron

Acabamos de desayunar- dijo Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco

**Segundos después, el señor Dursley se dio cuenta de que el hombre llevaba una capa violeta. No parecía disgustado por el empujón. Al contrario, su rostro se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa, mientras decía con una voz tan chillona que llamaba la atención de los que pasaban:**

**—¡No se disculpe, mi querido señor, porque hoy nada puede molestarme! ¡Hay que alegrarse, porque Quien-usted-sabe finalmente se ha ido! ¡Hasta los ****_muggles_**** como usted de berían celebrar este feliz día!**

En realidad la gente enloqueció ese día- dijo Mcgonagal- ok, el monstro había desaparecido, pero no es motivo para actuar así

Bueno Minerva la gente tenía derecho a celebrar la ocasión- dijo Dumbledore

Sin embargo en la mesa de los leones Harry no se pudo controlar y todas las copas del comedor explotaron, asustándolos a todos

Harry, estas bien- dijo Hermione en susurros para que solo los dos chicos lo escucharan

Si, solo que lo que Dumbledore dijo me molesto- dijo Harry en susurros, sin embargo todos lo escucharon

Harry cálmate- dijo Remus- a mi también me molesta

Había que celebrar- dijo George pero se cayó bajo la mirada severa de su madre

Dos personas perdieron la vida esa noche, eso no se celebra- dijo Arthur

Estoy de acuerdo, a mi me pareció una grosería que la gente se pusiera a dar fiestas, dejando de lado el hecho de que James y Lilly murieron esa noche y un niño quedo sin padres- dijo Mcgonagal

**Y el anciano abrazó al señor Dursley y se alejó.**

**El señor Dursley se quedó completamente helado. Lo ha bía abrazado un desconocido. Y por si fuera poco le había lla mado ****_muggle_****, no importaba lo que eso fuera. Estaba descon certado. Se apresuró a subir a su coche y a dirigirse hacia su casa, deseando que todo fueran imaginaciones suyas (algo que nunca había deseado antes, porque no aprobaba la ima ginación)**

Pero si eso es algo normal- dijo Tonks

Que te digo- dijo Harry

**Cuando entró en el camino del número 4, lo primero que vio (y eso no mejoró su humor) fue el gato atigrado que se ha bía encontrado por la mañana. En aquel momento estaba sentado en la pared de su jardín. Estaba seguro de que era el mismo, pues tenía unas líneas idénticas alrededor de los ojos.**

Si es minie- dijo George- muchos de sus compañeros de Gryffindor lo miraron con sorpresa - ¿Qué?

Nadie les respondió, pero ellos sabían de que se trataba. Era el hecho que la hallan llamado Minie a la profesora Mcgonagal como Harry lo había hecho. Harry y Ron lo miraron con sonrisas que el chico devolvió.

**—¡Fuera! —dijo el señor Dursley en voz alta.**

**El gato no se movió. Sólo le dirigió una mirada severa. El señor Dursley se preguntó si aquélla era una conducta nor mal en un gato. **

No pero si en nuestra querida profesora- dijo Seamus

Mcgonagal sonrió alagada

**Trató de calmarse y entró en la casa. Todavía seguía decidido a no decirle nada a su esposa.**

**La señora Dursley había tenido un día bueno y normal. Mientras comían, le informó de los problemas de la señora Puerta Contigua con su hija, y le contó que Dudley había aprendido una nueva frase («¡no lo haré!»). **

Es una chismosa! - exclamaron las mujeres adultas. Su exclamación se escuchó en todo el gran comedor.

Lo sigo diciendo que niño tan malcriado-dijo la señora Weasley molesta

**El señor Dursley trató de comportarse con normalidad. **

Ese tipo no es normal- dijo Ron

Ya dejen de interrumpir, quiero terminar el capitulo en este siglo- dijo Mcgonagal harta de las interrupciones

**Una vez que acostaron a Dudley, fue al salón a tiempo para ver el informativo de la noche.**

**—Y por último, observadores de pájaros de todas partes han informado de que hoy las lechuzas de la nación han teni do una conducta poco habitual. Pese a que las lechuzas habi tualmente cazan durante la noche y es muy difícil verlas a la luz del día, se han producido cientos de avisos sobre el vuelo de estas aves en todas direcciones, desde la salida del sol. Los expertos son incapaces de explicar la causa por la que las le chuzas han cambiado sus horarios de sueño. —El locutor se permitió una mueca irónica—. Muy misterioso. Y ahora, de nuevo con Jim McGuffin y el pronóstico del tiempo. ¿Habrá más lluvias de lechuzas esta noche, Jim?**

**—Bueno, Ted —dijo el meteorólogo—, eso no lo sé, pero no sólo las lechuzas han tenido hoy una actitud extraña. Te lespectadores de lugares tan apartados como Kent, Yorkshire y Dundee han telefoneado para decirme que en lugar de la lluvia que prometí ayer ¡tuvieron un chaparrón de estrellas fugaces! Tal vez la gente ha comenzado a celebrar antes de tiempo la Noche de las Hogueras. ¡Es la semana que viene, señores! Pero puedo prometerles una noche lluviosa.**

**El señor Dursley se quedó congelado en su sillón. ¿Estre llas fugaces por toda Gran Bretaña? ¿Lechuzas volando a la luz del día? Y aquel rumor, aquel cuchicheo sobre los Potter...**

Nadie dijo nada, pues sabían que estaba en lo cierto, además el ánimo había decaído mucho

**La señora Dursley entró en el comedor con dos tazas de té. Aquello no iba bien. Tenía que decirle algo a su esposa. Se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo.**

**—Eh... Petunia, querida, ¿has sabido últimamente algo sobre tu hermana?**

**Como había esperado, la señora Dursley pareció moles ta y enfadada. Después de todo, normalmente ellos fingían que ella no tenía hermana.**

Como puede tratar así a su propia hermana- dijo Molly, pero nadie le respondió

Harry solo pensaba, en que si llegaban a decir algo de su "infancia", no le iba a gustar, ni ella ni a nadie

**—No —respondió en tono cortante—. ¿Por qué?**

**—Hay cosas muy extrañas en las noticias —masculló el señor Dursley—. Lechuzas... estrellas fugaces... y hoy había en la ciudad una cantidad de gente con aspecto raro...**

Todos gruñeron de rabia, por los insultos de ese hombre hacia su forma de vestir

**—¿Y qué? —interrumpió bruscamente la señora Dursley**

**—Bueno, pensé... quizá... que podría tener algo que ver con... ya sabes... ****_su grupo_****.**

Su grupo? - se escuchó por todo el comedor.

Se refiere a los magos? - Preguntaron todos los adultos y alumnos al mismo tiempo

Les cae la menor duda - dijo Harry alzando la ceja. Los mencionados entendieron de inmediato.

**La señora Dursley bebió su té con los labios fruncidos. El señor Dursley se preguntó si se atrevería a decirle que ha bía oído el apellido «Potter». No, no se atrevería. En lugar de eso, dijo, tratando de parecer despreocupado:**

**—El hijo de ellos... debe de tener la edad de Dudley, ¿no?**

**—Eso creo —respondió la señora Dursley con rigidez.**

**—¿Y cómo se llamaba? Howard, ¿no?**

**—Harry. Un nombre vulgar y horrible, si quieres mi opinión.**

No es horrible, el nombre de su hijo es horrible- saltaron Ginny, Hermione, Tonks, Keisi, Molly y Mcgonagal, mientras las demás chicas asentían, los hombres se reían y Harry se ponía muy rojo

**—Oh, sí—dijo el señor Dursley, con una espantosa sen sación de abatimiento—. Sí, estoy de acuerdo.**

**No dijo nada más sobre el tema, y subieron a acostarse. Mientras la señora Dursley estaba en el cuarto de baño, el señor Dursley se acercó lentamente hasta la ventana del dor mitorio y escudriñó el jardín delantero. El gato todavía esta ba allí. Miraba con atención hacia Privet Drive, como si estu viera esperando algo.**

La profesora Mcgonagal agacho la cabeza, mientras sollozaba con discreción, porque era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Esperando a que llegase Albus para dejar a Harry con ellos.

**¿Se estaba imaginando cosas? ¿O podría todo aquello te ner algo que ver con los Potter? Si fuera así... si se descubría que ellos eran parientes de unos... bueno, creía que no podría soportarlo.**

Ya somos dos- dijo Harry, solo Ron lo oyó y asintió

**Los Dursley se fueron a la cama. La señora Dursley se quedó dormida rápidamente, pero el señor Dursley perma neció despierto, con todo aquello dando vueltas por su mente. Su último y consolador pensamiento antes de quedarse dor mido fue que, aunque los Potter estuvieran implicados en los sucesos, no había razón para que se acercaran a él y a la se ñora Dursley. Los Potter sabían muy bien lo que él y Petunia pensaban de ellos y de los de su clase... No veía cómo a él y a Petunia podrían mezclarlos en algo que tuviera que ver (bos tezó y se dio la vuelta)... No, no podría afectarlos a ellos...**

**¡Qué equivocado estaba!**

Harry gruño por el hecho de que estaba de acuerdo, nadie quiso decirle nada

**El señor Dursley cayó en un sueño intranquilo, pero el gato que estaba sentado en la pared del jardín no mostraba señales de adormecerse. Estaba tan inmóvil como una esta tua, con los ojos fijos, sin pestañear, en la esquina de Privet Drive. Apenas tembló cuando se cerró la puertezuela de un coche en la calle de al lado, ni cuando dos lechuzas volaron sobre su cabeza. La verdad es que el gato no se movió hasta la medianoche.**

Debió dolerte mucho la espalda minerva- dijo Pomfrey

Como no tienes idea- dijo Mcgonagal

**Un hombre apareció en la esquina que el gato había es tado observando, y lo hizo tan súbita y silenciosamente que se podría pensar que había surgido de la tierra. **

Aparición, pensaron los adultos y los de 5º para arriba

**La cola del gato se agitó y sus ojos se entornaron.**

**En Privet Drive nunca se había visto un hombre así. Era alto, delgado y muy anciano, a juzgar por su pelo y barba pla teados, tan largos que podría sujetarlos con el cinturón. Lle vaba una túnica larga, una capa color púrpura que barría el suelo y botas con tacón alto y hebillas. Sus ojos azules eran claros, brillantes y centelleaban detrás de unas gafas de cris tales de media luna. Tenía una nariz muy larga y torcida, como si se la hubiera fracturado alguna vez. **

**El nombre de aquel hombre era Albus Dumbledore.**

Qué hace el director ahí? - preguntaron varios estudiantes confusos. Nadie respondió.

Harry, sin embargo, tenía el ceño fruncido ¿Acaso había sido Dumbledore quien lo había dejado con los Dursley? Ron y Hermione le miraban interrogantes..

Al igual que Harry Remus también estaba molesto porque no estaba para nada de acuerdo con que Dumbledore hoya dejado a Harry en esa casa y luego haber puesto un hechizo para que nadie pudiera acercarse

Albus no se atrevía a mirar a Remus ni la mala mirada que este le enviaba. Eso no impidió sentir cierta pena por Harry, ya que por lo poco que había leído de Vernon Dursley, le hacía pensar que la vida del muchacho debía haber sido mala, más mala de lo que pensó. Y en parte deseaba haber escuchado a Mcgonagal y a Remus, pero por el otro estaba satisfecho de haberlo dejado ahí

**Albus Dumbledore no parecía darse cuenta de que había llegado a una calle en donde todo lo suyo, desde su nombre hasta sus botas, era mal recibido. **

No tiene ni Idea- Dijo Harry por suerte solo Ron y Hermione lo escucharon y Ron se rio.

**Estaba muy ocupado revol viendo en su capa, buscando algo, pero pareció darse cuenta de que lo observaban porque, de pronto, miró al gato, que todavía lo contemplaba con fijeza desde la otra punta de la calle. Por alguna razón, ver al gato pareció divertirlo. Rió en tre dientes y murmuró:**

**—Debería haberlo sabido.**

**Encontró en su bolsillo interior lo que estaba buscando. Parecía un encendedor de plata. Lo abrió, lo sostuvo alto en el aire y lo encendió. La luz más cercana de la calle se apagó con un leve estallido. Lo encendió otra vez y la siguiente lám para quedó a oscuras. Doce veces hizo funcionar el Apagador, hasta que las únicas luces que quedaron en toda la calle fue ron dos alfileres lejanos: los ojos del gato que lo observaba. Si alguien hubiera mirado por la ventana en aquel momento, aunque fuera la señora Dursley con sus ojos como cuentas, pequeños y brillantes, no habría podido ver lo que sucedía en la calle. Dumbledore volvió a guardar el Apagador dentro de su capa y fue hacia el número 4 de la calle, donde se sentó en la pared, cerca del gato. No lo miró, pero después de un momento le dirigió la palabra.**

¡Genial! -murmuraron muchos estudiantes.

¡Queremos uno! - dijeron otros.

Albus se limito a sonreír con ese brillo en los ojos

**—Me alegro de verla aquí, profesora Mcgonagal.**

Teníamos razón! - dijeron los gemelos.

Acaso lo dudaron? - preguntaron Charlie y Bill con las cejas levantada, interviniendo por primera vez.

Los gemelos se encogieron de hombros sonriendo.

**Se volvió para sonreír al gato, pero éste ya no estaba. En su lugar, le dirigía la sonrisa a una mujer de aspecto severo que llevaba gafas de montura cuadrada, que recordaban las líneas que había alrededor de los ojos del gato. La mujer tam bién llevaba una capa, de color esmeralda. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño. Parecía claramente disgustada.**

**—¿Cómo ha sabido que era yo? —preguntó.**

**—Mi querida profesora, nunca he visto a un gato tan tieso.**

Varios soltaron unas risitas que la profesora calló de inmediato con la mirada severa

**—Usted también estaría tieso si llevara todo el día sen tado sobre una pared de ladrillo —respondió la profesora Mcgonagal.**

Yo estaría muy adolorida- dijo Ginny

Hermione estuvo de acuerdo recordando, el fuerte dolor del espalda que tenia luego de que fue des petrificada, por suerte madame Pomfrey lo soluciono con una poción, pero si tuvo que aguantarse el dolor como por 1 hora

**—¿Todo el día? ¿Cuándo podría haber estado de fiesta? Debo de haber pasado por una docena de celebraciones y fies tas en mi camino hasta aquí.**

Las copas que habían sido reemplazadas volvieron a explotar, todos sabían quién era el responsable pero no dijeron nada por miedo a que les lanzara un maleficio

**La profesora Mcgonagal resopló enfadada.**

En el comedor Harry le sonrió levemente a su profesora favorita, que devolvió la sonrisa

**—Oh, sí, todos estaban de fiesta, de acuerdo —dijo con impaciencia—. Yo creía que serían un poquito más pruden tes, pero no... ¡Hasta los ****_muggles_**** se han dado cuenta de que algo sucede! Salió en las noticias. —Terció la cabeza en direc ción a la ventana del oscuro salón de los Dursley—. Lo he oído. Bandadas de lechuzas, estrellas fugaces... Bueno, no son totalmente estúpidos. Tenían que darse cuenta de algo. Estrellas fugaces cayendo en Kent... Seguro que fue Dedalus Diggle. Nunca tuvo mucho sentido común.**

A mí me cae bien- dijo Ron

A mi tambien- dijo Remus

**—No puede reprochárselo —dijo Dumbledore con tono afable—. Hemos tenido tan poco que celebrar durante años...**

En la mesa de los leones Harry se estaba esforzando al máximo para no lanzarle un maleficio al director, Ginny a su lado le tomo la mano y le sonrió, Harry se calmo al sentir la mano de Ginny sobre la suya y le devolvió la sonrisa,

**—Ya lo sé —respondió irritada la profesora Mcgonagal—. Pero ésa no es una razón para perder la cabeza. La gente se ha vuelto completamente descuidada, sale a las calles a plena luz del día, ni siquiera se pone la ropa de los ****_muggles_****, intercambia rumores...**

**Lanzó una mirada cortante y de soslayo hacia Dumbledore, como si esperar a que éste le contestara algo. Pero como no lo hizo, continuó hablando.**

Los que no habían estado presentes en la primera guerra, escuchaban con gran interés el intercambio de los profesores.

**—Sería extraordinario que el mismo día en que Quien-usted-sabe parece haber desaparecido al fin, los ****_muggles_**** lo descubran todo sobre nosotros. Porque realmente se ha ido, ¿no, Dumbledore?**

**—Es lo que parece —dijo Dumbledore—. Tenemos mu cho que agradecer. ¿Le gustaría tomar un caramelo de limón?**

Un qué? - exclamaron los sangre pura.

Albus solo rió por la frase que venía. Los nacidos muggles y los mestizos rodaron sus ojos.

**—¿Un qué?**

Todos rieron por haber tenida el mismo pensamiento de la profesora

**—Un caramelo de limón. Es una clase de dulces de los ****_muggles_**** que me gusta mucho.**

**—No, muchas gracias —respondió con frialdad la pro fesora Mcgonagal, como si considerara que aquél no era un momento apropiado para caramelos—. Como le decía, aunque Quien-usted-sabe se haya ido...**

**—Mi querida profesora, estoy seguro de que una perso na sensata como usted puede llamarlo por su nombre, ¿ver dad? Toda esa tontería de Quien-usted-sabe... Durante once años intenté persuadir a la gente para que lo llamara por su verdadero nombre, Voldemort. —**

Todos, exceptuando los que no temían al nombre retrocedieron asustados

**La profesora Mcgonagal se echó hacia atrás con temor, pero Dumbledore, ocupado en desenvolver dos caramelos de limón, pareció no darse cuenta—. Todo se volverá muy confuso si seguimos diciendo «Quien-usted-sabe». Nunca he encontrado ningún motivo para temer pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort.**

Otra ronda de gente estremeciéndose se extendió por el comedor

Ok voy a terminar con esto de una vez, vamos a leer los libros tal cual están escritos, ya es hora de que todos se acostumbren a ese nombre- dijo Harry

Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Dumbledore- no decir el nombre me parece una gran tontería

**—Sé que usted no tiene ese problema —observó la profe sora Mcgonagal, entre la exasperación y la admiración—. Pero usted es diferente. Todos saben que usted es el único al que Quien-usted... Oh, bueno, Voldemort, tenía miedo.**

**—Me está halagando —dijo con calma Dumbledore—. Voldemort tenía poderes que yo nunca tuve.**

Todos miraron al director, sin creerle una palabra

**—Sólo porque usted es demasiado... bueno... noble... para utilizarlos.**

Todos miraron a la profesora de forma interrogante

Me refería a usarlos de forma negativa- dijo Mcgonagal y todos asintieron

**—Menos mal que está oscuro. No me he ruborizado tan to desde que la señora Pomfrey me dijo que le gustaban mis nuevas orejeras.**

Todos los alumnos se rieron, mientras la señora Pomfrey se ponía muy roja

**La profesora Mcgonagal le lanzó una mirada dura, an tes de hablar.**

**—Las lechuzas no son nada comparadas con los rumores que corren por ahí. ¿Sabe lo que todos dicen sobre la forma en que desapareció? ¿Sobre lo que finalmente lo detuvo?**

El ambiente del gran comedor cambio por completo. Si antes era de diversión, ahora todo el mundo, incluyendo a los profesores, miraba a Harry con aspecto sombrío y triste.

Harry quedó mirando a la nada, consiente que de cada rincón le miraban, rápidamente Ron y Hermione le tomaron la mano en señal de apoyo. Harry sonrió al darse cuenta que no estaba solo

**Parecía que la profesora Mcgonagal había llegado al punto que más deseosa estaba por discutir, la verdadera ra zón por la que había esperado todo el día en una fría pared pues, ni como gato ni como mujer, había mirado nunca a Dum bledore con tal intensidad como lo hacía en aquel momento. Era evidente que, fuera lo que fuera «aquello que todos de cían», no lo iba a creer hasta que Dumbledore le dijera que era verdad. Dumbledore, sin embargo, estaba eligiendo otro caramelo y no le respondió.**

**—Lo que están diciendo —insistió— es que la pasada noche Voldemort apareció en el valle de Godric. Iba a buscar a los Potter. El rumor es que Lilly y James Potter están... es tán... bueno, que están muertos.**

El gran comedor entero lloraba en silencio. Unos inclinaban las cabezas en señal de luto, otros miraban a Harry con tristeza.

Harry por otro lada no miraba a nadie, pero luchaba por contener las lagrimas si algo había aprendido durante su infancia es mantener sus sentimientos a raya, a su lado Ron y Hermione lo abrazaron ellos sabían que a Harry no le gustaba demostrar debilidad ante nadie, pero la pérdida de sus padres era demasiado grande, Harry se aferro a ellos y por una vez se permitió dejar caer algunas lagrimas

Tardo un rato en que todos se calmaran para que la lectura siguiera

**Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza. La profesora Mcgonagal se quedó boquiabierta.**

**—Lilly y James... no puedo creerlo... No quiero creerlo... Oh, Albus...**

**Dumbledore se acercó y le dio una palmada en la espalda.**

**—Lo sé... lo sé... —dijo con tristeza.**

**La voz de la profesora Mcgonagal temblaba cuando continuó.**

**—Eso no es todo. Dicen que quiso matar al hijo de los Potter, a Harry. Pero no pudo. No pudo matar a ese niño. Na die sabe por qué, ni cómo, pero dicen que como no pudo ma tarlo, el poder de Voldemort se rompió... y que ésa es la razón por la que se ha ido.**

Esa declaración sirvió para que todo el mundo se pusiera a llorar de nuevo, preguntándose porque ese monstro querría matar a un niño.

Harry, aun abrazado a sus amigos, se preguntaba lo mismo que todos ¿Por qué a él?

Dumbledore, sin ese brillo en los ojos, se atrevió a mirar a su alumno y le envió una triste sonrisa que el muchacho no respondió, solo desvió la mirada, Quería decirle porque motivo había atacado a su familia, pero tenía un extraño presentimiento que se iba a averiguar a lo largo de la lectura.

**Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza, apesadumbrado.**

**—¿Es... es verdad? —Tartamudeó la profesora McGona gall—. Después de todo lo que hizo... de toda la gente que mató... ¿no pudo matar a un niño? **

Remus y Keisi miraron feo a Mcgonagal, que les envió una mirada de disculpa

**Es asombroso... entre to das las cosas que podrían detenerlo... Pero ¿cómo sobrevivió Harry en nombre del cielo?**

**—Sólo podemos hacer conjeturas —dijo Dumbledore—. Tal vez nunca lo sepamos.**

Él lo sabe, siempre lo supo- dijo Harry solo sus amigos lo escucharon y asintieron

**La profesora McGonagall sacó un pañuelo con puntilla y se lo pasó por los ojos, por detrás de las gafas. Dumbledore resopló mientras sacaba un reloj de oro del bolsillo y lo exa minaba. Era un reloj muy raro. Tenía doce manecillas y nin gún número; pequeños planetas se movían por el perímetro del círculo. Pero para Dumbledore debía de tener sentido, porque lo guardó y dijo:**

**—Hagrid se retrasa. Imagino que fue él quien le dijo que yo estaría aquí, ¿no?**

**—Sí —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Y yo me imagino que usted no me va a decir por qué, entre tantos lugares, te nía que venir precisamente aquí.**

**—He venido a entregar a Harry a su tía y su tío. Son la única familia que le queda ahora.**

Harry gruñó, provocando que todos se volvieran a verlo. Aunque sabían que Vernon Dursley era un hombre malo, no podían ver el por qué de la reacción de Harry. Nadie se atrevió a preguntar, intuyeron que la lectura se lo diría. Se limitaron a seguir mirándolo, sus dos amigos le acariciaron la espalda, sabiendo que el odiaba a esas personas

**—¿Quiere decir...? ¡No puede referirse a la gente que vive aquí! —gritó la profesora, poniéndose de pie de un salto y señalando al número 4—. Dumbledore... no puede. Los he estado observando todo el día. No podría encontrar a gente más distinta de nosotros. **

Todos asintieron de acuerdo, solo habían leído un día de la vida de esas personas y ya querían usar la maldición cruciatus en su contra

**Y ese hijo que tienen... Lo vi dando patadas a su madre mientras subían por la escalera, pidien do caramelos a gritos. **

Que niño tan insoportable- dijo Molly

Como puede permitirle que monte semejante espectáculo- dijo Keisi

Oh créanme se pondrá peor- dijo Harry ganándose las miradas de todo el comedor

**¡Harry Potter no puede vivir ahí!**

Ahora la quiero mas- dijo Harry ganándose una sonrisa de su profesora

Sin embargo todos se lo quedaron mirando, sus compañeros de casa de 5º para arriba sabían que el odiaba a esos muggle y una vez lo había afirmado, durante su segundo año, pero no sabían cuanto

**—Es el mejor lugar para él —dijo Dumbledore con fir meza—. Sus tíos podrán explicárselo todo cuando sea mayor. Les escribí una carta.**

Pues no lo hicieron- dijo Harry con frialdad, todos menos Ron y Hermione que sabían que estaba molesto, tragaron saliva asustados, Ginny previniendo cualquier cosa le quito la varita

**—¿Una carta? —repitió la profesora Mcgonagal, vol viendo a sentarse—. Dumbledore, ¿de verdad cree que puede explicarlo todo en una carta? ¡Esa gente jamás comprenderá a Harry! ¡Será famoso... una leyenda... no me sorprende ría que el día de hoy fuera conocido en el futuro como el día de Harry Potter! Escribirán libros sobre Harry... todos los niños del mundo conocerán su nombre.**

Harry gruñó. Todo el mundo le miro con incredulidad

Que no te gusta la fama- dijo Mclaggen sin saber donde se metía

Gustarme- siseo Harry asustándolo- lo perdí todo esa noche imbécil, como me va a gustar

Bueno recibes mucha atención y todas las chicas babean por ti- dijo Mclaggen, detrás de Harry, Hermione le hacía señas a Mclaggen para que se callara,

Pero era muy tarde sin que nadie se diera cuenta Harry le había quitado la varita a Ron y el chico se estrello contra la pared al fondo del comedor

Ok basta- intervino Mcgonagal- señor Potter vuelva a su asiento, señor Mclaggen usted también y 20 puntos menos por su inapropiada pregunta

Mientras en la mesa de los leones, Ron y Hermione calmaba a Harry y Ron guardaba su varita

**—Exactamente —dijo Dumbledore, con mirada muy se ria por encima de sus gafas—. Sería suficiente para marear a cualquier niño. ¡Famoso antes de saber hablar y andar! **

Oye, oye, espera- dijo Remus- para tu información Harry si hacia esas cosas, tampoco era recién nacido

Cierto, tenía 15 meses, no 15 días- dijo Keisi

Bueno lo siento, pero en mi defensa yo nunca había visto a Harry salvo por fotos, que Minerva me mostraba- dijo Dumbledore

Los amigos le tuvieron que dar la razón

**¡Famoso por algo que ni siquiera recuerda! **

Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron, claro que sabían lo que había pasado esa noche, los demás los miraron, pero ellos no darían ninguna explicación

**¿No se da cuenta de que será mucho mejor que crezca lejos de todo, hasta que esté preparado para asimilarlo?**

Harry gruño enojado

**La profesora Mcgonagal abrió la boca, cambió de idea, tragó y luego dijo:**

**—Sí... sí, tiene razón, por supuesto. Pero ¿cómo va a lle gar el niño hasta aquí, Dumbledore? —De pronto observó la capa del profesor, como si pensara que podía tener escondido a Harry.**

Todo el mundo rió a carcajadas, mientras Harry se ponía bastante rojo

**—Hagrid lo traerá.**

**—¿Le parece... sensato... confiar a Hagrid algo tan im portante como eso?**

A Hagrid, le confiaría mi vida – dijeron los mas cercanos a Hagrid, mientras el semigigante se ruborizaba

**—A Hagrid, le confiaría mi vida—dijo Dumbledore.**

Todos menos Harry se rieron por estar de acuerdo con el director

Dumbledore empezaba a preocuparse, perder la confianza de Harry era algo que no debía pasar, necesitaba al chico para poder vencer a Voldemort, tras unos segundos volvió a leer

**—No estoy diciendo que su corazón no esté donde debe estar —dijo a regañadientes la profesora Mcgonagal—. Pero no me dirá que no es descuidado. Tiene la costumbre de... ¿Qué ha sido eso?**

**Un ruido sordo rompió el silencio que los rodeaba. Se fue haciendo más fuerte mientras ellos miraban a ambos lados de la calle, buscando alguna luz. Aumentó hasta ser un rugido mientras los dos miraban hacia el cielo, y entonces una pesada moto cayó del aire y aterrizó en el camino, frente a ellos.**

**La moto era inmensa, pero si se la comparaba con el hombre que la conducía parecía un juguete. Era dos veces más alto que un hombre normal y al menos cinco veces más ancho. Se podía decir que era demasiado grande para que lo aceptaran y además, tan desaliñado... Cabello negro, largo y revuelto, y una barba que le cubría casi toda la cara. Sus manos tenían el mismo tamaño que las tapas del cubo de la basura y sus pies, calzados con botas de cuero, parecían crías de delfín. **

Todos se rieron por la descripción del semigigante

**En sus enormes brazos musculosos sostenía un bulto envuelto en mantas.**

Esta vez, todos voltearon a ver a Harry

**—Hagrid —dijo aliviado Dumbledore—. Por fin. ¿Y dón de conseguiste esa moto?**

**—Me la han prestado; profesor Dumbledore —contestó el gigante, bajando con cuidado del vehículo mientras habla ba—. El joven Sirius Black me la dejó. Lo he traído, señor.**

Debo decirlo Hagrid eres un tipo con suerte, si Lilly te hubiera visto atravesando medio país con Harry en esa moto, te habría matado- dijo Remus

Oh vamos no puede ser tan grave- dijo Hagrid

Hagrid un niño no debe estar cerca de una moto, menos un bebe- dijo Molly

Cierto, es mas este- dijo Keisi apuntando a Remus- y los otros dos merodea idiotas, subieron a Harry a la moto, cuando tenía solo dos semanas de haber nacido, al único que sé que no dejo estéril fue a James, de los otros dos no estoy segura

Espero que no haya dejado a Remi estéril, como va tener hijos- dijo Tonks

Que de cualquier forma no voy a tener - dijo Remus con firmeza- con Harry tengo más que suficiente y no me llames así

Oye si yo soy un angelito- dijo Harry haciéndose el ofendido

Si seguro- dijo toda la orden (incluidos Ron, Hermione y Ginny) con sarcasmo, Harry se cruzo de brazos

Remus por favor- dijo Tonks con cara de niña buena, todos en el comedor, (excepto por los que sabían de su enamoramiento por el licántropo) la miraron raro

_Que no es una aurora, se comporta como una prostituta, que desesperada, que no conoce hombres de su edad-_ era el pensamiento de la mayoría de las chicas

Ya te dije que no punto final- dijo Remus empezando a irritarse- profesor podría volver a leer

Señorita Tonks que clase de comportamiento en ese- dijo Fudge, con el mismo pensamiento de las chicas, sobre todo en lo segundo

Dumbledore asintió, mientras Tonks volvía a su asiento desanimada y un tanto avergonzada, Ginny y Hermione le sonrieron amistosamente

**—¿No ha habido problemas por allí?**

**—No, señor. La casa estaba casi destruida, pero lo saqué antes de que los ****_muggles_**** comenzaran a aparecer. **

Casi destruida Hagrid, es enserio, un simple estornudo y la casa se viene abajo- Dijo Keisi Tratando de animar el ánimo de todos en el comedor cosa que ayudo un poco

**Se quedó dormido mientras volábamos sobre Bristol.**

**Dumbledore y la profesora Mcgonagal se inclinaron sobre las mantas. Entre ellas se veía un niño pequeño, pro fundamente dormido. **

Awww! –dijeron las mujeres Harry se ruborizo.

**Bajo una mata de pelo negro azabache, sobre la frente, pudieron ver una cicatriz con una forma curiosa, como un relámpago.**

Harry se paso la mano por el cabello instintivamente, para cubrirse la cicatriz

**—¿Fue allí...? —susurró la profesora Mcgonagal.**

**—Sí —respondió Dumbledore—. Tendrá esa cicatriz para siempre.**

**—¿No puede hacer nada, Dumbledore?**

**—Aunque pudiera, no lo haría. Las cicatrices pueden ser útiles. Yo tengo una en la rodilla izquierda que es un diagra ma perfecto del metro de Londres. **

No tanta información- se quejaron todos

En serio yo puedo pasarme la vida sin esa imagen en la cabeza- dijo Ron con una mueca de completo desagrado

**Bueno, déjalo aquí, Ha grid, es mejor que terminemos con esto.**

**Dumbledore se volvió hacia la casa de los Dursley**

**—¿Puedo... puedo despedirme de él, señor? —preguntó Hagrid.**

**Inclinó la gran cabeza desgreñada sobre Harry y le dio un beso, raspándolo con la barba. Entonces, súbitamente, Ha grid dejó escapar un aullido, como si fuera un perro herido.**

**—¡Shhh! —dijo la profesora Mcgonagal—. ¡Vas a des pertar a los ****_muggles_****!**

**—Lo... siento —lloriqueó Hagrid, y se limpió la cara con un gran pañuelo—. Pero no puedo soportarlo... Lilly y Ja mes muertos... y el pobrecito Harry tendrá que vivir con ****_muggles_****...**

Harry le dio la razón a Hagrid.

**—Sí, sí, es todo muy triste, pero domínate, Hagrid, o van a descubrirnos —susurró la profesora Mcgonagal, dando una palmada en un brazo de Hagrid, mientras Dumbledore pasaba sobre la verja del jardín e iba hasta la puerta que ha bía enfrente. Dejó suavemente a Harry en el umbral, sacó la carta de su capa, la escondió entre las mantas del niño y lue go volvió con los otros dos. Durante un largo minuto los tres contemplaron el pequeño bulto. Los hombros de Hagrid se estremecieron. La profesora Mcgonagal parpadeó furiosa mente. La luz titilante que los ojos de Dumbledore irradiaban habitualmente parecía haberlos abandonado.**

**—Bueno —dijo finalmente Dumbledore—, ya está. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Será mejor que nos vayamos y nos unamos a las celebraciones.**

Con esa frase todas las copas volvieron a explotar y Dumbledore salió disparado contra la pared

**—Ajá —respondió Hagrid con voz ronca—. Voy a devol ver la moto a Sirius. Buenas noches, profesora Mcgonagal, profesor Dumbledore.**

**Hagrid se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta, se subió a la moto y le dio una patada a la palanca para poner el motor en marcha. Con un estrépito se elevó en el aire y de sapareció en la noche.**

**—Nos veremos pronto, espero, profesora Mcgonagal —dijo Dumbledore, saludándola con una inclinación de cabeza. La profesora Mcgonagal se sonó la nariz por toda res puesta.**

**Dumbledore se volvió y se marchó calle abajo. Se detuvo en la esquina y levantó el Apagador de plata. Lo hizo funcio nar una vez y todas las luces de la calle se encendieron, de manera que Privet Drive se iluminó con un resplandor ana ranjado, y pudo ver a un gato atigrado que se escabullía por una esquina, en el otro extremo de la calle. También pudo ver el bulto de mantas de las escaleras de la casa número 4.**

**—Buena suerte, Harry —murmuró. Dio media vuelta y, con un movimiento de su capa, desapareció.**

La necesite! - susurró Harry en voz muy baja. Nadie se percato para la suerte de él.

Dejaste a mi sobrino solo y a la intemperie en pleno invierno y más aun en medio de la noche- Dijo Remus más que molesto

Tranquilo Remus Habían Varios encantamientos de protección era imposible que a Harry le pasara algo- Dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente

Eso no es escusa- Dijo esta vez Fudge- debiste haber llamado a la puerta

Me pareció muy grosero llamar a la puerta puesto que eran cerca de la una de la mañana- Dijo Albus

Pero si te parece una mejor idea dejar a un bebe de quince meses solo a la intemperie envuelto en una simple manta- Dijo Keisi realmente Furiosa

**Una brisa agitó los pulcros setos de Privet Drive. La ca lle permanecía silenciosa bajo un cielo de color tinta. Aquél era el último lugar donde uno esperaría que ocurrieran cosas asombrosas. Harry Potter se dio la vuelta entre las mantas, sin despertarse. Una mano pequeña se cerró sobre la carta y siguió durmiendo**

Que lindo- dijeron todas las chicas y Harry se puso completamente rojo

**Sin saber que era famoso, sin saber que en unas pocas horas le haría despertar el grito de la señora Dursley, cuando abriera la puerta principal para sacar las botellas de leche. Ni que iba a pasar las próximas semanas pinchado y pellizcado por su primo Dudley.. **

Harry volvió a gruñir

**No podía saber tampoco que, en aquel mismo momento, las personas que se reunían en secreto por todo el país estaban levantando sus copas y diciendo, con voces quedas: « ¡Por Harry Potter... el niño que vivió!».**

Remus bufo molesto

Celebrar como no- pensó el castaño

Este es el fin del capitulo- dijo Dumbledore- profesora Mcgonagal quiere leer

Por supuesto- dijo Mcgonagal tomando el libro

Harry, en cambio, no se sentía bien, pronto, muy pronto se enterarían de su vida familiar y temía por la reacción que podrían tener las personas, especialmente sus amigos, Remus, Tonks y los Weasley, lo que se iba a leer no le iba a gustar a nadie, aunque honestamente le importaba muy poco, lo que le pasara a Dursley, sin embargo tampoco quería que todos se enteraran de su vida, había cosas que nunca le conto a nadie ni siquiera a Ron y a Hermione, tampoco quería tener que dar explicaciones

El capitulo se llama **"El vidrio que se desvaneció"- **leyó la profesora

comenten plisssss:)

besos:)


	3. El vidrio que se desvanecio

Harry no pudo evitar gemir en cuanto escucho el titulo, y le preocupaba la reacción de las personas, ya que había cosas que no le había contado a nadie ni siquiera a Ron y Hermione y la verdad le habría gustado mantenerlo así

Remus se acomodo en su asiento dispuesto a escuchar cada detalle de la vida de su sobrino y todo lo que había vivido con los Dursley, cosa que también hicieron el resto de los adultos.

Tiene que ver con tu magia accidental Harry- dijo Tonks

Digamos que si- dijo Harry

Cuando la profesora Mcgonagal iba a comenzar a leer cayo un vociferado justo arriba de la mesa de los profesores el cual se abrió de forma automática:

_Querido Hogwarts del pasado_

_Este capítulo es especialmente doloroso así que cada vez que deseen lanzar un maleficio para descargarse pueden utilizar los cuadros que aparecerán a continuación, por supuesto durante este capítulo ya pueden empezar a tomar las decisiones de lo que harán al culminar los libros._

_Atentamente. ASP_

Dicho esto un rayo color grisáceo impacto contra una pared cerca de la mesa de Slythering en la cual estaban retratados los Dursley

El silencio reino en el comedor y todos se giraron a ver a Harry, pero este se encontraba mirando hacia la mesa pensando, en lo que había vivido, en la alacena, en el encierro, en los castigos sin justificación, en la falta de comida, en todo

Ron y Hermione se miraron confundidos porque a pesar de que su amigo les había dicho que no se llevaba bien con sus tíos y su primo no creían que fuera tan mala como para ganarse unos cuantos maleficios, de modo que no entendían el porqué de la reacción de Harry,

Harry que rayos significa eso- Pregunto Hermione sacándolo de sus pensamientos, pero Harry no le quiso contestar

Harry que pasa que significa eso- pregunto Ron preocupado por su amigo, cosa que hizo sonreír a la señora Weasley al ver como era su hijo con sus amigos aunque también estaba preocupada, pero Harry no dijo nada.

La profesora viendo el estado de Harry decidió comenzar a leer aunque también estaba preocupada

**Habían pasado aproximadamente diez años desde el día en que los Dursley se despertaron y encontraron a su sobrino en la puerta de entrada **

Ósea que esto es poco antes de comenzar tu primer año- dijo Ginny

Bingo!- dijo Harry, ella se rio

**Pero Privet Drive no había cambiado en absoluto. El sol se elevaba en los mismos jardincitos, iluminaba el número 4 de latón sobre la puerta de los Dursley y avanzaba en su salón, que era casi exactamente el mismo que aquél donde el señor Dursley había oído las ominosas noticias sobre las lechuzas, una noche de hacía diez años. **

Valla que vida tan aburrida debe de ser- Dijo Tonks- Ya hasta me dio sueño

Como no tienes idea- dijo Harry

**Sólo las fotos de la repisa de la chimenea eran testimonio del tiempo que había pasado. Diez años antes, había una gran cantidad de retratos de lo que parecía una gran pelota rosada con gorros de diferentes colores **

Ah, Harry Porque tus tios le tomaban fotos a una pelota rosada- Pregunto Fred Inocentemente

Si y porque le ponían gorros de colores- Pregunto George imitando la su hermano

Harry soltó una pequeña risa antes de responder.

Eso no era una pelota… era mi primo que estaba tan gordo que parecía una pelota- Dijo Harry antes de echarse a reír.

AHHHH- dijeron los gemelos junto al resto del comedor cuando entendieron a que se refería Harry, para luego estallar en carcajadas.

JAJAJAJAJAJA. Buena esa Harry JAJAJJAJJAJJAJA. Dijeron Ron y los gemelos en medio de las carcajadas

Pero JAJA, le voy a decir una cosa ahorita esta incluso peor JAJAJA- dijo Harry aumentando las risas del resto.

Diez minutos despues cuando todos se calmaron la lectura prosiguió

**pero Dudley Dursley ya no era un niño pequeño, y en aquel momento las fotos mostraban a un chico grande y rubio montando su primera bicicleta, en un tiovivo en la feria, jugando con su padre en el ordenador, besado y abrazado por su madre... La habitación no ofrecía señales de que allí viviera otro niño.**

Todos se miraron intrigados por esta declaración pero no dijeron nada, aunque Ron y Hermione miraban interrogantes a su amigo, que solo pensaba en que estaba a punto de revelarse algo que no le había dicho nunca a nadie.

Mientras Remus le mando una severa mirada de advertencia a Dumbledore.

Viendo estas reacciones sobre todo la de Remus, la profesora siguió leyendo.

**Sin embargo, Harry Potter estaba todavía allí, durmiendo en aquel momento, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Su tía Petunia se había despertado y su voz chillona era el primer ruido del día.**

**—¡Arriba! ¡A levantarse! ¡Ahora!**

Esa no es forma de despertar a un niño- dijo la señora Weasley furiosa, mientras Remus y Mcgonagal le enviaban una mala mirada a Dumbledore

**Harry se despertó con un sobresalto. Su tía llamó otra vez a la puerta.**

**—¡Arriba! —chilló de nuevo. Harry oyó sus pasos en dirección a la cocina, y después el roce de la sartén contra el fogón. El niño se dio la vuelta y trató de recordar el sueño que había tenido. Había sido bonito. Había una moto que volaba. Tenía la curiosa sensación de que había soñado lo mismo anteriormente.**

Recuerdas la moto!- dijeron todos los alumnos

De hecho había olvidado ese sueño- dijo Harry

**Su tía volvió a la puerta.**

**—¿Ya estás levantado? —quiso saber.**

**—Casi —respondió Harry**

**—Bueno, date prisa, quiero que vigiles el beicon. Y no te atrevas a dejar que se queme. Quiero que todo sea perfecto el día del cumpleaños de Duddy.**

Como Que cocinar Harry podría haberse quemado dijo Molly Molesta.

Cierto- la secundo Keisi- eso no es un trabajo para un niño de diez años

Yo jamás permitiría que mis hijos se acercaran a la cocina y mucho menos si se trata de algo tan peligroso como el aceite caliente- Dijo Molly tan molesta como Tonks y Keisi,

Eso es abuso infantil- dijo Tonks

**Harry gimió.**

**—¿Qué has dicho? —gritó con ira desde el otro lado de la puerta.**

**—Nada, nada...**

**El cumpleaños de Dudley... ¿cómo había podido olvidarlo? Harry se levantó lentamente y comenzó a buscar sus calcetines. Encontró un par debajo de la cama y**

Harry cariño tienes que ser mas ordenado- dijo Molly, el chico asintió

Hermione solo rodo los ojos ella estaba más que acostumbrada al desorden de los dos chicos

**Después de sacar una araña de uno, se los puso. **

Arañas Harry!... Has dicho arañas? - pregunto aturdido Ron mientras su cuerpo se estremecía de solo pensar en eso.

Hermione se aguanto las ganas de reír. Uno porque sabía que Harry la miraría feo y dos porque no quería discutir con Ron

Sin embargo Fred, George, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, Tonks y el señor Weasley reían con disimulo. La señora Weasley y Mcgonagal, por otro lado, enviaba miradas severas

Mas les vale a esos malditos que no sea lo que estoy pensando- Gruño Remus

Mientras Harry se preparaba para lo que venía a continuación.

**Harry estaba acostumbrado a las arañas, porque la alacena que había debajo de las escaleras estaba llena de ellas, y allí era donde dormía.**

El comedor quedo en un silencio sepulcral todos tenían los ojos abiertos como platos sin poder creer los que oian hasta que

¿QUEEEEEEE? MI SOBRINO DURMIENDO EN UNA ALACENA- rugio Remus totalmente furioso y le mando tal ráfaga de maleficios al cuadro que quedo irreconocible

Y se desencadeno el infierno

Todos los adultos y los más cercanos a Harry le lanzaron maleficios al globo

Harry porque no nos dijiste nada- Pregunto Hermione

Si amigo- Porque pregunto Ron

Porque no lo se me sentía mal supongo- Respondió Harry

Aun así amigo debiste decirnos- le contesto Ron

Si lo siento- dijo Harry-

No te preocupes amigo pero para la próxima solo dinos lo que pasa- Respondió Hermione mientras ella y Ron abrazaban a su amigo Cosa que conmovió a los miembros de su casa y a otros tantos de la demás.

Mientras en la mesa de los profesores los adultos tenían una fuerte discusión con Dumbledore.

Una alacena Albus una alacena- dijo Mcgonagal mas molesta que nunca

Lo sé Minerva, lo sé a mí también me sorprende- dijo Dumbledore

Que te sorprende- Albus te lo dije una y otra vez Harry no puede estar allí y no me hiciste caso- dijo Remus tan Molesto como Mcgonagal- y ahí tienes, un niño de diez años durmiendo en una alacena

Bueno yo lo siento mucho pero en ese momento pensaba que era el mejor lugar para Harry y en parte todavía sigue siendo el mas seguro.

Seguro, seguro, una alacena Albus quien le hace eso a un niño inocente.- Dijo Molly- yo no veo como puede estar seguro en ese lugar.

Te lo advertí Albus y no me importa lo que digas Harry se ira conmigo este verano y esos dos me la van a pagar muy caro -Dijo Remus

Esos malditos merecen ir a azkaban- dijo Kinsley

Oh Claro que esos dos irán a azkaban porque es lo que se merecen, y seguridad en serio, un niño quiere sentirse a salvo y seguro y tu lo dejas en una casa donde lo primero que hacen es encerrarlo bajo las escaleras y dices que esta seguro hay- Dijo Fudge Molesto

Bueno está bien tienen Razón- yo me equivoque debí haberlos escuchado- dijo Dumbledore.

Mas te vale lamentarlo- dijo Remus

Unos minutos despues la lectura se reinicio

**Cuando estuvo vestido salió al recibidor y entró en la cocina. La mesa estaba casi cubierta por los regalos de cumpleaños de Dudley. Parecía que éste había conseguido el ordenador nuevo que quería, por no mencionar el segundo televisor y la bicicleta de carreras. **

Los gruñidos no cesaban por el gran comedor. Muchos agarraron sus varitas, dispuestos a maldecir a aquel cuadro que ya había sido reemplazado cuatro veces.

-¡Maldito niño mimado! -exclamaron con enfado, Los señores Weasley, Remus y Tonks.

**La razón exacta por la que Dudley podía querer una bicicleta era un misterio para Harry, **

Y lo sigue siendo- dijo Harry, solo Ron lo escucho

**ya que Dudley estaba muy gordo y aborrecía el ejercicio, excepto si conllevaba pegar a alguien, por supuesto. El saco de boxeo favorito de Dudley era Harry, **

Maldito mocoso que ni se le ocurra tocar a mi sobrino- dijo Remus molesto lanzando un maleficio al cuadro.

Ah Remus escucha entiendo que te quieras desquitar pero al igual que Harry el hijo de los Dursley en un niño, mal influenciado por sus padres. Además si le haces algo el que ira a azkaban vas a ser tu- dijo Keisi

Cierto- concordó la señora Weasley- lo mejor seria alejar al pequeño de esas personas, y internarlo donde puedan convertirlo en un buen ciudadano.

Cierto Tonks tú tienes contactos en el mundo muggle verdad- Pregunto Keisi

Si, por- Respondió Tonks

Bueno cuando terminemos aquí podemos encargarnos de eso- Termino Keisi

**pero no podía atraparlo muy a menudo. Aunque no lo parecía, Harry era muy rápido.**

Bien- dijeron todos, principalmente los leones

**Tal vez tenía algo que ver con eso de vivir en una oscura alacena, pero Harry había sido siempre flaco y muy bajo para su edad. **

Eso no tiene nada que ver Harry- Eso ya es cosa de genética- dijo Remus con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara

Pequeño y enclenque- dijeron los gemelos Weasley haciendo reir al resto

Ah no me molesten- dijo Harry haciendo un puchero que hizo sonreír a Ginny e incremento las risas de los demás.

**Además, parecía más pequeño y enjuto de lo que realmente era, porque toda la ropa que llevaba eran prendas viejas de Dudley, y su primo era cuatro veces más grande que él. **

Ni siquiera le compraban ropa decente al niño- dijo la profesora spraud indignada y molesta

Grifindor miraba al libro asqueados no lograban entender como uno de sus compañeros podía vivir asi

**Harry tenía un rostro delgado, rodillas huesudas, pelo negro y ojos de color verde brillante. **

Idéntico a James menos los ojos claro, tienes los de tu mama_ Dijo Remus sonriéndole a su sobrino

**Llevaba gafas redondas siempre pegadas con cinta adhesiva, consecuencia de todas las veces que Dudley le había pegado en la nariz. **

Despues de eso todo Grifindor se levanto como si fueran uno solo y le lanzaron maleficios al cuadro al mismo tiempo, no soportaban el hecho de que su compañero fuera tratado de esa forma

**La única cosa que a Harry le gustaba de su apariencia era aquella pequeña cicatriz en la frente, con la forma de un relámpago. **

Esta vez el que escupió el agua fue Ron que mojo a Charlie

Que te gustaba que?- dijeron Ron y Hermione

No sabía cómo me la había hecho- dijo Harry- ustedes saben parque

Ron y Hermione asintieron, al recordar que Harry les había dicho que no supo de la magia hasta que Hagrid se lo dijo

Profesora por favor siga- dijo Hermione

La profesora asintió y volvió a leer

**La tenía desde que podía acordarse, y lo primero que recordaba haber preguntado a su tía Petunia era cómo se la había hecho.**

**—En el accidente de coche donde tus padres murieron —había dicho—. Y no hagas preguntas.**

Silencio. El silencio se volvió a apoderar del gran comedor ¿Cómo era posible que se le haya dicho eso a Harry Potter? Pensaron todos antes de que las protestas llenaran el comedor.

¡Un accidente de coche! - gritaron los señores Weasley, Charlie, Billy, Tonks y los gemelos.

¡Mis amigos no murieron en un accidente de coche! - rugieron con enfado Remus y Keisi

¿Qué se han creído? - dijeron molestos y de brazos cruzados Ron y Hermione.

Harry miro a su alrededor. En todo el comedor se repetían los insultos y antes que pudiese decir algo, vio como Mcgonagal lanzaba un maleficio al globo. Todo el mundo la miro con sorpresa.

Lilly y James en un accidente de auto como se les ocurre decir tal atrocidad, malditos Muggles- dijo Mcgonagal

Snape trataba de tener una expresión neutra y está el momento lo estaba consiguiendo

La profesora se sonrojo tras percatarse de su arrebato. Se aclaro la garganta y siguió leyendo.

**«No hagas preguntas»: ésa era la primera regla que se debía observar si se quería vivir una vida tranquila con los Dursley.**

Que no haga preguntas, un niño tiene derecho a hacer todas las preguntas que quiera- Dijo Molly Indignada, todas las mujeres asintieron de acuerdo, pero la orden, los hermanos Weasley, Harry y Hermione se la quedaron mirando- porque me miran así

Por nada- dijeron los gemelos y los demás los siguieron

(se refiere a que no los dejo involucrarse con los asuntos de la orden:)

**Tío Vernon entró a la cocina cuando Harry estaba dando la vuelta al tocino.**

**—¡Péinate! —bramó como saludo matinal.**

Si estúpido sigue soñando que es gratis- Dijo Remus con tono de burla, haciendo reir tanto a los adultos como a los alumnos.

**Una vez por semana, tío Vernon miraba por encima de su periódico y gritaba que Harry necesitaba un corte de pelo. A Harry le habían cortado más veces el pelo que al resto de los niños de su clase todos juntos, pero no servía para nada, pues su pelo seguía creciendo de aquella manera, por todos lados.**

Como a todo Potter, se ve que ese tipo es estúpido, lo único que hizo fue malgasta dinero- Dijo Kinsley

Les diré una cosa- Intervino Mcgonagal- yo me pase cuatro años intentando peinar a James, hasta que me canse y deje de prestarle atención a eso y el día que Lilly me envió una foto de Harry recién nacido, supe de inmediato que iba a ser exactamente lo mismo, por eso no me molesto en decirle nada respecto a su cabello.

Ya ves, pero tú tienes sentido común mientras que el no tiene y no te pones a perder tiempo peinando a Harry- dijo Keisi- cuando sabes que no funcionara.

**Harry estaba friendo los huevos cuando Dudley llegó a la cocina con su madre. Dudley se parecía mucho a tío Vernon. Tenía una cara grande y rosada, poco cuello, ojos pequeños de un tono azul acuoso, y abundante pelo rubio que cubría su cabeza gorda. Tía Petunia decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un angelito. **

Si claro un angelito, me pregunto cómo hará para mantenerse en el aire con lo gordo que es- Dijo Harry haciendo reír al resto

**Harry decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un cerdo con peluca.**

Sí alguien hubiese entrado al gran comedor hubiese tenido que preguntar por qué todo el mundo reía tan fuertemente, ya que tras la frase muchos estaban tocándose el estomago para aminorar la risa, otros tanto riendo con lágrimas en los ojos y los pocos que quedaban rodando por el suelo.

Poco a poco la risa se fue calmando.

Harry!...eso fue impresionante - dijeron los gemelos, Charlie, Bill y Tonks, todavía riendo a carcajadas y tratando de dejar de reír.

No sabíamos que tenías tan buen sentido del humor, amigo - dijeron Ron y Hermione a través de su risa.

El aludido se encogió de hombros. Igual se había reído, ya que recordaba el episodio de la cola.

En la mesa de los profesores, Hagrid reía con ganas mientras sus colegas con disimulo. Solo Snape había dejado de reír.

Eso es humor, digno del hijo de un merodeador- dijo Remus, los gemelos pararon de reir y se miraron

El hijo de que…- dijo George

Que no sabían- dijo Harry, los gemelos negaron- entonces son más tontos de lo que pensé

Oye- dijeron los gemelos

Ok, basta- intervino Remus- su padre es cornamenta, yo lunático y Black Canuto

Porque…- empezó a decir George, pero Tonks le dio en el brazo para que se callara

Profesora podría seguir- dijo Ron

La profesora asintió y volvió a leer

**Harry puso sobre la mesa los platos con huevos y beicon, lo que era difícil porque había poco espacio. Entretanto, Dudley contaba sus regalos. Su cara se ensombreció.**

**—Treinta y seis —dijo, mirando a su madre y a su padre—. Dos menos que el año pasado.**

Treinta y seis regalos y se queja- Dijeron todos los alumnos al mismo tiempo

**—Querido, no has contado el regalo de tía Marge. Mira, está debajo de este grande de mamá y papá.**

**—Muy bien, treinta y siete entonces —dijo Dudley, poniéndose rojo.**

**Harry; que podía ver venir un gran berrinche de Dudley, comenzó a comerse el beicon lo más rápido posible, por si volcaba la mesa.**

**Tía Petunia también sintió el peligro, porque dijo rápidamente:**

**—Y vamos a comprarte dos regalos más cuando salgamos hoy. ¿Qué te parece, pichoncito? Dos regalos más. ¿Está todo bien?**

Y encima le compran mas solo para complacerlo no me sorprende que sea tan grosero y maleducado - dijo madame Pomfrey indignada

Muy cierto, con los que tiene son mas que suficientes- dijo Sproud

**Dudley pensó durante un momento. Parecía un trabajo difícil para él. Por último, dijo lentamente.**

**—Entonces tendré treinta y.. Treinta y..**

No sabe ni sacar una simple cuenta, que niño tan estúpido- Dijo Hermione horrorizada, sorprendiendo a todo el comedor ya que ella no solía expresarse así de nadie, los únicos que no se sorprendieron fueron sus dos amigos que conocían el carácter de la chica mejor que nadie

**—Treinta y nueve, dulzura —dijo tía Petunia.**

**—Oh —Dudley se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla y cogió el regalo más cercano—. Entonces está bien.**

**Tío Vernon rió entre dientes.**

**—El pequeño tunante quiere que le den lo que vale, igual que su padre. ¡Bravo, Dudley! —dijo, y revolvió el pelo de su hijo.**

Lo que vale, lo único que se le puede dar a ese niño es un buen castigo por berrinchudo- dijo ojoloco, con lo cual todos los adultos asintieron de acuerdo

**En aquel momento sonó el teléfono y tía Petunia fue a cogerlo, mientras Harry y tío Vernon miraban a Dudley, que estaba desembalando la bicicleta de carreras, la filmadora, el avión con control remoto, dieciséis juegos nuevos para el ordenador y un vídeo. Estaba rompiendo el envoltorio de un reloj de oro, cuando tía Petunia volvió, enfadada y preocupada ala vez.**

**—Malas noticias, Vernon —dijo—. La señora Figg se ha fracturado una pierna. No puede cuidarlo. —Volvió la cabeza en dirección a Harry.**

Tiene un nombre imbéciles- Dijo Ron Molesto

Ronald esa lengua- Dijo la señora Weasley

Lo siento, pero es verdad- Rebatió Ron

Si Weasley hazle caso a tu gorda madre que para eso esta- Dijo Draco, ganándose varias miradas de desprecio, pero antes de que nadie hiciera algo la profesora Mcgonagal intervino.

Señor Malfoy como se atreve, 50 puntos menos para Slythering por meterse en una conversación ajena y por insultar a la señora Weasley- dijo Mcgonagal molesta

Despues de que la casa de Slythering le lanzara una mala mirada a Draco y Ron sonriera triunfante la lectura prosiguió

**La boca de Dudley se abrió con horror, pero el corazón de Harry dio un salto. Cada año, el día del cumpleaños de Dudley, sus padres lo llevaban con un amigo a pasar el día a un parque de atracciones, a comer hamburguesas o al cine. Cada año, Harry se quedaba con la señora Figg, una anciana loca que vivía a dos manzanas. Harry no podía soportar ir allí. Toda la casa olía a repollo y la señora Figg le hacía mirar las fotos de todos los gatos que había tenido.**

Harry?- llamo Remus

Si. -Respondió Harry

Nunca te sacaron a pasear verdad?- pregunto Remus lo mas tranquilamente que pudo

Ah. No nunca- respondió Harry

Al recibir esa respuesta Remus junto con todas las demás personas del gran comedor lanzaron más maleficios contra el cuadro

Remus le quito la mochila a su sobrino, saco una pluma, un pergamino y comenzó a escribir

Que haces- dijo Keisi

Me voy a vengar al estilo merodeador- dijo Remus- les voy a hacer la mejor de las bromas

Genial- dijo Keisi y saco otro pergamino de la mochila de su sobrino

Yo también quiero- dijeron los gemelos, Bill y Charlie, que sacaron pergaminos y empezaron a escribir entre los cuatro

Deberías hacerle una de tus bromas- dijo Ron solo para que Harry lo escuchara

Ron, nadie más que tú, sabe que yo soy el fantasma de las bromas- dijo Harry

Sabes que lo descubrirán con los libros- dijo Ron- cierto

Tal vez, pero quiero que se enteren por su cuenta- dijo Harry- ahora que lo pienso, si con esto descubrimos como vencer a Voldemort, podríamos disfrutar de una vida tranquila y hacer bromas más seguido

Cierto- dijo Ron- pero podemos planear la broma

Claro!- dijo Harry

Chicos de que están hablando- dijo Hermione que se había quedado hablando con Ginny

De nada!- dijeron los dos chicos sacando pluma, pergamino de la mochila de Harry y un cuaderno color rojo de la mochila de Ron, que pusieron entre los dos

Ustedes me ocultan algo y voy a averiguar que es- dijo Hermione, siempre había sospechado que sus amigos le ocultaban un secreto, pero los dos eran bastante inteligentes para no exponerse

Dalo por hecho- dijo Ginny de acuerdo con su amiga

Todos miraron sorprendidos al trió, siempre creyeron que se contaban todo, pero al parecer había algo que los dos chicos sabían y la chica no

Los profesores tenían una ligera sospecha de lo que ocultaban pero no lo sabían con certeza

Tras unos minutos la lectura continúo

**—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó tía Petunia, mirando con ira a Harry como si él lo hubiera planeado todo. Harry sabía que debería sentir pena por la pierna de la señora Figg, pero no era fácil cuando recordaba que pasaría un año antes de tener que ver otra vez a Tibbles, Snowy, el Señor Paws o Tufty.**

Quienes son esos- preguntaron los miembros de Grifindor

Créanme no quieren saber-dijo Harry y nadie dijo nada puesto que si Harry no quería decir nada estaba en su derecho.

**—Podemos llamar a Marge —sugirió tío Vernon.**

**—No seas tonto, Vernon, ella no aguanta al chico.**

El sentimiento es mutuo- Dijo Harry con una mueca, sin levantar la mirada del pergamino

Harry por casualidad esa mujer te hizo algo alguna vez- pregunto Remus

La verdad o la mentira- Respondió Harry inocentemente y los bromistas volvieron a lo suyo

Profesora por favor- dijo Hermione

**Los Dursley hablaban a menudo sobre Harry de aquella manera, como si no estuviera allí, o más bien como si pensaran que era tan tonto que no podía entenderlos, algo así como un gusano.**

Malditos Muggles- Gruñeron todos, menos Crabb y Goyle que se rieron

En la mesa de los leones Ron tomo la iniciativa

Puedo- dijo Ron

Has los honores- dijo Harry

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta un globo lleno de una sustancia asquerosa les cayó a los gorilas de Malfoy salpicando a varios

Señores Crabb y Goyle- dijo Mcgonagal- diez puntos menos cada uno

Mientras Snape limpio a sus dos alumnos

Potter castigado- dijo Snape

Ahora porque- dijo Harry

Severus no puedes acusarlo de todas las bromas- dijo Mcgonagal

El es el fantasma estoy seguro- dijo Snape

Pues hasta que no tengas pruebas déjalo en paz- dijo Mcgonagal

De que están hablando- dijo Remus

Hay alguien en el castillo que hace bromas sin ser detectado pero no sabemos quién es -dijo George- al principio pensaron que éramos nosotros, pero despues de una botella de veritaserum, sigue siendo un misterio

Harry y Ron se miraron con complicidad y volvieron a lo suyo

**—¿Y qué me dices de... tu amiga... cómo se llama... Yvonne?**

**—Está de vacaciones en Mallorca —respondió enfadada tía Petunia.**

**—Podéis dejarme aquí —sugirió esperanzado Harry. Podría ver lo que quisiera en la televisión, para variar, y tal vez incluso hasta jugaría con el ordenador de Dudley**

**Tía Petunia lo miró como si se hubiera tragado un limón.**

Que asco, se quejaron todos los estudiantes

**—¿Y volver y encontrar la casa en ruinas? —rezongó.**

**—No voy a quemar la casa —dijo Harry, pero no le escucharon.**

**—Supongo que podemos llevarlo al zoológico —dijo en voz baja tía Petunia—... y dejarlo en el coche...**

Malditos Muggles, es un niño no un animal- Dijo para sorpresa de todos Fudge y le lanzo un maleficio al cuadro que a esta altura ya había sido cambiado cerca de treinta veces, a los que todos asintieron de acuerdo,

La profesora Mcgonagal siguió leyendo

**—El coche es nuevo, no se quedará allí solo...**

**Dudley comenzó a llorar a gritos. **

Genial mimado y para colmo llorón- Dijeron los estudiantes ya hartos de ese niño

**En realidad no lloraba, hacía años que no lloraba de verdad, pero sabía que, si retorcía la cara y gritaba, su madre le daría cualquier cosa que quisiera.**

Tarado- dijeron los alumnos

**—Mi pequeñito Dudley no llores, mamá no dejará que él te estropee tu día especial —exclamó, abrazándolo.**

**—¡Yo... no... quiero... que... él venga! —Exclamó Dudley entre fingidos sollozos—. ¡Siempre lo estropea todo! —Le hizo una mueca burlona a Harry, desde los brazos de su madre.**

Más gruñidos se escucharon y cientos de hechizos impactaron contra el cuadro

**Justo entonces, sonó el timbre de la puerta.**

**—¡Oh, Dios, ya están aquí! —dijo tía Petunia en tono desesperado y, un momento más tarde, el mejor amigo de Dudley, Piers Polkiss, entró con su madre. Piers era un chico flacucho con cara de rata. Era el que, habitualmente, sujetaba los brazos de los chicos detrás de la espalda mientras Dudley les pegaba. **

Una banda de delincuentes- dijo Tonks

**Dudley suspendió su fingido llanto de inmediato.**

Claro delante de los amigos no llora- dijo Charlie

**Media hora más tarde, Harry, que no podía creer en su suerte, estaba sentado en la parte de atrás del coche de los Dursley, junto con Piers y Dudley, camino del zoológico por primera vez en su vida. **

Las personas que había en el gran comedor agacharon sus cabezas con tristeza.

**A sus tíos no se les había ocurrido una idea mejor, pero antes de salir tío Vernon se llevó aparte a Harry.**

**—Te lo advierto —dijo, acercando su rostro grande y rojo al de Harry—. Te estoy avisando ahora, chico: cualquier cosa rara, lo que sea, y te quedarás en la alacena hasta la Navidad.**

Qué ni se te ocurra! - exclamaron los adultos con enojo y con la varita en mano, dispuestos a maldecir, no solo al cuadro, sino también a los verdaderos.

Harry no sabía cómo se iban a tomar el castigo. Trago salivo mientras Ron y Hermione le miraban interrogantes ante el cambio de expresión en su amigo.

Malditos muggles eso es abuso infantil- dijo Molly furiosa

Quiero la custodia de Harry- dijo Keisi

Keisi…- dijo Dumbledore

No me interesa, Harry se irá conmigo punto final, me importa un reverendo pepino tus razones- dijo Keisi también furiosa

Esos dos me las van a pagar muy caro- dijo Remus

**—No voy a hacer nada —dijo Harry—. De verdad...**

**Pero tío Vernon no le creía. Nadie lo hacía.**

Mas gruñidos se escucharon en el comedor todo estaban cada vez más molestos sobre todo con Vernon Dursley- como podían tratar así a un niño

**El problema era que, a menudo, ocurrían cosas extrañas cerca de Harry y no conseguía nada con decir a los Dursley que él no las causaba.**

Ok, espera un minuto- interrumpió Arthur- Harry tu no sabías que eres mago verdad? Le pregunto, mientras en el resto del comedor todos esperaban la respuesta, ansiosos

Ni por asomo- respondió Harry y regreso la mirada al libro que el Ron veían

¡¿COMO?!, gritaron unos ¡¿QUE TU QUE?!, terminaron otros

COMO ES QUE MI SOBRINO NO SABIA QUE ERA UN MAGO?- rugió Remus

Pero si su tía lo sabía porque no se lo dijo- pregunto Molly molesta

Pero nadie pudo responder una pregunta

**En una ocasión, tía Petunia, cansada de que Harry volviera de la peluquería como si no hubiera ido, cogió unas tijeras de la cocina y le cortó el pelo casi al rape, exceptuando el flequillo, que le dejó «para ocultar la horrible cicatriz». **

Los gruñidos furiosos no se hicieron esperar

La maldición del pelo Potter, típico- dijo Remus aligerando un poco el ambiente, cosa que funciono

**Dudley se rió como un tonto, burlándose de Harry, que pasó la noche sin dormir imaginando lo que pasaría en el colegio al día siguiente, donde ya se reían de su ropa holgada y sus gafas remendadas. Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, descubrió al levantarse que su pelo estaba exactamente igual que antes de que su tía lo cortara. **

Impresionante- dijeron los gemelos y Remus, haciendo que Harry se pusiera rojo

Igual así se le ve lindo- dijo Ginny incrementando el rubor de Harry cosa que causo risas en el comedor

**Como castigo, lo encerraron en la alacena durante una semana, aunque intentó decirles que no podía explicar cómo le había crecido tan deprisa el pelo.**

Malditos muggles, es solo un niño- dijo Keisi

**Otra vez, tía Petunia había tratado de meterlo dentro de un repugnante jersey viejo de Dudley (marrón, con manchas anaranjadas). **

Siempre a la moda Harry- dijeron los gemelos con burla causando risas y que Harry se pusiera tan rojo como antes

**Cuanto más intentaba pasárselo por la cabeza, más pequeña se volvía la prenda, hasta que finalmente le habría sentado como un guante a una muñeca, pero no a Harry. Tía Petunia creyó que debía de haberse encogido al lavarlo y, para su gran alivio, Harry no fue castigado.**

Por suerte- dijeron los Grifindor molestos por el trato hacia su compañero

Dumbledore miraba a Harry que escribía en el pergamino con Ron, con una tanto de remordimiento por haberlo dejado ahí pero en su mente el sabia que era el mejor lugar para Harry, le gustara o no

**Por otra parte, había tenido un problema terrible cuando lo encontraron en el techo de la cocina del colegio. El grupo de Dudley lo perseguía como de costumbre cuando, tanto para sorpresa de Harry como de los demás, se encontró sentado en la chimenea. **

Te apareciste- dijeron todos los alumnos menos los nacidos muggle de primer año que no sabían lo que era

No sé, la verdad es que ni me acordaba de eso- dijo Harry

Es posible que lo haya hecho Albus- dijo Mcgonagal

Es posible- dijo Dumbledore- nunca se sabe de que forma se manifiesta la magia

**Los Dursley recibieron una carta amenazadora de la directora del colegio, diciéndoles que Harry andaba trepando por los techos del colegio. Pero lo único que trataba de hacer (como le gritó a tío Vernon a través de la puerta cerrada de la alacena) fue saltar los grandes cubos que estaban detrás de la puerta de la cocina. Harry suponía que el viento lo había levantado en medio de su salto.**

Harry eso es imposible para eso tendrías que estar realmente flaco- dijo Hermione

Con lo que hemos escuchado no me sorprende que lo este, señorita Granger- dijo la profesora Mcgonagal- así que madame Pomfrey apenas terminemos los libros quiero un examen físico completo del señor Potter.

Claro que si- dijo madame Pomfrey

Y quiero una copia de ese informe, abriré una investigación- Dijo Keisi

Por supuesto- reafirmo Pomfrey

Mientras que los demás estaban demasiado impresionados como para decir algo

**Pero aquel día nada iba a salir mal. Incluso estaba bien pasar el día con Dudley y Piers si eso significaba no tener que estar en el colegio, en su alacena, o en el salón de la señora Figg, con su olor a repollo.**

**Mientras conducía, tío Vernon se quejaba a tía Petunia. Le gustaba quejarse de muchas cosas. Harry, el ayuntamiento, Harry, el banco y Harry eran algunos de sus temas favoritos. **

Los gruñidos no se hicieron esperar, Harry por otro lado pensaba que si Vernon estuviera en el comedor y Sirius también, Sirius ya habría acabado con él, con ayuda de todo el comedor, unque eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto, entre la morsa y Voldemort, prefería a Voldemort

**Aquella mañana le tocó a los motoristas.**

**—... haciendo ruido como locos esos gamberros —dijo, mientras una moto los adelantaba.**

**—Tuve un sueño sobre una moto —dijo Harry recordando de pronto—. Estaba volando.**

Harry NO!- exclamo la mesa de Gryffindor quien junto con las demás casas se encontraba sin aliento.

Mal paso amigo - dijo Ron tratando de no reír.

Que paso con esa moto por cierto- pregunto Harry

La tengo yo- dijo Keisi

Me la prestas- dijo Harry

No!- gritaron todos los adultos

Ya que humor- dijo Harry

**Tío Vernon casi chocó con el coche que iba delante del suyo. Se dio la vuelta en el asiento y gritó a Harry:**

**—¡LAS MOTOS NO VUELAN!**

Te lo dije amigo - dijo Ron con aire de suficiencia.

Nadie te lo rebatió, Ron - dijo Hermione, medio severa, medio riendo. El muchacho se encogió de hombros.

**Su rostro era como una gigantesca remolacha con bigotes.**

Todos volvieron a reírse con esa descripción

Enserio Harry porque nunca te veo ese buen sentido del humor- dijo George entre risas

**Dudley y Piers se rieron disimuladamente.**

**—Ya sé que no lo hacen —dijo Harry—. Fue sólo un sueño.**

**Pero deseó no haber dicho nada. Si había algo que desagradaba a los Dursley aún más que las preguntas que Harry hacía, era que hablara de cualquier cosa que se comportara de forma indebida, no importa que fuera un sueño o un dibujo animado. Parecían pensar que podía llegar a tener ideas peligrosas.**

Que tiene de peligroso un dibujo- dijo Tonks

Nadie tuvo una respuesta

**Era un sábado muy soleado y el zoológico estaba repleto de familias. Los Dursley compraron a Dudley y a Piers unos grandes helados de chocolate en la entrada, y luego, como la sonriente señora del puesto preguntó a Harry qué quería antes de que pudieran alejarse, le compraron un polo de limón, que era más barato. **

Tacaños- dijeron todos

**Aquello tampoco estaba mal, pensó Harry, chupándolo mientras observaban a un gorila que se rascaba la cabeza y se parecía notablemente a Dudley, salvo que no era rubio.**

El comedor volvió a estallas en carcajadas

Vaya amigo no sabía que tenias tan buen humor- dijo Fred entre carcajadas

Harry solo se reía junto con los demás

**Fue la mejor mañana que Harry había pasado en mucho tiempo. Tuvo cuidado de andar un poco alejado de los Dursley, para que Dudley y Piers, que comenzaban a aburrirse de los animales cuando se acercaba la hora de comer, no empezaran a practicar su deporte favorito, que era pegarle a él. **

Malditos niños! - grito Molly Weasley enojada.

-Mamá...no digas esas palabras - reprendieron los niños Weasley a su madre. Mitad sorprendidos, mitas riendo.

La señora Weasley les envió una mirada severa que basto para hacerlos callar. Mientras Harry se reía, ganándose una fea mirada de Ginny, no sabía porque pero no podía desafiarla, solo se cayó y volvió al libro, que tenia sobre sus piernas

Remus se le quedo mirando y escribió algo en un trozo de pergamino

_Una pelirroja con un temperamento de armas tomar que a un Potter hacen callar_

_Que tal una apuesta _

_Cuanto crees que le tomara a Harry caer por Ginny_

_Marca desde año crees que se enamoro: 4 o 5_

_Marca en que año crees que se declaro: 5º, 6º o 7º_

Keisi tuvo que cubrirse la boca para ahogar una carcajada, pero marco las opciones que creía correctas

**Comieron en el restaurante del zoológico, y cuando Dudley tuvo una rabieta porque su bocadillo no era lo suficientemente grande, tío Vernon le compró otro y Harry tuvo permiso para terminar el primero.**

Ósea que no podías comer a menos que ellos te dijeran- pregunto Molly

Si- respondió Harry, lo que causo otra ráfaga de maleficios contra en cuadro y otra tanda de insultos

**Más tarde, Harry pensó que debía haber sabido que aquello era demasiado bueno para durar.**

Típico- dieron Ron y Hermione, Harry los miro feo mientras el comedor entero los miraba, pero al ver que no darían ninguna explicación, como habían dicho, volvieron a la lectura

**Después de comer fueron a ver los reptiles. Estaba oscuro y hacía frío, y había vidrieras iluminadas a lo largo de las paredes. Detrás de los vidrios, toda clase de serpientes y lagartos se arrastraban y se deslizaban por las piedras y los troncos. **

Los Slythering sonreían ante la mención del animal que representaba su casa

**Dudley y Piers querían ver las gigantescas cobras venenosas y las gruesas pitones que estrujaban a los hombres. Dudley encontró rápidamente la serpiente más grande. **

Ese es el tipo de serpiente que Voldemort tiene de mascota- dijo Harry

Pero no es tan grande como el basilisco cierto- dijo Ron

No- dijo Harry, pero a su lado sintió que Ginny se estremeció- estas bien

Si solo que de pronto me vino el recuerdo- dijo Ginny

Tranquila todo estará bien- dijo Harry abrazándola, Ron iso lo mismo con Hermione

Por suerte para los cuatro nadie se dio cuenta

**Podía haber envuelto el coche de tío Vernon y haberlo aplastado como si fuera una lata, pero en aquel momento no parecía tener ganas. En realidad, estaba profundamente dormida.**

**Dudley permaneció con la nariz apretada contra el vidrio, contemplando el brillo de su piel.**

**—Haz que se mueva —le exigió a su padre.**

**Tío Vernon golpeó el vidrio, pero la serpiente no se movió.**

**—Hazlo de nuevo —ordenó Dudley.**

Como puede permitirle que le hable de esa forma, yo a mis hijos los castigaría por un mes- dijo Molly molesta, las demás mujeres de la sala asintieron de acuerdo

**Tío Vernon golpeó con los nudillos, pero el animal siguió dormitando.**

**—Esto es aburrido —se quejó Dudley. Se alejó arrastrando los pies.**

**Harry se movió frente al vidrio y miró intensamente a la serpiente. Si él hubiera estado allí dentro, sin duda se habría muerto de aburrimiento, sin ninguna compañía, salvo la de gente estúpida golpeando el vidrio y molestando todo el día. Era peor que tener por dormitorio una alacena donde la única visitante era tía Petunia, llamando a la puerta para despertarlo: al menos, él podía recorrer el resto de la casa.**

Varias personas miraron con simpatía a Harry, mientras otros tantos le mandaban hechizos al cuatro, que para el momento ya había sido reemplazado 50 veces

**De pronto, la serpiente abrió sus ojillos, pequeños y brillantes como cuentas. Lenta, muy lentamente, levantó la cabeza hasta que sus ojos estuvieron al nivel de los de Harry.**

**Guiñó un ojo.**

QUE? Dijeron todos

Espera las serpientes hacen eso- dijo Charlie

**Harry la miró fijamente. Luego echó rápidamente un vistazo a su alrededor, para ver si alguien lo observaba. Nadie le prestaba atención. Miró de nuevo a la serpiente y también le guiñó un ojo.**

**La serpiente torció la cabeza hacia tío Vernon y Dudley, y luego levantó los ojos hacia el techo. Dirigió a Harry una mirada que decía claramente:**

**—Me pasa esto constantemente.**

**—Lo sé —murmuró Harry a través del vidrio, aunque no estaba seguro de que la serpiente pudiera oírlo—. Debe de ser realmente molesto.**

En eso Remus escupió el agua que estaba bebiendo- llamando la atención del comedor

Hablas Parsel- Pregunto Remus

Si, que interesante- dijo Harry

Pero eso es imposible, esa lengua es hereditaria y nadie en la familia Potter la a tenido nunca- dijo Remus

Al ver a Remus al borde de la histeria Minerva siguió leyendo.

**La serpiente asintió vigorosamente.**

**—A propósito, ¿de dónde vienes? —preguntó Harry**

**La serpiente levantó la cola hacia el pequeño cartel que había cerca del vidrio. Harry miró con curiosidad.**

**«Boa Constrictor, Brasil.»**

**—¿Era bonito aquello?**

**La boa constrictor volvió a señalar con la cola y Harry leyó: «Este espécimen fue criado en el zoológico».**

**—Oh, ya veo. ¿Entonces nunca has estado en Brasil?**

**Mientras la serpiente negaba con la cabeza, un grito ensordecedor detrás de Harry los hizo saltar.**

Ok espera- interrumpió esta vez Kinsley- Albus esto no tendrá que ver con alguna secuela del ataque de Voldemort o si (algunos se estremecieron por el nombre pero nadie les hizo caso)

Creo que si- respondió Albus

Pero cómo? – pregunto Remus

Bueno la noche en que lord Voldemort fuel al valle de Godric y Lilly y James se sacrificaron por Harry la maldición asesina reboto dándole a él, anulando sus poderes aunque al perecer varios de estos se le transfirieron a Harry- Respondió Dumbledore tratando de aclarar las dudas de todos.

Sin más demora la profesora volvió a leer

**—¡DUDLEY! ¡SEÑOR DURSLEY! ¡VENGAN A VER A LA SERPIENTE! ¡NO VAN A CREER LO QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO!**

**Dudley se acercó contoneándose, lo más rápido que pudo.**

**—Quita de en medio —dijo, golpeando a Harry en las costillas. Cogido por sorpresa, Harry cayó al suelo de cemento. **

Imbécil- gruñeron los leones molestos

**Lo que sucedió a continuación fue tan rápido que nadie supo cómo había pasado: Piers y Dudley estaban inclinados cerca del vidrio, y al instante siguiente saltaron hacia atrás aullando de terror.**

**Harry se incorporó y se quedó boquiabierto: el vidrio que cerraba el cubículo de la boa constrictora había desaparecido. La descomunal serpiente se había desenrollado rápidamente y en aquel momento se arrastraba por el suelo. **

Por las barbas de Merlín...eso es mas que impresionante! - exclamaron todos a la vez antes de ponerse a reír.

Harry rió con disimulo. Se acordaba perfectamente del castigo sin piedad y se preparaba para la reacción de las personas

**Las personas que estaban en la casa de los reptiles gritaban y corrían hacia las salidas.**

**Mientras la serpiente se deslizaba ante él, Harry habría podido jurar que una voz baja y sibilante decía:**

**—Brasil, allá voy... Gracias, amigo.**

Que miedo- dijeron todos los miembros de Grifindor estremeciéndose

Mientras los Slythering sonreían arrogantemente

Los miembros de las otras dos casas rodaron los ojos, el conflicto entre los leones y las serpientes era un asunto sin remedio

**El encargado de los reptiles se encontraba totalmente conmocionado.**

**—Pero... ¿y el vidrio? —repetía—. ¿Adónde ha ido el vidrio?**

**El director del zoológico en persona preparó una taza de té fuerte y dulce para tía Petunia, mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez. Piers y Dudley no dejaban de quejarse. Por lo que Harry había visto, la serpiente no había hecho más que darles un golpe juguetón en los pies, pero cuando volvieron al asiento trasero del coche de tío Vernon, Dudley les contó que casi lo había mordido en la pierna, mientras Piers juraba que había intentado estrangularlo. Pero lo peor, para Harry al menos, fue cuando Piers se calmó y pudo decir:**

Risas y más risas se podían escuchar en el comedor.

Se lo merecen! – exclamaron todos

Luego dicen que nosotros somos los- dijeron los Slythering

Que niño tan mentiroso y dramático, un buen castigo es lo que se merece- dijo la profesora Spraud molesta, la mesa de Hafflepuff asintió de acuerdo con su profesora.

**—Harry le estaba hablando. ¿Verdad, Harry?**

Que estúpido niño ahora Harry se meterá en problemas- Dijo Bill sus hermanos aintieron

William que clase de ejemplo para tus hermanos es ese- dijo Molly

Solo dije la verdad mama- dijo Bill

**Tío Vernon esperó hasta que Piers se hubo marchado, antes de enfrentarse con Harry. Estaba tan enfadado que casi no podía hablar.**

**—Ve... alacena... quédate... no hay comida —pudo decir, antes de desplomarse en una silla. Tía Petunia tuvo que servirle una copa de brandy.**

COMO QUE NO HAY COMIDA ES SOLO UN NIÑO DE 10 AÑOS TIENE QUE COMER, MALDITOS ANIMALES, ABUSADORES- rugieron los adultos furiosos en indignados.

**Mucho más tarde, Harry estaba acostado en su alacena oscura, deseando tener un reloj. No sabía qué hora era y no podía estar seguro de que los Dursley estuvieran dormidos. Hasta que lo estuvieran, no podía arriesgarse a ir a la cocina a buscar algo de comer.**

Esto es increíble Harry tiene que verse obligado a escabullirse en medio de la noche por algo de comer, solo porque esos malditos se niegan a alimentarlo, malditos abusadores- intervino ojoloco

**Había vivido con los Dursley casi diez años, diez años desgraciados, hasta donde podía acordarse, desde que era un niño pequeño y sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche. **

Todos volvieron a gruñir, indignados por semejante mentira

**No podía recordar haber estado en el coche cuando sus padres murieron. Algunas veces, cuando forzaba su memoria durante las largas horas en su alacena, tenía una extraña visión, un relámpago cegador de luz verde y un dolor como el de una quemadura en su frente. **

Harry se paso la mano por el cabello instintivamente para cubrir la cicatriz

Mientras todos se estremecieron ante la imagen de la maldición asesina

Te acuerdas de lo que paso esa noche- pregunto Remus

No, recuerdo la maldición y gracias a los dementores… bueno tu ya sabes- dijo Harry

Todos se quedaron con la duda menos los que sabían que veía Harry cuando los dementores se le acercaban

**Aquello debía de ser el choque, suponía, aunque no podía imaginar de dónde procedía la luz verde. Y no podía recordar nada de sus padres. Sus tíos nunca hablaban de ellos y, por supuesto, tenía prohibido hacer preguntas. Tampoco había fotos de ellos en la casa.**

Todos miraron a Harry con tristeza y Ron y Hermione volvieron a abrazar a Harry.

**Cuando era más pequeño, Harry soñaba una y otra vez que algún pariente desconocido iba a buscarlo para llevárselo, pero eso nunca sucedió: los Dursley eran su única familia. **

MENTIRA!- gritaron Remus y Keisi

Harry debió haber estado conmigo- dijo Keisi

Es por su seguridad, ya hablamos de esto, James y Lilly…- dijo Dumbledore

De hecho Dumbledore- dijo Fudge- en el testamento de los Potter, ellos dicen claramente que si algo les pasaba Harry debía quedar automáticamente bajo la custodia de sus padrinos, es decir Sirius Black y Alice Longbotton, si no era con ellos se quedaba con Remus Lupin y Keisi Baker, en ninguna parte se menciona a los Dursley, es mas que yo me acuerde les preguntaron por ellos y dijeron jamás ni nunca- Harry miro furioso a Dumbledore- dejarlos con ellos fue algo que a ti te dio la gana de hacer

Cierto- dijo Ojoloco- incluso pusiste un encantamiento que impedía que cualquier mago adulto se acercara a menos de diez kilómetros a la redonda

Es lo mejor esta seguro ahí- dijo Dumbledore

En que mundo eso es seguridad, durmiendo en una alacena, sin comida, creciendo rodeado de mentiras- dijo Molly

Harry por otro lado estaba furioso, sus padres habían dejado muy claro con quien debía quedarse si algo les pasaba y Dumbledore les había pasado por encima y tomado la decisión de dejarlo en ese infierno, solo porque quería o tal vez con un motivo que no quería revelar, Ron le puso la mano en el hombre y Hermione le acaricio la espalda para calmarlo

**Pero a veces pensaba (tal vez era más bien que lo deseaba) que había personas desconocidas que se comportaban como si lo conocieran. Eran desconocidos muy extraños. Un hombrecito con un sombrero violeta lo había saludado, cuando estaba de compras con tía Petunia y Dudley Después de preguntarle con ira si conocía al hombre, tía Petunia se los había llevado de la tienda, sin comprar nada. Una mujer anciana con aspecto estrafalario, toda vestida de verde, también lo había saludado alegremente en un autobús. Un hombre calvo, con un abrigo largo, color púrpura, le había estrechado la mano en la calle y se había alejado sin decir una palabra. **

Magos- pensaron todos

**Lo más raro de toda aquella gente era la forma en que parecían desaparecer en el momento en que Harry trataba de acercarse.**

Se desaparecían- pensaron los adultos del comedor

Como puede ser que la gente no se da cuenta de que el niño perdió a sus padres, y que dos personas inocentes perdieron la vida- dijo Molly molesta

**En el colegio, Harry no tenía amigos. Todos sabían que el grupo de Dudley odiaba a aquel extraño Harry Potter, con su ropa vieja y holgada y sus gafas rotas, y a nadie le gustaba estar en contra de la banda de Dudley.**

Todos miraron a Harry con la tristeza escrita en el rostro

Así que...nosotros fuimos tus primeros amigos - dijo Ron algo aturdido. El chico asintió.

Es el fin del capítulo - dijo Minerva, sacando a todos de su estado.

Gracias profesora, Profesor Flitwick... Leerá usted? - pregunto amablemente el director.

Por supuesto - chillo el profesor nombrado

El profesor tomo el libro y lo abrió en la página correspondiente

**Las Cartas de nadie**- leyó el profesor de encantamientos

comenten plisss:)

besos:)

gracias por sus comentarios en el capi anterior

hasta la proxima:)


	4. Las cartas de nadie

Disculpe que lo interrumpa profesor pero cuando almorzaremos- dijo Keisi

Leeremos este capitulo y luego almorzaremos- respondió Dumbledore con una sonrisa, y luego le hiso una señal al profesor para que comenzara la lectura

**Las cartas de nadie**- leyó el profesor Flitwick, Generando varias reacciones

Como que las cartas de nadie, tienen que ser de alguien- dijo Fred confundido

Son las de Hogwarts- Aclaro Harry, cuando sintió las miradas de todos sobre el

AHHHH- dijeron todos

**La fuga de la boa constrictora le acarreó a Harry el castigo más largo de su vida. **

Cuanto tiempo exactamente fue eso Harry- Pregunto Molly

Ya vera señora Weasley- Respondió Harry hundiendo la cara entre sus manos, cosa que preocupo a todos los adultos del salón

**Cuando le dieron permiso para salir de su alacena ya habían comenzado las vacaciones de verano**

QUEEE?- dijeron todos realmente molestos, dispuestos a enviar un maleficio al cuadro

Harry cuando cumple años tu primo- Pregunto Arthur con suavidad para no asustarlo aunque por dentro no podía estar mas molesto

El 27 de mayo- respondió Harry

¿EL 27 DE MAYO? OSEA ESOS ANIMALES TE MANTIVIERON ENCERRADO EN ESA ALACENA POR DOS MESES?- Dijeron todos los adultos tan furiosos que parecía que echaban fuego por la boca

Si, mas o menos- respondió Harry.

Luego de eso una ráfaga de hechizos llegó al cuadro que acababa de ser reemplazado, reduciéndolo a un montón de cenizas

Les tomo casi media hora volver a la lectura

**Y Dudley había roto su nueva filmadora, conseguido que su avión con control remoto se estrellara y, **

Y despues van y le compran más cosas- dijo Spraud molesta- no me sorprende que el niño sea así

Todos los adultos concordaron con ella

**En la primera salida que hizo con su bicicleta de carreras, había atropellado a la anciana señora Figg cuando cruzaba Privet Drive con sus muletas.**

Por supuesto no lo castigaron- dijo Keisi- verdad Harry

No, solo lo ignoraron y fueron a comer afuera- respondió Harry

Porque no me sorprende- dijo Arthur con asco

**Harry se alegraba de que el colegio hubiera terminado, pero no había forma de escapar de la banda de Dudley, que visitaba la casa cada día. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm y Gordon eran todos grandes y estúpidos, pero como Dudley era el más grande y el más estúpido de todos, era el jefe. **

Una buena forma de verlo Harry, a mí también me dio esa impresión- dijo George, recordando la vez que habían ido a recoger a Harry el año anterior

**Los demás se sen tían muy felices de practicar el deporte favorito de Dudley: ca zar a Harry**

Una banda de futuros delincuentes- dijo Keisi

La verdad es que la culpa de eso es de los padres de los niños ni más ni menos- dijo Mcgonagal y todos asintieron de acuerdo

**Por esa razón, Harry pasaba tanto tiempo como le resul tara posible fuera de la casa, dando vueltas por ahí**

Lo cual es peligroso- dijo Bill- porque te puede pasar algo

Todos sus hermanos (menos Percy) asintieron, para ellos Harry era un hermano mas, el gemelo de Ron

**y pen sando en el fin de las vacaciones, cuando podría existir un pequeño rayo de esperanza: en septiembre estudiaría secun daria y, por primera vez en su vida, no iría a la misma clase que su primo. **

Claro que no tu iras a Hogwarts- Dijeron los profesores

Por supuesto que sí- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro

**Dudley tenía una plaza en el antiguo colegio de tío Vernon, Smelting. Piers Polkiss también iría allí. Harry en cambio, iría a la escuela secundaria Stonewall, de la zona. Dudley encontraba eso muy divertido.**

**—Allí, en Stonewall, meten las cabezas de la gente en el inodoro el primer día —dijo a Harry—. ¿Quieres venir arriba y ensayar?**

Que niño tan asqueroso- Dijo Ginny con una mueca. Todas las niñas estuvieron de acuerdo

**—No, gracias —respondió Harry—. Los pobres inodoros nunca han tenido que soportar nada tan horrible como tu ca beza y pueden marearse. —Luego salió corriendo antes de que Dudley pudiera entender lo que le había dicho.**

Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar, algunos hasta se cayeron de sus sillas

Bien dicho Harry- Dijeron los gemelos y Remus a coro

Vaya amigo eso fue genial- Dijo Ron sosteniéndose el estomago por las risas

Tienes Razón jaja aunque no tenias por que correr jajja tardara un buen rato en entender eso- dijo Bill muerto de la risa

Pero lo entendió siquiera- pregunto Charlie

No, es mas hasta me pregunto- dijo Harry retorciéndose de la risa

Luego de diez minutos cuando las risas se calmaron la lectura prosiguió

**Un día del mes de julio, tía Petunia llevó a Dudley a Lon dres para comprarle su uniforme de Smelting, dejando a Harry en casa de la señora Figg. Aquello no resultó tan terrible como de costumbre. La señora Figg se había fracturado la pierna al tropezar con un gato y ya no parecía tan encariñada con ellos como antes. **

Eso es bueno verdad- pregunto Ron

La verdad… si un poco- Respondió Harry

**Dejó que Harry viera la televisión y le dio un pedazo de pastel de chocolate que, por el sabor, parecía que había estado guardado desde hacía años.**

Harry no seas grosero- dijeron Ginny y Hermione al mismo tiempo, para luego sonreírse

Mientras Ron junto con todos los miembros de Grifindor se reían

**Aquella tarde, Dudley desfiló por el salón, ante la fami lia, con su uniforme nuevo. Los muchachos de Smelting lle vaban frac rojo oscuro, pantalones de color naranja y som brero de paja, rígido y plano. También llevaban bastones con nudos, que utilizaban para pelearse cuando los profesores no los veían. **

Todos los alumnos estallaron a carcajadas

Despues dicen que nuestra ropa es ridícula- dijo Draco

Todos, la mayoría con pesadez le dieron la razón, sin parar de reír

Tras cinco minutos la lectura siguió

**Debían de pensar que aquél era un buen entrena miento para la vida futura.**

Que suerte que Harry nunca estará ni cerca de ese lugar- Dijo Molly

El sistema de esa escuela esta realmente mal. Que forma de educar a un niño es esa- dijo Spraud

Viendo como han criado a ese niño no me sorprenden que lo envíen a esa escuela- dijo Mcgonagal- esa definitivamente no es una forma correcta de educar a un niño.

**Mientras miraba a Dudley con sus nuevos pantalones, tío Vernon dijo con voz ronca que aquél era el momento de ma yor orgullo de su vida. Tía Petunia estalló en lágrimas y dijo que no podía creer que aquél fuera su pequeño Dudley, tan apuesto y crecido. Harry no se atrevía a hablar. Creyó que se le iban a romper las costillas del esfuerzo que hacía por no reírse.**

Mientras en el comedor era todo lo contrario ya que Harry junto con Ron, los gemelos, y otros tanto estudiantes estaban prácticamente rodando por el suelo de la risa, los adultos de la sala también se estaban riendo solo que con disimulo

Unos minutos despues la lectura siguió

**A la mañana siguiente, cuando Harry fue a tomar el de sayuno, un olor horrible inundaba toda la cocina. Parecía proceder de un gran cubo de metal que estaba en el fregade ro. Se acercó a mirar. El cubo estaba lleno de lo que parecían trapos sucios flotando en agua gris.**

**—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó a tía Petunia. La mujer frun ció los labios, como hacía siempre que Harry se atrevía a pre guntar algo.**

**—Tu nuevo uniforme del colegio —dijo.**

Los gruñidos del comedor y unos cuantos maleficios para el cuadro no se hicieron esperar, todos estaban molestos, con cada minuto que pasaba el odio hacia esas personas crecía mas y mas

**Harry volvió a mirar en el recipiente.**

**—Oh —comentó—. No sabía que tenía que estar mojado.**

**—No seas estúpido —dijo con ira tía Petunia—. Estoy ti ñendo de gris algunas cosas viejas de Dudley. Cuando termi ne, quedará igual que los de los demás.**

Maldita mujer- Dijo Molly con rabia- como puede tratar a su propio sobrino de esa forma- todos asintieron de acuerdo

Lo que me gustaría saber a mi es ¿PORQUE?- Dijo Tonks todos volvieron a asentir

**Harry tenía serias dudas de que fuera así, pero pensó que era mejor no discutir. Se sentó a la mesa y trató de no imaginarse el aspecto que tendría en su primer día de la escuela secundaria Stonewall. Seguramente parecería que lle vaba puestos pedazos de piel de un elefante viejo.**

Que linda imagen mental Harry- dijo Hermione con sarcasmo haciendo reír al resto

Que aspecto ni que nada, tu vendrás a Hogwarts- Dijo Remus

Claro que si- dijo Harry con arrogancia

Remus y Keisi se ya miraron

Ya se me hacía a mí que el que pasara tanto tiempo con Sirius era mala idea- dijo Keisi de forma que solo Remus la escuchara, el chico asintió

**Dudley y tío Vernon entraron, los dos frunciendo la nariz a causa del olor del nuevo uniforme de Harry. Tío Vernon abrió, como siempre, su periódico y Dudley golpeó la mesa con su bastón del colegio, que llevaba a todas partes.**

**Todos oyeron el ruido en el buzón y las cartas que caían sobre el felpudo.**

**—Trae la correspondencia, Dudley —dijo tío Vernon, de trás de su periódico.**

Es en serio- Dijo Fudge- le dijo a su hijo que hiciera algo que no fuera comer y hacer berrinche- lo que causo que varios rieran

Mientras Harry rodo los ojos y empezó a contar desde 10 pues sabía lo que venía a continuación

**—Que vaya Harry**

Es que no puede ni hacer algo tan simple como buscar unas cartas- Dijo Keisi

Harry en la mesa de Grifindor seguía contando Ocho, siete

**—Trae las cartas, Harry.**

Porque no me sorprende- dijeron los profesores al mismo tiempo

Harry seguía contando mentalmente: Cinco Cuatro.

**—Que lo haga Dudley.**

Bien dicho Harry Dijeron algunos alumnos

Asi se habla- Dijeron los demás

Harry seguía contando: Tres, Dos

**—Pégale con tu bastón, Dudley.**

Uno, Término de contar Harry

Maldita Morsa- Dijo Arthur con desprecio

Era de esperarse que dijera eso- Dijo Madame Pomfrey

Claro en lugar de decirle a su hijo que haga lo que se le pidió, lo incita a golpear a Harry- Dijo Molly

Quisiera saber que demonios pasa por la cabeza de ese hombre- dijo Keisi

Yo sencillamente no se que es lo peor que trate a un niño como un elfo domestico o peor como un animal- dijo Mcgonagal- o que este criando a su propio hijo para que sea un delincuente, porque eso es lo que va a pasar como esto siga asi

Las dos cosas están mal Minerva- Dijo Kinsley

**Harry esquivó el golpe**

Bien Harry- Dijeron los de Grifindor

**Y fue a buscar la correspondencia. **

Cosa que tendría que haber hecho el otro como se lo dijeron- dijo Charlie

Cierto, Buscar el correo nunca ha matado a nadie- Concordó Bill con su hermano, todos asintieron de acuerdo

**Había tres cartas en el felpudo: una postal de Marge, la her mana de tío Vernon, que estaba de vacaciones en la isla de Wight; un sobre color marrón, que parecía una factura, y una carta para Harry.**

SIIII, HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS— comenzaron a cantar y a aplaudir todos los estudiantes. Parecía que se encontraban de fiesta. Los profesores miraban con diversión a sus alumnos. No se podía negar, la situación lo ameritaba.

**Harry la recogió y la miró fijamente, con el corazón vibrando como una gigantesca banda elástica. Nadie, nunca, en toda su vida, le había escrito a él. ¿Quién podía ser? No tenía amigos ni otros parientes. **

El estado de animo cayo bruscamente,

Y le tengo envidia a Harry... yo siempre estuve acompañado por mi familia y él no... ¡Cómo pude ser tan imbécil! Se regañaba mentalmente Ron

Pobre Harry!...yo quise hacer amigos… y él, a nadie tenía Sollozaba Hermione en su mente

Mientras en la mesa de profesores Remus luchaba por no perder el control mientras maldecía a Pettigrew con furia: MALDITO, BASTARDO, MALNACIDO, NO SE PORQUE TRAICIONASTE A JAMES Y LILLY PERO ME LA VAS A PAGAR, DESGRACIADO, LA VIDA DE HARRY NO A SIDO MAS QUE UN INFIERNO Y TU TIENES TODA LA CULPA. Gruñía Remus

Al ver la furia en los ojos de Remus el profesor siguió leyendo

**Ni siquiera era socio de la bibliote ca, así que nunca había recibido notas que le reclamaran la devolución de libros. Sin embargo, allí estaba, una carta diri gida a él de una manera tan clara que no había equivocación posible.**

Claro que no hay equivocación- Dijeron los profesores (menos Snape y el sapo) al mismo tiempo

**_Señor H. Potter_**

**_Alacena Debajo de la Escalera_**

**_Privet Drive, 4_**

**_Little Whinging_**

**_Surrey_**

**El sobre era grueso y pesado, hecho de pergamino amari llento, y la dirección estaba escrita con tinta verde esmeral da. No tenía sello.**

**Con las manos temblorosas, Harry le dio la vuelta al so bre y vio un sello de lacre púrpura con un escudo de armas: un león, un águila, un tejón y una serpiente, que rodeaban una gran letra H.**

SIII, QUE VIVA HOGWARTS- vitorearon los estudiantes

Denme una H- Grito Fred

H- lo siguieron los de Grifindor

Denme una O- grito George

O- volvieron a gritar los de Grifindor mas los de Hafflepuff

Denme una G. grito Fred

G- a los mencionados se les unió Ravenclaw

Denme una W una A y una R- grito George

WAR- gritaron todas las casas

Denme una T- volvió a gritar Fred

T- volvieron a gritar las casas junto con algunos profesores

Y al final una S

S- gritaron Todos

QUE DICE- Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo

HOGAWARTS- gritaron todos y aplaudieron con euforia

Quince minutos despues la lectura se reinicio

**—¡Date prisa, chico! —exclamó tío Vernon desde la coci na—. ¿Qué estás haciendo, comprobando si hay cartas-bom ba? —Se rió de su propio chiste.**

Que, me perdí, cual es el chiste- dijo Kinsley- Remus tu lo entiendes

No, nunca había escuchado un "Chiste" tan malo- dijo Remus haciendo comillas al decir chiste- si es que se lo puede llamar chiste- dijo causando varias risas

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo el chiste de vernon Dursley era patético

**Harry volvió a la cocina, todavía contemplando su car ta. Entregó a tío Vernon la postal y la factura, se sentó y len tamente comenzó a abrir el sobre amarillo.**

No! —gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Harry...- le regaño Hermione.

Si, Lo sé -dijo Harry resignado mientras Ron le ponía su mano en el hombro.

**Tío Vernon rompió el sobre de la factura, resopló disgus tado y echó una mirada a la postal.**

**—Marge está enferma —informó a tía Petunia—. Al parecer comió algo en mal estado.**

Ojala sea grave- dijeron Fred y Harry

Fred y Harry no digan esas casas- dijo molesta la señora Weasley

Si mama/ señora Weasley- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, mientras los demás se reían.

**—¡Papá! —dijo de pronto Dudley—. ¡Papá, Harry ha re cibido algo!**

Estúpido muggle, cierra la boca! -se escuchó por el gran comedor, pero de nada servía, ya que eso había pasado

**Harry estaba a punto de desdoblar su carta, que estaba escrita en el mismo pergamino que el sobre, cuando tío Vernon se la arrancó de la mano.**

Muchos hicieron una mueca de dolor. Harry se encogió de hombros avergonzado ¡Comienza el espectáculo! Pensó el niño

**—¡Es mía! —dijo Harry; tratando de recuperarla.**

**—¿Quién te va a escribir a ti? —dijo con tono despectivo tío Vernon,**

Muchas personas Morsa estúpida- dijeron los miembros de Grifindor mandando hechizos al cuadro

20 puntos para Grifindor por su lealtad hacia Harry- dijo la profesora Mcgonagal, a lo que la casa aplaudió emocionada

**Abriendo la carta con una mano y echándole una mirada. Su rostro pasó del rojo al verde con la misma veloci dad que las luces del semáforo. Y no se detuvo ahí. En segun dos adquirió el blanco grisáceo de un plato de avena cocida reseca.**

**—¡Pe... Pe... Petunia! —bufó.**

Damas y caballeros, niños y niñas con ustedes el rey del drama- dijo Ron haciendo reír al comedor entero

**Dudley trató de coger la carta para leerla, pero tío Vernon la mantenía muy alta, fuera de su alcance. Tía Petunia la cogió con curiosidad y leyó la primera línea. Durante un momento pareció que iba a desmayarse. Se apretó la gargan ta y dejó escapar un gemido.**

**—¡Vernon! ¡Oh, Dios mío... Vernon!**

Lo siento señoras y señores pero cometí un pequeño error, con ustedes el rey y la reina del drama- se corrigió Ron provocando más risas, sobre todo la de sus dos amigos

**Se miraron como si hubieran olvidado que Harry y Dud ley todavía estaban allí. Dudley no estaba acostumbrado a que no le hicieran caso. Golpeó a su padre en la cabeza con el bastón de Smelting.**

Como puede permitirle eso, yo tengo seis hijos varones y si uno de ellos me llega a levantar la mano los castigo por un mes- dijo Molly furiosa

Concuerdo contigo Molly, yo tampoco permito eso bajo ninguna circunstancia- Dijo Kinsley

Cierto, a los niños hay que ponerles limites les guste o no punto final- Dijo Mcgonagal uniéndoseles también furiosa- continua Filius

**—Quiero leer esa carta —dijo a gritos.**

PUES TE AGUANTAS- gritaron los leones

**—Yo soy quien quiere leerla —dijo Harry con rabia—. Es mía.**

**—Fuera de aquí, los dos —graznó tío Vernon, metiendo la carta en el sobre.**

**Harry no se movió.**

**—¡QUIERO MI CARTA! —gritó.**

Carácter Evans a la vista- Dijo Remus con una sonrisa al recordar a Lilly

Que? Dijo Harry confundido

Bueno te lo voy a decir de forma que me entiendas, tu mama era dulce, cariñosa, siempre sonreía, y muchas otras cosas pero era mejor no hacerla molestar por eso la llamábamos la pelirroja Bipolar- dijo Remus- como era de esperarse tu heredaste ese carácter explosivo

Eso no es cierto- dijo Harry

Si lo es!- dijeron Ron y Hermione

Tiendes a pasar de estar tranquilo a muy alterado- dijo Ron

Pasas de estar divirtiéndote a estar deprimido en cosa de una hora- dijo Hermione

Ok ya entendí- dijo Harry- profesor podría seguir leyendo

Sin embargo los adultos (incluidos Snape y Fudge) se miraron preocupados por Harry, ese cambio de ánimo repentino, no podía ser normal, ni siquiera en un adolescente

Keisi sin que Harry la viera le pasó un pergamino a Pomfrey

_Madame Pomfrey le importaría hacerle junto con el examen físico, un examen para detectar un posible trastorno de bipolaridad_

_Keisi_

La enfermera miro a la aurora y asintió

Tras unos minutos el profesor siguió leyendo

**—¡Déjame verla! —exigió Dudley**

Que parte de no la vas a ver no entiendes niño tonto- dijeron Bill y Ron al mismo tiempo

**—¡FUERA! —gritó tío Vernon y, cogiendo a Harry y a Dudley por el cogote, los arrojó al recibidor y cerró la puerta de la cocina. Harry y Dudley iniciaron una lucha, furiosa pero callada, para ver quién espiaba por el ojo de la cerradu ra. **

Vamos Harry tu puedes- Grito el equipo de Grifindor

Ah chicos, gracias por el aliento- dijo Harry- pero les diré dos cosas primero eso ya paso y segundo él es más grande y mucho más gordo que yo- todos rieron con eso- así que es imposible que le gane

**Ganó Dudley, así que Harry, con las gafas colgando de una oreja, se tiró al suelo para escuchar por la rendija que había entre la puerta y el suelo.**

**—Vernon —decía tía Petunia, con voz temblorosa—, mira el sobre. ¿Cómo es posible que sepan dónde duerme él? No estarán vigilando la casa, ¿verdad?**

**—Vigilando, espiando... Hasta pueden estar siguiéndo nos —murmuró tío Vernon, agitado.**

Los profesores bufaron indignados y molestos mandando hechizos al cuadro

Claro porque no tenemos nada mejor que hacer que espiar a unos muggles- dijo Fudge, enviando un maleficio al cuadro

**—Pero ¿qué podemos hacer, Vernon? ¿Les contestamos? Les decimos que no queremos...**

Si Porque ya les vamos a hacer caso- dijo la profesora Hooch interviniendo por primera vez en la lectura

**Harry pudo ver los zapatos negros brillantes de tío Vernon yendo y viniendo por la cocina.**

**—No —dijo finalmente—. No, no les haremos caso. Si no reciben una respuesta... Sí, eso es lo mejor... No haremos nada...**

Si, por que eso les va a funcionar, Harry vendrá a Hogwarts punto final- dijo el señor Weasley

Sin mencionar lo peligroso y letal que seria eso- dijo Dumbledore- Harry bien podría acabar muerto

**—Pero...**

**—¡No pienso tener a uno de ellos en la casa, Petunia! ¿No lo juramos cuando recibimos y destruimos aquella peli grosa tontería?**

Peligrosa Tontería! como se atreven esos malditos muggles- rugieron indignados todos en el gran comedor

**Aquella noche, cuando regresó del trabajo, tío Vernon hizo algo que no había hecho nunca: visitó a Harry en su ala cena.**

Espera, espera- interrumpió Ron- siquiera cabía ahí

Algo asi- respondió Harry, haciendo que varios soltaran unas risitas

**—¿Dónde está mi carta? —dijo Harry, en el momento en que tío Vernon pasaba con dificultad por la puerta—. ¿Quién me escribió?**

**—Nadie. Estaba dirigida a ti por error —dijo tío Vernon con tono cortante—. La quemé.**

QUEEEE?- maldito muggle no puede hacer eso- dijeron tanto los adultos como los alumnos molestos

**—No era un error —dijo Harry enfadado—. Estaba mi alacena en el sobre.**

**—¡SILENCIO! —gritó el tío Vernon, y unas arañas caye ron del techo. Respiró profundamente y luego sonrió, esfor zandose tanto por hacerlo que parecía sentir dolor.**

**—Ah, sí, Harry, en lo que se refiere a la alacena... Tu tía y yo estuvimos pensando... Realmente ya eres muy mayor para esto... Pensamos que estaría bien que te mudes al se gundo dormitorio de Dudley**

Todos el salón quedo en silencio durante unos segundos hasta..

SEGUNDO DORMITORIO?- gritaron todos y empezaron a mandar hechizos al cuadro Mientras tanto, la mesa de Grifindor gruñía por lo bajo ¿Cómo Merlín uno de sus compañeros sufría así? Pensaban mientras mandaban mas hechizos al cuadro

ESOS MALDITOS TENIAN UN SEGUNDO DORMITORIO Y MI SOBRINO DORMIA EN UNA ALACENA- Rugió Remus mas que furioso

En realidad- empezó a decir Harry llamando la atención de todo el comedor- tenían dos mas

Remus no podía ni hablar estaba rojo de ira, sacó su varita y todos los objetos afilados de la habitación (plumas, lápices,…) y se dirigieron al cuadro apuñalando varias veces el cuadro hasta tal punto que las caras de los Dursley quedaron irreconocibles, entonces el cuadro se encendió en un fuego azul que devoró el cuadro en menos de dos minutos dejando solo cenizas

Todos los demás adultos y los más cercanos a Harry siguieron su ejemplo

**—¿Por qué? —dijo Harry**

**—¡No hagas preguntas! —exclamó—. Lleva tus cosas arriba ahora mismo.**

**La casa de los Dursley tenía cuatro dormitorios: uno para tío Vernon y tía Petunia, otro para las visitas (habitual mente Marge, la hermana de Vernon), en el tercero dormía Dudley y en el último guardaba todos los juguetes y cosas que no cabían en aquél. **

Muchos gruñeron por eso pero nadie más fuerte que Ron y Hermione que no podían soportar lo que le estaba pasando a su amigo al que volvieron a abrazar

**En un solo viaje Harry trasladó todo lo que le pertenecía, desde la alacena a su nuevo dormitorio. Se sentó en la cama y miró alrededor. Allí casi todo estaba roto. La filmadora estaba sobre un carro de combate que una vez Dudley hizo andar sobre el perro del vecino, y en un rin cón estaba el primer televisor de Dudley, al que dio una pata da cuando dejaron de emitir su programa favorito. También había una gran jaula que alguna vez tuvo dentro un loro, pero Dudley lo cambió en el colegio por un rifle de aire compri mido, que en aquel momento estaba en un estante con la punta torcida, porque Dudley se había sentado encima. **

Por supuesto una vez que rompe esas cosas sus padres van y le compran mas- dijo la señora Weasley- con razón es así

Cierto, pero se niegan a darle de comer y comprarle ropa nueva a Harry- Dijo Keisi

Muy cierto, lo que tendrían que hacer es decirle que cuide sus cosas no irle a comprar mas- dijo Arthur

Pero eso a ellos no les importa, lo único que hacen es malcriarlo cada día mas- dijo Mcgonagal uniéndoseles- yo entiendo que uno quiera ver felices a sus hijos pero hay que tener límites.

Estoy de acuerdo con eso yo a mis hijos les doy regalos de vez en cuando pero siempre les recuerdo que deben cuidarlos- dijo Kinsley

**El resto de las estanterías estaban llenas de libros. Era lo único que pa recía que nunca había sido tocado.**

Porque no me sorprende?- preguntó Hermione. Haciendo reír a sus dos amigos

**Desde abajo llegaba el sonido de los gritos de Dudley a su madre.**

**—No quiero que esté allí... Necesito esa habitación... Échalo...**

Harry lo necesita más que tú, niño estúpido —dijo Ginny murmurando por lo bajo, sin embargo fue escuchaba tanto por la señora Weasley como Harry

Harry le sonrió, pero la señora Weasley se molesto un poco por lo dicho por su hija, pero no dijo nada ya que había en parte defendido a Harry y por que le gusto como ella y Harry se sonreían

**Harry suspiró y se estiró en la cama. El día anterior ha bría dado cualquier cosa por estar en aquella habitación. Pero en aquel momento prefería volver a su alacena con la carta a estar allí sin ella.**

Harry!-dijeron Ginny, Hermione, la señora Weasley junto con los demás presentes en el comedor a modo de regaño

Que? Yo quería leer mi carta- dijo Harry inocentemente

Entonces es comprensible- dijo Ginny dándole una sonrisa que el devolvió con gusto aunque no pudo evitar sentir una sensación muy agradable en el estomago y un peculiar aroma floral proveniente de Ginny

**A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, todos esta ban muy callados. Dudley se hallaba en estado de conmo ción. Había gritado, había pegado a su padre con el bastón de Smelting, se había puesto malo a propósito, le había dado una patada a su madre, arrojado la tortuga por el techo del inver nadero, y seguía sin conseguir que le devolvieran su habita ción. **

Ja te lo mereces cerdo mimado- dijo Ginny. Sus hermanos la miraron orgullosos pero sin embargo su madre la reprendió:

¡Cuida tu lenguaje!- Ginny la miró sorprendida.

¿Dije algo malo?- preguntó inocentemente. Cosa que hiso sonreír a Harry

Lo llamaste cerdo mimado.- le respondió su madre.

Pero si es lo que es solo le he descrito- exclamó sus hermanos y Harry la miraban con admiración pero Molly iba enfadándose cada vez más y para evitar problemas el profesor Flitwick siguió leyendo.

**Harry estaba pensando en el día anterior, y con amargu ra pensó que ojalá hubiera abierto la carta en el vestíbulo. **

Muchos rodaron los ojos y se escucharon varios "no me digas" causando que Harry se pusiera rojo, a lo que Ginny sonrió

**Tío Vernon y tía Petunia se miraban misteriosamente.**

**Cuando llegó el correo, tío Vernon, que parecía hacer es fuerzos por ser amable con Harry, hizo que fuera Dudley. **

Ah, esto es increíble primero lo maltrata y ahora quiere pretender ser bueno con el para mantenerlo alejado de sus propias cartas, que hombre tan repugnante- dijo Pomfrey con una mueca de asco

**Lo oyeron golpear cosas con su bastón en su camino hasta la puerta. **

Lo digo enserio ese niño necesita una buena reprimenda y un castigo haber si deja de ser tan malcriado- dijo Ojoloco

**Entonces gritó.**

**—¡Hay otra más! Señor H. Potter, El Dormitorio Más Pe queño, Privet Drive, 4...**

Mierda debí darme cuenta yo fui la que envió las cartas de los alumnos- pensó Mcgonagal

**Con un grito ahogado, tío Vernon se levantó de su asien te y corrió hacia el vestíbulo, con Harry siguiéndolo. **

**Allí tuvo que forcejear con su hijo para quitarle la carta, lo que le re sultaba difícil porque Harry le tiraba del cuello. **

No entiendo cual es su problema- dijo Tonks

Ellos odian la magia y a mi- dijo Harry

Eso no es escusa- dijo Keisi- ella sabía que tu magia iba a salir, ella sabía que esa carta te iba a llegar, le gustara o no, tu presencia en Hogwarts no es decisión suya, es mía ya que legalmente tu estas bajo mi custodia, por más que a Dumbledore no le guste y quiera hacer lo que le dé la gana contigo, así que vete metiendo en la cabeza que Dumbledore no es más que un manipulador, lo próximo que dirá es que para que Voldemort muera tienes que morir tu

Harry asintió, la verdad es que últimamente había estado teniendo sentimientos contradictorios contra Dumbledore, esto había empezado prácticamente desde el verano y desde que se comenzaron a leer los libros ya había perdido el control dos veces a causa de Dumbledore

Nadie dijo nada por miedo a que la aurora descargara su furia con ellos

Mientras Keisi le lanzaba varios maleficios al cuadro, los adultos miraban a Dumbledore que pensaba en lo dicho por la chica, el hacia un tiempo que había descubierto, el porqué a Harry le dolía la cicatriz con Voldemort cerca y el año pasado lo había confirmado con los sueños de Harry, si estaba en lo cierto y Harry era un Horrocrux, el resultado no le iba a gustar a nadie

Tras unos minutos, despues de que Keisi se calmara, el profesor Flitwick siguió leyendo

**Después de un minuto de confusa lucha, en la que todos recibieron golpes del bastón, **

Los gruñidos se volvieron a sentir y no era precisamente por los Dursley, quienes no importaban, más bien era por Harry.

Ron volvió a enfocarse en la broma que haría con Harry

Esto no es posible, que es lo que pasa por la mente de esos dos el niño ya los ha golpeado en varias ocasiones con el bastón y no se lo quitan- dijo la señora Weasley molesta

Y por supuesto no dejan que Harry lea su carta- agrego su esposo también molesto

**Tío Vernon se enderezó con la carta de Harry arrugada en su mano, jadeando para recuperar la respira ción.**

**—Vete a tu alacena, quiero decir a tu dormitorio —dijo a Harry sin dejar de jadear—. Y Dudley.. Vete... Vete de aquí.**

**Harry paseó en círculos por su nueva habitación. Alguien sabía que se había ido de su alacena y también parecía saber que no había recibido su primera carta. ¿Eso significaría que lo intentarían de nuevo? **

Oh Claro que si- dijeron los adultos al mismo tiempo

**Pues la próxima vez se ase guraría de que no fallaran. Tenía un plan.**

Suerte con eso- dijeron Ron y Hermione todos los miraron

Hey mi planes no son tan malos- Dijo Harry

Claro que no solo algunos- dijo Hermione

Suerte que eres bueno improvisando- Siguió Ron

En parte por eso es que seguimos vivos- dijo Hermione, con esa declaración todos se estremecieron

Bueno ya está bien- dijo Harry volviendo a su libro de bromas

Todos se le quedaron mirando pero como no iba a dar explicaciones, dejaron que la lectura siguiera

**El reloj despertador arreglado sonó a las seis de la mañana siguiente. Harry lo apagó rápidamente y se vistió en silen cio: no debía despertar a los Dursley. Se deslizó por la escale ra sin encender ninguna luz.**

**Esperaría al cartero en la esquina de Privet Drive y reco gería las cartas para el número 4 antes de que su tío pudiera encontrarlas. El corazón le latía aceleradamente mientras atravesaba el recibidor oscuro hacia la puerta.**

**—¡AAAUUUGGG!**

Qué Paso?- preguntaron todas las mujeres adultas al borde de un colapso nervioso, mientras todos se preguntaban cuanto mas tendría que esperar Harry para leer su carta

Nada estoy bien- dijo Harry

**Harry saltó en el aire. Había tropezado con algo grande y fofo que estaba en el felpudo... ¡Algo vivo!**

Cinco galeones a que piso a la morsa- le dijo Fred a sus hermanos aunque todos se rieron por como llamo Fred al tío de Harry

Acepto- dijeron sus hermanos estrechándole la mano

**Las luces se encendieron y, horrorizado, Harry se dio cuenta de que aquella cosa fofa y grande era la cara de su tío. Tío Vernon estaba acostado en la puerta, en un saco de dor mir, evidentemente para asegurarse de que Harry no hiciera exactamente lo que intentaba hacer. Gritó a Harry durante media hora y luego le dijo que preparara una taza de té. **

No es un sirviente maldito Muggle- gritaron los de Grifindor defendiendo a su compañero, mandando hechizos al cuadro

Mcgonagal les habría dicho algo pero no podía dejar de estar orgullosa de sus alumnos por como defendían a su compañero, luego de que los miembros de Grifindor se calmaran y se sentaran y Mcgonagal les diera 50 por su lealtad, el profesor Flitwick siguió leyendo

**Harry se marchó arrastrando los pies y, cuando regresó de la cocina, el correo había llegado directamente al regazo de tío Vernon. Harry pudo ver tres cartas escritas en tinta verde.**

**—Quiero... —comenzó, pero tío Vernon estaba rompien do las cartas en pedacitos ante sus ojos.**

Pero quien se cree que es para romper las cartas de Harry- gruño Bill

**Aquel día, tío Vernon no fue a trabajar. Se quedó en casa y tapió el buzón.**

Eso no va a detenernos- dijeron los adultos al mismo tiempo con sonrisas triunfantes

**—¿Te das cuenta? —aexplicó a tía Petunia, con la boca lle na de clavos—. Si no pueden entregarlas, tendrán que dejar de hacerlo.**

Como puede alguien ser tan estúpido- Dijeron Ginny y Hermione al mismo tiempo

**—No estoy segura de que esto resulte, Vernon.**

Al fin dice algo coherente- dijo Spraud- somos magos tenemos más de una forma de hacer que las cartas lleguen

Me consta- dijo Hermione solo sus amigos la escucharon y recordaron cuando Hermione les conto sobre la llegada de su carta

**—Oh, la mente de esa gente funciona de manera extra ña, Petunia, ellos no son como tú y yo —dijo tío Vernon, tra tando de dar golpes a un clavo con el pedazo de pastel de fru ta que tía Petunia le acababa de llevar.**

Claro que no, nosotros sabemos distinguir un martillo de un pastel- dijeron tos los alumnos al mismo tiempo, para luego reírse junto con Harry que había empezado a reírse tan pronto como se leyó la frase

Unos minutos despues la lectura continúo

**El viernes, no menos de doce cartas llegaron para Harry. Como no las podían echar en el buzón, las habían pasado por debajo de la puerta, por entre las rendijas, y unas po cas por la ventanita del cuarto de baño de abajo.**

Por cierto como ibas al baño- dijo Fred

No quieres saber- dijo Harry

Pero…- dijo Fred

Que no!- dijo Harry y le iso señas al profesor para que continuara

**Tío Vernon se quedó en casa otra vez. Después de que mar todas las cartas, salió con el martillo y los clavos para asegurar la puerta de atrás y la de delante, para que nadie pudiera salir. Mientras trabajaba, tarareaba De puntillas entre los tulipanes y se sobresaltaba con cualquier ruido.**

Se volvió completamente loco- dijo Tonks y todos asintieron de acuerdo con ella

**El sábado, las cosas comenzaron a descontrolarse. **

Enserio yo pensé que ya se habían salido de control- dijo Remus con tono burlón haciendo reír a varios, Mcgonagal rodeo los ojos, aunque en parte le alegraba que fuera Remus el que estuviera en el comedor y no Sirius

**Veinti cuatro cartas para Harry entraron en la casa, escondidas entre dos docenas de huevos, que un muy desconcertado le chero entregó a tía Petunia, a través de la ventana del salón. Mientras tío Vernon llamaba a la oficina de correos y a la lechería, tratando de encontrar a alguien para quejarse, tía Petunia trituraba las cartas en la picadora.**

Los gruñidos no dejaban de cesar.

DEJALO QUE LEA SU CARTA IMBECIL - grito con enfado, la mesa de Gryffindor.

**—¿Se puede saber quién tiene tanto interés en comuni carse contigo? —preguntaba Dudley a Harry, con asombro.**

Mas personas que contigo estúpido- Gruñeron Ron, Hermione, los compañeros de cuarto de Harry y Ron y el equipo de Quidditch

**La mañana del domingo, tío Vernon estaba sentado ante la mesa del desayuno, con aspecto de cansado y casi enfermo, pero feliz.**

**—No hay correo los domingos —les recordó alegremen te, mientras ponía mermelada en su periódico—. Hoy no lle garán las malditas cartas...**

SI SIGUE SOÑANDO TORPE- cantó el gran comedor al unísono

**Algo llegó zumbando por la chimenea de la cocina mien tras él hablaba y le golpeó con fuerza en la nuca. Al momento siguiente, treinta o cuarenta cartas cayeron de la chimenea como balas. Los Dursley se agacharon, pero Harry saltó en el aire, tratando de atrapar una.**

VAMOS HARRY!- Vitoreo el equipo de Grifindor apoyando a su buscador, mientras el resto de la casa aplaudía

Porque no cogiste una del suelo- dijo Hermione

Es un Potter Hermione- dijo Remus

Si y- dijo Hermione

Que todos están empeñados en agarrar cosas del aire- dijo Remus

Por cierto en que posición jugaba mi papa, por todos los días me dicen una posición distinta- dijo Harry

Principalmente de cazador, aunque algunas veces suplantaba al buscador, se destacaba en ambas- dijo Remus

Ah- dijo Harry- mi mama jugaba

Keisi se atraganto con el chocolate que se estaba comiendo y los dos se echaron a reír

Que?- dijo Harry un tanto molesto

Tu mama… jugando quidditch…- dijo Remus entre risas- eso… no va… a pasar

De que hablas- dijo Ginny

Lilly mezclaba… las pelotas- dijo Remus tratando de parar de reír

Cómo?- dijo Ron todos los equipos y los aficionados asintieron, prestando más atención que en clase, los demás (incluida Hermione) rodaron los ojos

Creía que la Waffle era la snitch- dijo Keisi, los cazadores abrieron los ojos- que las blodgers eran la Waffle- ahora le toco a los golpeadores abrir los ojos- y la snitch era las blodgers- termino Keisi, mientras todos los equipos se miraban entre ellos- mejor ni te cuento lo que hacía con los bates

Si, ojala no se lo hubiéramos dado, pase tres días en la enfermería despues de eso- dijo Remus

Todos se echaron a reír, Harry estaba tan rojo, que parecía que su piel había heredado el color rojo del cabello de su madre, a causa de aguantarse las ganas de reír, era su madre despues de todo, Ron y Hermione se reían con disimulo para que Harry no se enojara con ellos y los adultos también se reían con disimulo

Por suerte el que ella no jugara quidditch, no le importaba a James en lo absoluto- dijo Keisi- porque si no tu no estarías aquí

Harry puso una cara de asco ante la imagen de sus padres haciendo cosas que ningún hijo quiere ver

Ok, profesor, podría seguir leyendo- dijo Harry- mientras yo me quito esa imagen de la cabeza- termino mirando a Keisi

Oh vamos no creerás eso de la cigüeña verdad- dijo Remus

No- dijo Harry- pero puedo vivir feliz sin esa imagen en la cabeza

El profesor queriendo salvar a Harry de otro incomodo siguió leyendo

**—¡Fuera! ¡FUERA!**

**Tío Vernon cogió a Harry por la cintura y lo arrojó al reci bidor. **

NO TE ATRVAS A TOCARLO DURSLEY— gruñó con enfado Remus.

Oigan...ya pasó...estoy bien, recibí mi carta —se apresuró a decir Harry, recordando el episodio de la cola de cerdo. Ahogo su risa al recordarlo. Remus le miro unos segundos. Se calmo al cabo de un momento, mas sin embargo, no estaba conforme. Agarro el pergamino y volvió a escribir.

**Cuando tía Petunia y Dudley salieron corriendo, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, tío Vernon cerró la puerta con fuerza. Podían oír el ruido de las cartas, que seguían cayendo en la habitación, golpeando contra las paredes y el suelo.**

**—Ya está —dijo tío Vernon, tratando de hablar con cal ma, pero arrancándose, al mismo tiempo, parte del bigote—. Quiero que estéis aquí dentro de cinco minutos, listos para irnos. Nos vamos. Coged alguna ropa. ¡Sin discutir!**

Las miradas incrédulas no se hicieron esperar.

¡Está demente! -dijo Ron aturdido.

Tú lo has dicho Ron - dijeron Harry, Hermione, y el resto del comedor

Por que no solo madura y lo deja ver su carta- dijo Mcgonagal

Porque el que yo tenga al que disfrute o sea feliz, es algo que no les gusta- dijo Harry como si explicara que 2+2 son 4

Profesor por favor- dijo Ron

**Parecía tan peligroso, con la mitad de su bigote arranca do, que nadie se atrevió a contradecirlo. Diez minutos des pués se habían abierto camino a través de las puertas tapia das y estaban en el coche, avanzando velozmente hacia la autopista. Dudley lloriqueaba en el asiento trasero, pues su padre le había pegado en la cabeza cuando lo pilló tratando de guardar el televisor, el vídeo y el ordenador en la bolsa.**

Por fin le educan un poco- exclamó la señora Weasley.

¿En serio intentó llevarse todo eso?- le preguntó Tonks sorprendida. Harry asintió.

Además de tonto no tiene sentido común- exclamó Hermione. Todos los que sabían de los objetos muggles asintieron con la cabeza.

**Condujeron. Y siguieron avanzando. Ni siquiera tía Pe tunia se atrevía a preguntarle adónde iban. De vez en cuan do, tío Vernon daba la vuelta y conducía un rato en sentido contrario.**

**—Quitárnoslos de encima... perderlos de vista... —mur muraba cada vez que lo hacía.**

No lo harán!...Harry vendrá a Hogwarts así no quieran -dijeron los profesores al unísono.

**No se detuvieron en todo el día para comer o beber. Al lle gar la noche Dudley aullaba. Nunca había pasado un día tan malo en su vida. Tenía hambre, se había perdido cinco pro gramas de televisión que quería ver y nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin hacer estallar un monstruo en su juego de ordenador.**

Con eso Harry tuvo una fantástica idea para una broma, contra Dudley, los hermanos Weasley y Remus obviamente tuvieron la misma idea porque empezaron a escribir

Están planeando una broma para el chico verdad- dijo Arthur

Sip- dijeron todos

Harry tú no puedes hacer magia fuera del colegio- dijo Keisi

Lo sé, por eso voy a obligar a Remus a que la haga- dijo Harry- además hay formas de bromas sin usar magia

Tampoco es que te haga falta- dijo Ron solo para que Harry lo escuchara, Harry se aguanto las ganas de reír y asintió

Hermione que los había escuchado sin que se dieran cuenta ya tenía una idea del secreto que ocultaban

Tras unos minutos la lectura siguió

**Tío Vernon se detuvo finalmente ante un hotel de aspec to lúgubre, en las afueras de una gran ciudad. Dudley y Harry compartieron una habitación con camas gemelas y sábanas húmedas y gastadas. Dudley roncaba, pero Harry permane ció despierto, sentado en el borde de la ventana, contemplan do las luces de los coches que pasaban y deseando saber...**

Pues ya lo sabes- dijeron todos

Claro que si- respondió Harry chocando las manos con Ron

**Al día siguiente, comieron para el desayuno copos de tri go, tostadas y tomates de lata. Estaban a punto de terminar, cuando la dueña del hotel se acercó a la mesa.**

**—Perdonen, ¿alguno de ustedes es el señor H. Potter? Tengo como cien de éstas en el mostrador de entrada.**

**Extendió una carta para que pudieran leer la dirección en tinta verde:**

**_Señor H. Potter_**

**_Habitación 17_**

**_Hotel Railview_**

**_Cokeworth_**

No nos íbamos a dar por vencidos Dursley — dijeron los profesores al mismo tiempo muy orgullosos de si mismos

**Harry fue a coger la carta, pero tío Vernon le pegó en la mano. La mujer los miró asombrada.**

Claro que estaba asombrada esa no es forma de tratar a un niño- dijo la profesora Hooch

**—Yo las recogeré —dijo tío Vernon, poniéndose de pie rá pidamente y siguiéndola.**

**—¿No sería mejor volver a casa, querido? —sugirió tía Petu nia tímidamente, unas horas más tarde, pero tío Vernon no pareció oírla. Qué era lo que buscaba exactamente, nadie lo sabía. Los llevó al centro del bosque, salió, miró alrededor, negó con la cabeza, volvió al coche y otra vez lo puso en mar cha. Lo mismo sucedió en medio de un campo arado, en mi tad de un puente colgante y en la parte más alta de un apar camiento de coches.**

**—Papá se ha vuelto loco, ¿verdad? —preguntó Dudley a tía Petunia aquella tarde. Tío Vernon había aparcado en la costa, los había encerrado y había desaparecido.**

Por fin dices algo con sentido- exclamó Tonks

**Comenzó a llover. Gruesas gotas golpeaban el techo del coche. Dudley gimoteaba.**

**—Es lunes —dijo a su madre—. Mi programa favorito es esta noche. Quiero ir a algún lugar donde haya un televisor.**

**Lunes. Eso hizo que Harry se acordara de algo. Si era lu nes (y habitualmente se podía confiar en que Dudley supiera el día de la semana, por los programas de la televisión), en tonces, al día siguiente, martes, era el cumpleaños número once de Harry. **

Feliz cumpleaños! - exclamo todo el mundo.

Mi cumpleaños fue hace meses pero gracias - dijo Harry aturdido por la felicitación.

Da igual - dijo Remus - quería hacerlo.

Harry le miro agradecido.

**Claro que sus cumpleaños nunca habían sido exactamente divertidos: el año anterior, por ejemplo, los Durs ley le regalaron una percha y un par de calcetines viejos de tío Vernon. **

Todos Gruñeron y el cuadro (que había sido reemplazado por el ultimo ataque) se llevo otra tanda de maleficios

**Sin embargo, no se cumplían once años todos los días.**

Claro que no, ese es el más importante – dijo Charlie

Junto con cumplir la mayoría de edad- siguió Bill chocando las manos con su Hermano menor

**Tío Vernon regresó sonriente. Llevaba un paquete largo y delgado y no contestó a tía Petunia cuando le preguntó qué había comprado.**

**—¡He encontrado el lugar perfecto! —dijo—. ¡Vamos! ¡Todos fuera!**

**Hacia mucho frío cuando bajaron del coche. Tío Vernon señalaba lo que parecía una gran roca en el mar. Y, encima de ella, se veía la más miserable choza que uno se pudiera ima ginar. Una cosa era segura, allí no había televisión.**

**—¡Han anunciado tormenta para esta noche! —anunció alegremente tío Vernon, aplaudiendo—. ¡Y este caballero aceptó gentilmente alquilarnos su bote!**

**Un viejo desdentado se acercó a ellos, señalando un viejo bote que se balanceaba en el agua grisácea.**

**—Ya he conseguido algo de comida —dijo tío Vernon—. ¡Así que todos a bordo!**

No puede llevar a niños en un bote cuando se anuncia tormenta.- dijo Molly muy preocupada

**En el bote hacía un frío terrible. El mar congelado los salpicaba, la lluvia les golpeaba la cabeza y un viento gélido les azotaba el rostro. Después de lo que pareció una eterni dad, llegaron al peñasco, donde tío Vernon los condujo hasta la desvencijada casa.**

**El interior era horrible: había un fuerte olor a algas, el viento se colaba por las rendijas de las paredes de madera y la chimenea estaba vacía y húmeda. Sólo había dos habita ciones.**

Nadie dijo nada, pero todos gruñeron por lo bajo, no había que ser Ravenclaw para saber quién iba a pasar una mala noche

**La comida de tío Vernon resultó ser cuatro plátanos y un paquete de patatas fritas para cada uno. **

Eso no es comida- dijo Molly molesta- ni siquiera da para una merienda

Todas las mujeres asintieron

La verdad es que ahora entiendo porque Harry casi no come- dijo Hermione

Como que no come- dijo Pomfrey

A veces pasa el día sin comer o se salta comidas- dijo Hermione

Todos los adultos miraron a Harry preocupados

**Trató de encender el fuego con las bolsas vacías, pero sólo salió humo.**

**—Ahora podríamos utilizar una de esas cartas, ¿no? —dijo alegremente.**

**Estaba de muy buen humor. Era evidente que creía que nadie se iba a atrever a buscarlos allí, con una tormenta a pun to de estallar. En privado, Harry estaba de acuerdo, aunque el pensamiento no lo alegraba.**

**Al caer la noche, la tormenta prometida estalló sobre ellos. La espuma de las altas olas chocaba contra las paredes de la cabaña y el feroz viento golpeaba contra los vidrios de las ventanas. Tía Petunia encontró unas pocas mantas en la otra habitación y preparó una cama para Dudley en el sofá. Ella y tío Vernon se acostaron en una cama cerca de la puer ta, y Harry tuvo que contentarse con un trozo de suelo y ta parse con la manta más delgada.**

Los gruñidos no se hicieron esperar ¿Cómo era posible que el niño más famoso en el mundo mágico tuviera que dormir así?

Suficiente pásenme un pergamino- dijo Mcgonagal furiosa, Remus que estaba más cerca le tendió un pergamino y una pluma- estoy mas que harta de esos dos.

Ok se acabo le voy a poner fin a esto denme un pergamino- dijo Fudge de pronto sonando muy molesto

Kinsley que estaba a su lado le paso varios pergaminos, donde escribió varias cosas

Moddy- dijo Fudge- cuando salgamos de aquí quiero que vayas y los arrestes por abuso infantil, Kinsley y Baker a cargo del caso, anota en un pergamino todo lo que han hecho hasta este verano y revisas los recuerdos del chico- dijo extendiéndoles varios pergaminos- Lupin te llevas al chico no me importa a donde, pero no lo quiero ver cerca de ese lugar nunca mas

Si señor- dijeron los mencionados

Tras unos minutos y varios maleficios al cuadro, la lectura siguió

**La tormenta aumentó su ferocidad durante la noche. Harry no podía dormir. Se estremecía y daba vueltas, tratan do de ponerse cómodo, con el estómago rugiendo de hambre. **

Todos gruñían y maldecían el cuadro. Ron pensaba tristemente: Ninguno de nosotros ha pasado nunca hambre y yo, idiota de mi, teniendo envidia de Harry. Ron le puso la mano en el hombro de su amigo dándole a entender que no estaba solo y Hermione lo abrazaba dándole su apoyo, y Ginny a su lado le tomo la mano y le sonrió como diciéndole que todo estará bien y este les sonrió agradecido

**Los ronquidos de Dudley quedaron amortiguados por los truenos que estallaron cerca de la medianoche. El reloj lumi noso de Dudley, colgando de su gorda muñeca, informó a Harry de que tendría once años en diez minutos. Esperaba acostado a que llegara la hora de su cumpleaños, pensando si los Dursley se acordarían y preguntándose dónde estaría en aquel momento el escritor de cartas.**

Volando y a punto de llegar.- les murmuró Harry a sus amigos.

Ya quiero saber cómo sucedió- le murmuró Ron a Harry.

Paciencia, hermano- dijo Harry- El cerdo de Dudley pronto volverá a salir- los tres se pusieron a reír sin que nadie entendiera porque en excepción, claro está, de Hagrid

**Cinco minutos. Harry oyó algo que crujía afuera. Esperó que no fuera a caerse el techo, aunque tal vez hiciera más ca lor si eso ocurría. **

No solo te resfriarías- dijo Ginny

**Cuatro minutos. Tal vez la casa de Privet Drive estaría tan llena de cartas, cuando regresaran, que po dría robar una.**

Todos asintieron

No iso falta- dijo Harry

Pero estaba llena- dijo Hermione

Oh si- dijo Harry

**Tres minutos para la hora. ¿Por qué el mar chocaría con tanta fuerza contra las rocas? **

**Y (faltaban dos minutos) ¿qué era aquel ruido tan raro? ¿Las rocas se estaban desplomando en el mar?**

El trio miro a Hagrid que se puso rojo

**Un minuto y tendría once años. Treinta segundos... vein te... diez... nueve... tal vez despertara a Dudley, sólo para mo lestarlo... tres... dos... uno...**

Pensamiento merodeador- pensó Remus mirando a su sobrino

Hazlo Harry Hazlo- dijeron todos los alumnos emocionados

Mientras Harry se reía ante el recuerdo

**BUM.**

BUM?! - Dijeron todos alarmados

Como que BUM que paso- dijeron los adultos al borde de la histeria

Tranquilos estoy bien- dijo Harry llamando la atención de los adultos que cuando lo vieron se calmaron ya que tenia razón y el tener a Harry con ellos los aliviaba un poco

**Toda la cabaña se estremeció y Harry se enderezó, mi rando fijamente a la puerta. Alguien estaba fuera, llamando.**

Se acabo el capítulo - anunció el profesor Flitwick

Gracias Profesor Flitwick, - dijo Dumbledore- bueno lo prometido es deuda, ahora almorzaremos y luego leeremos el siguiente

Por arte de magia, los platos con comida aparecieron en las mesas del gran comedor.

Ya era hora! - exclamaron todos los Weasley menos Ginny (Ya que su apetito no era el mismo que el de sus hermanos) a la vez.

Harry, Hermione, los señores Weasley y los demás miembros de Grifindor rodaron los Ojos pero no dijeron nada. Al siguiente momento todo el mundo estaba comiendo con rapidez. No se podían aguantar para saber que había pasado con Harry

Tras poco más de media hora todos estaban saciados y listo para escuchar el capitulo siguiente

Bueno quien leerá el siguiente- dijo Dumbledore

Podría leer yo- dijo Hagrid

Claro Hagrid- dijo Dumbledore y le paso el libro

El guarda busques tomo el libro entre sus manos y lo abrió en la pagina correspondiente

**El guardián de las llaves-** leyó Hagrid

**no esperaban que actualizara tan rapido verdad, **

**bueno voy a responder algunas preguntas**

**los padres de Hermione, los voy a incluir, despues de leer el guardian de las llaves (al menos a su madre)**

**sobre el fantasma: bueno quise darle un aire de misterio que solo vinculara a Ron y Harry**

**sobre Sirius creo que lo integrare, para cuando se lea el tercer libro o despues de eso, pero les prometo que su entrada sera asombrosa, lo que si les digo sobre el esque voy a hacer una pequeña escena sobre, ya que esta viendo todo desde Grimmuld place**

**bueno estoy inspirada asi que puede que suba el proxima esta noche o mañana en la mañana**

**comenten plissssss:)**

**besos:)**


	5. El guardian de las llaves

El guarda busques tomo el libro entre sus manos y lo abrió en la pagina correspondiente

Espera Hagrid, antes de que empieces a leer- dijo Tonks- profesor Dumbledore, ya que vamos a estar aquí, todo el día o bueno varios días, leyendo esos libros, podemos hacer unos pequeños cambios

Como cual- dijo Dumbledore

Que tal cambiar estas sillas, por unos asientos mas cómodos para la espalda- dijo Tonks- digo son siete y creo que hablo por todos, cuando digo que estar sentados en estas sillas tanto rato te cansa la espalda

SI!- dijeron todos los alumnos

Ok estoy de acuerdo- dijo Dumbledore- por favor levántense un momento

Todos se levantaron de sus mesas y con un simple movimiento de varita, el director iso desaparecer las mesas y las sillas se transformaron en cómodos Puf para dos personas, del color de cada casa (Rojo para Grifindor, Verde para Slythering, azul para Ravenclaw y amarillo para Hafflepuff), en el escenario donde está la mesa de profesores apareció un enorme y cómodo sofá color marrón en el centro de la misma junto al taburete donde seguían los libros que tenían que leer, apareció una otomana también marrón donde se sentaría la persona a la que le tocara leer

Listo, espero que todos estén más cómodos- dijo Dumbledore

Gracias- dijeron los alumnos

Ahora si Hagrid, puedes empezar- dijo Dumbledore, despues de que todos se acomodaran

Si señor- dijo Hagrid tomando el libro- **El guardián de las llaves**- leyó

HAGRID! Gritaron todos, menos los que sabían sabían que estaba haciendo hay, pero los demás adultos y los estudiantes por que también porque querían saber que tenía que ver Hagrid con la suerte de Harry, pero todos igual de asombrados

En dos de los pufs Harry Ron y Hermione se miraron los unos a los otros, tratando de no reír, pero no lo lograron ya que a los pocos segundos se estaban riendo a carcajadas. El comedor en su totalidad, los miro confundido. No entendían por qué se estaban riendo de esa forma, Hagrid que sabia porque se estaban riendo empezó a leer para salir del paso

**BUM. Llamaron otra vez. Dudley se despertó bruscamente.**

JA TE LO MERECES NIÑO- Dijeron todos los alumnos

**—¿Dónde está el cañón? —preguntó estúpidamente.**

Los que sabían de objetos Muggles- se rieron mientras los demás miraban al libro confundidos

**Se oyó un crujido detrás de ellos y tío Vernon apareció en la habitación. Llevaba un rifle en las manos: ya sabían lo que contenía el paquete alargado que había llevado.**

UN RIFLE, PERO QUE ES LO QUE PRETENDE MATAR A LOS NIÑOS- dijo Tonks indignada

Que es un Rifle señorita Tonks- pregunto la profesora Spraud, mientras todos escuchaban ansiosos

Es por así decirlo la maldición asesina de los muggles, claro que a diferencia de la nuestra uno tiene posibilidades de sobrevivir- respondió Tonks

QUEEE? COMO PUEDE TENER ALGO ASI CON NIÑOS EN LA HABITACION- gritaron todos los adultos molestos pero algo preocupados (mas que todo por Harry) en partes iguales

**—¿Quién está ahí? —gritó—. ¡Le advierto... estoy armado!**

**Hubo una pausa. Luego...**

**¡UN GOLPE VIOLENTO!**

La gran mayoría de los que estaban en el comedor tuvieron que taparse los oídos debido al grito de Hagrid

Hagrid amigo, no tienes que gritar -dijo Ron, tocándose su oreja algo aturdido, con lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo, también aturdidos

Unos minutos despues de que Hagrid se disculpara con todos por haber gritado la lectura siguió.

**La puerta fue empujada con tal fuerza que se salió de los goznes y, con un golpe sordo, cayó al suelo.**

Eso lo llamo entrar con estilo Hagrid- dijo Remus

Si mientras más se asuste la morsa y el caballo mejor- dijeron los gemelos

Eso fue genial Hagrid- dijo Ron sobre las risas del comedor

**Un hombre gigantesco apareció en el umbral. Su rostro estaba prácticamente oculto por una larga maraña de pelo y una barba desaliñada, pero podían verse sus ojos, que brillaban como escarabajos negros bajo aquella pelambrera.**

Muchos no sabían si reír o no. Hagrid, quien había leído su descripción lo más despacio que pudo, estaba absoluta y completamente rojo al finalizarla.

¡Buena descripción Harry! - dijo Remus a través de su risa. Los gemelos, al igual que Remus, reían a carcajadas.

Harry, realmente sabes cómo hacer una buena descripción -dijo Ron aumentando las risas de todos.

El chico sin embargo solo le envió una mirada de disculpas a Hagrid que el semigigante respondió

Cuando se hubo pasado la reacción, Hagrid siguió con la lectura.

**El gigante se abrió paso doblando la cabeza, que rozaba el techo. Se agachó, cogió la puerta y, sin esfuerzo, la volvió a poner en su lugar. El ruido de la tormenta se apagó un poco. Se volvió para mirarlos.**

**—Podríamos preparar té. No ha sido un viaje fácil... Se desparramó en el sofá donde Dudley estaba petrificado de miedo.**

Claro que si, que muggles tan groseros no ofrecerle un te a un gigante desconocido que acaba de derribar la puerta de tu casa- dijo Ron con sarcasmo haciendo reír a todo el comedor

En serio Ron si no fueras mi hermano, pensaría que tú eres el fantasma- dijo Fred

Harry y Ron se dieron una rápida mirada

Porque dices que no podría serlo, no lo soy, pero porque- dijo Ron

Porque eso lo sacaste de mí- dijo Fred y lo abrazo- estoy orgulloso de ti- luego lo soltó y volvió a su asiento con George

Ron miro a Harry- por poco- Harry asintió- pero Ron se sintió bien por lo dicho por Fred

**—Levántate, bola de grasa —dijo el desconocido**

Con eso todos estallaron a carcajadas,

Bien dicho Hagrid- dijeron Remus, Harry y los Weasley a través de las risas

Si enséñale quien manda- Dijeron los demás estudiantes

Unos minutos despues Hagrid siguió leyendo

**Dudley se escapó de allí y corrió a esconderse junto a su madre, que estaba agazapada detrás de tío Vernon.**

Montón de cobardes- gruñeron los miembros de la casa Rojo escarlata

Harry no quiso decir nada solo quería que llegara al capítulo donde comenzaba Hogwarts y su libertad, el odiaba siquiera pensar en los Dursley cuando estaba en el colegio, incluso mencionarlos le caía mal, en definitiva si hay alguien por el que él ni miraría por la ventana son esos tres

**—¡Ah! ¡Aquí está Harry! —dijo el gigante.**

**Harry levantó la vista ante el rostro feroz y peludo, y vio que los ojos negros le sonreían.**

Lo cual es irónico no- dijo Keisi- por fuera parece un monstruo peludo, sin ofender Hagrid- dijo sonriéndole al semigigante que le devolvió la sonrisa- cuando en realidad es una gran persona que llega a convertirse en un gran y confiable amigo que no es capaz de matar a una mosca- termino dirigiéndose al comedor en general, a lo cual la mayoría asintió de acuerdo, aunque hubo varios que se rieron un poco (entre ellos los gemelos Weasley) por lo de Monstruo peludo y Hagrid se puso completamente rojo

**—La última vez que te vi eras sólo una criatura —dijo el gigante—. Te pareces mucho a tu padre, pero tienes los ojos de tu madre.**

Como mirarse al espejo- dijo Remus un poco burlón pero con una sonrisa en la cara. Mientras Harry se hundió un poco en su asintió completamente rojo completamente rojo haciéndole competencia al pelo de los Weasley

**Tío Vernon dejó escapar un curioso sonido.**

**—¡Le exijo que se vaya enseguida, señor! —dijo—. ¡Esto es allanamiento de morada!**

CALLATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ MALDITA MORSA- rugieron Remus, Hermione, los hermanos Weasley, y el equipo de Quidditch mas que hartos del tío de Harry

**—Bah, cierra la boca, Dursley, grandísimo majadero —dijo el gigante. **

Todos rieron a carcajadas a la vez que aplaudían con ganas

Muy buena Hagrid- dijo George sonriéndole a su gigante amigo

**Se estiró, arrebató el rifle a tío Vernon, lo retorció como si fuera de goma y lo arrojó a un rincón de la habitación.**

Los adultos de la sala sobre todo las mujeres suspiraron aliviados de que Hagrid haya destruido el arma de el tío Vernon ya que así los dos niños estarían a salvo puesto que lo que les había explicado Tonks sobre el rifle los había asustado mucho, aunque el que más les preocupaba a todos era Harry, sabían que no le haría daño a su hijo

**Tío Vernon hizo otro ruido extraño, como si hubieran aplastado a un ratón.**

Los de Grifindor gruñeron ya molestos por tanta cobardía, nadie quiso decirles nada, todos conocían como era el carácter de los de Grifindor

**—De todos modos, Harry —dijo el gigante, dando la espalda a los Dursley—, te deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños. Tengo algo aquí. Tal vez lo he aplastado un poco, pero tiene buen sabor.**

Se me había olvidado gracias Hagrid- dijo Harry dedicándole una sonrisa a su amigo

De nada Harry era un cumpleaños muy importante despues de todo- dijo Hagrid devolviéndole la sonrisa

**Del bolsillo interior de su abrigo negro sacó una caja algo aplastada. Harry la abrió con dedos temblorosos. En el interior había un gran pastel de chocolate pegajoso, con «Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry» escrito en verde.**

Oye por casualidad te lo comiste- le pregunto Ron en susurros para que solo sus dos amigos lo escucharan, estirándose puesto que Hermione en el asiento de al lado con Ginny

La verdad es que si- respondió Harry en el mismo tono

En serio y a que sabia- pregunto Hermione también en susurros y un poco incrédula

Increíblemente sabia rico, un poco duro pero estaba rico- respondió Harry sorprendiendo a sus amigos

Oigan que tanto murmuran ustedes tres? Pregunto Bill

Nada- respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo

Hagrid podrías seguir leyendo- Continúo Hermione, tras un asentimiento en dirección de la chica la lectura continúo

**Harry miró al gigante. Iba a darle las gracias, pero las palabras se perdieron en su garganta y, en lugar de eso, dijo:**

**—¿Quién es usted?**

Harry no seas grosero de seguro Hagrid paso mucho tiempo haciéndote ese regalo y pudiste haberlo lastimado- dijo Ginny a modo de reprimenda, ganándose una mirada de asombro de todo el comedor y una orgullosa de sus padres

Si tienes razón Ginny, lo siento Hagrid- dijo Harry pasando su mirada de Ginny a Hagrid, aunque no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la mirada de Ginny

No te preocupes Harry es normal que estuvieras desconcertado- dijo Hagrid sonriéndole a Harry

Mientras que en la mesa de profesores Remus no pudo evitar recordar a James y Lilly en las acciones de Harry y Ginny.

**El gigante rió entre dientes.**

**—Es cierto, no me he presentado. Rubeus Hagrid, Guardián de las Llaves y Terrenos de Hogwarts.**

**Extendió una mano gigantesca y sacudió todo el brazo de Harry**

Y el amigo más fiel que puedas encontrar.- Terminaron todos los que le conocían de cerca, incluyendo al director, lo que hizo que Hagrid se pusiera rojo de tal forma que le hacía competencia al cabello de los Weasley.

**—¿Qué tal ese té, entonces? —dijo, frotándose las manos—. Pero no diría que no si tienen algo más fuerte.**

Típico de Hagrid- dijeron todos los que trataban de cerca al semigigante, asiendo reír a la gran mayoría

**Sus ojos se clavaron en el hogar apagado, con las bolsas de patatas fritas arrugadas, y dejó escapar una risa despectiva. Se inclinó ante la chimenea. Los demás no podían ver qué estaba haciendo, pero cuando un momento después se dio la vuelta, había un fuego encendido, que inundó de luz toda la húmeda cabaña. **

HAGRID, no puedes estar haciendo magia- Dijo Fudge un poco molesto

Lo siento señor ministro- dijo Hagrid apenado

Tranquilo Cornelius era necesario en ese momento- dijo Mcgonagal

Bueno si, a mí tampoco me gusta congelarme- dijo Fudge- Hagrid continúa por favor

Umbridge solo pensaba con crueldad- _como puede no reprender a ese sucio gigante- pensaba con crueldad mientras imaginaba estar lanzándole la maldición cruciatus_

**Harry sintió que el calor lo cubría como si estuviera metido en un baño caliente.**

Vaya si que tenias frio para sentir eso- dijo Hermione

Como no tienes idea- dijo Harry con un poco de cansancio

**El gigante volvió a sentarse en el sofá, que se hundió bajo su peso, y comenzó a sacar toda clase de cosas de los bolsillos de su abrigo: una cazuela de cobre, un paquete de salchichas, un atizador, una tetera, varias tazas agrietadas y una botella de un liquido color ámbar, de la que tomó un trago antes de empezar a preparar el té. **

Te cabe todo eso en el abrigo- Dijeron los adultos

Si- dijo Hagrid

Que suertudo- dijeron mencionados

Nosotros casi no podemos con todas las cosas que hay que llevar encima a diario- termino Kinsley, mientras todos los que conocían de cerca a Hagrid reían a carcajadas

**Muy pronto, la cabaña estaba llena del aroma de las salchichas calientes. Nadie dijo una palabra mientras el gigante trabajaba, pero cuando sacó las primeras seis salchichas jugosas y calientes, **

Tengo hambre- dijo Ron en un susurro

Ron comimos hace menos de media hora- dijo Hermione a modo de regaño

A su lado Harry se rio un poco, pero no pudo evitar bostezar del sueño que le empezaba a provocar tanta lectura, además de que esas cosas ya habían pasado

**Dudley comenzó a impacientarse. **

PUES TE QUEDAS CON LAS GANAS NIÑO- Dijeron todos los estudiantes

**Tío Vernon dijo en tono cortante:**

**—No toques nada que él te dé, Dudley.**

Si no vaya a ser que ese horrible monstruo peludo fuera a mezclar las salchichas con veneno- dijeron los gemelos con sarcasmo, haciendo reír a todo el comedor menos a Harry que de a poco se estaba quedando dormido de lo que solo Ron, Hermione y Ginny se habían dado cuenta.

**El gigante lanzó una risa sombría.**

**—Ese gordo pastel que es su hijo no necesita engordar más, Dursley, no se preocupe.**

Las risas no se hicieron esperar por lo dicho por Hagrid, las cuales al mismo tiempo alertaron a Harry se había quedado parcialmente dormido

**Le sirvió las salchichas a Harry, el cual estaba tan hambriento que pensó que nunca había probado algo tan maravilloso, pero todavía no podía quitarle los ojos de encima al gigante. **

Bastante impresionante no Harry- dijo Remus volviendo su mirada hacia su sobrino- Harry

Todos miraron hacia donde la mesa de Gryffindor (segaré diciendo esto para no confundirme) donde Harry se había quedado dormido en su asiento

Pero como es que puede dormir en un momento así- dijo Spraud

Yo les digo- intervino Ron- anoche se la paso dando vueltas en la cama tratando de que le diera sueño de hecho yo me desperté un par de veces por eso, la última vez fue como a las cuatro y media y vi que ya estaba dormido

Ahh, bueno eso lo explica- dijo Pomfrey

También está el hecho de que lo que estamos leyendo el ya lo vivió así que no es raro que se aburriera- dijo Hermione

Ok, pero porque no se quedo durmiendo- dijo la profesora Mcgonagal

Primero porque tenía hambre, aunque de hecho pensaba pedirle permiso para faltar a clase por hoy, pero con esto de los libros ya no importa- dijo Hermione

De hecho lleva un rato así- dijo Ron mirando a su dormido amigo

Bueno, si tiene sueño que duerma- dijo Molly- pero que hacemos con la lectura seguimos aunque este durmiendo- pregunto sin que nadie pudiera responderle

En eso cayo otro vociferador

_Hola de nuevo Hogwarts_

_Escuchamos su dilema así que para sacarlos de dudas pueden seguir leyendo ya que como dijo Hermione esto es algo ya vivido y estamos seguros de que a Ron y a Hermione también les va a dar un poco de aburrimiento cuando lean lo que ha pasado en el colegio hasta la fecha actual, así que no se preocupen continúen con la lectura sin problemas, recuerden que no se pueden saltar paginas o capítulos_

_Saludos. ASP_

Bueno ya escucharon, sigamos leyendo- dijo Dumbledore en cuando el vociferador se desintegro

Si igual parece que a Harry no le molesta los gritos ni nada, porque apenas se movió con la potencia del vociferador- dijo Ginny

Luego de unos segundos la lectura se reinicio

**Por último, como nadie parecía dispuesto a explicar nada, dijo:**

**—Lo siento, pero todavía sigo sin saber quién es usted.**

**El gigante tomó un sorbo de té y se secó la boca con el dorso de la mano.**

**—Llámame Hagrid —contesto—. Todos lo hacen. Y como te dije, soy el guardián de las llaves de Hogwarts. Ya lo sa¬brás todo sobre Hogwarts, por supuesto.**

**—Pues... yo no... —dijo Harry**

Los gruñidos no se hicieron esperar ¿Cómo osaron a ocultarle la verdad al niño? ¡Estúpidos muggles! Fue el pensamiento de casi todos en el comedor. Aunque Harry quien yacía dormido ni se inmuto

**Hagrid parecía impresionado.**

**—Lo lamento —dijo rápidamente Harry**

**—¿Lo lamento? —preguntó Hagrid, volviéndose a mirar a los Dursley, que retrocedieron hasta quedar ocultos por las sombras—. ¡Ellos son los que tienen que disculparse! Sabía que no estabas recibiendo las cartas, pero nunca pensé que no supieras nada de Hogwarts. ¿Nunca te preguntaste dónde lo habían aprendido todo tus padres?**

Cómo no nos dimos cuenta? — Preguntó enojada Mcgonagal —deberíamos haber sospechado cuando no recibimos la carta de confirmación.

Todos los profesores asintieron. No hacía falta decir que estaban de acuerdo con lo que su compañera había dicho.

**—¿El qué? —preguntó Harry**

**—¿EL QUÉ? —bramó Hagrid—. ¡Espera un segundo!**

**Se puso de pie de un salto. En su furia parecía llenar toda la habitación. Los Dursley estaban agazapados contra la pared.**

**—¿Me van a decir —rugió a los Dursley— que este mu¬chacho, ¡este muchacho!, no sabe nada... sobre NADA?**

Con el grito que Hagrid dio Harry se despertó

Que? Quien? Yo no fui profesora fue Fred- dijo Harry desorientado y adormilado haciendo reír a todo el comedor, aunque Ginny no pudo evitar pensar en lo lindo que se veía

Hagrid no grites- dijo con severidad Mcgonagal- y a que se refiere el señor Potter con eso señor Weasley- dijo mirando a Fred

Nada profesora si yo soy un angelito- dijo Fred con fingida inocencia

Fingiré que le creo señor Weasley pero solo por esta vez- dijo Mcgonagal- Hagrid continúa por favor

Si profesora, lamento haber gritado chicos, y perdón por despertarte Harry- dijo Hagrid un poco avergonzado

Todos asintieron con la cabeza en señal de que todo estaba bien, unos minutos despues la lectura continúo

**Harry pensó que aquello iba demasiado lejos. Después de todo, había ido al colegio y sus notas no eran tan malas.**

Como eran- pregunto Hermione llamando la atención de todo el comedor

Eran buenas en sí- respondió Harry desperezándose un poco y revolviéndose el cabello

Que quieres decir- pregunto Ron

Que eran buenas como para no tener problemas de que los profesores se quejaran con la morsa y el caballo- dijo a Harry asiendo reír a los demás estudiantes

Y lo malo- pregunto Ginny

Que a diferencia mía, las notas de mi primo eran realmente malas y eso a los Dursley no les gustaba- Respondió Harry

Espera, espera a ver si entendí te castigaban por ser mejor que su hijo en la escuela- pregunto Keisi preparada para escribir en el pergamino

Sip, no les gustaba que los profesores dijeran que yo era un buen estudiante y que Dudley necesitaba mucha ayuda con la escuela, que no escucharon cuando se leyó lo de los regalos de cumpleaños- dijo Harry para luego bostezar

Ahh y te castigaban y te ponían a hacer las tareas de tu primo- pregunto Remus molesto aunque ya sabía la respuesta

Que comen que adivinan- dijo Harry de forma burlona volviendo a apoyar la cabeza en la mochila. Causando algunas risas, y que los adultos volvieran a lanzar otra tanda de maleficios al cuadro

Malditos abusadores, en lugar de poner a estudiar a su hijo lo malcrían y se descargan con Harry- Dijo el señor Weasley asqueado

**—Yo sé algunas cosas —dijo—. Puedo hacer cuentas y todo eso.**

No se refiere a eso- dijo Hermione

Si ya se- dijo Harry, mientras Ron se reía le encantaba cuando Hermione peleaba con alguien que no era el

**Pero Hagrid simplemente agito la mano.**

**—Me refiero a nuestro mundo Tu mundo. Mi mundo. El mundo de tus padres.**

**—¿Qué mundo?**

El mundo mágico Harry- dijeron los estudiantes como si fuera los más obvio del mundo, pero Harry no hiso más que rodar los ojos y revolverse un poco el cabello sin apenas darse cuenta, Remus y Keisi lo miraron sorprendidos

**Hagrid lo miró como si fuera a estallar.**

**—¡DURSLEY! —bramó.**

Esta vez Hagrid viendo que Harry quería dormir y bajo la severa mirada de advertencia de Remus no grito, pero aun así todos se taparon los oídos por las dudas

**Tío Vernon, que estaba muy pálido, susurró algo que sonaba como mimblewimble. Hagrid, enfurecido, contempló a Harry.**

**—Pero tú tienes que saber algo sobre tu madre y tu padre —dijo—. Quiero decir, ellos son famosos. Tú eres famoso.**

No, en serio, no sabia- dijo Fred con burla asiendo reír a todos los estudiantes

Si yo pensaba que Harry un chico como todos los demás- causando mas risas bajo la mirada severa de los adultos

Mientras por otro lado Harry levanto la cabeza de su "almohada" para dirigirse a su amigo

Oye Ron que tal si le devolvemos una bromita a los gemelos- dijo Harry sacando su varita

Vestiniña?- dijo Ron sonriendo y sacando su varita

Vestiniña- asintió Harry tú a Fred y yo a George

Tras un asentimiento los dos amigos apuntaron con sus varitas a los gemelos- bajo la mirada ceñuda de Hermione que había los escuchado- y murmuraron el hechizo- VESTINIÑA- se oyó un pequeño estallido y un poco de humo donde estaban los gemelos sentados una vez que el humo se disipo vieron que donde estaban los gemelos ahora estaban dos chicas pelirrojas con el pelo hasta la cintura recogido en dos coletas, labial rosa, y con vestidos, todos quedaron asombrados al ver a los dos bromistas del colegio así ya que nadie se atrevía a hacerles bromas, mientras Harry y Ron estallaron en carcajadas a los que segundos despues los siguieron todos los demás estudiantes y algunos adultos

POTTER, WEASLEY- grito la profesora Mcgonagal, haciendo que todos pararan de reírse pero aun se escuchaban algunas risitas

ELLOS EMPEZARON- gritaron Harry y Ron

No me importa quien empezó, ahora quítenles ese hechizo- dijo Mcgonagal

De hecho se quita solo- dijo Harry- el efecto dura como tres horas

Como sabe ese hechizo- dijo Mcgonagal, creyendo saber de que se trataba

Yo se lo dije- dijo Remus

Snape sin embargo miraba fijamente a Harry_- tu eres el fantasma estoy seguro-_ era lo único que pensaba

Tras unos minutos la lectura continua, aunque los profesores ya creían saber quién era el fantasma pero necesitaban estar seguros

**—¿Cómo? ¿Mi madre y mi padre... eran famosos? ¿En serio?**

**—No sabías... no sabías... —Hagrid se pasó los dedos por el pelo, clavándole una mirada de asombro—. ¿De verdad no sabes lo que ellos eran? —dijo por último.**

**De pronto, tío Vernon recuperó la voz**

**—¡Deténgase! —ordenó—. ¡Deténgase ahora mismo, señor! ¡Le prohíbo que le diga nada al muchacho!**

Cállate Maldita morsa! — rugió todo el comedor había llegado la hora de que Harry supiera toda la verdad

**Un hombre más valiente que Vernon Dursley se habría acobardado ante la mirada furiosa que le dirigió Hagrid. Cuando éste habló, temblaba de rabia.**

Que valiente- dijeron los leones con sarcasmo, menos Harry que había empezado a dormirse otra vez.

**—¿No se lo ha dicho? ¿No le ha hablado sobre el contenido de la carta que Dumbledore le dejó? ¡Yo estaba allí! ¡Vi que Dumbledore la dejaba, Dursley! ¿Y se la ha ocultado durante todos estos años?**

**—¿Qué es lo que me han ocultado? —dijo Harry en tono anhelante.**

Ya era hora que preguntaras Harry- dijo Ron pero solo recibió una sonrisa de su adormilado amigo

Mientras Remus bufo indignado de que su sobrino no supiera que era un mago y seguía echándole la culpa de todo a la rata, pero no pudo controlarse y le envió un maleficio al cuadro.

**—¡DETÉNGASE! ¡SE LO PROHÍBO! —rugió tío Vernon aterrado.**

Pero bueno que hay que hacer para que se calle- dijo Percy bastante irritado

Todos asintieron

**Tía Petunia dejó escapar un gemido de horror.**

**—Voy a romperles la cabeza —dijo Hagrid—. Harry debes saber que eres un mago.**

Todos aplaudieron a Hagrid

Mientras algunos gritaban POR FIN y los demás YA ERA HORA

Bien hecho Hagrid de frente y sin anestesia- dijeron los leones y Remus

**Se produjo un silencio en la cabaña. Sólo podía oírse el mar y el silbido del viento.**

**—¿Que soy qué? —dijo Harry con voz entrecortada.**

Todos rodaron los ojos por la reacción de Harry

Que gran reacción Harry- Gritaron los gemelos con sarcasmo pero se arrepintieron de inmediato

MOCOMURCIELAGO- grito Harry bastante irritado por que no lo dejaban dormir, y los gemelos se vieron totalmente cubiertos por moco Gris- haber si con eso me vuelven a gritar- dijo para volverse a sentar y hundirse en el cojín- Hagrid por favor sigue

Nadie dijo nada por que recordaban lo que Remus había dicho sobre el carácter de Lilly Potter y la habilidad para las bromas de James Potter eso combinado con el carácter digno de un Grifindor no querían que les pasara lo mismo que a los gemelos, pero no pudieron evitar soltar varias risitas.

Mientras unos asientos detrás Remus veía con orgullo a su sobrino al mismo tiempo que recordaba a sus dos amigos

Unos minutos despues con Harry calmado y de que Mcgonagal anulara el hechizo de Harry, Hagrid siguió leyendo

**—Un mago —respondió Hagrid, sentándose otra vez en el sofá, que crujió y se hundió—. Y muy bueno, debo añadir, en cuanto te hayas entrenado un poco. Con unos padres como los tuyos ¿qué otra cosa podías ser? Y creo que ya es hora de que leas la carta.**

PORFIN- gritaron todos incluyendo a los de Slythering aplaudiendo a Hagrid, Harry hundido en su asiento sonrió, por suerte nadie más que Ron se dio cuenta

**Harry extendió la mano para coger, finalmente, el sobre amarillento, dirigido, con tinta verde esmeralda al «Señor H. Potter, El Suelo de la Cabaña en la Roca, El Mar». Sacó la carta y leyó:**

**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA**

**Director: Albus Dumbledore**

**(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, **

**Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,**

**Jefe Supremo, Confederación **

**Internacional de Magos).**

Vaya, dentro de poco los meritos de Dumbledore van a ser mas largos que la carta- dijo Remus haciendo Reír a todo el comedor- sin ofender

No te preocupes Remus- dijo Dumbledore

**Querido señor Potter:**

**Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios.**

**Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.**

**Muy cordialmente, Minerva Mcgonagal**

**Directora adjunta**

Todos aplaudieron con entusiasmo y Harry choco las manos con sus dos amigos mientras sonreía todavía cansado

**Las preguntas estallaban en la cabeza de Harry como fuegos artificiales, y no sabía cuál era la primera. Después de unos minutos, tartamudeó:**

**—¿Qué quiere decir eso de que esperan mi lechuza?**

Todos se sorprendieron ya que esperaran una pregunta mejor que esa pero no dijeron nada ya que no querían que Harry volviera a gritar

Los gemelos quisieron decir algo (que Raro) pero se contuvieron al ver la mirada severa de sus padres y los profesores, además de la mala mirada de Harry desafiándolos a que dijeran algo con la varita en la mano, más la de Ron y Hermione que sabían que su amigo necesitaba dormir

**—Gorgones galopantes, ahora me acuerdo —dijo Hagrid, golpeándose la frente con tanta fuerza como para derribar un caballo. De otro bolsillo sacó una lechuza (una lechuza de verdad, viva y con las plumas algo erizadas), una gran pluma y un rollo de pergamino. **

Todos los que conocían de cerca a Hagrid rodaron los ojos murmurando: típico de Hagrid, haciendo que Hagrid se volviera a poner rojo, y los que no lo conocían tanto solo dijeron: pobre lechuza

**Con la lengua entre los dientes, escribió una nota que Harry pudo leer al revés.**

**_Querido señor Dumbledore:_**

**_Entregué a Harry su carta. Lo llevo mañana a comprar sus cosas._**

**_El tiempo es horrible. Espero que usted esté bien._**

**_Hagrid_**

En serio lestes todo eso- pregunto Ron a su medio dormido amigo

Sip- respondió Harry

Ronald- dijo la señora Weasley- Harry cariño es de mala educación leer el correo ajeno- dijo con un tono de voz más dulce

Lo siento- dijo Harry con voz de niño pequeño, para luego dar un bostezo

**Hagrid enrolló la nota y se la dio a la lechuza, que la cogió con el pico. Después fue hasta la puerta y lanzó a la lechuza en la tormenta. Entonces volvió y se sentó, como si aquello fuera tan normal como hablar por teléfono.**

Hermione iba a decir algo pero Harry la detuvo

No, lo digas- dijo Harry llamando la atención de todos

Hermione levanto las manos con inocencia y se acomodo mejor en su asiento, mientras Ron se reía, en tanto el resto del comedor los veía confundidos y sin entender, pero dejaron que la lectura continuara

**Harry se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta y la cerró rápidamente.**

La gran mayoría se rio al imaginarse esa escena

**—¿Por dónde iba? —dijo Hagrid. Pero en aquel momento tío Vernon, todavía con el rostro color ceniza, pero muy enfadado, se acercó a la chimenea.**

**—Él no irá —dijo.**

**Hagrid gruñó.**

Lo mismo sucedía a lo largo del comedor.

Claro que mi sobrino irá y tú no tienes derecho a prohibírselo, Dursley — gruño Remus, lanzando un maleficio al cuadro

Harry, le envió una ligera sonrisa, con la cual le quería demostrar que, a pesar de las dificultades, él había ido a Hogwarts.

Remus entendió el mensaje de inmediato. A veces le era muy difícil pensar que todo lo leído ya había sucedido. Sobre todo con escenas como estás.

**—Me gustaría ver a un gran muggle como usted deteniéndolo a él —dijo.**

Bien dicho Hagrid- dijeron los leones

**—¿Un qué? —preguntó interesado Harry**

**—Un muggle —respondió Hagrid—. Es como llamamos a la gente «no-mágica» como ellos. Y tuviste la mala suerte de crecer en una familia de los más grandes muggles que haya visto.**

Todos asintieron de acuerdo

Una buena forma de resumirlo Hagrid- dijo Tonks, asiendo reír a los alumnos

**—Cuando lo adoptamos, juramos que íbamos a detener toda esa porquería —dijo tío Vernon—. ¡Juramos que la íbamos a sacar de él! ¡Un mago, ni más ni menos!**

Eso es imposible morsa estúpida — gritaron todos.

Detener la magia en él... ¿Quién se cree? —gruñeron los adultos indignados mandando mas maleficios al cuadro del cual ya se había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había sido reemplazado

Mientras Ron y Hermione miraban a su dormido amigo con tristeza al mismo tiempo que Hermione le acaricio la espalda, Ginny lo miraba con ternura y Ron le revolvió el cabello con cariño, por otro lado los demás miembros de Grifindor luchaban por entender como Harry había sobrevivido tantos años con esas personas

Entre los de Hafflepuff, hacia rato que Ernie había entendido lo que Harry le había dicho durante su segundo año, en definitiva el no podía ni pensar en pasar un día con esas personas tan malas

**—¿Vosotros lo sabíais? —Preguntó Harry—. ¿Vosotros sabíais que yo era... un mago?**

Oh claro que lo sabían- dijo Keisi recordando a su difunta mejor amiga

**—¡Saber! —chilló de pronto tía Petunia—. ¡Saber! ¡Por supuesto que lo sabíamos! ¿Cómo no ibas a serlo, siendo lo que era mi condenada hermana? **

Maldita arpía, Lilly no era ninguna Condenada- Rugieron todos los que conocieron a la pelirroja mandando mas maleficios al cuadro

**Oh, ella recibió una carta como ésta de ese... ese colegio, y desapareció, y volvía a casa para las vacaciones con los bolsillos llenos de ranas, y convertía las tazas de té en ratas. Yo era la única que la veía tal como era: ¡una monstruosidad! Pero para mi madre y mi padre, oh no, para ellos era «Lilly hizo esto» y «Lilly hizo esto otro». ¡Estaban orgullosos de tener una bruja en la familia!**

Espera ósea que trata mal a Harry, solo por envidia- dijo Pomfrey

Pero eso es cruel e inhumano, se supone que debe cuidarlo, no dañarlo- dijo Mcgonagal molesta

Mira Que Vernon Dursley lo maltrate es una cosa, no digo que este bien ni nada por el estilo, ya que Harry solo es su sobrino por ser el hijo de la hermana de su esposa, pero que ella lo maltrate no es normal es su sobrino el hijo de su propia hermana- dijo Keisi indignada

Eso es alta traición, como puede tratar a su propio sobrino de esa forma y solo por venganza- dijo Molly Furiosa

Maldita desgraciada- dijo Tonks- pero te aseguro que si se lo hacen a su hijo no le gusta

Decidido le retiraremos la custodia de su hijo punto final- dijo Kinsley

Es que solo mírenlo- dijo Spraud señalando a Harry que seguía dormido- es solo un niño inocente, no tiene que pagar los platos rotos solo porque ella le tiene envidia a Lilly- termino recordando a su alumna

Hagrid continua- intervino Fudge

**Se detuvo para respirar profundamente y luego continuó. Parecía que hacía años que deseaba decir todo aquello.**

Es que yo no entiendo, tiene su propia vida, tiene a su esposo, a su hijo, una linda casa, ella no tiene nada que envidiarle a Lilly- dijo Mcgonagal- es que a ver mientras ella estaba tranquila en su casa, Lilly vivía en plena guerra y lidiando con un monstruo que se había obsesionado con matarla a ella a James y a su hijo y se paso el ultimo año y medio de su vida luchando por mantener vivo a su hijo asi que, ¿que demonios tiene que envidiarle Petunia Dursley a Lilly? Díganme porque yo no lo entiendo

Tienes Razón ella no tiene nada que envidiarle a Lilly- Contesto Kinsley

**—Luego conoció a ese Potter en el colegio y se fueron y se casaron y te tuvieron a ti, y por supuesto que yo sabía que ibas a ser igual, igual de raro, un... un anormal. **

Remus, Keisi y todos quienes habían asistido a la boda, sonrieron con nostalgia, recordando momento a momento ese día y más cuando recordaron el embarazo y el nacimiento de Harry

**¡Y luego, como si no fuera poco, hubo esa explosión y nosotros tuvimos que quedarnos contigo!**

Se les acaba de caer la mentira- dijo George

Todos asintieron de acuerdo

**Harry se había puesto muy pálido. Tan pronto como recuperó la voz, preguntó:**

**—¿Explosión? ¡Me dijisteis que habían muerto en un accidente de coche!**

**—¿ACCIDENTE DE COCHE? —rugió Hagrid dando un salto, tan enfadado que los Dursley volvieron al rincón—. **

Los miembros de Grifindor volvieron a gruñir, no toleraban tanta cobardía, hasta algunos miembros de las otras casas gruñeron de acuerdo con los leones

**¿Cómo iban a poder morir Lily y James Potter en un acciden¬te de coche? ¡Eso es un ultraje! ¡Un escándalo! **

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el guardabosques, también estaban indignadísimos

**¡Que Harry Potter no conozca su propia historia, cuando cada chico de nuestro mundo conoce su nombre!**

Los gemelos estuvieron a punto de decir algo, sin embargo Molly los calló con una mirada severa ya que no quería que despertaran a Harry que estaba profundamente dormido

**—Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Harry con tono de apremio.**

**La furia se desvaneció del rostro de Hagrid. De pronto parecía nervioso.**

**—Nunca habría esperado algo así —dijo en voz baja y con aire preocupado—. No tenía ni idea. Cuando Dumbledore me dijo que podía tener problemas para llegar a ti, no sabía que sería hasta este punto. Ah, Harry, no sé si soy la persona apropiada para decírtelo, pero alguien debe hacerlo. No puedes ir a Hogwarts sin saberlo.**

Me pregunto qué hubiese pasado si hubiera llegado a Hogwarts sin saber -dijo Ron pensativo. Pero Harry no lo escucho.

Hubiese estado como un loco preguntando porque le miraban — dijeron los gemelos al unísono, imaginado a Harry como un demente quien por suerte para ellos no se despertó. A lo que suspiraron aliviados, pero no se salvaron de la reprimenda por parte de su madre

Fred, George no se metan con Harry- dijo Molly un tanto molesta, mientras sus hermanos le mandaban unas miradas burlonas

**Lanzó una mirada despectiva a los Dursley.**

**—Bueno, es mejor que sepas todo lo que yo puedo decirte... porque no puedo decírtelo todo. **

Hagrid si sabes que en algún momento el se tenia que enterar de toda la historia verdad- dijo Kinsley

Si, pero no sabía hasta que punto podía contarle- respondió Hagrid

Bueno en eso tienes razón- dijo Kinsley, unos segundos despues Hagrid siguió leyendo

**Es un gran misterio, al menos una parte...**

Todos se acomodaron en sus asientos para escuchar mejor

**Se sentó, miró fijamente al fuego durante unos instantes, y luego continuó.**

**—Comienza, supongo, con... con una persona llamada... pero es increíble que no sepas su nombre, todos en nuestro mundo lo saben...**

**—¿Quién?**

**—Bueno... no me gusta decir el nombre si puedo evitarlo. Nadie lo dice.**

**—¿Por qué no?**

**—Gárgolas galopantes, Harry, la gente todavía tiene miedo. **

Todos asintieron de acuerdo

**Vaya, esto es difícil. Mira, estaba ese mago que se volvió... malo. Tan malo como te puedas imaginar. Peor. Peor que peor. **

Malo? Hagrid, llámalo monstruo y te sigue quedando corto- dijo Arthur con desprecio todos los adultos estuvieron de acuerdo

**Su nombre era...**

**Hagrid tragó, pero no le salía la voz.**

**—¿Quiere escribirlo? —sugirió Harry.**

**—No... No sé cómo se escribe. **

Tú y el 90% de las personas Hagrid- dijo Keisi

**Está bien... Voldemort. —Hagrid se estremeció—. **

Vaya hasta que alguien le hizo decir el nombre- dijo Kinsley, aunque todos los alumnos menos los que no le temían al nombre se estremecieron

**No me lo hagas repetir. De todos modos, este... este mago, hace unos veinte años, comenzó a buscar seguidores. Y los consiguió. Algunos porque le tenían miedo, otros sólo querían un poco de su poder, porque él iba consiguiendo poder. Eran días negros, Harry. No se sabía en quién confiar, uno no se animaba a hacerse amigo de magos o brujas desconocidos... Sucedían cosas terribles. **

Los adultos se estremecieron recordando aquellos días. Los alumnos con temor, escuchaban atentos a Hagrid.

**Él se estaba apoderando de todo. Por supuesto, algunos se le opusieron y él los mató. **

Todos bajaron la cabeza en señal de luto y se escucharon algunos sollozos mientras recordaban a todas esas personas (Amigos, familiares, etc) que perdieron sus vidas bajo el nombre de Voldemort

**Horrible. Uno de los pocos lugares seguros era Hogwarts. Hay que considerar que Dumbledore era el único al que Quien-tú-sabes temía. No se atrevía a apoderarse del colegio, no entonces, al menos.**

Al menos tenia una debilidad, lo cual nos daba un punto de ventaja a nosotros, cierto?- dijo Hermione

Si, eso es correcto señorita Granger- Dijo Mcgonagal mientras todos asentían

**»Ahora bien, tu madre y tú padre eran la mejor bruja y el mejor mago que yo he conocido nunca. ¡En su época de Hogwarts eran los primeros! **

Todos sonrieron con nostalgia al recordar a James y Lilly (menos Snape que solo pensaba en Lilly)

Lilly Potter- tan buena y dulce y con una excelente destreza en encantamientos, pociones y DCAO, y James Potter un buen amigo y con gran talento en Transformaciones y DCAO y un desastre en pociones- recordaron los profesores con tristeza

**Supongo que el misterio es por qué Quien-tú-sabes nunca había tratado de ponerlos de su parte... Probablemente sabía que estaban demasiado cerca de Dumbledore para querer tener algo que ver con el Lado Oscuro.**

En realidad Hagrid, eso no es del todo cierto, que yo recuerde Voldemort había querido que fueran parte de sus filas, a lo que por supuesto se negaron, de hecho esa fue la primera vez que lo enfrentaron frente a frente- dijo Ojoloco- no Remus

Si, de hecho yo también estuve presente ese día, y tengo que decir que salimos de ahí de milagro- dijo Remus, recordando aquel lejano día

**»Tal vez pensó que podía persuadirlos... O quizá simplemente quería quitarlos de en medio. **

_Ninguna de las dos- pensó Dumbledore mirando a Harry quien seguía durmiendo profundamente_

**Lo que todos saben es que él apareció en el pueblo donde vosotros vivíais, el día de Halloween, hace diez años. Tú tenías un año. Él fue a vuestra casa y... y...**

**De pronto, Hagrid sacó un pañuelo muy sucio y se sonó la nariz con un sonido como el de una corneta.**

**—Lo siento —dijo—. Pero es tan triste... pensar que tu madre y tu padre, la mejor gente del mundo que podrías encontrar...**

Todos (incluyendo algunos de los Slythering, que no estaban de acuerdo con Voldemort) bajaron la cabeza en señal de luto

**»Quien-tú-sabes los mató. Y entonces... y ése es el verdadero misterio del asunto... también trató de matarte a ti. Supongo que quería hacer un trabajo limpio, o tal vez, para entonces, disfrutaba matando. **

Las dos cosas Hagrid- dijo Ojoloco

**Pero no pudo hacerlo. ¿Nunca te preguntaste cómo te hiciste esa marca en la frente? No es un corte común. Sucedió cuando una poderosa maldición diabólica te tocó. Fue la que terminó con tu madre, tu padre y la casa, pero no funcionó contigo, y por eso eres famoso, Harry. Nadie a quien él hubiera decidido matar sobrevivió, nadie excepto tú, y eso que acabó con algunas de las mejores brujas y de los mejores magos de la época (los McKinnons, los Bones, los Prewetts...) y tú eras muy pequeño. Pero sobreviviste.**

Todos los adultos del comedor volvieron a temblar y las mujeres no pudieron evitar que algunas lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos el recordar la imagen de un rayo verde que tocaron o solo rosaron a sus seres queridos que nunca despertaron

**Algo muy doloroso estaba sucediendo en la mente de Harry. Mientras Hagrid iba terminando la historia, vio otra vez la cegadora luz verde con más claridad de lo que la había recordado antes y, por primera vez en su vida, se acordó de algo más, de una risa cruel, aguda y fría.**

Lo mismo ocurría en el comedor todos miraron con tristeza a Harry que seguía durmiendo sin que nada lo perturbara, aunque los que habían escuchado la voz de Voldemort en la primera guerra no pudieron evitar temblar, pero el hecho de tener a Harry dormido frete a ellos los relajaba un poco

**Hagrid lo miraba con tristeza.**

**—Yo mismo te saqué de la casa en ruinas, por orden de Dumbledore. Y te llevé con esta gente...**

Sabes no es que me moleste pero siempre quise entender cómo fue posible que Harry con solo quince meses de vida haya sobrevivido a semejante explosión, porque es que toda la parte de arriba de la casa voló en mil pedazos los restos quedaron tanto dentro como afuera de la casa pero, Harry sobrevivió- dijo Remus

Pero nadie pudo responderle aunque también querían saber la respuesta

Ginny, que no se sabía cuando había cambiado lugar con Ron, le acaricio el cabello a Harry

**—Tonterías —dijo tío Vernon.**

**Harry dio un respingo. Casi había olvidado que los Dursley estaban allí. Tío Vernon parecía haber recuperado su valor. Miraba con rabia a Hagrid y tenía los puños cerrados.**

Otra vez que no sabe lo que es mantener la boca cerrada- dijeron Bill, Charlie y los gemelos al mismo tiempo

**—Ahora escucha esto, chico —gruñó—: acepto que haya algo extraño acerca de ti, probablemente nada que unos buenos golpes no curen. **

Ni siquiera lo pienses Dursley! — rugieron todos, pero nadie más fuerte que Remus y los miembros de Grifindor, al mismo tiempo que todos enviaban mas maleficios al cuadro

Kinsley, Baker- grito Fudge furioso

Tranquilo lo tenemos todo escrito- dijo Keisi furiosa mandando mas maleficios al cuadro

Hasta la ultima palabra- dijo Kinsley uniéndosele a su compañera

**Y todo eso sobre tus padres... Bien, eran raros, no lo niego y, en mi opinión, el mundo está mejor sin ellos... Recibieron lo que buscaban, al mezclarse con esos brujos... **

QUE? MALDITO MUGGLE COMO SE ATREVE- Rugieron todos los adultos con tanta fuerza que los alumnos retrocedieron un poco asustados tapándose los oídos, Harry por otro lada solo se removió un poco pero sin dar inicio de despertarse- COMO SE ATRVE A DECIR ALGO COMO ESO SOBRE LILLY Y JAMES, EL MUNDO SOLO ESTARIA MEJOR SIN USTEDES DOS PAR DE ABUSA NIÑOS- terminaron mandando otra ráfaga de maleficios al cuadro

**Es lo que yo esperaba: siempre supe que iban a terminar mal...**

EL UNICO QUE VA A TERMINAR MAL VAS A SER TU- gritaron Ron y Remus lanzando maleficios al cuadro y luego volvieron a sus pergaminos

**Pero en aquel momento Hagrid se levantó del sofá y sacó de su abrigo un paraguas rosado. Apuntando a tío Vernon, como con una espada, dijo:**

**—Le prevengo, Dursley, le estoy avisando, una palabra más y...**

**Ante el peligro de ser alanceado por la punta de un paraguas empuñado por un gigante barbudo, el valor de tío Vernon desapareció otra vez. Se aplastó contra la pared y permaneció en silencio.**

BIEN HECHO HAGRID- vitorearon todos, aunque los de Grifindor no pudieron evitar gruñir por la cobardía de la morsa

**—Así está mejor —dijo Hagrid, respirando con dificultad y sentándose otra vez en el sofá, que aquella vez se aplastó hasta el suelo.**

Varios se rieron al imaginar la escena

**Harry, entre tanto, todavía tenía preguntas que hacer, cientos de ellas.**

**—Pero ¿qué sucedió con Vol... perdón, quiero decir con Quién-usted-sabe?**

**—Buena pregunta, Harry Desapareció. Se desvaneció. La misma noche que trató de matarte. Eso te hizo aún más famoso. Ése es el mayor misterio, sabes... Se estaba volviendo más y más poderoso... ¿Por qué se fue?**

Hagrid lo dices como si fuera algo malo es mejor que se fuera y nos dejara tranquilos un rato- dijo Mcgonagal

Lamento haber dado esa impresión- dijo Hagrid- pero no sabia como explicarle algo tan serio como eso a Harry

Bueno en ese caso está bien- dijo Spraud

**»Algunos dicen que murió. No creo que le quede lo suficiente de humano para morir. Otros dicen que todavía está por ahí, esperando el momento, pero no lo creo. La gente que estaba de su lado volvió con nosotros. Algunos salieron como de un trance. No creen que pudieran volver a hacerlo si él regresara.**

NO LO HIZO, ESTA MUERTO Y ESTE MALDITO MOCOSO SOLO ESTA MINTIENDO- Grito de pronto Umbridge y le lanzo un hechizo a Harry

Sin embargo antes de que el hechizo llegara a el un escudo un tanto azulado se alzo entre Harry y el hechizo que reboto y mando a Umbridge contra la pared, pero Harry solo se dio la vuelta y siguió durmiendo

Incarceros- dijo Ojoloco apuntando a Umbridge, que quedo atada

Que demonios fue eso- dijo Kinsley

Antes de que Dumbledore pudiera decir nada cayo otro vociferador

_Ok basta_

_El próximo que lance otro maleficio, contra el trió, va estar en serios problemas_

_Vuelvan a la lectura_

_ASP_

Todos se quedaron en silencio asustados por la amenaza

Que fue ese escudo- repitió Kinsley

El encantamiento, que Lilly lanzo sobre el al sacrificarse aquella noche- dijo Dumbledore

Que- dijo Fudge

La noche que Voldemort fue al valle de Godric a matar a Harry, Lilly Potter se interpuso entre los dos, fue un escudo para Harry, cuando Voldemort intento matar a Harry la maldición le reboto, el encantamiento funciona contra cualquiera que intente dañar a Harry

Remus que se había acercado a Harry, se fijo en la herida de su mano

Que es esto- dijo Remus despertando a Harry en el proceso

Fue Umbridge- dijo Hermione mientras toda la orden se acercaba al chico

Harry porque no nos dijiste- dijo Remus

No le iba a dar ninguna satisfacción a Umbridge- dijo Harry

Harry estas heridas son graves- dijo Keisi- Hermione hace cuanto pasa esto

Desde que empezamos las clases

Cuanto- dijo Tonks

Todos los días dos horas- dijo Ron

Harry debiste decirnos- dijo Remus

Ibas a venir y el otro te hubiera seguido- dijo Harry

Umbridge quedas arrestada por abuso infantil- dijo Fudge- como se te ocurre es un niño

Debía hacerlo, para que se callara- dijo Umbridge

Tu trabajo es dar clases de DCAO, no torturar niños- dijo Fudge furioso- estas despedida, Lupin te quedas en el puesto

Todos los que tomaron clases con el (menos los Slythering) aplaudieron

Tras unos minutos en el que todos se calmaran la lectura siguió

**»La mayor parte de nosotros cree que todavía está en alguna parte, pero que perdió sus poderes. Que está demasiado débil para seguir adelante. Porque algo relacionado contigo, Harry, acabó con él. Algo sucedió aquella noche que él no contaba con que sucedería, no sé qué fue, nadie lo sabe... Pero algo relacionado contigo lo confundió.**

Nadie dijo nada pero aun así estaban intrigados preguntándose que era lo que había pasado exactamente aquella noche aparte de lo que ya conocían

Dada las, reacción de Umbridge y lo que Hagrid le decía a Harry, Fudge empezaba a pensar en la posibilidad de que Harry no estuviera mintiendo en cuanto al regreso del innombrable

**Hagrid miró a Harry con afecto y respeto, pero Harry, en lugar de sentirse complacido y orgulloso, estaba casi seguro de que había una terrible equivocación. ¿Un mago? ¿Él? ¿Cómo era posible? Había estado toda la vida bajo los golpes de Dudley y el miedo que le inspiraban tía Petunia y tío Vernon. Si realmente era un mago, ¿por qué no los había convertido en sapos llenos de verrugas cada vez que lo encerraban en la alacena? Si alguna vez derrotó al más grande brujo del mundo, ¿cómo es que Dudley siempre podía pegarle pata¬das como si fuera una pelota?**

Muchos bajaron sus cabezas con tristeza. No se imaginaban que Harry no creyera que era un mago.

Mientras Remus miraba a su sobrino, con tristeza recordando al mismo tiempo a James cuando hablaba del increíble mago seria al crecer, cuando le enseño a volar en escoba, cuando les contaba las historias de sus años en Hogwarts, Pronto sintió el abrazo reconfortante de su amiga, la que sabia estaba pensando en lo mismo.

Ginny y Hermione abrazaron a Harry y Ron le palmeo la espalda, el respondió gustoso, el no era muy de demostrar sentimientos, pero también es humano y necesitaba su dosis de cariño, tras unos minutos Ron y Hermione volvieron a su asiento

**—Hagrid —dijo con calma—, creo que está equivocado. No creo que yo pueda ser un mago.**

**Para su sorpresa, Hagrid se rió entre dientes.**

**—No eres un mago, ¿eh? ¿Nunca haces que sucedan cosas cuando estás asustado o enfadado?**

**Harry contempló el fuego. Si pensaba en ello... todas las cosas raras que habían hecho que sus tíos se enfadaran con él, habían sucedido cuando él, Harry, estaba molesto o enfadado: perseguido por la banda de Dudley, de golpe se había encontrado fuera de su alcance; temeroso de ir al colegio con aquel ridículo corte de pelo, éste le había crecido de nuevo y, la última vez que Dudley le pegó, ¿no se vengó de él, aunque sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo? ¿No le había soltado encima la boa constrictor?**

**Harry miró de nuevo a Hagrid, sonriendo, y vio que el gigante lo miraba radiante.**

BINGO!. Gritaron todos felices de que Harry finalmente entendiera

Ron había vuelto a sacar el pergamino con renovadas ideas para una broma

**—¿Te das cuenta? —dijo Hagrid—. Conque Harry Potter no es un mago... Ya verás, serás muy famoso en Hogwarts.**

Lo cual no es bueno, es solo un niño de once años de edad- dijo Molly, con lo que todas las mujeres asintieron de acuerdo

**Pero tío Vernon no iba a rendirse sin luchar.**

**—¿No le hemos dicho que no irá? —dijo con desagrado—. Irá a la escuela secundaria Stonewall y nos dará las gracias por ello. **

CALLATE MALDITA MORSA MI SOBRINO VENDRA A HOGWARST TE GUSTE O NO Y TU IRAS DERECHO A AZKABAN- Rugió Remus furioso mandando otra ráfaga de maleficios al cuadro, nadie quiso decir nada ya que estaban totalmente de acuerdo, cuando Remus se calmo Hagrid siguió leyendo

**Ya he leído esas cartas y necesitará toda clase de porquerías: libros de hechizos, varitas y...**

Con eso el cuadro que acababa de ser reemplazado recibió otra tanda de maleficios

**—Si él quiere ir, un gran muggle como usted no lo detendrá —gruñó Hagrid—. ¡Detener al hijo de Lilly y James Potter para que no vaya a Hogwarts! Está loco. Su nombre está apuntado casi desde que nació. Irá al mejor colegio de magia del mundo. Siete años allí y no se conocerá a sí mismo. Estará con jóvenes de su misma clase, lo que será un cambio. Y estará con el más grande director que Hogwarts haya tenido: Albus Dumbled...**

Así se Habla Hagrid- dijeron los estudiantes, menos Harry que volvía a quedarse dormido

**—¡NO VOY A PAGAR PARA QUE ALGÚN CHIFLADO VIEJO TONTO LE ENSEÑE TRUCOS DE MAGIA! —gritó tío Vernon.**

OH, OH, ALGUIEN ESTA EN PROBLEMAS- dijeron todos en el comedor ya que sabían lo mucho que Hagrid respetaba y admiraba al director

**Pero aquella vez había ido demasiado lejos. Hagrid empuñó su paraguas y lo agitó sobre su cabeza.**

**—¡NUNCA... —bramó— INSULTE-A-ALBUS-DUMBLEDORE-EN-MI-PRESENCIA!**

Se acaba de cavar su propia tumba- dijo Ron

Sip, insultar a Dumbledore delante de Hagrid debe ser la peor forma de morir- dijo Charlie de acuerdo con su hermano.

Gracias por tu lealtad Hagrid, me siento honrado- dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa en el rostro

El honor es mío profesor- dijo Hagrid

**Agitó el paraguas en el aire para apuntar a Dudley. Se produjo un relámpago de luz violeta, un sonido como de un petardo, un agudo chillido y, al momento siguiente, Dudley saltaba, con las manos sobre su gordo trasero, mientras ge¬mía de dolor. Cuando les dio la espalda, Harry vio una rizada cola de cerdo que salía a través de un agujero en los pantalones.**

Todos rompieron a reir a carcajadas de tal forma que hicieron que Harry despertara un poco lo que causo que las risas se detuvieron en un segundo pero Harry solo levanto un poco la cabeza miro a ambos lados le sonrió a Ginny y se volvió a dormir, sintiendo las caricias de Ginny en el cabello, todos suspiraron aliviados y volvieron a reírse como hacia unos segundos

Espera, es por esto por lo que se rieron al comienzo del capitulo no Ron- dijo Bill entre risas pero fue Hermione quien contesto

Si, por esto precisamente- dijo Hermione viendo que su amigo luchaba por contener las risas

20 minutos despues cuando las risas se calmaron la lectura continúo

**Tío Vernon rugió. Empujó a tía Petunia y a Dudley a la otra habitación, lanzó una última mirada aterrorizada a Ha¬grid y cerró con fuerza la puerta detrás de ellos.**

**Hagrid miró su paraguas y se tiró de la barba.**

**—No debería enfadarme —dijo con pesar—, pero a lo mejor no ha funcionado. Quise convertirlo en un cerdo, pero supongo que ya se parece mucho a un cerdo y no había mucho por hacer.**

Las risas volvieron a apoderarse del comedor entero, tras unos minutos la lectura continúo, Ron seguía escribiendo las ideas para una buna broma y perfeccionando una que otra que ya tenían planeada

**Miró de reojo a Harry, bajo sus cejas pobladas.**

**—Te agradecería que no le mencionaras esto a nadie de Hogwarts —dijo—. Yo... bien, no me está permitido hacer magia, hablando estrictamente. **

Hagrid se que debería hacer algo respecto a eso pero por esta vez lo voy a ignorar por que de verdad era necesario, y no fue nada que no se pueda arreglar además que fue divertido- dijo Fudge sonriendo divertido

Despues que Hagrid le devolviera la sonrisa al ministro siguió leyendo

**Conseguí permiso para ha¬cer un poquito, para que te llegaran las cartas y todo eso... Era una de las razones por las que quería este trabajo...**

**—¿Por qué no le está permitido hacer magia? —preguntó Harry.**

**—Bueno... yo fui también a Hogwarts y, si he de ser franco, me expulsaron. En el tercer año. Me rompieron la varita en dos. Pero Dumbledore dejó que me quedara como guardabosques. Es un gran hombre.**

**—¿Por qué lo expulsaron?**

Muchos se lo preguntaban. Hagrid no quería recordar porqué y antes de que alguien le hiciera preguntas siguió leyendo.

**—Se está haciendo tarde y tenemos muchas cosas que hacer mañana —dijo Hagrid en voz alta—. Tenemos que ir a la ciudad y conseguirte los libros y todo lo demás.**

Cambio de tema, algo muy común con Hagrid- dijo Remus, haciendo que Hagrid se pusiera rojo, y Ron y Hermione se miraran sabiendo a que se referia

**Se quitó su grueso abrigo negro y se lo entregó a Harry**

Gracias por prestarle el abrigo a Harry, Hagrid- dijo Remus sonriéndole a su viejo amigo- al menos tu te preocupas por que no sienta frio- con lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo

**—Puedes taparte con esto —dijo—. No te preocupes si algo se agita. Creo que todavía tengo lirones en un bolsillo.**

Los mas cercanos a Hagrid se rieron un poco y murmuraron: Tipico, haciendo que el semigigante se pusiera rojo

Ese es el fin del capitulo- dijo Hagrid dándole el libro a Dumbledore

Gracias Hagrid- dijo Dumbledore- Señorita Baker quiere ser la siguiente

Claro que si profesor- respondió Keisi tomando el libro, se aclaro la garganta y leyó - **EL CALLEJON DIAGON**

Pero antes de que comenzara a leer cayo otro vociferador

comenten plissssss:)

besos:)


	6. las cartas de Ron y Hermione y Sirius

Antes de que Keisi pudiera empezar cayó otro vociferador

_Hola de nuevo Hogwarts_

_Escuchen ahora que leyeron la forma en que Harry recibió su carta, ahora verán como recibieron su carta Ron y Hermione_

Todos miraron a los dos mencionados que se pusieron muy rojos ya que nadie más que sus familias y Harry que era un hermano para ambos, sabían que había pasado el día que recibieron sus cartas

Un rayo color azul salido de nadie sabe donde impacto en la pared detrás de los de Hafflepuff y salió una enorme pantalla

_Aquí verán algunas cosas que les queramos mostrar_

_Una vez visto los videos, tendrán dos personas mas acompañándolos en la lectura y no, no son los Dursley_

Harry sintió que le quitaban un peso de encima, no creía poder soportar a esas personas en un lugar que era por así decirlo todo suyo, Ron y Hermione le palmearon la espalda

_Disfruten la función_

_ASP_

La pantalla se encendió y apareció algo escrito

La carta de Ron

**La pantalla se encendió y se vio a Ron en su habitación de la madriguera leyendo un libro de Quidditch**

En el comedor Ron estaba tan rojo que no se distinguía donde terminaba su cara y comenzaba su cabello

Tu leyendo un libro por voluntad propia- dijo Hermione

Era de quidditch- dijo Ron como si explicara que 2+2 son 4

Hermione solo rodo los ojos

**En eso llega una lechuza del colegio y se poso en el alfeizar de la ventana**

Hogwarts!- dijeron todos

**Que?- dijo Ron levantando la mirada, se levanto de la cama fue a la ventana y le quito la carta a la lechuza**

**Señor R, Weasley**

**Habitación del ático**

**La madriguera **

**Ottery Saint Catchpole**

**Londres**

**Ron abrió la carta con entusiasmo y saco el pergamino**

**Estimado señor Weasley nos complace informarle que ha sido aceptado en la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería…- leyó Ron y salió corriendo de la habitación y bajo a la sala donde estaban los gemelos**

**Que pasa Ron- dijo Arthur al verlo**

**Mira se los dije me aceptaron- Dijo Ron encima de Fred y luego se lanzo sobre George- GANE!**

Que apostaron- dijo Harry

Que si me aceptaban en Hogwarts no me molestarían el resto del verano- dijo Ron- debiste verlos estaban desesperados por hacer una broma, fue muy divertido

Eso explica muchas cosas- dijo Harry

**Oh mi bebe se va a Hogwarts- dijo Molly y fue a abrazarlo**

En el comedor Ron volvió a ponerse rojo

**Felicidades hijo- dijo Arthur**

**Gracias- dijo Ron desde los brazos de su madre**

**Bueno de celebración iré a prepararte tu comida favorita- dijo Molly y se fue a la cocina**

**Genial- dijo Ron- tengo hambre**

Todos en el comedor rodaron los ojos

**Que pasa- dijo Ginny que en ese entonces tenía 9 años**

**Que me voy a Hogwarts!- grito Ron**

**Y yo- dijo Ginny**

**A ti todavía te falta un año Ginny- dijo Arthur**

**Eso no es justo, yo soy más lista que el- dijo Ginny**

En el comedor Ginny estaba muy roja

Que le vas a llorar a tu osito- dijo Chan

Miro llorona oriental conmigo no te metas si sabes lo que te conviene- dijo Ginny

Oh si…- dijo la llorona

Ok basta, 50 puntos menos para Ravenclaw por meterse con la señorita Weasley- dijo Mcgonagal- ambas vuelvan a sus asientos

Ginny volvió a sentarse molesta tomando la botella de agua que Harry le tendía

**En eso entra Molly**

**Ron cariño de que quieres el pastel- dijo Molly**

**De chocolate- dijo Ron**

**Mama porque él puede ir a Hogwarts y yo no- dijo Ginny**

**Porque todavía no tienes edad, Ron si- dijo Molly**

**Pero…- dijo Ginny**

**Basta Ginebra, tienes que tener 11 años para ir a Hogwarts, así han sido las reglas desde que se fundó el colegio y no van a cambiarlas- dijo Molly- así que no empieces con el espectáculo**

**Ginny se cruzo de brazos molesta y Molly volvió en la cocina, Ginny le saco la lengua a Ron y volvió a su habitación**

**-01/09/1991-**

**Ron hijo ven un minuto- llamo Arthur al menor de sus hijos**

**Si papa- dijo Ron**

**Emocionado por tu primer día- dijo Arthur**

**Si un poco- dijo Ron**

**Tranquilo Ron, lo harás bien, en Hogwarts vivirás aventuras increíbles que recordaras el resto de tu vida- dijo Arthur**

Pues no te equivocaste- dijo Ron, mientras sus amigos se reían- mis aventuras aquí son insuperables

Si lo que se va a leer le va a encantar señor Weasley- dijo Harry con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro

Todos los miraron esperando mas información pero ellos juntos con Hermione solo volvieron a enfocarse en la pantalla

**Pero y si no hago amigos- dijo Ron**

Hermione rodo los ojos y le dio un zape al pelirrojo

Ahora que hice- dijo Ron

Eso te lo ganas por ser tan desconfiado de ti mismo- dijo Hermione- no lo mires así Harry que tu eres igual o peor

Los dos chicos solo se hundieron en sus asientos sin mirar a nadie, no se atrevían a desafiar a su amiga

**Claro que harás amigos Ron, no te preocupes, solo se tu mismo - dijo Arthur abrazándolo- bueno debo irme, suerte en Hogwarts envíanos una carta cuando puedas**

**Si papa- dijo Ron **

Ron choco las manos con Harry y abrazo a Hermione

-en la estación-

**Bien Ron cariño, tu turno- dijo Molly- Ron, que ocurre**

**Yo no se…- dijo Ron**

**Ron hijo todo va a estar bien tranquilo- dijo Molly abrazándolo- vamos o perderás el tren**

**Oye Ron, perdón por lo del otro día, yo estaba celosa- dijo Ginny**

**No te preocupes enana- dijo Ron y abrazo a su hermanita**

Awww- dijeron todas las chicas menos una oriental en la mesa de las águilas

**Suerte Ron- dijo Ginny**

**Gracias- dijo Ron**

**Los dos atravesaron la berrera seguidos de su madre y el video termino**

Que no hay mas- dijo Charlie en eso cae otro vociferador

_Eso es todo sobre el ingreso de Ron a Hogwarts, lo demás sale en los libros_

Todos asintieron

_Ahora verán como recibió Hermione su carta de Hogwarts_

_ASP_

La carta de Hermione

**La pantalla se encendió y se vio al trió a las orillas del lago, los dos chicos estaban mojados y los tres se reían**

**Oye Hermione en los tres años que llevamos en el colegio, no nos has dicho como fue que recibiste tu carta- dijo Ron- nosotros te lo hemos contado varias veces**

**Si que fue lo que paso ese día- dijo Harry- como lo tomaron tú y tus padres**

**Bueno mis padres no estaban felices, yo no estaba mejor- dijo Hermione- es de decir que fue el peor día de mi vida**

**Porque- dijo Harry**

**Porque si- dijo Hermione- tú Ron, naciste y te criaste en el mundo mágico, solo ganaste más de lo que ya tenías **

**Ron asintió**

**Tu Harry por otro lado no tenias nada que perder, si no lo contrario, ganaste gran parte delo que Voldemort te quito- dijo Hermione**

**Harry asintió**

**En cambio yo perdí muchas cosas- dijo Hermione**

**De que hablas- dijo Ron**

**Bueno yo planeaba ir a una de las mejores escuelas del mundo- dijo Hermione- pero el ministerio me puso literalmente entre la espada y la pared**

** Pero pensé que venir aquí era opcional- dijo Harry**

**Lo es- dijo Hermione- pero…**

**Flash Back**

**_Se vio a Hermione de once años en la sala de su casa, junto con sus padres y con ellos estaba Amelia Bones y la profesora Mcgonagal_**

**_Temo que en el caso de los magos de padres muggle, la asistencia no es opcional- dijo Mcgonagal_**

**_Eso que significa- dijo Cassidy_**

**_El ministerio de magia se hace cargo y la obliga a asistir a la escuela y si no pone de su parte la encierran en una cámara de aislamiento subterránea, sin comunicación con el mundo exterior para que no pueda dañar a nadie si su magia se descontrola- dijo Mcgonagal- en cuanto a ustedes se les borraría la memoria, como si no la hubieran tenido_**

**_Mi hija no sabe nada de esas cosas señora- dijo Nigel- no pueden pretender llevarse a mi hija, hacia lo que ella no conoce_**

**_Lo siento pero así son las reglas y el ministerio no va a hacer una excepción con ella- dijo Amelia_**

**_Ósea que si o si, mi hija tiene que renunciar a sus sueños y aspiraciones, solo por que a ustedes les da la gana- dijo Cassidy_**

**_Bueno que quiere estudiar, porque hay trabajos más o menos similares- dijo Mcgonagal_**

**_Leyes y ciencias políticas- dijo Cassidy_**

Ya sé porque sigues tanto las reglas- dijo Fred

Hermione ya molesta lo golpeo con un libro

Harry y Ron tuvieron que aguantarse las risas

**_Bueno en nuestro mundo hay esas cosas- dijo Mcgonagal_**

**_Ese no es el punto, allá estaría completamente sola, sin nadie de la familia, no sabría de ella nunca- dijo Cassidy_**

**_Pueden comunicarse por cartas vía lechuzas- dijo Mcgonagal_**

**_Yo no tengo lechuzas- dijo Cassidy- tampoco se entrenarlas_**

**_Pero su hija puede usar las del colegio- dijo Mcgonagal- toda las veces que quiera_**

**_Me refiero a verla, o que va a estar confinada a ese mundo el resto de su vida- dijo Cassidy_**

**_No claro que no, ella puede venir en navidad y vacaciones, al terminar su formación escolar ella decidirá lo que hará- dijo Mcgonagal_**

**_Que sus decisiones no cuentan en este momento- dijo Nigel_**

**_Si cuentan- dijo Mcgonagal- ella decidirá en que enfocarse_**

**_Pongamos que la envió, que le digo a la familia, han sido no menos de 47 generaciones sin interrupción que han asistido al instituto le Rosey, que le digo a toda la familia, no les voy a mentir- dijo Cassidy_**

Todos los nacidos muggle y algunos mestizos que sabían de esa escuela miraron a Hermione sorprendidos

Ibas a ir ahí- dijo Justin

Ya me habían inscrito- dijo Hermione

**_Bueno, el ministerio toma en cuenta a la familia y se permite que lo sepan, la familia es la familia eso se respeta- dijo Mcgonagal_**

**_Ok haber si entendí, si la envió solo la vemos en vacaciones del verano y en navidad- dijo Nigel- si no la envió su ministerio se la lleva por la fuerza y no la veremos nunca mas_**

**_Si, exactamente – dijo Amelia_**

**_Está bien, con tal de no perderla para siempre- dijo Nigel- está bien ira, por lo menos la veremos en las fiestas y en vacaciones_**

**_Bueno- dijo Amelia- sé que es difícil, pero así son las cosas_**

**_Espere que hay de la seguridad- dijo Cassidy- quiero asegurarme de que por lo menos estará segura en ese lugar_**

**_No se preocupe señora Granger- dijo Mcgonagal- Hogwarts en la escuela de magia más segura en el mundo_**

**_Bueno como no tengo pruebas supongo que tendré que creerle- dijo Cassidy_**

**_Fin Flash Back_**

**Se volvió a ver al trió de oro junto al lago**

**Wow no me lo imagine- dijo Ron**

**Pues no tardaste mucho en enamorarte de Hogwarts, considerando el discurso que nos diste en el tren- dijo Harry- cuando nos conocimos**

**Ah sí ya me acuerdo, recuerdo que pensé que nunca había conocido a una persona que dijera tantas palabras en tan poco tiempo y sin respirar- dijo Ron riéndose**

En el comedor Ron y Harry estaban igual, mientras Hermione tanto en la pantalla como en el comedor estaba muy roja

**_Que mas paso- dijo Harry_**

**_Bueno despues de que aclaráramos que vendría a Hogwarts- dijo Hermione- vinieron más malas noticias para mí_**

**Que malas noticias- dijo Ron **

**Mis amigos- dijo Hermione- fuera de Hogwarts **

**Que tienen que ver- dijo Ron**

**Bueno…- dijo Hermione**

**Flash Back**

**_Mama ya podemos ir con Nicole- dijo Hermione_**

**_Disculpe con quien- dijo Amelia_**

**_Una amiga suya de la escuela- dijo Cassidy_**

**_Así lo olvidaba, eso es otra cosa, no puede seguir viéndose con sus amigos no magos- dijo Amelia_**

**_Que?- dijeron los padres de Hermione _**

**_Lo siento pero ya deben estarles modificando la memoria a esos niños, en unas horas no recordaran absolutamente nada sobre Hermione- dijo Amelia_**

**_Pero porque- dijo Cassidy_**

**_Para resguardar el secreto de nuestra existencia, lo siento pero debe adaptarse al secreto y vivir con él- dijo Amelia_**

**_Ok rebobinemos, mi hija tiene que abandonar sus sueños y aspiraciones, debe renunciar a ir a una de las mejores escuelas del mundo y luego a la universidad, cosa que ha deseado toda su vida y ahora me dice que también tiene que perder a sus amigos- dijo Cassidy- que más tiene que perder_**

**_Lo siento- dijo Amelia con lágrimas en los ojos- créame que no me complace dar estas noticias_**

**_No puede decirme que le diga a mi hija que tiene que sacrificar todo con lo que ha crecido- dijo Cassidy- es solo una niña, que sigue, tengo que encerrarla en el sótano_**

**_Cosa que no vamos a hacer- dijo Nigel con firmeza_**

**_No claro que no, jamás pediríamos eso- dijo Mcgonagal_**

**_Pero es que eso no es justo, es una niña –dijo Cassidy - es demasiado para ella_**

**_Tendrá que hacerlo, con el tiempo lo entenderá y asumirá lo que significa ser una bruja y vivir bajo el secreto de nuestra existencia- dijo Amelia_**

**_Fin Flash Back_**

**El recuerdo termino y se volvió a ver al trió junto al lago**

**Eso fue un poco cruel- dijo Ron**

**Si lo que más lamento es no haberme podido despedir de ellos- dijo Hermione**

**Que del resto de tu familia- dijo Harry**

**Bueno ellos han sabido adaptarse, al principio no les gusto tener que mentir sobre mi paradero- Dijo Hermione- pero ahora es algo natural, aunque mis abuelas ni me miran ya que el hecho de que yo haya roto una gran tradición familiar, no les hace ninguna gracia**

A quien te suena eso- dijo Remus

Sirius- dijo Keisi sonriendo

**Que mas paso- dijo Harry**

**Bueno ese mismo día fuimos con Mcgonagal al callejón diagon y me mostro como entrar al andén- dijo Hermione-tres días despues, Amelia Bones volvió a presentarse en mi casa, junto con dos aurores**

**Por…- dijo Ron**

**Flash Back**

**_El timbre sonaba y Cassidy Granger fue a abrir la puerta_**

**_Ahora que desean- dijo Cassidy_**

**_Creo que no entendió, si no envía a su hija por las buenas a Hogwarts, el ministerio lo hará por las malas- dijo Amelia_**

**_Ya le dije que si va a ir, cree si no la fuera a enviar hubiera gastado algo en esos libros- dijo Cassidy- además si mal no recuerdo las clases comienzan el 1º de septiembre y a menos que mi calendario vaya mal hoy es 25 de Julio, falta mes y medio_**

**_Pero me dijeron que estaba empacando- dijo Amelia_**

**_Claro que estoy empacando, nos vamos de vacaciones como el resto del país- dijo Cassidy- si vienen a decir que no me puedo ir de vacaciones olvídenlo, mi hermana, mi cuñada y yo, hemos estado planeando estas vacaciones por tres meses y no las voy a cancelar_**

**_Oh, bueno disculpe es que el auror aquí presente llego corriendo a mi oficina diciendo que ustedes estaban empacando- dijo Amelia- _**

**_Debería sentirme violada por que me están espiando, a mí, a mi marido y a mis hijos- dijo Cassidy_**

**_Descuide solo vigilan la casa, es que hay algunos padres como usted que no son magos que quieren escapar y llevarse a sus hijos, para evitar que vayan a la escuela- dijo Amelia_**

**_Pues no los culpo- dijo Cassidy- como sea ya le dije que ira y yo nunca me retracto de de ninguna de mis decisiones- dijo con seguridad- así que no se preocupe, si me disculpa tengo cosas que hacer_**

Todos miraron a Hermione

En serio nunca se retracta- dijo Bill

Nop, jamás, al menos yo nunca la he visto hacerlo- dijo Hermione

**_Ok entonces mis disculpas y me retiro, una pregunta donde van- dijo Amelia_**

**_Eso no es de su incumbencia, solo le diré que volveremos un par de días antes del inicio de clases- dijo Cassidy_**

**_En eso aparece Hermione en pijama y con los ojos muy rojos e hinchados_**

**_Oh, hola señorita Granger- dijo Amelia_**

**_Hermione solo gruño, se dio la vuelta y se fue_**

Todos en el comedor la miraron

Me acaban de quitar todo con lo que había soñado y me quitaron a mis a mis amigos déjenme en paz- dijo Hermione molesta

Harry y Ron la abrazaron

**_Bueno disculpe las molestias y buen viaje- dijo Amelia_**

**_Gracias- dijo Cassidy y cerró la puerta, luego cerro todas las cortinas que habían a su paso y fue con Hermione que estaba en un sillón viendo televisión_**

**_Cariño estas, bien- dijo Cassidy_**

**_Me iré a esas vacaciones así no les guste, no dejare de ir a Disney por nada en el mundo- dijo Hermione_**

**_Claro que iras- dijo Cassidy- nadie te va a impedir disfrutar tus vacaciones_**

**_Fin Flash Back_**

**El recuerdo termino y se volvió a ver a los tres chicos en el lago**

**Vaya- dijo Harry**

**Que es Disney- dijo Ron**

**Un parque de diversiones del mundo muggle, que de verdad asombroso, no te quieres nunca- dijo Hermione**

**Yo siempre he querido ir- dijo Harry**

**Algún día podríamos ir los tres- dijo Hermione**

**Genial- dijo Ron**

**Como fue que te empezó a gustar todo esto- dijo Harry**

**Empecé a leer los libros y entre mas leía mas me gustaba- dijo Hermione**

**Se nota, solo hay que mirar tus calificaciones- dijo Ron**

**También las cosas que hs hecho con nosotros estos años- dijo Harry**

**Bueno, pase unas buenas vacaciones y para cuando llego el momento de venir, fue más fácil- dijo Hermione**

El video termino y la pantalla se apago

Bueno eso fue interesante- dijo Dumbledore

En eso callo otro vociferador

_Hola de nuevo_

_Espero que les haya gustado la función, lo demás aparece en los libros, así que por ahora la pantalla estará apagada_

_Antes del siguiente capítulo, profesora Mcgonagal, en el vestíbulo acabamos de hacer aparecer a Narcisa Malfoy y Cassidy Granger, le pido que les explique todo_

_Luego podrán leer el siguiente capitulo_

_Recuerden nada de maleficios contra el trió de oro, porque lo van a lamentar, la señora Granger estará protegida por varios hechizos así que nada de intentar nada contra ella, va para los Slythering y Umbridge principalmente_

_ASP_

El vociferador exploto y la profesora Mcgonagal se levanto y se fue al vestíbulo, pero al llegar a la puerta se dio la vuelta

Malfoy, Granger, vengan ustedes también- dijo Mcgonagal y los dos lo siguieron

Ya en el vestíbulo vieron a las dos mujeres

Mama- dijo Hermione y fue a abrazar a su madre

Mi niña- dijo Cassidy abrazándola- estas bien

Si mama- dijo Hermione sin soltarla- te extrañe mucho

Madre- dijo Draco acercándose a su madre

Hola cariño- dijo Narcisa dándole un corto abrazo

Señora Malfoy, señora Granger bienvenidas- dijo Mcgonagal

Porque motivo estoy aquí Minerva- dijo Narcisa

Bueno les resumiré- dijo Mcgonagal- llegaron unos libros del futuro, para las cosas que van a pasar a manos de lord Voldemort y bueno aparentemente es necesario que ustedes estén aquí, ya que los libros hablan de sus hijos

Sería bueno saber más de la vida de mi hija en esta escuela- dijo Cassidy

También- dijo Mcgonagal

Bueno ya que estoy aquí- dijo Narcisa

Bien, estamos por comenzar un nuevo capítulo, así que vengan conmigo- dijo Mcgonagal

Todos la siguieron al gran comedor

Al entrar todos los miraron, Narcisa y Draco se dirigieron hacia donde estaban los Slythering y Cassidy siguió a su hija hacia donde estaban los leones

Señorita Granger le daré unos minutos para que le presente su madre a sus amigos- dijo Dumbledore

Gracias profesor- dijo Hermione- mama ellos son mis amigos Harry y Ron, ya te he hablado de ellos

Hola- dijeron los dos

Un gusto, Hermione me ha hablado mucho de ustedes dos- dijo Cassidy sonriéndoles

Ellos son Remus, Dora, Keisi, Moddy, Kinsley, los señores Weasley, Bill, Fred, George, Charlie y mi mejor amiga Ginny- dijo Hermione mientras todos la saludaban con la mano

Encantada de conocerlos- dijo Cassidy

Sin embargo Molly se adelanto tan rápido que Cassidy tuvo que retroceder un poco, pisando a su hija en el proceso

Lo siento Hermione- dijo Cassidy

No importa- dijo Hermione moviendo un poco su adolorido pie ya que su madre como siempre andaba con sus botas de tacón y esas pisadas dolían

Encantada de conocerla Cassidy- dijo Molly saludando a la que pensaba seria la suegra de su hijo (que ingenua)

Igualmente, señora le pido que por favor no se dirija a mi por mi nombre que usted amiga mía no es, para usted soy señora Granger- dijo Cassidy

Bueno tendremos tiempo para conocernos- dijo Molly

No se ofenda pero yo estoy aquí para conocer la vida de mi hija, no para hacer amigos- dijo Cassidy y se dio vuelta- Hermione donde debo sentarme

Ah ven conmigo- dijo Hermione y la llevo hasta su asiento

Bueno como veo ya terminaron las presentaciones, así que tomen asiento y comenzaremos el próximo capítulo- dijo Dumbledore

Todos volvieron a sus asientos y Ginny se sentó con Ron y Harry, para darle espacio a Hermione con su madre, Molly Weasley volvió a su asiento un poco, ofendida pero pensando que ya tendría oportunidad durante el transcurso de la lectura para entablar amistad con la madre de Hermione, es decir ¡eran siete libros!, ella junto con Keisi que actuaba como la madre de Harry y Cassidy, pondrían a sus niños donde debían estar, ademas ella y la madre de Hermione en un futuro no muy lejano esperaba seran co-suegras (no pasara)

Muy bien señorita Baker puede comenzar- dijo Dumbledore

Si profesor- dijo Keisi

La aurora se sentó en la otomana al centro del escenario y abrió el libro en el capítulo que correspondía

**El Callejón Diagon**- leyó Keisi

A miles de kilómetros de Hogwarts en una casa inexistente para los muggles oculta entre dos casas un pelinegro prófugo de azkaban estaba furioso

Esa mañana había recibido una misteriosa carta del futuro que como Dumbledore le dije despues era real, en la carta decía que en Hogwarts se leerían 7 libros sobre la vida de su ahijado, pero como él no podía arriesgarse para ir a Hogwarts, estaba viendo y escuchando todo desde una pantalla que había en medio de la sala

Al escuchar lo que los Dursley le habían hecho a su amado ahijado quiso ir y matarlos, pero cuando quiso salir le llego un vociferador diciéndole que el tiempo estaba detenido, solo ahí y en Hogwarts el tiempo se movía o al menos esa era la sensación que daba

El quiso ir a Hogwarts pero por otro vociferador le dijeron que solo podía unirse a la lectura en Hogwarts despues de que se leyera el tercer libro y todos supieran que era inocente y no lo atacaran

El cuadro de los Dursley que se le había dado ya había sido reemplazado unas quinientas veces, quería ir a Hogwarts, abrazar a su ahijado y decirle que todo estaría bien

El también había tomado el ejemplo de Remus, de los gemelos y el de Ron y Harry (del cual no podía estar más orgulloso) y había sacado pluma y pergamino y comenzado a planear una asombrosa broma que incluía un Remus en luna llena, lo cual sabia que no era legal y Remus no se lo perdonaria, pero si estaba decidido a hacer pagar a los Dursley por haberle hecho esas cosas a su ahijado

**comenten plisssss**

**gracias a todos los que comentaron me alegra que les guste**

**aclaracion: no voy ni pienso dejar esta historia por nada del mundo, claro que tienen que tener paciencia, porque toma su tiempo**

**tendre el proximo capi para mañana o el domingo**

**a lobita22 gracias por los nombres, el que mas me gusto fue Cassidy**

**una cosa mas ¡ESTOY DE VACACIONES! claro hsta que vuelva a empezar la uni en septiembre, pero tendre seis semana en la que espero llegar alsegundo libro, nunca se sabe**

**eso es todo **

**besos:)**


	7. El Callejon Diagon

Una vez que Cassidy Granger y Narcisa Malfoy se acomodaron junto a sus hijos y el resto volvió a sus asientos Keisi tomo el libro, lo abrió en el capítulo que tocaba y se aclaro la garganta

**El Callejo Diagon**- leyó Keisi

Todos aplaudieron

Por fin algo de magia- dijo Fred

Todos asintieron de acuerdo

**Harry se despertó temprano aquella mañana. Aunque sabía que ya era de día, mantenía los ojos muy cerrados.**

Porque- dijo George

Ya verás- dijo Harry

**«Ha sido un sueño —se dijo con firmeza—. **

Pero- dijo George-como pasaste de creerle a pensar que era un sueño

Supongo que esperaba… no lo sé- dijo Harry hundiéndose más en su asiento

George deja a Harry en paz- dijo Molly, mientras Ginny le acariciaba el cabello a Harry

**Soñé que un gigante llamado Hagrid vino a decirme que voy a ir a un colegio de magos. Cuando abra los ojos estaré en casa, en mi alacena.»**

Pesimista -dijeron todos, Harry rodo los ojos pero no dijo nada

Que pesimista- dijo Fred- porque sería un sueño

Katie a su lado le dio un zape en la cabeza

**Se produjo un súbito golpeteo.**

**«Y ésa es tía Petunia llamando a la puerta», pensó Harry con el corazón abrumado. Pero todavía no abrió los ojos. **

Porque tan pesimista- dijo Hermione

Ok, ágamos algo, tu preparas la poción multijugos, yo te doy mi cabello y te pasas una semana con esos tres, haber si aguantas las ganas de querer verlos muertos- dijo Harry molesto- ahí hablamos de pesimismo

Hermione quiso decir algo pero fue interrumpida por su madre

Que es la poción multijugos, Hermione- dijo Cassidy

Es una poción que te ayuda a transformarte físicamente en otra persona, por un corto periodo de tiempo- dijo Hermione

10 puntos para Grifindor por saber para que funciona, esa poción- dijo Mcgonagal

La casa entera aplaudió y tras unos minutos Keisi siguió leyendo

**Había sido un sueño tan bonito...**

Que no fue un sueño- dijeron los gemelos

Déjenme en paz- dijo Harry y se dirigió a Ron- ya vez porque no quería que leyeran nada- el pelirrojo asintió y le palmeo el hombro

Sin embargo todos se sentían mal por el hecho de que Harry no creyera que era un mago

**Toc. Toc. Toc.**

**—Está bien —rezongó Harry—. Ya me levanto.**

**Se incorporó y se le cayó el pesado abrigo negro de Hagrid. La cabaña estaba iluminada por el sol, la tormenta había pasado, Hagrid estaba dormido en el sofá y había una lechuza golpeando con su pata en la ventana, con un periódico en el pico.**

**Harry se puso de pie, tan feliz como si un gran globo se expandiera en su interior. **

Para Harry y Ron fue más de lo que podían tolerar y en dos segundos se estaban riendo a carcajadas, Hermione también se rio pero con mas disimulo, mientras todos los miraron confundidos, Remus a quien Harry y luego Sirius le habían contado lo ocurrido con la hermana de la morsa le iso señas a Keisi para que siguiera leyendo

Tras diez minutos los dos chicos escribieron algo más en su pergamino

**Fue directamente a la ventana y la abrió. La lechuza bajó en picado y dejó el periódico sobre Hagrid, que no se despertó. Entonces la lechuza se posó en el suelo y comenzó a atacar el abrigo de Hagrid.**

**—No hagas eso.**

**Harry trató de apartar a la lechuza, pero ésta cerró el pico amenazadoramente y continuó atacando el abrigo.**

**—¡Hagrid! —Dijo Harry en voz alta—. Aquí hay una lechuza...**

**—Págala —gruñó Hagrid desde el sofá.**

**—¿Qué?**

Tienes que pagarle Harry- dijo Seamus

Porque golpearía a una lechuza si no me iso nada- dijo Harry

Dije PA-GAR-LE, no pegarle- dijo Seamus

Seamus está jugando contigo- dijo Ron riéndose

Ohh- dijo Seamus, poniéndose rojo, mientras Harry y Ron chocaban las manos

Pero gracias Seamus, lo recordare- dijo Harry

Los demás solo se reían

**—Quiere que le pagues por traer el periódico. Busca en los bolsillos.**

**El abrigo de Hagrid parecía hecho de bolsillos, con contenidos de todo tipo: manojos de llaves, proyectiles de metal, bombones de menta, saquitos de té... **

Como demonios, te caben tantas cosas en el abrigo- dijo Tonks

Me pregunto lo mismo- dijo Ron

**Finalmente Harry sacó un puñado de monedas de aspecto extraño.**

Todos miraban aturdidos al semigigante que estaba muy rojo

**—Dale cinco knuts —dijo soñoliento Hagrid.**

**—¿Knuts?**

Son las de bronce- dijo Fred

Eso ya paso Fred- dijo Harry deseando poder irse a la sala común

**—Esas pequeñas de bronce.**

Te lo dije- dijo Fred y se gano un golpe de Katie

**Harry contó las cinco monedas y la lechuza extendió la pata, para que Harry pudiera meter las monedas en una bolsita de cuero que llevaba atada. Y salió volando por la ventana abierta**

**Hagrid bostezó con fuerza, se sentó y se desperezó.**

Lo mismo ocurría en el salón con Harry, que estaba realmente cansado y quería volver a la cama

**—Es mejor que nos demos prisa, Harry. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy. Debemos ir a Londres a comprar todas las cosas del colegio.**

**Harry estaba dando la vuelta a las monedas mágicas y observándolas. Acababa de pensar en algo que le hizo sentir que el globo de felicidad en su interior acababa de pincharse.**

Harry y Ron se volvieron a reír a carcajadas al imaginarse al ministerio d magia desinflando a la hermana de la morsa, Hermione lo hacía con mas disimulo, sin embargo a Ron se le vino una idea y la anoto en el pergamino de las bromas y se lo paso a Harry

_R "que tal si hechizamos un espejo y cada vez que se vean se verán diferentes, depende de su apariencia física"_

_H "Buena idea luego lo probamos, con las serpientes"_

Ron asintió

Los profesores y los miembros de la orden no pasaron por alto este detalle, pero no dijeron nada y dejaron que la lectura continuara

**—Mm... ¿Hagrid?**

**—¿Sí? —dijo Hagrid, que se estaba calzando sus colosales botas.**

**—Yo no tengo dinero y ya oíste a tío Vernon anoche, no va a pagar para que vaya a aprender magia.**

**—No te preocupes por eso —dijo Hagrid, poniéndose de pie y golpeándose la cabeza—. ¿No creerás que tus padres no te dejaron nada?**

**—Pero si su casa fue destruida...**

Harry iso una mueca al pensar en la casa que debió haber sido un hogar feliz para él, lugar que gracias a Voldemort, ahora estaba en ruinas

**—¡Ellos no guardaban el oro en la casa, muchacho! No, la primera parada para nosotros es Gringotts. El banco de los magos. Come una salchicha, frías no están mal, y no me negaré a un pedacito de tu pastel de cumpleaños.**

**—¿Los magos tienen bancos?**

Solo uno, aunque tiene sucursales en todo el mundo- dijo Bill con orgullo

Harry solo rodo los ojos

**—Sólo uno. Gringotts. Lo dirigen los gnomos.**

**Harry dejó caer el pedazo de salchicha que le quedaba.**

Harry la comida no se vota- dijeron los hermanos Weasley, menos Ginny que no tenía el mismo apetito de sus hermanos y Percy, fingiendo indignación

Harry solo rodo los ojos y se cubrió la boca para ocultar un bostezo

**—¿Gnomos?**

**—Ajá... Así uno tendría que estar loco para intentar robarlos, puedo decírtelo. Nunca te metas con los gnomos, Harry. Gringotts es el lugar más seguro del mundo para lo que quieras guardar, excepto tal vez Hogwarts. **

Harry, Ron y Hermione, se miraron eso no era del todo cierto, Quirrel había estado a punto de robar la piedra filosofal y lo habría hecho de no ser porque Hagrid la había tomado unas horas antes, además había entrado a Hogwarts con Voldemort adherido a su cabeza, al recordar eso sintieron el estomago revuelto

**Por otra parte, tenía que visitar Gringotts de todos modos. Por Dumbledore. Asuntos de Hogwarts. —Hagrid se irguió con orgullo—. En general, me utiliza para asuntos importantes. Buscarte a ti... sacar cosas de Gringotts... él sabe que puede confiar en mí. **

Dumbledore asintió

**¿Lo tienes todo? Pues vamos.**

**Harry siguió a Hagrid fuera de la cabaña. El cielo estaba ya claro y el mar brillaba a la luz del sol. El bote que tío Vernon había alquilado todavía estaba allí, con el fondo lleno de agua después de la tormenta.**

**—¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —preguntó Harry; mirando alrededor, buscando otro bote.**

**—Volando —dijo Hagrid.**

Volando!- dijeron todos en el comedor

Harry se trago las ganas de reír sabiendo lo que venia

**—¿Volando?**

Todos se rieron por la concordancia, aunque buscaban imaginarse a Hagrid volando

**—Sí... pero vamos a regresar en esto. No debo utilizar la magia, ahora que ya te encontré.**

**Subieron al bote. Harry todavía miraba a Hagrid, tratando de imaginárselo volando.**

Enserio te fuiste volando- dijo Fred

El semigigante asintió

**—Sin embargo, me parece una lástima tener que remar —dijo Hagrid, dirigiendo a Harry una mirada de soslayo—. Si yo... apresuro las cosas un poquito, ¿te importaría no mencionarlo en Hogwarts?**

**—Por supuesto que no —respondió Harry, deseoso de ver más magia. Hagrid sacó otra vez el paraguas rosado, dio dos golpes en el borde del bote y salieron a toda velocidad hacia la orilla.**

Todos los adultos (menos Cassidy) miraron a Hagrid

Hagrid eso fue muy peligroso ibas con un niño en el bote- dijo Mcgonagal

Lo bueno es que no se volteo- dijo Harry

Ron y Hermione se estremecieron al recordar que su amigo les había dicho que no sabía nadar, a esa edad y en medio del mar se podía haber ahogado

**—¿Por qué tendría que estar uno loco para intentar robar en Gringotts? —preguntó Harry.**

**—Hechizos... encantamientos —dijo Hagrid, desdoblando su periódico mientras hablaba—... Dicen que hay dragones custodiando las cámaras de máxima seguridad. **

Charlie miro a su hermano mayor con los ojos entrecerrados, el pelirrojo solo se encogió de hombros y trago saliva un poco asustado, no quería imaginarse lo que Charlie le haría si se enteraba que realmente había dragones custodiando las cámaras de máxima seguridad

**Y además, hay que saber encontrar el camino. Gringotts está a cientos de kilómetros por debajo de Londres, ¿sabes? Muy por debajo del metro. Te morirías de hambre tratando de salir, aunque hubieras podido robar algo.**

Bill se estremeció al recordar que hacia algunos años poco despues de que el comenzara a trabajar en Gringotts se encontraron un cadáver reciente en una de las bóvedas, esa persona había estado desaparecida casi cinco meses

**Harry permaneció sentado pensando en aquello, mientras Hagrid leía su periódico, El Profeta. Harry había aprendido de su tío Vernon que a las personas les gustaba que las dejaran tranquilas cuando hacían eso, **

Narcisa y Cassidy asintieron al recordar a sus respectivos esposos, ambos se irritaban cuando interrumpían su lectura, Draco y Hermione pensaban lo mismo que sus madres

No me habría molestado- dijo Hagrid

Harry le dedico una leve sonrisa mientras se revolvía el cabello sin darse cuenta, tratando de aguantar el sueño que volvía a envolverlo

**Pero era muy difícil, porque nunca había tenido tantas preguntas que hacer en su vida.**

**—El Ministerio de Magia está confundiendo las cosas, como de costumbre —murmuró Hagrid, dando la vuelta a la hoja.**

**—¿Hay un Ministerio de Magia? —preguntó Harry, sin poder contenerse.**

**—Por supuesto —respondió Hagrid—. Querían que Dumbledore fuera el ministro, claro, pero él nunca dejará Hogwarts, así que el viejo Cornelius Fudge consiguió el trabajo. Nunca ha existido nadie tan chapucero. **

Fudge fulmino a Hagrid con la mirada, molesto e indignado

**Así que envía lechuzas a Dumbledore cada mañana, pidiendo consejos.**

**—Pero ¿qué hace un Ministerio de Magia?**

**—Bueno, su trabajo principal es impedir que los muggles sepan que todavía hay brujas y magos por todo el país.**

**—¿Por qué?**

Porque nos querrían tener de esclavos para que les diéramos todas las comodidades del mundo, sin ellos tener que hacer nada- dijo Tonks

Harry solo rodo los ojos y se acomodo mejor en el cojín, empezando a rendirse ante el sueño

Mientras Cassidy se molesto un poco, ella jamás usaría o permitiría que usaran a su hija en beneficio propio, pero no dijo nada, ella estaba ahí para conocer la vida de su hija en el colegio, no para discutir con nadie

**—¿Por qué? Vaya, Harry, todos querrían soluciones mágicas para sus problemas. No, mejor que nos dejen tranquilos.**

Todos asintieron, mientras Hermione estaba un poco preocupada por su madre, ya que tenia un carácter incluso más fuerte que el de ella, pero su madre permanecía sin inmutarse

**En aquel momento, el bote dio un leve golpe contra la pared del muelle. Hagrid dobló su periódico y subieron los escalones de piedra hacia la calle.**

**Los transeúntes miraban mucho a Hagrid, mientras recorrían el pueblecito camino de la estación, y Harry no se lo podía reprochar: Hagrid no sólo era el doble de alto que cualquiera, sino que señalaba cosas totalmente corrientes, como los parquímetros, diciendo en voz alta:**

**—¿Ves eso, Harry? Las cosas que esos muggles inventan, ¿verdad?**

HAGRID!- gritaron todos los adultos

No puedes estar llamando la atención de esa forma- dijo Mcgonagal

Lo siento, no volverá a suceder- dijo Hagrid

Como si no llamara la atención por si solo- le dijo Ginny a Hermione, la castaña asintió

**—Hagrid —dijo Harry, jadeando un poco mientras correteaba para seguirlo—, ¿no dijiste que había dragones en Gringotts?**

**—Bueno, eso dicen —respondió Hagrid—. Me gustaría tener un dragón.**

**—¿Te gustaría tener uno?**

**—Quiero uno desde que era niño... Ya estamos.**

El trió se miro y paso saliva un poco asustados, se meterían en un enorme problema, esto no paso desapercibido por sus madres y en el caso de Harry por su tía

**Habían llegado a la estación. Salía un tren para Londres cinco minutos más tarde. Hagrid, que no entendía «el dinero muggle», como lo llamaba, dio las monedas a Harry para que comprara los billetes.**

**La gente los miraba más que nunca en el tren. Hagrid ocupó dos asientos y comenzó a tejer lo que parecía una carpa de circo color amarillo canario.**

Todavía!- dijeron Remus y Keisi

Como que todavía- dijo Ron

Cuando nosotros éramos estudiantes ya la estaba haciendo- dijo Remus- sea lo que sea

El pelirrojo asintió, mientras Hagrid se puso rojo

**—¿Todavía tienes la carta, Harry? —preguntó, mientras contaba los puntos.**

**Harry sacó del bolsillo el sobre de pergamino.**

**—Bien —dijo Hagrid—. Hay una lista con todo lo que necesitas.**

**Harry desdobló otra hoja, que no había visto la noche anterior, y leyó:**

**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA**

**UNIFORME**

**Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:**

**— Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras).**

**— Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario.**

**— Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante).**

**— Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados).**

**(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre.)**

**LIBROS**

**Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:**

**— El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 1), Miranda Goshawk.**

**— Una historia de la magia, Bathilda Bagshot.**

**— Teoría mágica, Adalbert Waffling.**

**— Guía de transformación para principiantes, Emeric Switch.**

**— Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos, Phyllida Spore.**

**— Filtros y pociones mágicas, Arsenius Jigger.**

**— Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander.**

**— Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentin Trimble.**

**RESTO DEL EQUIPO**

**1 varita.**

**1 caldero (peltre, medida 2).**

**1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal.**

**1 telescopio.**

**1 balanza de latón.**

**Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo.**

**SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE ALOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS.**

Todos miraron a Harry, que sin que nadie más que Ginny se diera cuenta, se había quedado dormido

Otra vez se volvió a dormir- dijo George

Mejor cuando no duerme se pone insoportable- dijo Ron- Keisi puedes seguir

**—¿Podemos comprar todo esto en Londres? —se preguntó Harry en voz alta.**

**—Sí, si sabes dónde ir —respondió Hagrid.**

**Harry no había estado antes en Londres. **

Todos los adultos gruñeron molestos, maldiciendo a los Dursley por lo bajo, Hermione, los Weasley, Remus, Tonks y Keisi lanzaron maleficios al cuadro

**Aunque Hagrid parecía saber adónde iban, era evidente que no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo de la forma ordinaria. Se quedó atascado en el torniquete de entrada al metro y se quejó en voz alta porque los asientos eran muy pequeños y los trenes muy lentos.**

Todos se reían por el espectáculo que Hagrid estaba dando, pero los adultos miraban a Hagrid molestos

**—No sé cómo los muggles se las arreglan sin magia —comentó, mientras subían por una escalera mecánica estropeada que los condujo a una calle llena de tiendas. Hagrid era tan corpulento que separaba fácilmente a la muchedumbre. Lo único que Harry tenía que hacer era mantenerse detrás de él. **

Todos se rieron al imaginarse a Harry correteando detrás de Hagrid

En eso Harry se levanta, con ganas de ir al baño

A dónde vas- dijo Hermione

El baño- dijo Harry- sigan leyendo, no se distraigan por mí

El chico salió del comedor

Espera no habías puesto hechizos de protección- dijo ojoloco al ver a Harry alejarse

En eso cae un vociferador

_Hola de nuevo Hogwarts _

_Creo que olvide decirles que pusimos encantamientos de protección sobre el colegio, además de que fuera de los muros del colegio el tiempo esta temporalmente detenido y permanecerá así hasta que terminen de leer todos los libros, pueden pasear por todo el colegio pero no salir, es decir están encerrados en el castillo_

_Recuerden que el trió ya sabe todo lo que pasa en cuatro de esos libros y una parte del quinto, así que en realidad no hace falta que estén ahí, pero es bueno que estén_

_Vuelvan a la lectura_

_ASP_

El vociferador estallo y Dumbledore tomo la palabra

Bueno eso responde muchas preguntas- dijo Dumbledore- señorita Baker

Keisi asintió y volvió a leer

**Pasaron ante librerías y tiendas de música, ante hamburgueserías y cines, pero en ningún lado parecía que vendieran varitas mágicas. Era una calle normal, llena de gente normal. ¿De verdad habría cantidades de oro de magos enterradas debajo de ellos? ¿Había allí realmente tiendas que vendían libros de hechizos y escobas? ¿No sería una broma pesada preparada por los Dursley? **

Como si tuvieran cerebro para eso- dijo Fred

Todos se rieron

**Si Harry no hubiera sabido que los Dursley carecían de sentido del humor, podría haberlo pensado. Sin embargo, aunque todo lo que le había dicho Hagrid era increíble, Harry no podía dejar de confiar en él.**

Coma la mayoría de los que lo conocen- dijeron los hermanos Weasley

El semigigante se puso rojo

**—Es aquí —dijo Hagrid deteniéndose—. El Caldero Chorreante. Es un lugar famoso.**

**Era un bar diminuto y de aspecto mugriento. **

Cassidy asintió de acuerdo, ese lugar necesitaba una buena limpieza, no le parecía un lugar nada apropiado para un niño, no le gusto nada tener que entrar, mucho menos que su hija lo hiciera

**Si Hagrid no lo hubiera señalado, Harry no lo habría visto. **

Es porque solo los magos y algunos muggles lo conocen- dijo George olvidando que Harry ni siquiera estaba en el comedor

George Harry esta en el baño- dijo Ginny y el chico se puso rojo

**La gente, que pasaba apresurada, ni lo miraba. Sus ojos iban de la gran librería, a un lado, a la tienda de música, al otro, como si no pudieran ver el Caldero Chorreante. En realidad, Harry tuvo la extraña sensación de que sólo él y Hagrid lo veían. **

Todos asintieron al parecer nadie recordaba que Harry había ido al baño

**Antes de que pudiera decirlo, Hagrid lo hizo entrar.**

**Para ser un lugar famoso, estaba muy oscuro y destartalado. Unas ancianas estaban sentadas en un rincón, tomando copitas de jerez. Una de ellas fumaba una larga pipa. Un hombre pequeño que llevaba un sombrero de copa hablaba con el viejo cantinero, que era completamente calvo y parecía una nuez blanda. **

Todos se rieron con ganas ante esa descripción

Que buena imaginación tiene- dijeron los gemelos riéndose

Que les digo es el hijo de un merodeador- dijo Remus riéndose- lo lleva en la sangre

**El suave murmullo de las charlas se detuvo cuando ellos entraron. Todos parecían conocer a Hagrid. Lo saludaban con la mano y le sonreían, y el cantinero buscó un vaso diciendo:**

**—¿Lo de siempre, Hagrid?**

Mcgonagal y Molly lo miraron como diciendo _"más te vale no haber bebido frente a Harry"_- el semigigante negó con la cabeza

**—No puedo, Tom, estoy aquí por asuntos de Hogwarts —respondió Hagrid,**

Las dos mencionadas y Keisi asintieron

**Poniendo la mano en el hombro de Harry y obligándole a doblar las rodillas.**

Todos menos lo Slythering y Snape hicieron mueco al imaginarse a Harry en esa posición

**—Buen Dios —dijo el cantinero, mirando atentamente a Harry—. ¿Es éste... puede ser...?**

**El Caldero Chorreante había quedado súbitamente inmóvil y en silencio.**

**—Válgame Dios —susurró el cantinero—. Harry Potter... todo un honor.**

En eso Harry que volvía del baño se dio la vuelta, no quería oír nada de eso, Keisi que lo había visto no dijo nada y siguió con la lectura, Mcgonagal también lo había visto pero tampoco dijo nada ella entendía que a Harry no le gustara su fama

**Salió rápidamente del mostrador, corrió hacia Harry y le estrechó la mano, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.**

**—Bienvenido, Harry, bienvenido.**

**Harry no sabía qué decir. Todos lo miraban. La anciana de la pipa seguía chupando, sin darse cuenta de que se le había apagado. Hagrid estaba radiante.**

**Entonces se produjo un gran movimiento de sillas y, al minuto siguiente, Harry se encontró estrechando la mano de todos los del Caldero Chorreante.**

_Presumido, igual que su padre_- pensó Snape

**—Doris Crockford, Harry. No puedo creer que por fin te haya conocido.**

**—Estoy orgullosa, Harry, muy orgullosa.**

**—Siempre quise estrechar tu mano... estoy muy complacido.**

**—Encantado, Harry, no puedo decirte cuánto. Mi nombre es Diggle, Dedalus Diggle.**

**—¡Yo lo he visto antes! —dijo Harry, mientras Dedalus Diggle dejaba caer su sombrero a causa de la emoción—. Usted me saludó una vez en una tienda.**

**—¡Me recuerda! —gritó Dedalus Diggle, mirando a todos—. ¿Habéis oído eso? ¡Se acuerda de mí!**

**Harry estrechó manos una y otra vez. Doris Crockford volvió a repetir el saludo.**

No puede ser, es un niño, no una celebridad- dijo Mcgonagal- ni siquiera se acuerda de los que paso esa noche

De hecho profesora si se acuerda de una parte- dijo Hermione

En eso Harry entra al comedor ganándose las miradas de todos

Que? nunca habían visto a alguien ir al baño- dijo Harry llegando a su asiento- de que me acuerdo Hermione

De la noche que tus padres murieron- dijo Hermione

Ahh- dijo Harry

**Un joven pálido se adelantó, muy nervioso. Tenía un tic en el ojo.**

**—¡Profesor Quirrel! —dijo Hagrid—. Harry, el profesor Quirrell te dará clases en Hogwarts.**

**—P-P-Potter —tartamudeó el profesor Quirrell, apretando la mano de Harry—. N-no pue-e-do decirte l-lo contento que-e estoy de co-conocerte.**

Idiota- dijo Ron con asco

Imbécil- dijo Harry con repulsión

Tarado- dijo Hermione con desprecio

Todos los miraron buscando una explicación pero ellos solo se miraron

**—¿Qué clase de magia enseña usted, profesor Quirrell?**

**—D-Defensa Contra las Artes O-Oscuras —murmuró el profesor Quirrell, como si no quisiera pensar en ello—. N-no es al-algo que t-tú n-necesites, ¿verdad, P-Potter? —Soltó una risa nerviosa—. **

No le puede decir eso- dijo Molly y Keisi asintió de acuerdo

**Estás reuniendo el e-equipo, s-supongo. Yo tengo que b-buscar otro l-libro de va-vampiros. —Pareció aterrorizado ante la simple mención.**

**Pero los demás, no permitieron que el profesor Quirrell acaparara a Harry. Éste tardó más de diez minutos en despedirse de ellos. Al fin, Hagrid se hizo oír.**

Hubiera sido mejor que lo hicieras desde el principio- dijo Remus

Ya entienden por que lo deje con los Dursley- dijo Dumbledore

Mira no me vengas con escusas Harry se irá conmigo punto final- dijo Remus molesto

**—Tenemos que irnos. Hay mucho que comprar. Vamos, Harry.**

**Doris Crockford estrechó la mano de Harry una última vez y Hagrid se lo llevó a través del bar hasta un pequeño patio cerrado, donde no había más que un cubo de basura y hierbajos.**

**Hagrid miró sonriente a Harry**

**—Te lo dije, ¿verdad? Te dije que eras famoso. Hasta el profesor Quirrell temblaba al conocerte, aunque te diré que habitualmente tiembla.**

Oye Harry crees que en ese momento el ya estaba con él- dijo Ron solo para que Harry y Hermione los escucharan- ya sabes… unidos

No- dijo Harry- recuerda lo que te dije al final del año, Quirrel no podía tocarme sin sufrir daño, porque Voldemort estaba adherido a el

Ah claro- dijo Ron

Lo que si es que Voldemort tenía que estar cerca- dijo Harry- porque ese mismo día entraron al banco

El pelirrojo asintió nadie más que Hermione los escucho, los demás los miraban intrigados

**—¿Está siempre tan nervioso?**

**—Oh, sí. Pobre hombre. Una mente brillante. Estaba bien mientras estudiaba esos libros de vampiros, pero entonces cogió un año de vacaciones, para tener experiencias directas... Dicen que encontró vampiros en la Selva Negra y que tuvo un desagradable problema con una hechicera... Y desde entonces no es el mismo. **

Fue por vampiros y se topo con una serpiente- dijo Hermione

Cuál es la diferencia- dijo Ron

Que los vampiros tienen nariz- dijo Harry

Los tres se rieron un poco bajo las miradas de todos los demás que no entendieron la conversación, tras unos minutos Hermione le dijo a Keisi que continuara

**Se asusta de los alumnos, tiene miedo de su propia asignatura... Ahora ¿adónde vamos, paraguas?**

**¿Vampiros? ¿Hechiceras? La cabeza de Harry era un torbellino. Hagrid, mientras tanto, contaba ladrillos en la pared, encima del cubo de basura.**

Todos los nacidos muggle asintieron de acuerdo con Harry

**—Tres arriba... dos horizontales... —murmuraba—. Correcto. Un paso atrás, Harry**

**Dio tres golpes a la pared, con la punta de su paraguas.**

**El ladrillo que había tocado se estremeció, se retorció y en el medio apareció un pequeño agujero, que se hizo cada vez más ancho. Un segundo más tarde estaban contemplando un pasaje abovedado lo bastante grande hasta para Hagrid, un paso que llevaba a una calle con adoquines, que serpenteaba hasta quedar fuera de la vista.**

**—Bienvenido —dijo Hagrid— al callejón Diagon.**

Todos aplaudieron ante la mención del callejón diagon

Los profesores sonrieron ante el entusiasmo de sus alumnos

**Sonrió ante el asombro de Harry Entraron en el pasaje. Harry miró rápidamente por encima de su hombro y vio que la pared volvía a cerrarse.**

**El sol brillaba iluminando numerosos calderos, en la puerta de la tienda más cercana. «Calderos - Todos los Tamaños - Latón, Cobre, Peltre, Plata - Automáticos - Plegables», decía un rótulo que colgaba sobre ellos.**

**—Sí, vas a necesitar uno —dijo Hagrid— pero mejor que vayamos primero a conseguir el dinero.**

**Harry deseó tener ocho ojos más. **

Traidor- dijo Ron

En mi defensa yo no te conocía en ese momento- dijo Harry bostezando

Hermione tuvo que cubrirse la boca para no reírse

**Movía la cabeza en todas direcciones mientras iban calle arriba, tratando de mirar todo al mismo tiempo: las tiendas, las cosas que estaban fuera y la gente haciendo compras. Una mujer regordeta negaba con la cabeza en la puerta de una droguería cuando ellos pasaron, diciendo: «Hígado de dragón a diecisiete sickles la onza, están locos...».**

Ginny miro disimuladamente a su madre, recordando que ella había ido al callejón en julio de ese año pero no recordaba la fecha, lo que si recordaba era que se había quejado de algunos precios, pero lo ignoro y siguió jugando con el cabello de Harry que volvía a quedarse dormido

**Un suave ulular llegaba de una tienda oscura que tenía un rótulo que decía: «El emporio de las lechuzas. Color pardo, castaño, gris y blanco». Varios chicos de la edad de Harry pegaban la nariz contra un escaparate lleno de escobas. «Mirad —oyó Harry que decía uno—, la nueva Nimbus 2.000, la más veloz.» **

Todos miraron a Harry recordando que el había tenido esa escoba y había hecho historia con ella, Harry que estaba más dormido que despierto sonrió al recordar su vieja escoba

**Algunas tiendas vendían ropa; otras, telescopios y extraños instrumentos de plata que Harry nunca había visto. Escaparates repletos de bazos de murciélagos y ojos de anguilas, tambaleantes montones de libros de encantamientos, plumas y rollos de pergamino, frascos con pociones, globos con mapas de la luna...**

Oigan ya sabemos que hay ahí, pasemos a otra cosa- dijo Pansy

Eso es lo que dice el libro señorita Parkinson, hay que leerlo tal cual esta, punto final- dijo Mcgonagal

Ron no supo porque pero en ese momento Pansy le pareció adorable

**—Gringotts —dijo Hagrid.**

**Habían llegado a un edificio, blanco como la nieve, que se alzaba sobre las pequeñas tiendas. Delante de las puertas de bronce pulido, con un uniforme carmesí y dorado, había...**

Que?- dijeron todos mirando a Harry pero el chico se había quedado profundamente dormido

**—Sí, eso es un gnomo —dijo Hagrid en voz baja, mientras subían por los escalones de piedra blanca. El gnomo era una cabeza más bajo que Harry. Tenía un rostro moreno e inteligente, una barba puntiaguda y, Harry pudo notarlo, dedos y pies muy largos. Cuando entraron los saludó. Entonces encontraron otras puertas dobles, esta vez de plata, con unas palabras grabadas encima de ellas.**

**Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado**

**Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia,**

**Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado,**

**Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más,**

**Así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo**

**Un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo,**

**Ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado**

**De encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro.**

Odio ese letrero- dijo Hermione- me da miedo cada vez que lo leo

Si es un poco macabro- dijo Tonks

Todos lo demás, asintieron

**—Como te dije, hay que estar loco para intentar robar aquí —dijo Hagrid.**

Tal vez pero cuanto a que estos tres lo hacen- dijo George señalando al trió de oro

No digas tonterías nadie puede hacer eso- dijo Molly

Ellos encontraron la cámara de los secretos, para mi pueden hacer cualquier cosa- dijo Fred

Que es la cámara de los secretos Hermione- dijo Cassidy

Hace miles de años uno de los fundadores creó una cámara oculta en el castillo a la que yo no he entrado y por lo que me dicen estos dos, no quiero entrar- dijo Hermione señalando a sus dos amigos- la cámara esta tan bien escondida que las personas que la han encontrado y entrado se cuentan con los dedos de una sola mano y te sobran dedos

Tiene razón- dijo Ron

Cassidy asintió conforme con la explicación y complacida de que su hija no haya entrado, pero quería saber más

**Dos gnomos los hicieron pasar por las puertas plateadas y se encontraron en un amplio vestíbulo de mármol. Un centenar de gnomos estaban sentados en altos taburetes, detrás de un largo mostrador, escribiendo en grandes libros de cuentas, pesando monedas en balanzas de cobre y examinando piedras preciosas con lentes. Las puertas de salida del vestíbulo eran demasiadas para contarlas, y otros gnomos guiaban a la gente para entrar y salir. Hagrid y Harry se acercaron al mostrador.**

**—Buenos días —dijo Hagrid a un gnomo desocupado—. Hemos venido a sacar algún dinero de la caja de seguridad del señor Harry Potter.**

**—¿Tiene su llave, señor?**

Llave, yo pensé que los Potter tenían bóvedas en máxima seguridad- dijo Tonks

Las tienen pero Harry no tiene acceso a ellas sino hasta su mayoría de edad en mundo muggle- dijo Remus- la que está usando es para cubrir sus gastos básicos

Pero como consiguió Hagrid la llave de la bóveda dijo Molly

Yo tuve que ir al valle de Godric a buscarla en la casa, luego se la envié a Dumbledore - dijo Keisi

Ah ok- dijo Molly

Tras unos segundos Keisi volvió a leer

**—La tengo por aquí —dijo Hagrid, y comenzó a vaciar sus bolsillos sobre el mostrador, desparramando un puñado de galletas de perro sobre el libro de cuentas del gnomo. **

En Grimmauld place Sirius se relamió los labios al escuchar eso

**Éste frunció la nariz. Harry observó al gnomo que tenía a la derecha, que pesaba unos rubíes tan grandes como carbones brillantes.**

**—Aquí está —dijo finalmente Hagrid, enseñando una pequeña llave dorada.**

**El gnomo la examinó de cerca.**

**—Parece estar todo en orden.**

**—Y también tengo una carta del profesor Dumbledore —dijo Hagrid, dándose importancia—. Es sobre lo-que-usted-sabe, en la cámara setecientos trece.**

Hagrid no debiste decirlo, así sin disimulo frente al niño- dijo Mcgonagal

Lo siento profesora- dijo Hagrid

Ron y Hermione se miraron

**El gnomo leyó la carta cuidadosamente.**

**—Muy bien —dijo, devolviéndosela a Hagrid—. Voy a hacer que alguien los acompañe abajo, a las dos cámaras. ¡Griphook!**

**Griphook era otro gnomo. Cuando Hagrid guardó todas las galletas de perro en sus bolsillos, él y Harry siguieron a Griphook hacia una de las puertas de salida del vestíbulo.**

**—¿Qué es lo-que-usted-sabe en la cámara setecientos trece? —preguntó Harry.**

**—No te lo puedo decir —dijo misteriosamente Hagrid—. Es algo muy secreto. Un asunto de Hogwarts. Dumbledore me lo confió.**

No puede ser- dijo Keisi bajando el libro

Hagrid amigo escucha, Harry es hijo de James y Lilly, créeme si te digo que no es bueno alimentar su curiosidad- dijo Remus

**Griphook les abrió la puerta. Harry, que había esperado más mármoles, se sorprendió. Estaban en un estrecho pasillo de piedra, iluminado con antorchas. Se inclinaba hacia abajo y había unos rieles en el suelo. Griphook silbó y un pequeño carro llegó rápidamente por los raíles. Subieron (Hagrid con cierta dificultad) y se pusieron en marcha.**

**Al principio fueron rápidamente a través de un laberinto de retorcidos pasillos. Harry trató de recordar, izquierda, derecha, derecha, izquierda, una bifurcación, derecha, izquierda, pero era imposible. **

Con solo escucharlo Hermione sintió el estomago revuelto y tuvo que beber un poco de agua para que se le pasara, si había algo que odiaba era la velocidad

Porque demonios quería recordarlo- dijo George, mirando a Ron

Yo que se- dijo Ron

**El veloz carro parecía conocer su camino, porque Griphook no lo dirigía.**

**A Harry le escocían los ojos de las ráfagas de aire frío, pero los mantuvo muy abiertos. En una ocasión, le pareció ver un estallido de fuego al final del pasillo y se dio la vuelta para ver si era un dragón, pero era demasiado tarde.**

Bill suspiro aliviado, sin embargo esto no paso desapercibido por Charlie que lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados, Bill volvió a tragar saliva un poco asustado

**Iban cada vez más abajo, pasando por un lago subterráneo en el que había gruesas estalactitas y estalagmitas saliendo del techo y del suelo.**

**—Nunca lo he sabido —gritó Harry a Hagrid, para hacerse oír sobre el estruendo del carro—. ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre una estalactita y una estalagmita?**

No puede ser, mil preguntas que puede hacer sobre el mundo mágico y va y le suelta esa- dijo Hannah desde Hafflepuff

Todos asintieron de acuerdo con la chica mientras miraban a un dormido Harry

**—Las estalagmitas tienen una eme —dijo Hagrid—. Y no me hagas preguntas ahora, creo que voy a marearme.**

**Su cara se había puesto verde y, cuando el carro por fin se detuvo, ante la pequeña puerta de la pared del pasillo, Hagrid se bajó y tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared, para que dejaran de temblarle las rodillas.**

Todos se rieron del semigigante, eso era una escena digna de fotografía, Hagrid mientras tanto se puso muy rojo

**Griphook abrió la cerradura de la puerta. Una oleada de humo verde los envolvió. Cuando se aclaró, Harry estaba jadeando. **

Humo verde- dijo Ginny mirando a Bill

Tenía mucho tiempo sin abrirse- dijo Bill- y a medida que los hechizos se renuevan, los de más tiempo mueren

Todos asintieron

**Dentro había montículos de monedas de oro. Montones de monedas de plata. Montañas de pequeños knuts de bronce.**

**—Todo tuyo —dijo Hagrid sonriendo.**

**Todo de Harry, era increíble. Los Dursley no debían saberlo, o se abrían apoderado de todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. **

Pueden hacer eso- dijo Hermione

No solo Harry o sus guardianes, es decir sus padrinos que son Sirius y Alice y también Keisi y yo, nadie mas- dijo Remus

**¿Cuántas veces se habían quejado de lo que les costaba mantener a Harry? **

MANTENER!- gritaron los adultos indignados

Si no le daban de comer- dijo Mcgonagal mandándole un maleficio al cuadro

Dormía en una alacena- dijo Keisi mandando otro maleficio

Usaba ropa del cerdo de su primo- dijo Hermione siguiéndolas

Así todos los miembros de la orden y el profesorado (menos Snape y Umbridge que seguía atada) le mandaron maleficios al cuadro

**Y durante todo aquel tiempo, una pequeña fortuna enterrada debajo de Londres le pertenecía.**

_En Grimmauld place_

_Pequeña, si llamas pequeña a 250 bóvedas repletas hasta el tope y con hechizos de expansión indetectable, es una pequeña fortuna- dijo Sirius burlón- pues si es pequeña_

En Hogwarts

Pequeña, le parece que…- dijo Remus

Remus!- interrumpió Keisi y negó con la cabeza

Remus dándose cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir se cayó y se hundió en su asiento

Todas la chicas se desilusionaron, pero una oriental en la mesa de las águilas ya se imaginaba la fortuna de los Potter y pensaba que muy pronto seria toda suya (no escribiré mucho sobre esa perra porque la verdad me enferma en cuanto pueda la saco del comedor)

**Hagrid ayudó a Harry a poner una cantidad en una bolsa.**

**—Las de oro son galeones —explicó—. Diecisiete sickles de plata hacen un galeón y veintinueve knuts equivalen a un sickle, es muy fácil. Bueno, esto será suficiente para un curso o dos, dejaremos el resto guardado para ti. —Se volvió hacia Griphook—. Ahora, por favor, la cámara setecientos trece. ¿Y podemos ir un poco más despacio?**

Hagrid esos carros están diseñados para viajar solo a una velocidad- dijo Bill

El semigigante asintió

**—Una sola velocidad —contestó Griphook.**

**Fueron más abajo y a mayor velocidad. El aire se volvió cada vez más frío, mientras doblaban por estrechos recodos. Llegaron entre sacudidas al otro lado de una hondonada subterránea, y Harry se inclinó hacia un lado para ver qué había en el fondo oscuro, pero Hagrid gruñó y lo enderezó, cogiéndolo del cuello.**

Por suerte- dijo Tonks

Tonks vuela como un profesional, créeme que vértigo no es lo que tiene- dijo Ron

No es eso Ron, el carro llega a hacer un movimiento y Harry se va directo contra el suelo y no es precisamente medio metro de distancia- dijo Bill- con la escoba es una cosa pero sin ella…

Ok ya entendí- dijo Ron dándole la razón a su hermano

**La cámara setecientos trece no tenía cerradura.**

**—Un paso atrás —dijo Griphook, dándose importancia. Tocó la puerta con uno de sus largos dedos y ésta desapareció—. Si alguien que no sea un gnomo de Gringotts lo intenta, será succionado por la puerta y quedará atrapado —añadió.**

Porque tenía que decir algo tan horrible- dijo Mcgonagal asqueada

A mí siempre me han parecido perversos- dijo Arthur

Todos le dieron la razón

**—¿Cada cuánto tiempo comprueban que no se haya quedado nadie dentro? —quiso saber Harry.**

No! No queremos saber- dijeron todos los alumnos con una mueca en el rostro

**—Más o menos cada diez años —dijo Griphook, con una sonrisa maligna.**

A Keisi que estaba leyendo se le revolvió el estomago al igual que a la mayoría de los presente

No queríamos saber!- dijeron todos menos los leones, que haciéndose los valiente se aguantaron

Que les dije los duendes son perversos- dijo Arthur

**Algo realmente extraordinario tenía que haber en aquella cámara de máxima seguridad, Harry estaba seguro, y se inclinó anhelante, esperando ver por lo menos joyas fabulosas, pero la primera impresión era que estaba vacía.**

Todos se miraron confundidos, porque Dumbledore enviaría a Hagrid hasta Gringotts solo para ver una bóveda vacía

**Entonces vio el sucio paquetito, envuelto en papel marrón, que estaba en el suelo. Hagrid lo cogió y lo guardó en las profundidades de su abrigo. **

Ron y Hermione se miraron sabiendo perfectamente el contenido de ese paquete y lo que por poco ocasiona

Tiene que ver con la piedra filosofal- dijo Remus

Dijimos que no adelantaríamos nada, son nuestras vidas las que están leyendo- dijo Ron

Cierto y un Grifindor nunca rompe una promesa- dijo Hermione

_A menos que seas una rata- dijo Sirius desde Grimmauld place_

Pero…- dijo Tonks

Lo juramos- dijeron los dos

Ya que- dijo Remus

**A Harry le hubiera gustado conocer su contenido, pero sabía que era mejor no preguntar.**

No el no pregunta el investiga- dijo Ron

Y no para hasta que lo consigue- dijo Hermione

Igual que ustedes dos- dijo Mcgonagal

Los dos chocaron las manos, todos los miraron con curiosidad

**—Vamos, regresemos en ese carro infernal y no me hables durante el camino; será mejor que mantengas la boca cerrada —dijo Hagrid.**

**Después de la veloz trayectoria, salieron parpadeando a la luz del sol, fuera de Gringotts. Harry no sabía adónde ir primero con su bolsa llena de dinero. No necesitaba saber cuántos galeones había en una libra, para darse cuenta de que tenía más dinero que nunca, más dinero incluso que el que Dudley tendría jamás.**

**—Tendrías que comprarte el uniforme —dijo Hagrid, señalando hacia «Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones»—. Oye, Harry; ¿te importa que me dé una vuelta por el Caldero Chorreante? Detesto los carros de Gringotts. —Todavía parecía mareado, así que Harry entró solo en la tienda de Madame Malkin, sintiéndose algo nervioso.**

Remus y Keisi fulminaron a Hagrid con la mirada, molestos con él porque había dejado solo a su pequeño sobrino, Hagrid se hundió en su asiento un poco asustado

**Madame Malkin era una bruja sonriente y regordeta, vestida de color malva.**

**—¿Hogwarts, guapo? —dijo, cuando Harry empezó a hablar—. Tengo muchos aquí... En realidad, otro muchacho se está probando ahora.**

Draco abrió los ojos como platos, sabiendo lo que pasaría a continuación, Ron miro disimuladamente a Draco sabiendo de su encuentro con Harry

**En el fondo de la tienda, un niño de rostro pálido y puntiagudo estaba de pie sobre un escabel, mientras otra bruja le ponía alfileres en la larga túnica negra. **

Maldito Potter yo no tengo el rostro puntiagudo- murmuro Draco solo Pansy lo escucho

Ese chico eras tú- dijo Pansy mirándolo, al mismo tiempo que llamaba la atención de todos

Gracias por gritarlo Pansy- dijo Draco un poco rojo

**Madame Malkin puso a Harry en un escabel al lado del otro, le deslizó por la cabeza una larga túnica y comenzó a marcarle el largo apropiado.**

**—Hola —dijo el muchacho—. ¿También Hogwarts?**

**—Sí —respondió Harry.**

**—Mi padre está en la tienda de al lado, comprando mis libros, y mi madre ha ido calle arriba para mirar las varitas —dijo el chico. Tenía voz de aburrido y arrastraba las palabras—. Luego voy a arrastrarlos a mirar escobas de carrera. No sé por qué los de primer año no pueden tener una propia. Creo que voy a fastidiar a mi padre hasta que me compre una y la meteré de contrabando de alguna manera.**

Los profesores (menos Snape) miraron a Draco molestos

10 puntos menos para Slythering por eso- dijo madame Hoch

**Harry recordaba a Dudley**

**—¿Tú tienes escoba propia? —continuó el muchacho.**

**—No —dijo Harry.**

**—¿Juegas al menos al quidditch?**

**—No —dijo de nuevo Harry, preguntándose qué diablos sería el quidditch.**

Los leones miraron a su jugador estrella horrorizados

Ron y Hermione rodaron los ojos

Se crio sin saber absolutamente nada del mundo mágico déjenlo tranquilo- dijo Ginny

Todos bajaron la cabeza sabiendo que la pelirroja tenía razón

**—Yo sí. Papá dice que sería un crimen que no me eligieran para jugar por mi casa, y la verdad es que estoy de acuerdo. ¿Ya sabes en qué casa vas a estar?**

**—No —dijo Harry, sintiéndose cada vez más tonto.**

**—Bueno, nadie lo sabrá realmente hasta que lleguemos allí, pero yo sé que seré de Slythering, porque toda mi familia fue de allí. ¿Te imaginas estar en Hafflepuff? Yo creo que me iría, ¿no te parece?**

Los tejones miraron a Draco furiosos

50 puntos menos para Slythering- dijo Spraud

Los tejones sonrieron, mientras las serpientes fulminaban a Draco con la mirada

Tontos libros, ahora me meteré en graves problemas- pensó Draco

**—Mmm —contestó Harry, deseando poder decir algo más interesante.**

**—¡Oye, mira a ese hombre! —dijo súbitamente el chico, señalando hacia la vidriera de delante. Hagrid estaba allí, sonriendo a Harry y señalando dos grandes helados, para que viera por qué no entraba.**

**—Ése es Hagrid —dijo Harry, contento de saber algo que el otro no sabía—. Trabaja en Hogwarts.**

**—Oh —dijo el muchacho—, he oído hablar de él. Es una especie de sirviente, ¿no?**

**—Es el guarda bosques —dijo Harry. Cada vez le gustaba menos aquel chico.**

El sentimiento es mutuo Potter- dijo Draco con desprecio

Draco cariño- dijo Pansy- estas discutiendo con un chico inconsciente- dijo señalando a Harry que les daba la espalda

Ohh- dijo Draco hundiéndose en su cojín mientras los demás se reían

Ron y Hermione sin saber porque sintieron celos ante lo de _"Draco cariño"_

**—Sí, claro. He oído decir que es una especie de salvaje, que vive en una cabaña en los terrenos del colegio y que de vez en cuando se emborracha. Trata de hacer magia y termina prendiendo fuego a su cama.**

**—Yo creo que es estupendo —dijo Harry con frialdad.**

Esos son los cambios que experimenta cierto- dijo Remus

Si, cuando está contento es la mejor de las personas y cuando está enojado tiende a ser frio y desalmado- dijo Ron

La orden y los profesores (menos Snape y el sapo) miraron a Harry que dormía tranquilamente

**—¿Eso crees? —preguntó el chico en tono burlón—. ¿Por qué está aquí contigo? ¿Dónde están tus padres?**

**—Están muertos —respondió en pocas palabras. No tenía ganas de hablar de ese tema con él.**

**—Oh, lo siento —dijo el otro, aunque no pareció que le importara—. Pero eran de nuestra clase, ¿no?**

Eso no es asunto tuyo- gruñeron los de Grifindor

Draco un poco asustado se escondió detrás de su madre

**—Eran un mago y una bruja, si es eso a lo que te refieres**

**—Realmente creo que no deberían dejar entrar a los otros ¿no te parece? No son como nosotros, no los educaron para conocer nuestras costumbres. Algunos nunca habían oído hablar de Hogwarts hasta que recibieron la carta, ya te imaginarás. Yo creo que debería quedar todo en las familias de antiguos magos. Y a propósito, ¿cuál es tu apellido?**

**Pero antes de que Harry pudiera contestar, Madame Malkin dijo:**

**—Ya está listo lo tuyo, guapo.**

**Y Harry, sin lamentar tener que dejar de hablar con el chico, bajó del escabel.**

**—Bien, te veré en Hogwarts, supongo —dijo el muchacho.**

Por desgracia Potter- pensó Draco, fulminando al chico que le seguía dando la espalda

**Harry estaba muy silencioso, mientras comía el helado que Hagrid le había comprado (chocolate y frambuesa con trozos de nueces).**

Tengo hambre- dijo Ron y sus hermanos asintieron de acuerdo con el

Ron no es hora de comer- dijo Hermione- además tu siempre tienes hambre

Son las cinco de la tarde- dijo Ron

Faltan cinco para las cuatro- dijo Hermione mirando su reloj

Que- dijo Ron Tomando la muñeca de Hermione para mirar el reloj- vaya pensé que era más tarde- dijo soltándola

Ten comete eso- dijo Ginny dándole una rana de chocolate

Gracias Gin- dijo Ron

Las dos chicas se sonrieron

Tras unos segundos la lectura siguió

**—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Hagrid.**

**—Nada —mintió Harry. Se detuvieron a comprar pergamino y plumas. Harry se animó un poco cuando encontró un frasco de tinta que cambiaba de color al escribir. Cuando salieron de la tienda, preguntó:**

**—Hagrid, ¿qué es el quidditch?**

**—Vaya, Harry; sigo olvidando lo poco que sabes... ¡No saber qué es el quidditch!**

Todos los leones asintieron aun sin creer que su jugador estrella, con un futuro como jugador de quidditch profesional por delante, no supiera que es el quidditch

Pues desde el principio vuela como un profesional- le dijo Seamus a Deán, el moreno asintió

Sirius, Keisi y Remus ya querían saber cómo había logrado entrar al equipo desde su primer año

**—No me hagas sentir peor —dijo Harry. Le contó a Hagrid lo del chico pálido de la tienda de Madame Malkin.**

**—... y dijo que la gente de familia de muggles no deberían poder ir...**

**—Tú no eres de una familia muggle. Si hubiera sabido quién eres... Él ha crecido conociendo tu nombre, si sus padres son magos. Ya lo has visto en el Caldero Chorreante. De todos modos, qué sabe él, algunos de los mejores que he conocido eran los únicos con magia en una larga línea de muggles. ¡Mira tu madre! ¡Y mira la hermana que tuvo!**

Todos los que conocieron a Lilly Potter sonrieron con nostalgia al recordar a esa talentosa chica que tenia un gran futuro por delante

Mcgonagal tuvo que sacar un pañuelo y limpiarse las lágrimas

Los conocidos de la pareja sentían una pequeña opresión en el pecho, tan jóvenes y con una larga y talentosa vida por delante junto a su hijo, mucho talento se perdió en tan solo un segundo

Pero tener a Harry frente a ellos los aliviaba un poco, ellos vivían en el, aunque el dolor nunca se iría

**—Entonces ¿qué es el quidditch?**

**—Es nuestro deporte. Deporte de magos. Es... como el fútbol en el mundo muggle, todos lo siguen. Se juega en el aire, con escobas, y hay cuatro pelotas... Es difícil explicarte las reglas.**

Difícil?- dijeron los jugadores mirando al semigigante- que tiene de difícil

**—¿Y qué son Slythering y Hafflepuff?**

Los miembros de ambas casas pusieron más atención ante lo que dirían de ellos

**—Casas del colegio. Hay cuatro. Todos dicen que en Hafflepuff son todos inútiles, pero...**

Disculpa!- dijeron los tejones indignados incluyendo a Tonks, Spraud y Fudge

Lo siento, pero eso es lo que escucho todo el tiempo- dijo Hagrid

Los tejones fulminaron con la mirada a los leones, las serpientes y las águilas

**—Seguro que yo estaré en Hafflepuff —dijo Harry desanimado.**

Eso que tiene de malo!- dijo la casa entera indignada

**—Es mejor Hafflepuff que Slythering —dijo Hagrid con tono lúgubre—. Las brujas y los magos que se volvieron malos habían estado todos en Slythering. Quien-tú-sabes fue uno.**

Los tejones aunque seguían molestos asintieron de acuerdo con eso

Pero todos se estremecieron al pensar en Voldemort en el colegio

**—¿Vol... Perdón... Quien-tú-sabes estuvo en Hogwarts?**

**—Hace muchos años —respondió Hagrid.**

Hagrid bajo la mirada

Ron y Hermione le sonrieron, Hagrid había pagado caro y injustamente las crueles acciones de Voldemort

**Compraron los libros de Harry en una tienda llamada Flourish y Blotts, en donde los estantes estaban llenos de libros hasta el techo. Había unos grandiosos forrados en piel, otros del tamaño de un sello, con tapas de seda, otros llenos de símbolos raros y unos pocos sin nada impreso en sus páginas. **

Hermione estaba emocionada le encantaba libro y libros repletos de información y cosas interesantes

Cassidy sonrió al ver el entusiasmo de su hija

Ginny por otro lado se estremeció al recordar aquel maldito diario de aspecto inocente que casi le arrebata la vida sin darse cuenta se apoyo en el pecho de Harry (ella estaba en medio de Harry y Ron), el chico profundamente dormido le paso una mano por la cintura

Ron que fue el primero en darse cuenta le acaricio la espalda sabiendo en que pensaba, los demás hermanos miraba la escena preocupados y un poco celosos, pero no podían decir nada Harry estaba dormido no era consciente de lo que hacia

**Hasta Dudley, que nunca leía nada, habría deseado tener alguno de aquellos libros. **

**Hagrid casi tuvo que arrastrar a Harry para que dejara Hechizos y contra hechizos (encante a sus amigos y confunda a sus enemigos con las más recientes venganzas: Pérdida de Cabello, Piernas de Mantequilla, Lengua Atada y más, mucho más), del profesor Vindictus Viridian.**

Lo sabia tu eres el fantasma- salto Snape

Harry se removió un poco, acerco más a Ginny y siguió durmiendo

Severus el libro dice que Hagrid no dejo que lo comprara- dijo Mcgonagal- como podría serlo

El fantasma llego el mismo año que él comenzó- dijo Snape

Eso no prueba nada- dijo Mcgonagal aunque ella sabia perfectamente que Harry bien podía ser el fantasma de las bromas es decir era el hijo, ahijado y sobrino de los merodeadores (la rata no cuenta) pero no se lo diría a Snape

Hagrid! Como se te ocurre negarle un libro de bromas, es el hijo de un merodeador- dijo Remus fingiendo indignación ganándose un librazo de parte de Keisi- que?

Como que, que?- dijo Keisi convocando el libro- gracias por alejarlo del libro Hagrid

Ron oculto una risa carraspeando, el sabia que Harry si se había comprado el libro sin que Hagrid se diera cuenta

Tras unos minutos con Snape muy irritado la lectura continúo

**—Estaba tratando de averiguar cómo hechizar a Dudley**

Bien dicho Harry- dijo Remus

_Ese es mi ahijado, digno hijo de un merodeador- dijo Sirius orgulloso_

**—No estoy diciendo que no sea una buena idea, pero no puedes utilizar la magia en el mundo muggle, excepto en circunstancias muy especiales —dijo Hagrid—. **

Hagrid no lo alientes!- dijo Keisi deteniendo la lectura

Mientras Cassidy se veía un poco molesta, ella quería saber del progreso de su hija en el colegio, pero a causa de esa regla de que los menores no podían hacer magia del colegio, tenía que resignarse solo a leer la boleta de notas de lo cual estaba orgullosa, pero se alegraba de que gracias a estos libros lo sabría, luego podría hacer que su hija le mostrara algunos hechizos y no podrían negárselo ya que estaban en el colegio

Tras unos segundos Keisi siguió leyendo

**Y de todos modos, no podrías hacer ningún hechizo todavía, necesitarás mucho más estudio antes de llegar a ese nivel.**

**Hagrid tampoco dejó que Harry comprara un sólido caldero de oro (en la lista decía de peltre) pero consiguieron una bonita balanza para pesar los ingredientes de las pociones y un telescopio plegable de cobre. Luego visitaron la droguería, tan fascinante como para hacer olvidar el horrible hedor, una mezcla de huevos pasados y repollo podrido. En el suelo había barriles llenos de una sustancia viscosa y botes con hierbas. Raíces secas y polvos brillantes llenaban las paredes, y manojos de plumas e hileras de colmillos y garras colgaban del techo. Mientras Hagrid preguntaba al hombre que estaba detrás del mostrador por un surtido de ingredientes básicos para pociones, Harry examinaba cuernos de unicornio plateados, a veintiún galeones cada uno, y minúsculos ojos negros y brillantes de escarabajos (cinco knuts la cucharada).**

**Fuera de la droguería, Hagrid miró otra vez la lista de Harry**

**—Sólo falta la varita... Ah, sí, y todavía no te he buscado un regalo de cumpleaños.**

Keisi y Remus le sonrieron al semigigante que les devolvió la sonrisa, aunque ambos pensaban que de ahora en adelante llenarían a Harry de regalos aunque tratarían de controlar a Sirius, para que no lo volviera un niño mimado

**Harry sintió que se ruborizaba.**

**—No tienes que...**

**—Sé que no tengo que hacerlo. Te diré qué será, te compraré un animal. No un sapo, los sapos pasaron de moda hace años, **

En serio- dijo Neville

No te sientas mal amigo, buscarlo es divertido- dijo Ron

Salvo cuando se esconde en el baño- dijo Seamus

Dan asintió y Neville se puso un poco rojo

**Se burlarán... y no me gustan los gatos, **

Que? Porque?- dijeron Mcgonagal y Hermione indignadas

Es que soy alérgico- dijo Hagrid un poco intimidado

Entonces es comprensible- dijo Mcgonagal y Hermione asintió

**Me hacen estornudar. Te voy a regalar una lechuza. Todos los chicos quieren tener una lechuza. Son muy útiles, llevan tu correspondencia y todo lo demás. **

Todos asintieron

Además son lindas- dijo Ginny que había logrado soltarse de Harry pero él estaba apoyado en su hombro, cosa que no le molestaba

**Veinte minutos más tarde, salieron del Emporio de la Lechuza, que era oscuro y lleno de ojos brillantes, susurros y aleteos. Harry llevaba una gran jaula con una hermosa lechuza blanca, medio dormida, con la cabeza debajo de un ala.**

Awww- dijeron todas las chicas

**Y no dejó de agradecer el regalo, tartamudeando como el profesor Quirrell.**

**—Ni lo menciones —dijo Hagrid con aspereza—. No creo que los Dursley te hagan muchos regalos. **

Todos gruñeron y los adultos más Ron Hermione y Ginny lanzaron maleficios al cuadro

_Sirius le lanzo varios maleficios al cuadro que tenía solo para el_

_Pues corre por mi cuenta que tendrá todos los regalos habidos y por haber- gruño Sirius molesto_

**Ahora nos queda solamente Ollivander, el único lugar donde venden varitas, y tendrás la mejor.**

Además de que le da protección extra ante Voldemort- dijo Hermione

Ron asintió

**Una varita mágica... Eso era lo que Harry realmente había estado esperando.**

Igual que todos- dijeron Remus y los gemelos

**La última tienda era estrecha y de mal aspecto. Sobre la puerta, en letras doradas, se leía: «Ollivander: fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde el 382 a.C.». En el polvoriento escaparate, sobre un cojín de desteñido color púrpura, se veía una única varita.**

Hermione no pudo evitar pasarse la mano por el cuello, recordando que aunque solo había estado en la tienda unos cinco minutos, tanto polvo le había causado una irritación en todo el cuerpo, su madre le acaricio el cabello

**Cuando entraron, una campanilla resonó en el fondo de la tienda. Era un lugar pequeño y vacío, salvo por una silla larguirucha donde Hagrid se sentó a esperar. Harry se sentía algo extraño, como si hubieran entrado en una biblioteca muy estricta. Se tragó una cantidad de preguntas que se le acababan de ocurrir, y en lugar de eso, miró las miles de estrechas cajas, amontonadas cuidadosamente hasta el techo. Por alguna razón, sintió una comezón en la nuca. **

Eso es por todo el polvo que hay en la tienda- dijo Molly

Sin embargo Dumbledore miro a Harry queriendo saber de que se trataba

**El polvo y el silencio parecían hacer que le picara por alguna magia secreta.**

Todos se miraron confundidos por eso frase

Harry la única magia que había en esa tienda, era la tuya propia buscando su varita perfecta, por así decirlo- dijo Tonks- la comezón ya es por tanto polvo

Tonks está dormido- dijo Hermione

Tonks se puso roja con todo y cabello, pero Dumbledore por otro lado no estaba convencido

**—Buenas tardes —dijo una voz amable.**

**Harry dio un salto. Hagrid también debió de sobresaltarse porque se oyó un crujido y se levantó rápidamente de la silla.**

**Un anciano estaba ante ellos; sus ojos, grandes y pálidos, brillaban como lunas en la penumbra del local.**

**—Hola —dijo Harry con torpeza.**

**—Ah, sí —dijo el hombre—. Sí, sí, pensaba que iba a verte pronto. Harry Potter. —No era una pregunta—. Tienes los ojos de tu madre. Parece que fue ayer el día en que ella vino aquí, a comprar su primera varita. Veintiséis centímetros de largo, elástica, de sauce. **

Como es que se acuerda de una de una varita que vendió 20 años antes- dijo Remus

Apuesto lo que sea a que se acuerda de la de Dumbledore- dijo Tonks

El no me vendió mi primera varita señorita Tonks, fue su padre- dijo Dumbledore

La pelirrosa asintió

**Una preciosa varita para encantamientos.**

Flitwick sonrió con nostalgia al recordar a la que fue una de sus mejores y más queridas alumnas

**El señor Ollivander se acercó a Harry. El muchacho deseó que el hombre parpadeara. Aquellos ojos plateados eran un poco lúgubres.**

Todos asintieron de acuerdo con Harry, el señor Ollivander daba un poco de miedo

**—Tu padre, por otra parte, prefirió una varita de caoba. Veintiocho centímetros y medio. Flexible. Un poquito más poderosa y excelente para transformaciones.**

Esta vez fue Mcgonagal la que sonrió al recordar a James, si bien el chico había sido un dolor de cabeza, también había sido uno de sus mejores y queridos alumnos, ella lloro bastante por la muerte de James y Lilly

Su madre buena en encantamientos, su padre bueno en transformaciones y él en defensa contra las artes oscuras- dijo Ron- una buena combinación

El es bueno en transformaciones y en encantamientos- dijo Hermione

Si pero destaca en DCAO dijo Ron

Cierto- dijo Hermione

Tras unos segundos Keisi siguió leyendo orgullosa de saber que su sobrino destaca en DCAO, Remus estaba igual y pensaba en sus amigos

En Grimmauld place Sirius también estaba orgulloso de su ahijado y pensaba con melancolía a sus mejores amigos y en lo orgulloso que sabia ellos estaban de su pequeño hijo

**Bueno, he dicho que tu padre la prefirió, pero en realidad es la varita la que elige al mago.**

**El señor Ollivander estaba tan cerca que él y Harry casi estaban nariz contra nariz. Harry podía ver su reflejo en aquellos ojos velados.**

**—Y aquí es donde...**

**El señor Ollivander tocó la luminosa cicatriz de la frente de Harry, con un largo dedo blanco.**

Eso fue grosero- dijo Molly

**—Lamento decir que yo vendí la varita que hizo eso —dijo amablemente—. Treinta y cuatro centímetros y cuarto. Una varita poderosa, muy poderosa, y en las manos equivocadas... Bueno, si hubiera sabido lo que esa varita iba a hacer en el mundo...**

Todos los adultos se estremecieron sabiendo perfectamente todo lo que Voldemort había hecho y las vidas que se había llevado en el proceso

**Negó con la cabeza y entonces, para alivio de Harry, fijó su atención en Hagrid.**

**—¡Rubeus! ¡Rubeus Hagrid! Me alegro de verlo otra vez... Roble, cuarenta centímetros y medio, flexible... ¿Era así?**

**—Así era, sí, señor —dijo Hagrid.**

**—Buena varita. Pero supongo que la partieron en dos cuando lo expulsaron —dijo el señor Ollivander, súbitamente severo.**

Bueno a nadie le gusta que destruyan su trabajo- dijo Arthur

Así están hechas las reglas desde hace más de mil años- dijo Fudge

No estoy diciendo lo contrario- dijo Arthur- solo estoy diciendo que a nadie le gusta que traten su trabajo como basura

Fudge tuvo que darle la razón que tenia

**—Eh..., sí, eso hicieron, sí —respondió Hagrid, arrastrando los pies—. Sin embargo, todavía tengo los pedazos —añadió con vivacidad.**

**—Pero no los utiliza, ¿verdad? —preguntó en tono severo.**

**—Oh, no, señor —dijo Hagrid rápidamente. Harry se dio cuenta de que sujetaba con fuerza su paraguas rosado.**

Los adultos lo miraron con los ojos entrecerrados, Hagrid intento en vano encogerse en su asiento

**—Mmm —dijo el señor Ollivander, lanzando una mirada inquisidora a Hagrid—. Bueno, ahora, Harry.. Déjame ver. —Sacó de su bolsillo una cinta métrica, con marcas plateadas—. ¿Con qué brazo coges la varita?**

**—Eh... bien, soy diestro —respondió Harry.**

**—Extiende tu brazo. Eso es. —Midió a Harry del hombro al dedo, luego de la muñeca al codo, del hombro al suelo, de la rodilla a la axila y alrededor de su cabeza. Mientras medía, dijo—: Cada varita Ollivander tiene un núcleo central de una poderosa sustancia mágica, Harry. Utilizamos pelos de unicornio, plumas de cola de fénix y nervios de corazón de dragón. No hay dos varitas Ollivander iguales, como no hay dos unicornios, dragones o aves fénix iguales. Y, por supuesto, nunca obtendrás tan buenos resultados con la varita de otro mago.**

**De pronto, Harry se dio cuenta de que la cinta métrica, que en aquel momento le medía entre las fosas nasales, lo hacía sola. El señor Ollivander estaba revoloteando entre los estantes, sacando cajas.**

Argg odio esa cinta es un tanto incomoda- dijo Hermione

Todos asintieron de acuerdo con la leona

**—Esto ya está —dijo, y la cinta métrica se enrolló en el suelo—. Bien, Harry Prueba ésta. Madera de haya y nervios de corazón de dragón. Veintitrés centímetros. Bonita y flexible. Cógela y agítala.**

**Harry cogió la varita y (sintiéndose tonto) **

Igual que todos, Harry- dijo Remus revolviéndole el cabello a su sobrino- así que no te sientas mal

Harry solo se removió ante las caricias en su cabello

Que el sarcasmo no era cosa de Sirius- dijo Ron mirando a su hermana

Eso creía yo- dijo Ginny- pero los más tranquilos siempre son los más peligrosos

Cierto- dijo Ron

**La agitó a su alrededor, pero el señor Ollivander se la quitó casi de inmediato.**

**—Arce y pluma de fénix. Diecisiete centímetros y cuarto. Muy elástica. Prueba...**

**Harry probó, pero tan pronto como levantó el brazo el señor Ollivander se la quitó.**

**—No, no... Ésta. Ébano y pelo de unicornio, veintiún centímetros y medio. Elástica. Vamos, vamos, inténtalo.**

**Harry lo intentó. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba buscando el señor Ollivander. Las varitas ya probadas, que estaban sobre la silla, aumentaban por momentos, pero cuantas más varitas sacaba el señor Ollivander, más contento parecía estar.**

Todos se reían recordando sus propias experiencias

Si entre más varitas se prueban más contento esta- dijo Tonks

Me hubiera gustado ver eso- dijo Hermione

Cuantas varitas probaste- dijo Tonks

Yo conseguí la mía al primer intento- dijo Hermione y su madre sonrió orgullosa

Y tu Ron- dijo Remus

Unas 12 varitas- dijo Ron

Que hay de ti Ginny- dijo Hermione

Yo al 7º intento- dijo Ginny

Te habías fijado que tú estas llena de 7º- dijo Tonks

De que hablas- dijo Ginny

La primera mujer en 7 generaciones, la 7º hija, la 7º en venir a Hogwarts, 7 años en la escuela…- dijo Hermione

Ok ya entendí, y no, no me había fijado- dijo Ginny

**—Qué cliente tan difícil, ¿no? No te preocupes, encontraremos a tu pareja perfecta por aquí, en algún lado. Me pregunto... sí, por qué no, una combinación poco usual, acebo y pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible.**

**Harry tocó la varita. Sintió un súbito calor en los dedos. Levantó la varita sobre su cabeza, la hizo bajar por el aire polvoriento, y una corriente de chispas rojas y doradas estallaron en la punta como fuegos artificiales, arrojando manchas de luz que bailaban en las paredes. **

Los de Grifindor lo aplaudieron, la orden también lo aplaudió

**Hagrid lo vitoreó y aplaudió y el señor Ollivander dijo:**

**—¡Oh, bravo! Oh, sí, oh, muy bien. Bien, bien, bien... Qué curioso... Realmente qué curioso...**

**Puso la varita de Harry en su caja y la envolvió en papel de embalar, todavía murmurando: «Curioso... muy curioso».**

Que es curioso?- preguntaron los leones

Si dejaran que la señorita Baker leyera lo sabíamos- dijo Mcgonagal

Tras unos segundos la lectura coninuo

**—Perdón —dijo Harry—. Pero ¿qué es tan curioso?**

**El señor Ollivander fijó en Harry su mirada pálida.**

**—Recuerdo cada varita que he vendido, Harry Potter. Cada una de las varitas. Y resulta que la cola de fénix de donde salió la pluma que está en tu varita dio otra pluma, sólo una más. Y realmente es muy curioso que estuvieras destinado a esa varita, cuando fue su hermana la que te hizo esa cicatriz.**

QUEEE?- gritaron todos lo que no lo sabían, medio despertando a Harry en el proceso

Tu varita y la de Voldy son gemelas- dijo Charlie

Que?, si como digas- dijo Harry somnoliento apoyando su cabeza en el vientre de Ginny, volviéndose a dormir, Ginny le acaricio el cabello con suavidad

Los hermanos de la pelirroja (menos Ron y Percy) iban a quitárselo de encima pero su madre los detuvo

Que ni se les ocurra despertarlo- dijo Molly con severidad

Los chicos volvieron se hundieron en sus asientos asustados

Su varita y la de Voldemort son gemelas- dijo Kinsley mirando a Dumbledore

Si- dijo Dumbledore

Pero no es peligroso- dijo ojoloco

No, gracias a eso, ellos solo pueden herirse entre ellos pero no matarse- dijo Dumbledore

Todos los adultos asintieron y Keisi siguió leyendo

**Harry tragó, sin poder hablar.**

**—Sí, veintiocho centímetros. Ajá. Realmente curioso cómo suceden estas cosas. La varita escoge al mago, recuérdalo... Creo que debemos esperar grandes cosas de ti, Harry Potter... Después de todo, El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado hizo grandes cosas... Terribles, sí, pero grandiosas.**

Que tiene de grandioso querer apoderarse de todo y matar personas a diestra y siniestra- dijo Mcgonagal

Todos los adultos asintieron

**Harry se estremeció. No estaba seguro de que el señor Ollivander le gustara mucho. Pagó siete galeones de oro por su varita y el señor Ollivander los acompañó hasta la puerta de su tienda.**

**Al atardecer, con el sol muy bajo en el cielo, Harry y Hagrid emprendieron su camino otra vez por el callejón Diagon, a través de la pared, y de nuevo por el Caldero Chorreante, ya vacío. Harry no habló mientras salían a la calle y ni siquiera notó la cantidad de gente que se quedaba con la boca abierta al verlos en el metro, cargados con una serie de paquetes de formas raras y con la lechuza dormida en el regazo de Harry. **

No puede ser lo atacan y no se da cuenta- dijo ojoloco

Ojoloco tenía once años en ese momento- dijo Keisi molesta- y lo despiertas y te mato

Moddy retrocedió un poco intimidado

**Subieron por la escalera mecánica y entraron en la estación de Paddington. Harry acababa de darse cuenta de dónde estaban cuando Hagrid le golpeó el hombro.**

**—Tenemos tiempo para que comas algo antes de que salga el tren —dijo.**

Espera se salto el almuerzo- dijo Molly

Perdimos la noción del tiempo- dijo Hagrid

Los adultos negaron

**Le compró una hamburguesa a Harry y se sentaron a comer en unas sillas de plástico. Harry miró a su alrededor. De alguna manera, todo le parecía muy extraño.**

Porque- dijo Ron

Ron, el no sabía nada de este mundo, parte de la culpa la tienen esos malditos muggles con los que vivió, pero esa eso es una reacción normal, yo también la tuve- dijo Hermione

Ron asintió

**—¿Estás bien, Harry? Te veo muy silencioso —dijo Hagrid. Harry no estaba seguro de poder explicarlo. Había tenido el mejor cumpleaños de su vida y, sin embargo, masticó su hamburguesa, intentando encontrar las palabras.**

Todos los adultos miraban a Harry que seguía dormido apoyado en el vientre de Ginny, preocupados, la pelirroja le acaricio el cabello

**—Todos creen que soy especial —dijo finalmente—. Toda esa gente del Caldero Chorreante, el profesor Quirrell, el señor Ollivander... Pero yo no sé nada sobre magia. ¿Cómo pueden esperar grandes cosas? Soy famoso y ni siquiera puedo recordar por qué soy famoso. **

Todos bajaron la cabeza

Los adultos maldecían a Voldemort y también a los Dursley por ocultarle la verdad

Pero también se daban cuenta de que era un niño, presionado por toda la comunidad mágica, debería poder divertirse sin tener que demostrarle nada a nadie

**No sé qué sucedió cuando Vol... Perdón, quiero decir, la noche en que mis padres murieron.**

Todos volvieron a bajar la cabeza en señal de luto

**Hagrid se inclinó sobre la mesa. Detrás de la barba enmarañada y las espesas cejas había una sonrisa muy bondadosa.**

**—No te preocupes, Harry. Aprenderás muy rápido. Todos son principiantes cuando empiezan en Hogwarts. Vas a estar muy bien. Sencillamente sé tú mismo. Sé que es difícil. Has estado lejos y eso siempre es duro. **

Gracias Hagrid- dijeron Remus y Keisi sonriéndole al semigigante que les sonrió de vuelta

**Pero vas a pasarlo muy bien en Hogwarts, yo lo pasé y, en realidad, todavía lo paso.**

Todos sonrieron de acuerdo, Hogwarts era un lugar increíble, como un segundo hogar

**Hagrid ayudó a Harry a subir al tren que lo llevaría hasta la casa de los Dursley y luego le entregó un sobre.**

**—Tu billete para Hogwarts —dijo—. El uno de septiembre, en Kings Cross. Está todo en el billete. Cualquier problema con los Dursley y me envías una carta con tu lechuza, ella sabrá encontrarme... Te veré pronto, Harry.**

**El tren arrancó de la estación. Harry deseaba ver a Hagrid hasta que se perdiera de vista. Se levantó del asiento y apretó la nariz contra la ventanilla, pero parpadeó y Hagrid ya no estaba.**

Espera no le dijiste como cruzar la berrera para tomar el tren- dijo Remus

Ah no creo que le importe- dijo Ron acomodándose en su asiento

De que hablas- dijo Tonks

Espera y veras- dijo Hermione

Ustedes son malos, siempre dejándonos con la intriga- dijo Bill

Oh no somos malos, tenemos dignidad- dijo Hermione

Que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra- dijo George

Están leyendo nuestras vidas, reservaremos algo para nosotros- dijo Hermione

Sin embargo Ron pensaba que si se decía algo sobre el fantasma, el y Harry estarían en muchos problemas, si bien sus bromas no eran tan constantes como las de Fred y George, eran bromas

Bueno ese es el fin del capitulo- dijo Keisi

Gracias señorita Baker- dijo Dumbledore- quien gusta leer ahora

Yo- dijo Kinsley

Pues adelante- dijo Dumbledore

Keisi volvió a su asiento junto a Remus y Kinsley tomo su lugar en el centro del escenario

El moreno abrió el libro en el capítulo que seguía y se aclaro la garganta

**El viaje desde el andén 9 ¾-** leyó Kinsley

comenten plisssss:)

besos:)

lamento la tardanza pero me fui de vacaiones toda la semana y llege el viernes casi a media noche, ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capi

gracias a todos los que me tienen en sus favoritos y a todos lo que comentaron en el capi anterior

sobre Cassidy y Narcissa, tendran mas participacion conforme avance la lectura

recuerde no dejare esta historia

besos:)


	8. Viaje desde el anden 9 34

Todos se acomodaron en sus asientos ansiosos por saber más, un vistazo a la vida del trió era algo alucinante, siempre habían escuchado rumores sobre sus aventuras pero eran tantos rumores sobre el mismo tema que no sabían que era real

Kinsley se aclaro la garganta y leyó- **El viaje desde el andén 9 ¾ **

**El último mes de Harry con los Dursley no fue divertido. **

Alguna vez lo fue- dijo Fred

Todos asintieron

**Es cierto que Dudley le tenía miedo y no se quedaba con él en la misma habitación, **

Cobarde- gruñeron los leones enojados

Nadie les decía nada conociendo perfectamente el carácter de los leones

**y que tía Petunia y tío Vernon no lo ence rraban en la alacena ni lo obligaban a hacer nada ni le grita ban. En realidad, ni siquiera le dirigían la palabra. Mitad aterrorizados, mitad furiosos, **

Ah, están tristes porque no les funciono su plan- dijo Ron burlón

La mayoría se rio, pero unos asientos más atrás Fred y George se miraron preguntándose si sería posible que su hermano menor fuera el fantasma de las bromas

**Se comportaban como si la silla que Harry ocupaba estuviera vacía. **

Los adultos gruñeron con rabia, mientras los leones miraban a un dormido Harry, sin entender cómo podía vivir con esas personas, sus más cercanos entendieron lo que Harry le había dicho a Hermione hacia unas horas sobre vivir con ellos y tuvieron que darle la razón

**Aunque aquello significaba una mejora en muchos aspectos, después de un tiempo resultaba un poco deprimente.**

Bueno a nadie le gusta que lo ignoren- dijo Charlie

Todos asintieron

Remus miro a su sobrino él sabia mejor que nadie lo que se sentía ser ignorado por todos, no sabía si sentir lástima por su sobrino o sentirse orgulloso de él, por haber enfrentado todo eso y mantenerse de pie

**Harry se quedaba en su habitación, con su nueva lechu za por compañía. Decidió llamarla ****_Hedwig_****, un nombre que encontró en ****_Una historia de la magia_****. **

Todos los bromistas miraron a Harry con horror y los profesores, Hermione Remus y parte de la orden con sorpresa

_Mi ahijado leyendo esa porquería- dijo Sirius_

Mi mejor amigo leyendo esa cosa- dijo Ron

Ronald!- dijeron Hermione y Ginny

**Los libros del colegio eran muy interesantes. Por la noche leía en la cama hasta tarde, mientras ****_Hedwig_**** entraba y salía a su antojo por la ventana abierta. **

**Era una suerte que tía Petunia ya no entra ra en la habitación, porque ****_Hedwig_**** llevaba ratones muertos.**

Ojala hubiera entrado- dijo Fred

Si sería bueno ver su reacción- dijo George

Y Harry se habría metido en problemas par de bobos- dijo Bill

**Cada noche, antes de dormir, Harry marcaba otro día en la hoja de papel que tenía en la pared, hasta el uno de septiembre.**

Igual que todo el mundo- dijo George

Todos (menos Cassidy) asintieron

**El último día de agosto pensó que era mejor hablar con sus tíos para poder ir a la estación de King Cross, al día si guiente. Así que bajó al salón, donde estaban viendo la televi sión. Se aclaró la garganta, para que supieran que estaba allí, y Dudley gritó y salió corriendo.**

Maldito cerdo cobarde- gruñeron los leones con desprecio

Nadie dijo nada por miedo a que los leones la tomaran contra ellos

Ya tranquilos- dijo Mcgonagal, rogando que sus cachorros no se salieran de control

**—Hum... ¿Tío Vernon?**

**Tío Vernon gruñó, para demostrar que lo escuchaba.**

**—Hum... necesito estar mañana en King Cross para... para ir a Hogwarts.**

**Tío Vernon gruñó otra vez**

**—¿Podría ser que me lleves hasta allí?**

**Otro gruñido. **

Imbécil- dijo Bill

Que no puede comunicarse como una persona normal- dijo Ojoloco

Si, solo se queda hay gruñendo como un cerdo- dijo Arthur

Para que luego digan que Voldemort es malo por matar muggles- dijo Remus- ese tipo se está ganando una buena dosis de la maldición cruciatus

Los adultos asintieron, a cada minuto que pasaba lo odiaban más

Cassidy por otro lado escuchaba sin ningún ánimo, a ella que le interesaba los otros alumnos, ella estaba ahí para saber de la vida de su hija en el colegio, pero mantenía su postura elegante, delicada y un poco fría, sin decir absolutamente nada, Molly unas filas más atrás trataba de imitarla bajo la mirada de su marido que se preguntaba que estaba haciendo, entre los Slythering Narcisa miraba a Cassidy no sabía porque pero esa mujer le agradaba, sobre todo al momento de mantenerse firme y ponerle un alto a la matriarca de los Weasley que no le agradaba por más de un motivo

**Harry interpretó que quería decir sí.**

**—Muchas gracias.**

No entiendo porque se porta amable con el- dijo Fred

Que te digo así es Harry- dijo Ron

Además es mejor no provocarlo- dijo Hermione

**Estaba a punto de volver a subir la escalera, cuando tío Vernon finalmente habló.**

**—Qué forma curiosa de ir a una escuela de magos, en tren. ¿Las alfombras mágicas estarán todas pinchadas?**

Como sabe de alfombras mágicas, no se han usado en siglos- dijo Ojoloco

Eso que importa ese maldito no ha hecho más que insultarnos en todo lo que va del libro- dijo Charlie

Todos asintieron

**Harry no contestó nada.**

**—¿Y dónde queda ese colegio, de todos modos?**

Cassidy miro a su hija

En algún lugar del norte de Escocia- dijo Hermione mirando a su madre

**—No lo sé —dijo Harry; dándose cuenta de eso por pri mera vez. Sacó del bolsillo el billete que Hagrid le había dado—. Tengo que coger el tren que sale del andén nueve y tres cuartos, a las once de la mañana —leyó.**

**Sus tíos lo miraron asombrados.**

**—¿Andén qué?**

9 ¾ morsa estúpida- dijo George

De hecho no es raro yo también pensé que era una locura- dijo Hermione

Si pero tú no tenias nada o nadie relacionado con el mundo mágico, en cambio Petunia sí, porque ella fue junto con sus padres, a llevar a Lilly a tomar el tren, así que ellos no tienen escusas- dijo Remus

**—Nueve y tres cuartos.**

**—No digas estupideces —dijo tío Vernon—. No hay nin gún andén nueve y tres cuartos.**

Si existe morsa estúpida- dijeron todos molestos

**—Eso dice mi billete.**

**—Equivocados —dijo tío Vernon—. Totalmente locos, todos ellos. **

Todos le mandaron maleficios al cuadro furiosos, la mayoría ya imaginaba estarle lanzando maleficios al verdadero Vernon Dursley

**Ya lo verás. Tú espera. Muy bien, te llevaremos a King Cross. De todos modos, tenemos que ir a Londres ma ñana. Si no, no me molestaría.**

**—¿Por qué vais a Londres? —preguntó Harry tratando de mantener el tono amistoso.**

Lo trata como basura debería tratarlo igual- dijo Tonks

Ron y Hermione rodaron los ojos ante lo dicho por la metamorfomaga, ellos sabían que aunque Harry se portara amable con ellos, por dentro luchaba por no estrangularlos

**—Llevamos a Dudley al hospital —gruñó tío Vernon—. Para que le quiten esa maldita cola antes de que vaya a Smeltings.**

Todos se rieron habían olvidado la cola de cerdo que Hagrid le había puesto al chico

**A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó a las cinco, tan emocionado e ilusionado que no pudo volver a dormir. Se le vantó y se puso los tejanos: no quería andar por la estación con su túnica de mago, ya se cambiaría en el tren.**

Eso sería raro- dijo Arthur

Si los muggles harían muchas preguntas- dijo Keisi

Si, se quedarían mirándonos y no podríamos atravesar en andén con discreción- dijo Molly

Todos asintieron

**Miró otra vez su lista de Hogwarts para estar seguro de que tenía todo lo necesario, **

Los profesores y miembros de la orden asintieron

**Se ocupó de meter a ****_Hedwig_**** en su jaula y luego se paseó por la habitación, esperando que los Dursley se le vantaran. Dos horas más tarde, el pesado baúl de Harry es taba cargado en el coche de los Dursley y tía Petunia había hecho que Dudley se sentara con Harry, para poder marcharse.**

Harry empezó a removerse un poco, apretó los ojos y despertó, luego se incorporo en el asiento

Ah no es una pesadilla- dijo Harry sobresaltando a todo el comedor

Harry!- dijo Hermione- no hagas eso

Mientras todos tenían una mano en el pecho, intentando calmarse del susto

Perdón- dijo Harry estirándose- díganme que ya van por el último libro y que todo salió bien

Harry nadie se lee un libro entero en un día, menos siete- dijo Hermione

Ron y Harry la miraron

Que?- dijo Hermione

Nada- dijeron los dos

Kinsley sigue leyendo- dijo Ron

Perdón por aplastarte- le susurro Harry a Ginny

No te preocupes- dijo Ginny en el mismo tono

Por suerte nadie se dio cuenta de esto y la lectura, continuo ahora con Harry mas despierto

**Llegaron a King Cross a las diez y media. Tío Vernon cargó el baúl de Harry en un carrito y lo llevó por la estación. **

Ese tipo está planeando hacerle algo- dijo Remus

Keisi a su lado asintió

**Harry pensó que era una rara amabilidad, hasta que tío Vernon se detuvo, mirando los andenes con una sonrisa perversa.**

**—Bueno, aquí estás, muchacho. Andén nueve, andén diez... Tú andén debería estar en el medio, pero parece que aún no lo han construido, ¿no?**

Claro que esta solo que los muggles no lo ven- dijo Narcisa con desprecio

Todos asintieron

Cassidy la miro levemente, esa mujer desde que la vio en el vestíbulo le dio un aire de confianza, a diferencia de la madre del amigo de su hija, esa mujer pelirroja no le daba buena espina, en especial por su inapropiado comportamiento de lanzarse sobre las personas y tratarla con tan poco respeto

**Tenía razón, por supuesto. Había un gran número nue ve, de plástico, sobre un andén, un número diez sobre el otro y, en el medio, nada.**

**—Que tengas un buen curso —dijo tío Vernon con una sonrisa aún más torva. Se marchó sin decir una palabra más. Harry se volvió y vio que los Dursley se alejaban. Los tres se reían. **

Malditos- gruño Remus molesto y le lanzo un maleficio al cuadro, seguido de toda la orden

Esa perra- gruño Keisi- ella sabe perfectamente cómo hay que acceder al andén

Porque no me sorprende- dijo Molly- par de desgraciados

Sin embargo Harry miraba a Ron sonriendo y chico le devolvió la sonrisa, por suerte nadie se dio cuenta

**Harry sintió la boca seca. ¿Qué haría? Estaba lla mando la atención, a causa de ****_Hedwig_****. Tendría que peguntarle a alguien.**

NOOO!-gritaron todos

Tenía once años!- dijo Harry

Todos se hundieron en su asiento, el chico tenía razón, además no era su culpa que la persona que sabía cómo acceder al andén, se hiciera la graciosa y no se lo dijera

**Detuvo a un guarda que pasaba, pero no se atrevió a men cionar el andén nueve y tres cuartos. El guarda nunca había oído hablar de Hogwarts, y cuando Harry no pudo decirle en qué parte del país quedaba, comenzó a molestarse, como si pensara que Harry se hacía el tonto a propósito. **

No se hace el tonto- dijo Molly

Si no es su culpa que sus tíos lo traten como basura- dijo Keisi enojada

**Sin saber qué hacer, Harry le preguntó por el tren que salía a las once, pero el guarda le dijo que no había ninguno. Al final, el guarda se alejó, murmurando algo sobre la gente que hacía perder el tiempo. Según el gran reloj que había sobre la tabla de hora rios de llegada, tenía diez minutos para coger el tren a Hogwarts y no tenía idea de qué podía hacer. **

Las mujeres fulminaron a Hagrid con la mirada, el semigigante se hundió en su asiento o lo intento

**Estaba en medio de la estación con un baúl que casi no podía transportar, un bol sillo lleno de monedas de mago y una jaula con una lechuza.**

Viéndolo desde ese punto de vista el panorama es abrumador- dijo Ginny

Todos menos una asintieron de acuerdo con la pelirroja

**Hagrid debió de olvidar decirle algo que tenía que hacer, **

Si como llegar al andén- dijo Ojoloco

Harry rodo los ojos

**como dar un golpe al tercer ladrillo de la izquierda para en trar en el callejón Diagon. Se preguntó si debería sacar su varita y comenzar a golpear la taquilla, entre los andenes nueve y diez.**

NOOO!- gritaron todos con los ojos muy abiertos

Tranquilos, que conseguí llegar a Hogwarts sin salir en El Profeta -dijo Harry- Al menos ese año -susurro a Ron que tuvo que cubrirse la boca para ahogar la risa, Hermione los fulmino a los dos con la mirada y ambos se encogieron en su asiento

Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso- dijo Ginny

Años de práctica Ginny- dijo Hermione

El resto del comedor los miraba confundidos y sin entender

**En aquel momento, un grupo de gente pasó por su lado y captó unas pocas palabras.**

**—... lleno de ****_muggles_****, por supuesto...**

Genial magos ahora los puedes seguir- dijo Seamus

Harry y Ron chocaron las manos

**Harry se volvió para verlos. La que hablaba era una mu jer regordeta, que se dirigía a cuatro muchachos, todos con pelo de llameante color rojo. **

Todos miraron a los Weasley que se pusieron muy rojos

**Cada uno empujaba un baúl, como Harry, y llevaban una lechuza.**

**Con el corazón palpitante, Harry empujó el carrito de trás de ellos. Se detuvieron y los imitó, parándose lo bastante cerca para escuchar lo que decían.**

Oye espiar y escuchar conversaciones ajenas, está mal- dijo Fred

Yo no estaba espiando- dijo Harry

A no- dijo George

No, solo deje que ustedes pasaran primero y algunas palabras llegaron hasta mis oídos- dijo Harry fingiendo inocencia, pero la sonrisa traviesa en su rostro lo delataba, esa sonrisa le era muy familiar a la mayoría de los adultos presentes

Muy buena Harry- dijo Ron burlón

Los amigos chocaron los cinco, mientras los profesores, miembros de la orden, Hermione, los gemelos y Ginny, se preguntaban si esos dos tendrían algo que ver con el fantasma de las bromas

Sirius y Remus veían orgullosos a su sobrino

**—Y ahora, ¿cuál es el número del andén? —dijo la madre.**

Todos se la quedaron mirando, 7 hijos y no se aprendía el numero del andén, además de que ella misma y su marido fueron a Hogwarts

**—¡Nueve y tres cuartos! —dijo la voz aguda de una niña, también pelirroja, que iba de la mano de la madre—. Mamá, ¿no puedo ir...?**

**—No tienes edad suficiente, Ginny Ahora estáte quieta. Muy bien, Percy, tú primero.**

**El que parecía el mayor de los chicos **

Oye, oye, el mayor soy yo- dijo Bill

Bill yo no supe que ustedes eran siete si no hasta que Ron me lo dijo unas dos horas despues- dijo Harry

Oh- dijo Bill hundiéndose en su asiento bastante rojo

_7 hijos, que no tiene nada que hacer- _pensó Cassidy ella bien podía darse el lujo de tener una docena de hijos pero en su familia la tradición era tener un máximo de tres hijos y ella tenía dos, con eso entendía el porqué esa mujer estaba en ese estado físico

Narcisa estaba en las mismas ella bien puede tener una docena de hijos, pero para ella con uno es más que suficiente, era mejor uno que siete a los que ni podía mantener

**Se dirigió hacia los andenes nueve y diez. Harry observaba, procurando no parpa dear para no perderse nada. Pero justo cuando el muchacho llegó a la división de los dos andenes, una larga caravana de turistas pasó frente a él y, cuando se alejaron, el muchacho había desaparecido.**

**—Fred, eres el siguiente —dijo la mujer regordeta.**

**—No soy Fred, soy George —dijo el muchacho—. ¿De ve ras, mujer, puedes llamarte nuestra madre? ¿No te das cuen ta de que yo soy George?**

**—Lo siento, George, cariño.**

**—Estaba bromeando, soy Fred —dijo el muchacho, y se alejó. **

_Claro con siete hijos es lógico que se salieran de control_- pensó Cassidy y miro a su hija, ella siempre se caracterizo entre sus allegados por mantener a sus hijos con los dos pies en la tierra siempre se aseguro que sus hijos estuvieran en el lugar donde debían dada su posición en la sociedad, aun cuando un grupo de personas se aparecieron en su casa y frustraron todos sus planes para con su hija, su método de crianza siguió siendo el mismo

Remus por otro lado se rio con el juego de los gemelos, igual que Sirius

Muy buena chicos- dijo Remus chocando las manos con ellos

Gracias- dijeron los gemelos

**Debió pasar, porque un segundo más tarde ya no esta ba. Pero ¿cómo lo había hecho? Su hermano gemelo fue tras él: el tercer hermano iba rápidamente hacia la taquilla (estaba casi allí) y luego, súbitamente, no estaba en ninguna parte.**

**No había nadie más.**

**—Discúlpeme —dijo Harry a la mujer regordeta.**

Que nadie te enseño que no debes hablar con extraños- dijo Tonks

Nop- dijo Harry y le hizo señas a Kinsley para que siguiera

**—Hola, querido —dijo—. Primer año en Hogwarts, ¿no? Ron también es nuevo.**

**Señaló al último y menor de sus hijos varones. Era alto, flacucho y pecoso, con manos y pies grandes y una larga nariz.**

Todos se rieron por la descripción del pelirrojo

Gracias amigo lo tendré en cuenta- dijo Ron muy rojo y con una mirada que nadie pudo distinguir

Lo siento… no debería reírme- dijo Harry riéndose a carcajadas

Al menos yo soy más alto y musculoso que tú- dijo Ron

Auch golpe bajo- dijo Fred

Oh, acabas de declarar la guerra mi estimado amigo- dijo Harry y sonrió de una forma muy familiar para todos los que conocieron a James Potter

Estaré esperando amigo mío- dijo Ron con una sonrisa también familiar para todo aquel que conoció a los gemelos Prewett

Los dos amigos tomaron sus pergaminos y comenzaron a escribir ante la mirada de todo el comedor

Porque presiento que esto no me va gustar- dijo Mcgonagal que se puso pálida al ver las sonrisas de los dos chicos

Kinsley sigue leyendo antes de que estos dos se maten y a Mcgonagal le dé un ataque- dijo Hermione- o lo que suceda primero

El moreno asintió y retomo la lectura

**—Sí —dijo Harry—. Lo que pasa es que... es que no se cómo...**

**—¿Como entrar en el andén? —preguntó bondadosa mente, y Harry asintió con la cabeza.**

**—No te preocupes —dijo—. Lo único que tienes que ha cer es andar recto hacia la barrera que está entre los dos an denes. No te detengas y no tengas miedo de chocar, eso es muy importante. **

Todos asintieron

**Lo mejor es ir deprisa, si estás nervioso. Ve ahora, ve antes que Ron.**

**—Hum... De acuerdo —dijo Harry.**

Gracias Molly/señora Weasley- dijeron Keisi, Remus, Sirius (aunque sabía que no podían escucharlo) y Harry

De nada- dijo Molly- cualquiera lo hubiera hecho en mi lugar

**Empujó su carrito y se dirigió hacia la barrera. Parecía muy sólida.**

**Comenzó a andar. La gente que andaba a su alrededor iba al andén nueve o al diez. Fue más rápido. Iba a chocar contra la taquilla y tendría problemas. **

No vas a chocar- dijeron todos los alumnos, mientras los bromistas se reían

Ron y Harry se miraron

**Se inclinó sobre el ca rrito y comenzó a correr (la barrera se acercaba cada vez más). Ya no podía detenerse (el carrito estaba fuera de control), ya estaba allí... Cerró los ojos, preparado para el choque...**

Que no vas a chocar, nunca vas a chocar contra esa pared- dijeron los alumnos exasperados

Ron y Harry volvieron a mirarse y ahogaron la risa, Ginny que se dio cuenta les dio un zape a cada uno

Oye, que- dijeron los dos

No me vengan con que, eso no fue gracioso y lo que hicieron despues no tuvo ninguna gracia- dijo Ginny molesta

Tiene razón ustedes dos pudieron haberse matado- dijo Hermione igual de molesta que su amiga

Lo siento- dijeron los dos chicos y volvieron a sus pergaminos

Las chicas se miraron y rodaron los ojos, mientras todos los miraban confundidos, no entendían nada de esa conversación

Se refiere a lo ocurrido al comenzar su segundo año cierto- dijo Mcgonagal

Sí, eso mismo- dijo Hermione y la profesora asintió

Hermione…- dijo Cassidy

Es una larga historia que aparece en el segundo libro- dijo Hermione

Muy bien, esperare- dijo Cassidy

Kinsley sigue leyendo- dijo Ginny

El moreno asintió y siguió con la lectura

**Pero no llegó. Siguió rodando. Abrió los ojos.**

**Una locomotora de vapor, de color escarlata, esperaba en el andén lleno de gente. Un rótulo decía: «Expreso de Hog warts, 11 h». Harry miró hacia atrás y vio una arcada de hie rro donde debía estar la taquilla, con las palabras «Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos».**

Todos aplaudieron

SI HOGWARTS!- gritaron todos los alumnos y lanzaron chispas con los colores de su casa al aire, mientras los profesores sonreían por el entusiasmo de sus alumnos

**Lo había logrado.**

**El humo de la locomotora se elevaba sobre las cabezas de la ruidosa multitud, mientras que gatos de todos los colores iban y venían entre las piernas de la gente. Las lechuzas se llamaban unas a otras, con un malhumorado ulular, por en cima del ruido de las charlas y el movimiento de los pesados baúles.**

**Los primeros vagones ya estaban repletos de estudian tes, algunos asomados por las ventanillas para hablar con sus familiares, otros discutiendo sobre los asientos que iban a ocu par. Harry empujó su carrito por el andén, buscando un asiento vacío. Pasó al lado de un chico de cara redonda que decía:**

**—Abuelita, he vuelto a perder mi sapo.**

Todos miraron a Neville que se puso muy rojo

Enserio amigo tienes que ponerle un correa a ese sapo- dijo Deán

Si puede que tengas razón- dijo Neville- pero primero tengo que saber donde esta

No puedes ponerle una correa a un sapo- dijo Hermione

Lo dice la que investigo, como aprender a usar una escoba- dijo Ron ganándose un zape de la chica

**—Oh, Neville —oyó que suspiraba la anciana.**

**Un muchacho de pelos tiesos estaba rodeado por un grupo.**

**—Déjanos mirar, Lee, vamos.**

**El muchacho levantó la tapa de la caja que llevaba en los brazos, y los que lo rodeaban gritaron cuando del interior sa lió una larga cola peluda.**

Que fue lo que trajo Jordán- dijo Mcgonagal con severidad

Ah, ya le dijeron lo hermosa que se ve hoy- dijo Lee

Sale en el libro- dijo Mcgonagal mirando al trió

Si en este mismo capítulo- dijo Ron, Lee y los gemelos se pusieron pálidos

Gracias señor Weasley, 10 puntos por su honestidad- dijo Mcgonagal y la casa escarlata aplaudió

**Harry se abrió paso hasta que encontró un comparti miento vacío, cerca del final del tren. Primero puso a ****_Hedwig_**** y luego comenzó a empujar el baúl hacia la puerta del vagón. Trató de subirlo por los escalones, pero sólo lo pudo levantar un poco antes de que se cayera golpeándole un pie.**

Los de Slythering, Ravenclaw y Hafflepuff se rieron, pero la severa mirada de Mcgonagal basto para que se callaran, los leones ni se movieron era su compañero despues de todo, además Harry había demostrado tener un fuerte carácter y no querían ser sus victimas

**—¿Quieres que te eche una mano? —Era uno de los ge melos pelirrojos, a los que había seguido a través de la barre ra de los andenes.**

**—Sí, por favor —jadeó Harry**

Bien hecho George- dijo Arthur

Como sabes que no fui yo- dijo Fred haciéndose el indignado

Porque tú te habrías burlado de él y hubieras hecho un mal comentario- dijo Arthur

Tiene razón- dijo Bill, Charlie, George, Ron y Ginny

Traidores- dijo Fred cruzándose de brazos

**—¡Eh, Fred! ¡Ven a ayudar!**

Los hermanos de Fred le sonrieron con arrogancia, y Fred fulmino a su gemelo con la mirada

**Con la ayuda de los gemelos, el baúl de Harry finalmen te quedó en un rincón del compartimiento.**

Oye no nos diste las gracias- dijo Fred

Si lo hice- dijo Harry

No lo hiciste- dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo

Lo que no voy es discutir con ustedes dos- dijo Harry hundiéndose en su asiento

**—Gracias —dijo Harry, quitándose de los ojos el pelo húmedo.**

Harry les sonrió con arrogancia

Snape lo miraba y pensaba _Igual que el cerdo de tu padre_

**—¿Qué es eso? —dijo de pronto uno de los gemelos, seña lando la brillante cicatriz de Harry**

**—Vaya—dijo el otro gemelo—. **

Eres tú- dijo Fred

Quien yo- dijo Harry siguiéndole el juego

Si tu- dijo George que capto el juego

Quien- dijo Harry

HARRY POTTER- dijeron los gemelos

Así, quiero decir si soy yo- dijo Harry

Los tres se echaron a reír, Kinsley que leyó lo que venía sonrió

Nadie en el comedor entendía nada

Kinsley sigue leyendo- dijo Charlie

**¿Eres tú...?**

**—Es él —dijo el primero—. Eres tú, ¿no? —se dirigió a Harry.**

**—¿Quién? —preguntó Harry.**

**—Harry Potter —respondieron a coro.**

**—Oh, él —dijo Harry—. Quiero decir, sí, soy yo.**

Ahh- dijeron todos al entender la broma de los tres leones y se rieron

**Los dos muchachos lo miraron boquiabiertos y Harry sintió que se ruborizaba. Entonces, para su alivio, una voz llegó a través de la puerta abierta del compartimiento.**

**—¿Fred? ¿George? ¿Estáis ahí?**

Si mama estamos aquí- dijeron los gemelos, pero se callaron ante la mirada de su madre

**—Ya vamos, mamá.**

**Con una última mirada a Harry, los gemelos saltaron del vagón.**

**Harry se sentó al lado de la ventanilla. Desde allí, medio oculto, podía observar a la familia de pelirrojos en el andén y oír lo que decían. La madre acababa de sacar un pañuelo.**

Escuchaste todo- dijo Ron

Hasta la última palabra- dijo Harry

Contigo no se pueden tener secretos verdad- dijo Ginny

Nop, porque tienes algo que contar Ginebra- dijo Harry

Claro que no y no me digas Ginebra, Potter odio ese nombre- dijo Ginny pero _pensaba que bien se oye mi nombre en sus labios- _estabas mejor dormido

Es tu nombre Ginebra- dijo Harry mientras pensaba _"Ginebra Potter que bien suena_, pero se retracto de inmediato,_ es la hermana de Ron imbécil"_

Los hermanos de la pelirroja los veían asustados, meterse con Ginny era una muy mala idea

Pero no me gusta que me llamen así- dijo Ginny

Pues a mí me gusta- dijo Harry y se puso rojo al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho

Si, pues la pequeña Ginebra, es experta en encantamientos y maleficios, como el moco murciélago- dijo Ginny con una dulce voz que no engañaba a nadie, en su mente pensaba _le gusta mi nombre, no seas tonta Ginny solo dijo que le gusta tu nombre, pero porque se puso rojo_

Quieres un chocolate- dijo Harry un poco asustado sacando un chocolate de su bolsillo

Ginny tomo el chocolate

Esto, solo funciona con Ron, no conmigo- dijo Ginny blandiendo el chocolate- pero gracias tenía hambre

Kinsley sigue leyendo- dijo Remus, que sonreía ante las acciones de Harry y Ginny, en el mismo estado estaban todos los que conocieron a los padres del chico, Hermione también sonreía

**—Ron, tienes algo en la nariz.**

**El menor de los varones trató de esquivarla, pero la ma dre lo sujetó y comenzó a frotarle la punta de la nariz.**

Igual que Dorea- dijo Remus

La madre de James- dijo Keisi

Sip- dijo Remus

Que pasa con mi padre- dijo Harry

Que tu abuela siempre hacia eso y no solo a él, también nos lo hacía a mí a Black y a Frank, pero nunca se lo iso a Pettigrew, nunca le agrado- dijo Remus, Keisi se estampo la mano contra la frente

PUES NO LA CULPO- grito Harry furioso, se volteo miro al frente cruzado de brazos muy enojado

Todos retrocedieron asustados, no era normal ver a Harry en ese estado y daba miedo, los únicos que no retrocedieron fueron los que sabían de la rata, aunque si se asustaron un poco, Fudge por otro lado lo miraba sin entender porque Harry había gritado ante la mención de Pettigrew en lugar de Black, había algo que no cuadraba

No debí mencionarlo verdad- dijo Remus

Tú crees- dijo Keisi con sarcasmo, acariciándole el cabello a su sobrino haciendo que se relajara un poco

Kinsley sigue leyendo- dijo Hermione mientras le daba una botella de agua a Harry para que se calmara, Ginny le acariciaba el Brazo y Ron le puso una mano en el hombro

Tras unos minutos Harry se relajo un poco y Kinsley siguió leyendo

**—Mamá, déjame —exclamó apartándose.**

**—¿Ah, el pequeñito Ronnie tiene algo en su naricita? —dijo uno de los gemelos.**

En el comedor Ron estaba muy rojo

**—Cállate —dijo Ron.**

**—¿Dónde está Percy? —preguntó la madre.**

**—Ahí viene.**

**El mayor de los muchachos se acercaba a ellos. Ya se ha bía puesto la ondulante túnica negra de Hogwarts, y Harry notó que tenía una insignia plateada en el pecho, con la letra P**

**—No me puedo quedar mucho, mamá —dijo—. Estoy de lante, los prefectos tenemos dos compartimientos...**

Todos rodaron los ojos

**—Oh, ¿tú eres un prefecto, Percy? —dijo uno de los ge melos, con aire de gran sorpresa—. Tendrías que habérnoslo dicho, no teníamos idea.**

**—Espera, creo que recuerdo que nos dijo algo —dijo el otro gemelo—. Una vez...**

**—O dos...**

**—Un minuto...**

**—Todo el verano...**

Todos menos los hermanos Weasley, Harry, Hermione y los miembros de la orden se rieron

Muy buena chicos- dijo Lee, pero se cayó ante la mirada de los gemelos

**—Oh, callaos —dijo Percy, el prefecto.**

**—Y de todos modos, ¿por qué Percy tiene túnica nueva? —dijo uno de los gemelos.**

**—Porque él es un prefecto—dijo afectuosamente la ma dre—. Muy bien, cariño, que tengas un buen año. Envíame una lechuza cuando llegues allá.**

**Besó a Percy en la mejilla y el muchacho se fue. Luego se volvió hacia los gemelos.**

**—Ahora, vosotros dos... Este año os tenéis que portar bien. **

Ron bufo con fuerza

Esos dos portándose bien, como no- dijo Ron

Al menos no nos metemos en misiones suicidas- dijo Fred

Nosotros lo hacemos por el bien mayor, en que ayudan sus bromas- dijo Ron, Fred se quedo en silencio- lo suponía

Quieres apostar- dijo Fred

Claro- dijo Ron

BILLLL!-gritaron los dos

Siempre yo- dijo Bill levantándose

Todos miraban a los tres hermanos, Harry miraba principalmente a Ron

Ok haber, esta es la apuesta, Fred tú te comportas como todo un alumno modelo por un mes a partir de mañana, porque ya hoy es muy tarde- dijo Bill- con eso me refiero a ponerte tu uniforme como va, portarte bien en clase, prestar atención, se educado, nada de bromas de ningún tipo, a nadie

Ser como el imbécil traidor de Percy- dijo Fred

Si básicamente- dijo Bill

Ok- dijo Fred

Bien, ahora si pierdes, Ron te puede hacer todas las bromas que quiera por una semana y tú no se las puedes devolver, ni en ese momento ni nunca y tampoco le puedes decir a George que se las haga- dijo Bill

Hecho- dijo Fred tras unos minutos para sorpresa de todos- pero si gano

Espera a partir de mañana, estamos leyendo siete libros y varios son bastante gruesos, tardaremos al menos dos semanas en terminar, no se vale- dijo Ron

En serio crees que porque estén entretenidos con los libros no van a hacer bromas, además en algún momento nos tenemos que tomar un descanso- dijo Bill

Cierto- dijo Ron- continua

Bien si tu ganas, le puedes hacer bromas por una semana y el no puede hacer nada para evitarlo- dijo Bill

Pero si yo gano- dijo Fred

Te digo quien es el fantasma- dijo Ron y Harry giro la cabeza tan rápido que se lastimo el cuello

Sabes quién es- dijo George

Lo he visto un par de veces- dijo Ron

Bien ambos están de acuerdo con lo dicho- dijo Bill

Sip- dijo Ron

De acuerdo- dijo Fred

Ok dense la mano y sigamos con esto- dijo Bill

Si por favor, me encantaría terminar este capítulo hoy- dijo Mcgonagal ya cansada

Por suerte nadie se fijo en la mirada fulminante que Harry le mandaba a Ron

**Si recibo una lechuza más diciéndome que habéis he cho... estallar un inodoro o...**

Remus iba a decir algo pero la profesora Mcgonagal lo cayó con una de sus miradas, el chico solo se hundió en su asiento, bajo la mirada burlona de Keisi

**—¿Hacer estallar un inodoro? Nosotros nunca hemos he cho nada de eso.**

**—Pero es una gran idea, mamá. Gracias.**

Lo hicieron- dijo Remus

No, se nos olvido, pero lo aremos- dijo George

Sería divertido- dijo Fred

Ha gane- dijo Ron

Ron dije a partir de mañana- dijo Bill

LUPIN!- Grito Mcgonagal- KINSLEY SIGUE LEYENDO

**—No tiene gracia. Y cuidad de Ron.**

**—No te preocupes, el pequeño Ronnie estará seguro con nosotros.**

Si claro muy seguro- dijo Ron burlón

Por suerte nadie se dio cuenta

**—Cállate —dijo otra vez Ron. Era casi tan alto como los gemelos y su nariz todavía estaba rosada, en donde su madre la había frotado.**

**—Eh, mamá, ¿adivinas a quién acabamos de ver en el tren?**

**Harry se agachó rápidamente para que no lo descu brieran.**

**—¿Os acordáis de ese muchacho de pelo negro que esta ba cerca de nosotros, en la estación? ¿Sabéis quién es?**

**—¿Quién?**

**—¡Harry Potter!**

**Harry oyó la voz de la niña.**

**—Mamá, ¿puedo subir al tren para verlo? ¡Oh, mamá, por favor...!**

Ginny se puso muy roja y se hundió en su asiento, pero Harry no dijo nada, solo le sonrió

_Se ve tan linda sonrojada- pensó Harry pero luego se retracto- es la hermana de Ron torpe_

**—Ya lo has visto, Ginny y, además, el pobre chico no es algo para que lo mires como en el zoológico. ¿Es él realmente, Fred? ¿Cómo lo sabes?**

**—Se lo pregunté. Vi su cicatriz. Está realmente allí... como iluminada.**

Todos miraron a Harry que trato de cubrirse la cicatriz con el pelo pero este como siempre no le dio tregua

**—Pobrecillo... No es raro que esté solo. Fue tan amable cuando me preguntó cómo llegar al andén...**

**—Eso no importa. ¿Crees que él recuerda cómo era Quien-tú-sabes?**

Sip y es horrible- dijo Harry

Asqueroso- dijo Ron

Repugnante- dijo Hermione

Todos los alumnos los miraron sin entender los adultos (menos Cassidy) se estremecieron

Como cuantas veces lo han desafiado- dijo Mcgonagal

2 veces- dijo Ron

2 veces- dijo Hermione

1 vez- dijo Ginny

4 veces- dijo Harry

Como que 4- dijo Ron

El valle de Godric- dijo Harry

Esa no cuenta, tu no hiciste nada esa noche, fueron tus padres- dijo Hermione

Cierto, entonces fueron tres- dijo Harry

Todos se volvieron a estremecer y los profesores y miembros de la orden se miraron alterados

Como pueden hablar tan tranquilamente de eso- dijo Tonks

Porque nada hacemos con llorar, ya paso y tenemos que avanzar, punto- dijo Hermione

Kinsley sigue leyendo- dijo Ron

**La madre, súbitamente, se puso muy seria.**

**—Te prohíbo que le preguntes, Fred. No, no te atrevas. Como si necesitara que le recuerden algo así en su primer día de colegio.**

Gracias Molly- dijo Keisi sonriéndole a la matriarca de los Weasley, la pelirroja le devolvió la sonrisa

**—Está bien, quédate tranquila.**

Pues no lo hicieron- dijo Harry

Molly sonrió

Pero Ron si- dijo Harry

RONALD WEASLEY- grito Molly

Traidor- dijo Ron fingiendo indignación

Venganza dulce venganza- dijo Harry sonriendo

Esto no se queda así- dijo Ron,

Oh amigo, todavía no empiezo- dijo Harry burlón

_Ese es mi ahijado- dijo Sirius_

Los dos volvieron a concentrarse en sus pergaminos, ninguno de los presentes entendía nada

Enserio esto no me va a gustar- dijo Mcgonagal para hacerle señas a Kinsley para que continuara

**Se oyó un silbido.**

**—Daos prisa —dijo la madre, y los tres chicos subieron al tren. Se asomaron por la ventanilla para que los besara y la hermanita menor comenzó a llorar.**

Tu llorando eso es raro- dijo Charlie

Tampoco soy de piedra torpe- dijo Ginny molesta

Charlie se hundió en su asiento un poco asustado, mientras Bill se reía de el

**—No llores, Ginny, vamos a enviarte muchas lechuzas.**

**—Y un inodoro de Hogwarts.**

Me deben un inodoro- dijo Ginny mirando a sus hermanos

Te lo íbamos a enviar, pero se lo dimos a otra persona- dijo George

Ginny iba a decir algo pero Ron la interrumpió

Al final de este libro sale Ginny- dijo Ron y su hermana asintió

Ginebra no los alientes- dijo Molly molesta- Kinsley sigue

**—¡George!**

**—Era una broma, mamá.**

**El tren comenzó a moverse. Harry vio a la madre de los muchachos agitando la mano y a la hermanita, mitad lloran do, mitad riendo, corriendo para seguir al tren, hasta que éste comenzó a acelerar y entonces se quedó saludando.**

**Harry observó a la madre y la hija hasta que desapare cieron, cuando el tren giró. Las casas pasaban a toda veloci dad por la ventanilla. Harry sintió una ola de excitación. **

Como todos los que inician sus años en Hogwarts- dijo Remus

Todos sin excepción asintieron

**No sabía lo que iba a pasar... pero sería mejor que lo que dejaba atrás.**

Lo fue- dijo Ron

Claro que si- dijo Harry y chocaron las manos

**La puerta del compartimiento se abrió y entró el menor de los pelirrojos.**

Todos miraron a Ron que se puso tan rojo como su cabello

**—¿Hay alguien sentado ahí? — preguntó, señalando el asiento opuesto a Harry—. Todos los demás vagones están llenos.**

Quien pensaría viéndolos ahora que su amistad comenzó porque el tren estaba lleno- dijo Ginny- no Hermione

De hecho yo me hice amiga de ellos un par de meses despues- dijo Hermione- pero si estuve en el vagón unos minutos

Todos los miraron sorprendidos siempre creyeron que eran amigos desde el primer día

Ahí comienza la aventura- dijo Ron

Claro que si- dijo Harry

Los amigos chocaron las manos bajo la mirada de todo el comedor

**Harry negó con la cabeza y el muchacho se sentó. Lan zó una mirada a Harry y luego desvió la vista rápidamente hacia la ventanilla, como si no lo hubiera estado observan do. Harry notó que todavía tenía una mancha negra en la nariz.**

Gracias por el aviso- dijo Ron con sarcasmo

Harry le saco la lengua y Hermione rodo los ojos

Los profesores los miraban sin comprenderlos, estaban acostumbrados a verlos comportarse como adultos la mayor parte del tiempo, pero había oportunidades en las que se comportaban como los niños que eran

**—Eh, Ron.**

**Los gemelos habían vuelto.**

**—Mira, nosotros nos vamos a la mitad del tren, porque Lee Jordán tiene una tarántula gigante y vamos a verla.**

JORDAN- grito Mcgonagal furiosa- COMO SE LE OCURRE

Fue un regalo- dijo Lee

Donde esta- dijo Mcgonagal molesta

La perdí en el bosque prohibido- dijo Lee

60 puntos menos, treinta por traer esa cosa al colegio y otros treinta por entrar al bosque prohibido- dijo Mcgonagal

Los leones fulminaron a Lee con la mirada, pero Tonks tenía algo que aportar

Espera tu dijiste cola, las tarántulas no tienen cola- dijo Tonks

Pues fue una de sus patas- dijo Harry, mientras él junto con Ron se estremeció al recordar su encuentro con las arañas

**—De acuerdo —murmuró Ron.**

**—Harry —dijo el otro gemelo—, ¿te hemos dicho quiénes somos? Fred y George Weasley. Y él es Ron, nuestro hermano. Nos veremos después, entonces.**

**—Hasta luego —dijeron Harry y Ron. Los gemelos salie ron y cerraron la puerta.**

**—¿Eres realmente Harry Potter? —dejó escapar Ron.**

No es Barry Trotter- dijo George con sarcasmo

GEORGE, no molestes a tu hermano- dijo Molly y el chico se hundió en su asiento

**Harry asintió.**

**—Oh... bien, pensé que podía ser una de las bromas de Fred y George —dijo Ron—. **

No confías en nosotros- dijeron los gemelos con inocencia mal fingida

Ni un poquito- dijo Ron estirándose un poco

**¿Y realmente te hiciste eso... ya sabes...?**

**Señaló la frente de Harry.**

**Harry se levantó el flequillo para enseñarle la luminosa cicatriz. Ron la miró con atención.**

**—¿Así que eso es lo que Quien-tú-sabes...?**

**—Sí —dijo Harry—, pero no puedo recordarlo.**

**—¿Nada? —dijo Ron en tono anhelante.**

RONALD LES PROHIBI PREGUNTARLE NADA SOBRE ESE TEMA- grito Molly y todos retrocedieron asustados

En realidad se lo dijiste a los gemelos no a mi- dijo Ron

No se preocupe señora Weasley, no me molesto- dijo Harry

Molly lo miro y luego a su hijo, al final volvió a su asiento

**—Bueno... recuerdo una luz verde muy intensa, pero nada más.**

**—Vaya —dijo Ron. Contempló a Harry durante unos instantes y luego, como si se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, con rapidez volvió a mirar por la ventanilla.**

**—¿Sois una familia de magos? —preguntó Harry, ya que encontraba a Ron tan interesante como Ron lo encontraba a él.**

**—Oh, sí, eso creo —respondió Ron—. Me parece que mamá tiene un primo segundo que es contable, pero nunca hablamos de él.**

Tras escuchar eso Molly noto que Hermione estaba cruzada de brazos

Fue su decisión Hermione- dijo Molly ganándose la mirada de todos

Todo el comedor la miro, cuando había dicho algo Hermione

Disculpe - dijo Hermione

Mi primo fue su decisión alejarse del mundo mágico al ser Squib- dijo Molly

Ok me perdí, porque me está diciendo eso, no se ofenda señora Weasley, pero eso es algo que no me interesa- dijo Hermione confundida

Es que como te vi cruzada de brazos- dijo Molly

Estamos a finales de octubre, en medio de las montañas y son las 5 de la tarde, tengo frio- dijo Hermione

Con eso Cassidy decide intervenir

Ok, Hermione silencio no le tienes que dar ningún tipo de explicación, en cuando a usted señora Weasley, cierto- dijo Cassidy

Llámeme Molly- dijo Molly

No, le pido que por favor deje de estar fisgoneando a mi hija y de andar cuestionándola- dijo Cassidy volteo a ver a su hija- tu ponte un suéter

En eso llega un suéter volando

Ya me adelante- dijo Hermione tomando el suéter

Muy bien- dijo Cassidy

Buen encantamiento señorita Granger, 20 puntos para Grifindor- dijo Mcgonagal

Gracias- dijo Hermione mientras se ponía el suéter- Kinsley puedes seguir leyendo

Claro- dijo Kinsley

Molly miraba a Cassidy, pensando que tendría un poco difícil hacerse su amiga, pero lo haría, ambas se irían del castillo siendo muy buenas amigas

Mientras Narcisa veía a Cassidy, la madre de Hermione lo noto y dio un leve asentimiento con la cabeza a modo de saludo, Narcisa se lo devolvió, por suerte nadie se dio cuenta de esto

**—Entonces ya debes de saber mucho sobre magia.**

**Era evidente que los Weasley eran una de esas antiguas familias de magos de las que había hablado el pálido mucha cho del callejón Diagon.**

JAMAS!- dijeron todos los Weasley menos Percy

Harry, Hermione, los profesores y los miembros de la orden sonrieron

**—Oí que te habías ido a vivir con ****_muggles_**** —dijo Ron—. ¿Cómo son?**

**—Horribles... Bueno, no todos ellos. Mi tía, mi tío y mi primo sí lo son. Me hubiera gustado tener tres hermanos magos.**

Remus y Keisi se miraron

Crees que debamos decirle- dijo Remus

No- dijo Keisi despues de unos minutos- está mejor sin saberlo

Remus asintió, por suerte nadie se dio cuenta de su pequeña conversación y la lectura, continuo

**—Cinco —corrigió Ron. Por alguna razón parecía depri mido—. Soy el sexto en nuestra familia que va a asistir a Hogwarts. Podrías decir que tengo el listón muy alto. Bill y Charlie ya han terminado. Bill era delegado de clase y Charlie era capitán de ****_quidditch_****. Ahora Percy es prefecto. Fred y George son muy revoltosos, pero a pesar de eso sacan muy buenas notas y todos los consideran muy divertidos. Todos esperan que me vaya tan bien como a los otros, pero si lo hago tampoco será gran cosa, porque ellos ya lo hicieron primero. **

Bill y Charlie miraron a Ron y luego entre ellos. No entendían de dónde sacaba Ron ese complejo de inferioridad, mucho menos viéndolo hacer bromas con Harry, tenían que tener una seria conversación con el

**Además, nunca tienes nada nuevo, con cinco herma nos. Me dieron la túnica vieja de Bill, la varita vieja de Char les y la vieja rata de Percy**

**Ron buscó en su chaqueta y sacó una gorda rata gris, que estaba dormida.**

**—Se llama ****_Scabbers_**** y no sirve para nada, casi nunca se despierta. A Percy, papá le regaló una lechuza, porque lo hi cieron prefecto, pero no podían comp... Quiero decir, por eso me dieron a ****_Scabbers_****.**

Todos los que sabían quién era en realidad la rata gruñeron, pero nadie más fuerte que el trió y miraron el libro furiosos, todos los demás los veían confundidos

Recuérdame estrangularlo- dijo Ron

Harry asintió

**Las orejas de Ron enrojecieron. Parecía pensar que ha bía hablado demasiado, porque otra vez miró por la ventanilla.**

Los Weasley se sintieron un poco incómodos ante la mención de su deficiencia económica, Harry miraba al libro pensando en que a él le gustaría poder ayudarlos, no le gustaba ver que ellos lucharan por sobrevivir, mientras el tenia una fortuna lo suficientemente grande para vivir tres vidas o mas sin tener que mover un dedo, pero que podía hacer ellos nunca se lo permitirían y el tenia que respetar eso

**Harry no creía que hubiera nada malo en no poder com prar una lechuza. Después de todo, él nunca había tenido dinero en toda su vida, hasta un mes atrás, así que le contó a Ron que había tenido que llevar la ropa vieja de Dudley y que nunca le hacían regalos de cumpleaños. Eso pareció ani mar a Ron.**

**—... y hasta que Hagrid me lo contó, yo no tenía idea de que era mago, ni sabía nada de mis padres o Voldemort...**

Pues sigo sin saber mucho de mis padres- dijo Harry y solo Ginny lo escucho

La chica le acaricio el cabello con suavidad, Harry cerró los ojos ante el contacto

Para suerte de ambos nadie más que Molly y Keisi se dieron cuenta de esto y sonrieron

**Ron bufó.**

**—¿Qué? —dijo Harry.**

**—Has pronunciado el nombre de Quien-tú-sabes —dijo Ron, tan conmocionado como impresionado—. Yo creí que tú, entre todas las personas...**

**—No estoy tratando de hacerme el valiente, ni nada por el estilo, al decir el nombre —dijo Harry—. Es que no sabía que no debía decirlo. **

Pues lo dices y mucho- dijo Ron

Yo no tengo por qué tenerle miedo a ese imbécil- dijo Harry con seguridad y un poco de pereza

Sus dos amigos asintieron, pero los demás lo veían sorprendidos y un poco asustados

**¿Ves lo que te decía? Tengo muchísimas cosas que aprender... Seguro —añadió, diciendo por primera vez en voz alta algo que últimamente lo preocupaba mu cho—, seguro que seré el peor de la clase.**

Los profesores menos Snape, negaron con la cabeza

**—No será así. Hay mucha gente que viene de familias ****_muggles_**** y aprende muy deprisa.**

**Mientras conversaban, el tren había pasado por campos llenos de vacas y ovejas. Se quedaron mirando un rato, en si lencio, el paisaje.**

**A eso de las doce y media se produjo un alboroto en el pasillo, y una mujer de cara sonriente, con hoyuelos, se aso mó y les dijo:**

Sabes yo nunca he visto a esa mujer más que en el tren- dijo Neville

Yo tampoco- dijeron los demás

**—¿Queréis algo del carrito, guapos?**

**Harry, que no había desayunado, **

Los profesores (menos Snape) y miembros de la orden miraron a Harry preocupados, las que más lo estaban eran las mujeres

**se levantó de un salto, pero las orejas de Ron se pusieron otra vez coloradas y mur muró que había llevado bocadillos. Harry salió al pasillo.**

**Cuando vivía con los Dursley nunca había tenido dinero para comprarse golosinas y, puesto que tenía los bolsillos re pletos de monedas de oro, plata y bronce, estaba listo para comprarse todas las barras de chocolate que pudiera llevar. Pero la mujer no tenía Mars. **

Mars?- dijeron todos los, sangre pura

Un chocolate muggle- dijo Hermione y todos asintieron

**En cambio, tenía Grageas Ber tie Bott de Todos los Sabores, chicle, ranas de chocolate, em panada de calabaza, pasteles de caldero, varitas de regaliz y otra cantidad de cosas extrañas que Harry no había visto en su vida. Como no deseaba perderse nada, compró un poco de todo y pagó a la mujer once ****_sickles_**** de plata y siete ****_knuts_**** de bronce.**

Te hubieras comprado todo el carrito- dijo Remus

Y que pasa con los demás- dijo Hermione

Supongo que tendrá una reserva- dijo Remus

Keisi rodo los ojos y le hiso señas a Kinsley para que continuara

**Ron lo miraba asombrado, mientras Harry depositaba sus compras sobre un asiento vacío.**

**—Tenías hambre, ¿verdad?**

**—Muchísima —dijo Harry, dando un mordisco a una empanada de calabaza.**

**Ron había sacado un arrugado paquete, con cuatro boca dillos. Separó uno y dijo:**

**—Mi madre siempre se olvida de que no me gusta la car ne en conserva.**

Ah no- dijo Molly sintiéndose mal

Esa es la mía- dijo Charlie

Oh, lo siento Ronnie no volverá a ocurrir- dijo Molly

No importa- dijo Ron

**—Te la cambio por uno de éstos —dijo Harry, alcanzán dole un pastel—. Sírvete...**

**—No te va a gustar, está seca —dijo Ron—. Ella no tiene mucho tiempo —añadió rápidamente—... Ya sabes, con noso tros cinco.**

**—Vamos, sírvete un pastel —dijo Harry, que nunca ha bía tenido nada que compartir o, en realidad, nadie con quien compartir nada. Era una agradable sensación, estar sentado allí con Ron, comiendo pasteles y dulces (los bocadillos ha bían quedado olvidados).**

Molly los miro pero no les dijo nada

**—¿Qué son éstos? —Preguntó Harry a Ron, cogiendo un envase de ranas de chocolate—. No son ranas de verdad, ¿no?—Comenzaba a sentir que nada podía sorprenderlo.**

**—No —dijo Ron—. Pero mira qué cromo tiene. A mí me falta Agripa.**

**—¿Qué?**

**—Oh, por supuesto, no debes saber... Las ranas de chocolate llevan cromos, ya sabes, para coleccionar, de brujas y magos famosos. Yo tengo como quinientos, pero no consigo ni a Agripa ni a Ptolomeo.**

Todos miraron a Ron impresionados por su colección

Tienes los 5000 cromos- dijo Seamus

No, todavía me falta Agripa- dijo Ron

A mí ya me salió tres veces- dijo Hermione- si quieres te las doy

Y recién me lo dices- dijo Ron

Yo no las colecciono a diferencia de ustedes dos- dijo Hermione

**Harry desenvolvió su rana de chocolate y sacó el cromo. En él estaba impreso el rostro de un hombre. Llevaba gafas de media luna, tenía una nariz larga y encorvada, cabello plateado suelto, barba y bigotes. **

Todos miraron al director

**Debajo de la foto estaba el nombre: ****_Albus Dumbledore_****.**

**—¡Así que éste es Dumbledore! —dijo Harry.**

**—¡No me digas que nunca has oído hablar de Dumbledo re! —dijo Ron—. ¿Puedo servirme una rana? Podría encon trar a Agripa... Gracias...**

**Harry dio la vuelta a la tarjeta y leyó:**

**_Albus Dumbledore, actualmente director de Hogwarts. Considerado por casi todo el mundo Como el más grande mago del tiempo presente, Dumbledore es particularmente famoso por derrotar al mago tene broso Grindelwald en 1945, por el descubrimiento de las doce aplicaciones de la sangre de dragón, y por su trabajo en alquimia con su compañero Nicolás Fla mel. El profesor Dumbledore es aficionado a la músi ca de cámara y a los bolos._**

Harry, Ron y Hermione se echaron a reír a carcajadas, ganándose la mirada de todo el comedor, Tantos problemas y semanas de búsqueda y solo tenían que comerse un chocolate

Nadie en el comedor entendía nada, tras unos minutos pararon de reír y Hermione le dijo a Kinsley que continuara

**Harry dio la vuelta otra vez al cromo y vio, para su asom bro, que el rostro de Dumbledore había desaparecido.**

**—¡Ya no está!**

Que quieres que se quede ahí todo el día- dijo Deán

Cállate- dijo Harry

**—Bueno, no iba a estar ahí todo el día —dijo Ron—. Ya volverá. Vaya, me ha salido otra vez Morgana y ya la tengo seis veces repetida... ¿No la quieres? Puedes empezar a coleccionarlas.**

Cuantas llevas- dijo Ginny

1500- dijo Harry- pero últimamente no me sale ninguna buena

La pelirroja asintió y todos lo miraron sorprendidos

**Los ojos de Ron se perdieron en las ranas de chocolate, que esperaban que las desenvolvieran.**

**—Sírvete —dijo Harry—. Pero oye, en el mundo de los ****_muggles_**** la gente se queda en las fotos.**

Ah no!- dijeron los sangre pura y algunos mestizos

Los nacidos muggle y algunos mestizos negaron

**—¿Eso hacen? Cómo, ¿no se mueven? —Ron estaba ató nito—. ¡Qué raro!**

**Harry miró asombrado, mientras Dumbledore regre saba al cromo y le dedicaba una sonrisita. Ron estaba más interesado en comer las ranas de chocolate que en buscar magos y brujas famosos, pero Harry no podía apartar la vista de ellos. Muy pronto tuvo no sólo a Dumbledore y Morgana, sino también a Ramón Llull, al rey Salomón, Circe, Paracel so y Merlín. Hasta que finalmente apartó la vista de la druida Cliodna, que se rascaba la nariz, para abrir una bolsa de gra geas de todos los sabores.**

La mayoría hicieron muecas

**—Tienes que tener cuidado con ésas —lo previno Ron—. Cuando dice «todos los sabores», es eso lo que quiere decir. Ya sabes, tienes todos los comunes, como chocolate, menta y na ranja, pero también puedes encontrar espinacas, hígado y callos. George dice que una vez encontró una con sabor a duende.**

Como sabes, el sabor de un duende- dijo Katie

Bueno no era duende, pero tampoco sabía que era- dijo George

Fred del otro lado sintió una punzada en el estomago al ver esa interacción, a él le gustaba Katie desde hacia una buena temporada, pero no había tenido oportunidad de decírselo

**Ron eligió una verde, la observó con cuidado y mordió un pedacito.**

**—Puaj... ¿Ves? Coles.**

**Pasaron un buen rato comiendo las grageas de todos los sabores. Harry encontró tostadas, coco, judías cocidas, fresa, curry, hierbas, café, sardinas y fue lo bastante valiente para morder la punta de una gris, que Ron no quiso tocar y resultó ser pimienta.**

Todos hicieron muecas, pero los leones lo aplaudieron, esa bolita era bastante desagradable

**En aquel momento, el paisaje que se veía por la ventani lla se hacía más agreste. Habían desaparecido los campos cultivados y aparecían bosques, ríos serpenteantes y colinas de color verde oscuro.**

**Se oyó un golpe en la puerta del compartimiento, y entró el muchacho de cara redonda que Harry había visto al pasar por el andén nueve y tres cuartos. Parecía muy afligido.**

**—Perdón —dijo—. ¿Por casualidad no habréis visto un sapo?**

Todos volvieron a ver a Neville que se puso rojo

**Cuando los dos negaron con la cabeza, gimió.**

**—¡La he perdido! ¡Se me escapa todo el tiempo!**

Lo sabemos- dijo Seamus- todo Hogwarts lo sabe

Los profesores y alumnos de todas las casas asintieron

**—Ya aparecerá —dijo Harry.**

**—Sí —dijo el muchacho apesadumbrado—. Bueno, si la veis...**

**Se fue.**

**—No sé por qué está tan triste —comentó Ron—. Si yo hubiera traído un sapo lo habría perdido lo más rápidamente posible. Aunque en realidad he traído a ****_Scabbers_****, así que no puedo hablar.**

Por suerte no paso- dijo Harry

Si pero por poco escapa, si lo hubiera hecho Sirius seguiría en azkaban- dijo Ron

Oh bien podría escapar y el que estaría en azkaban seria yo- dijo Harry

Bueno como sea lo único que podemos hacer es esperar para saber su localización y atraparlo, no nos queda de otra- dijo Hermione

Solo ellos y Ginny que seguía entre Harry y Ron escucharon la conversación, el resto del comedor los veía en silencio

Kinsley sigue leyendo- dijo Ron al darse cuenta que todos los miraban

**La rata seguía durmiendo en las rodillas de Ron.**

**—Podría estar muerta y no notarías la diferencia —dijo Ron con disgusto—. **

Por suerte no lo estaba porque no habríamos podido demostrar la inocencia de Sirius- dijo Hermione

No se tu pero yo me voy a ir a bañar apenas salgamos de aquí- dijo Ron

También yo- dijo Harry

Hermione solo rodo los ojos, ella también odiaba esa rata, a pesar de solo conocerlo desde hace dos años, Sirius se había convertido en un gran amigo para ella y siempre estaba cuando hacía falta

**Ayer traté de volverla amarilla para ha cerla más interesante, pero el hechizo no funcionó. Te lo voy a enseñar, mira...**

**Revolvió en su baúl y sacó una varita muy gastada. En algunas partes estaba astillada y, en la punta, brillaba algo blanco.**

**—Los pelos de unicornio casi se salen. De todos modos... Acababa de coger la varita cuando la puerta del compar timiento se abrió otra vez. Había regresado el chico del sapo, pero llevaba a una niña con él. La muchacha ya llevaba la tú nica de Hogwarts.**

Harry, Ron y Neville miraron a Hermione que se puso roja

**—¿Alguien ha visto un sapo? Neville perdió uno —dijo. Tenía voz de mandona, mucho pelo color castaño y los dientes de delante bastante largos.**

Todos miraron a Hermione, pero ella solo miraba a sus dos amigos

Yo no soy mandona- dijo Hermione

Si eres- dijeron los dos chicos

Hermione golpeo a Ron que era el que tenía más cerca y Ginny golpeo a Harry por ella

Así me quieren- dijo Hermione

Claro que si- dijeron los dos y sonrieron pícaramente

**—Ya le hemos dicho que no —dijo Ron, pero la niña no lo escuchaba. Estaba mirando la varita que tenía en la mano.**

**—Oh, ¿estás haciendo magia? Entonces vamos a verlo.**

**Se sentó. Ron pareció desconcertado.**

**—Eh... de acuerdo. —Se aclaró la garganta—. «Rayo de sol, margaritas, volved amarilla a esta tonta ratita.»**

Bill y Charlie golpearon a los gemelos

Oye!- dijeron los

Ah, no sean chillones se lo ganaron- dijo Bill- por andar haciéndole bromas a Ron

Como saben que no fue una broma y que fuimos nosotros, pudo ser Ginny- dijo George

Oh, por favor, no hay que ser Dumbledore para saber que es cosa de ustedes dos- dijo Charlie y miro al director- sin ofender

No se preocupe señor Weasley- dijo Dumbledore- Kinsley por favor

**Agitó la varita, pero no sucedió nada. ****_Scabbers_**** siguió durmiendo, tan gris como siempre.**

Bill y Charlie volvieron a golpear a los gemelos, estaban viendo algunas de las razones de que Ron tuviera semejante grado de inferioridad

**—¿Estás seguro de que es el hechizo apropiado? —pre guntó la niña—. Bueno, no es muy efectivo, **

Claro que no fue una broma de este par- dijo Ron señalando a los gemelos

**¿no? Yo probé unos pocos sencillos, sólo para practicar, y funcionaron. **

La pregunta es cual no le sale bien- dijo Harry

Te apuesto a que si le da por conjurar un patronus le sale a la primera- dijo Ron

No, no le va a salir, eso es un encantamiento muy complicado que se hace en 7º año, tú te adelantaste 4 años, porque los dementores ya te habían atacado dos veces y necesitabas alguna defensa- dijo Remus- tu tardaste tres meses y ni siquiera era completamente corpóreo

Mi patronus es corpóreo- dijo Harry

Pero te costo meses sacarlo- dijo Remus

Cierto- dijo Harry

Podrías mostrarnos Harry- dijo Collin sacando su cámara

NO!- dijeron los miembros de la orden, Ginny, Ron, Hermione y el propio Harry

Podemos volver al tema, Remus a ella le sale cualquier hechizo que haga- dijo Ron

Gracias Ron- dijo Hermione y su madre sonrió orgullosa, pero quería verlo

Pansy y Draco sintieron una especie de arañazo al ver esa escena

Sigue siendo un hechizo muy complicado- dijo Remus

Pues quiero intentar- dijo Hermione sacando su varita

Yo no quiero ser parte de esto- dijo Remus y volvió a su asiento

Harry- dijo Hermione

Ok, piensa en un recuerdo feliz el más feliz que tengas, deja que te envuelva y di alto y claro Especto Patronum- dijo Harry

Hermione cerró los ojos levanto la varita, respiro profundo e iso el conjuro y de su varita salió una pequeña voluta de humo

Debía pasar eso- dijo Ron

Le salió mejor que a mí- dijo Harry- en que pensaste

El día que nació mi hermano- dijo Hermione- que no sirve

Remus- dijo Harry

Ok, Hermione cuando terminemos este libro te lo explico y si debería servir- dijo Remus- igual eso a nadie le sale a la primera, a ti te salió una voluta de humo a diferencia de Harry que no le salió nada, es un buen comienzo

Gracias- dijo Hermione y volvió a su asiento

Kinsley sigue- dijo Remus

**Na die en mi familia es mago, fue toda una sorpresa cuando reci bí mi carta, pero también estaba muy contenta, por supues to, ya que ésta es la mejor escuela de magia, por lo que sé. Ya me he aprendido todos los libros de memoria, desde luego, es pero que eso sea suficiente... **

Sip esa es la Hermione que conocemos y queremos- dijo Ginny

La castaña se puso roja

**Yo soy Hermione Granger. ¿Y vosotros quiénes sois?**

**Dijo todo aquello muy rápidamente.**

No me digas- dijo Kinsley

**Harry miró a Ron y se calmó al ver en su rostro aturdi do que él tampoco se había aprendido todos los libros de memoria.**

Igual que la mayoría- dijo Deán

Todos menos algunas águilas asintieron

Cassidy miraba a su hija con orgullo ella había podido sobrellevar muy bien el hecho de haber tenido que renunciar a todas las cosas con las que había crecido y todas las que quería hacer, aunque ella sabía muy bien que Hermione aun tenia deseos de hacerlas una vez terminada su educación mágicas

**—Yo soy Ron Weasley —murmuró Ron.**

**—Harry Potter —dijo Harry.**

**—¿Eres tú realmente? —dijo Hermione—. Lo sé todo so bre ti, por supuesto, conseguí unos pocos libros extra para prepararme más y tú figuras en ****_Historia de la magia moder na, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Grandes eventos má gicos del siglo xx_****.**

**—¿Estoy yo? —dijo Harry, sintiéndose mareado.**

A mí también me daba vueltas la cabeza por semejante discurso- dijo Ron

Harry asintió y los dos se ganaron un golpe de Hermione

**—Dios mío, no lo sabes. Yo en tu lugar habría buscado todo lo que pudiera —dijo Hermione—. ¿Sabéis a qué casa vais a ir? Estuve preguntando por ahí y espero estar en Gryffindor, parece la mejor de todas. **

Claro que si- dijeron los leones y Mcgonagal sonrió orgullosa

Mientras los miembros de las otras casas (menos Slythering) miraron a Hermione ofendidos

**Oí que Dumbledore es tuvo allí, pero supongo que Ravenclaw no será tan mala... De todos modos, es mejor que sigamos buscando el sapo de Nevi lle. Y vosotros dos deberíais cambiaros ya, vamos a llegar pronto.**

Si mama- dijeron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo

Hermione les saco la lengua

Mientras los demás bromistas se reían

Igual que Lilly y Remus- dijeron Sirius y Keisi la segunda miraba a Remus burlona pero también pensando en la que fue su mejor amiga y el primero lo dijo para sí mismo pensando en su amiga y también en Remus

**Y se marchó, llevándose al chico sin sapo.**

**—Cualquiera que sea la casa que me toque, espero que ella no esté —dijo Ron. **

Grosero- dijo Hermione

Lo siento- dijo Ron- dame un abrazo

No Ron no te me lances encima- dijo Hermione entre risas cuando Ron fue a abrazarla, pero le devolvió el abrazo

Draco y Pansy volvieron a sentir ese arañazo al ver la escena, Harry y Ginny por otro lado se echaron a reír junto con todo el comedor, Molly unos asientos más atrás sonreía con satisfacción, esperaba que con los libros ellos empezaras a salir (ilusa), por ultimo Cassidy sonreía al ver que su hija se había conseguido muy buenos amigos a pesar de haber sufrido la pérdida de los que tenía en casa

Tras un par de minutos Ron volvió a su asiento junto a Harry y Ginny, y Kinsley volvió a leer

**Arrojó su varita al baúl—. Qué hechi zo más estúpido, me lo dijo George. Seguro que era falso.**

Oh, claro que era falso- dijo Charlie volviendo a golpear a los gemelos, él y Bill cada vez entendían mas las razones del complejo de inferioridad de su hermano pequeño

Ya deja de golpearnos- dijeron los gemelos

Cuando dejen de hacerle bromas tontas a Ron- dijo Charlie

**—¿En qué casa están tus hermanos? —preguntó Harry **

GRIFINDOR!- dijeron Bill, Charlie y los gemelos, Ginny se hubiera unido pero en ese momento ella no iba a Hogwarts

La pelirroja se deprimió un poco al recordar ese año sin ninguno de sus hermanos, nunca se había sentido tan sola como en esos meses, Harry le tomo la mano y le sonrió sabiendo lo que era sentirse solo, Ginny le devolvió la sonrisa, solo Ron se dio cuenta de esto pero no dijo nada y le acaricio la espalda a su hermana

**—Gryffindor —dijo Ron. Otra vez parecía deprimido—. Mamá y papá también estuvieron allí. No sé qué van a decir si yo no estoy. No creo que Ravenclaw sea tan mala, pero ima gina si me ponen en Slytherin.**

Me tiraría de la torre de astronomía- dijeron todos los leones

**—¿Esa es la casa en la que Vol... quiero decir Quien-tú-sabes... estaba?**

**—Ajá —dijo Ron. Se echó hacia atrás en el asiento, con aspecto abrumado.**

**—¿Sabes? Me parece que las puntas de los bigotes de ****_Scabbers_**** están un poco más claras —dijo Harry, tratando de apartar la mente de Ron del tema de las casas—. **

Pues no funciono pero buen intento- dijo Ron

Para eso estoy aquí- dijo Harry

**Y, a pro pósito, ¿qué hacen ahora tus hermanos mayores?**

**Harry se preguntaba qué hacía un mago, una vez que terminaba el colegio.**

Muchas cosas- dijo George

Aquí vienen- dijo Harry y Ron asintió

Auror- dijo Fred

Jugador de quidditch profesional- dijo George

Bromista- dijo Fred

Inversionista - dijo George

Ok ya entendimos- dijo Hermione

Ser bromista no es ningún trabajo- dijo Molly

Claro que si, te lo demostraremos- dijeron los gemelos

No, no lo es, ustedes trabajaran como se debe- dijo Molly- en el ministerio

Jamás- dijeron los gemelos un tanto dolidos por que su madre no apoyara sus sueños

Ok basta- dijo Arthur- Kinsley puedes seguir leyendo por favor

Bill y Charlie los miraban con comprensión, sabiendo lo sentían, su madre tampoco apoyaba sus trabajos, siempre que tenia oportunidad les decía que volvieran a Londres y trabajaran en el ministerio, pero como todo buen Weasley ellos estaban hechos de una madera muy dura

**—Charlie está en Rumania, estudiando dragones, y Bill está en África, ocupándose de asuntos para Gringotts —ex plicó Ron—. **

Los perores trabajos del mundo- dijo Molly molesta

Bill y Charlie rodaron los ojos jamás lograrían convencer a su madre de que les gustaban sus trabajos

**¿Te enteraste de lo que pasó en Gringotts? Salió en ****_El Profeta_****, pero no creo que las casas de los ****_muggles_**** lo re ciban: trataron de robar en una cámara de alta seguridad.**

Que?- dijo Bill- pero eso es imposible

Bueno siempre hay una primera vez- dijo Ron

Ustedes saben algo de eso verdad- dijo Tonks

Claro que si- dijeron los tres- pero no les diremos

Esa persona debe ir a azkaban por eso- dijo Fudge

El responsable esta muerto Cornelius, murió a finales de ese año- dijo Dumbledore- lo sabrás al final del libro supongo

El trió asintió y Fudge bueno que podía hacer no podía obligar a tres niños a aclarar todo el asunto, por mas ministro que fuera, ellos tres tenían derecho a guardarse sus secretos

**Harry se sorprendió.**

**—¿De verdad? ¿Y qué les ha sucedido?**

**—Nada, por eso son noticias tan importantes. No los han atrapado. Mi padre dice que tiene que haber un poderoso mago tenebroso para entrar en Gringotts, pero lo que es raro es que parece que no se llevaron nada. Por supuesto, todos se asustan cuando sucede algo así, ante la posibilidad de que Quien-tú-sabes esté detrás de ello.**

El trio se miro, los tres pensaban en lo mismo

_Oh claro que tiene algo que ver_- era todo lo que pensaban

**Harry repasó las noticias en su cabeza. Había comenza do a sentir una punzada de miedo cada vez que mencionaban a Quien-tú-sabes. **

No que no le tenías miedo- dijo Ginny

Y no le tengo miedo, pero con todo el mundo teniéndole miedo a un simple nombre que el tipo creo a partir del original, se me pego un poco- dijo Harry- pero el tipo no es más que un imbécil que se cree mejor que todo el mundo por ser descendiente directo de Slythering y que domina la magia oscura

Tiene razón- dijeron Ron y Hermione

La pelirroja asintió, todos los demás lo veían entre impresionados y asustados, era la primera vez que muchos de los presentes escuchaban que alguien hablara de esa forma sobre el mago más peligroso de la historia

**Suponía que aquello era una parte de en trar en el mundo mágico, pero era mucho más agradable po der decir «Voldemort» sin preocuparse.**

**—¿Cuál es tu equipo de ****_quidditch_****? —preguntó Ron.**

**—Eh... no conozco ninguno —confesó Harry.**

Eso sigue siendo raro considerando tu destreza para el quidditch- dijo Katie

Todos los jugadores del equipo de Grifindor asintieron

Si, pero será mejor rueguen que si lo ponen de capitán no sea igual que su padre- dijo Remus

Que quieres decir- dijo Ron

No puede ser peor que Oliver -dijo George

A mí no me parecía malo el entrenamiento de Wood, aunque no niego, que me molestaba que me despertara a las cinco de la mañana- dijo Harry

No, si puede- dijo Remus- James nos hacia entrenar cuatro horas diarias cinco veces a la semana y la semana previa al partido las mismas horas pero los siete días de la semana

Todos los jugadores de Grifindor abrieron mucho los ojos y miraron a Harry horrorizados

Me sigue sin parecer malo- dijo Harry- me parece un buen entrenamiento, aunque lo dejaría en seis días

Los jugadores se pusieron aun más pálidos

Y él será el siguiente para el puesto de capitán- dijo Katie

De hecho lo íbamos a poner el año pasado a petición del señor Wood- dijo Mcgonagal- pero con lo del torneo de los tres magos, se cancelo el torneo de quidditch y no sé porque no se le dio el puesto este año

Los jugadores no podían estar más blancos

Kinsley sintiendo pena por el equipo, siguió leyendo

**—¿Cómo? —Ron pareció atónito—. Oh, ya verás, es el mejor juego del mundo... —**

Claro que si- dijeron todos los equipos y los aficionados, los que no tenían ningún interés en el juego rodaron los ojos

**Y se dedicó a explicarle todo sobre las cuatro pelotas y las posiciones de los siete jugadores, des cribiendo famosas jugadas que había visto con sus hermanos y la escoba que le gustaría comprar si tuviera el dinero. Le estaba explicando los mejores puntos del juego, cuando otra vez se abrió la puerta del compartimiento, pero esta vez no era Neville, el chico sin sapo, ni Hermione Granger.**

El trió miro a Draco y sus gorilas, los dos últimos aun apestaban un poco a causa de la broma de Ron y Harry

**Entraron tres muchachos, y Harry reconoció de inme diato al del medio: era el chico pálido de la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin. **

**Miraba a Harry con mucho más interés que el que había demostrado en el callejón Diagon.**

Todos miraron a Draco que tomo un leve color rosa

**—¿Es verdad? —preguntó—. Por todo el tren están di ciendo que Harry Potter está en este compartimento. Así que eres tú, ¿no?**

Si que interesante ahora lárgate- dijo Ron imitando casi a la perfección la voz de Harry, causando las risas de los leones

Muy buena Ron- dijeron Bill y Charlie

**—Sí —respondió Harry. Observó a los otros muchachos. Ambos eran corpulentos y parecían muy vulgares. Situados a ambos lados del chico pálido, parecían guardaespaldas.**

**—Oh, éste es Crabb y éste Goyle —dijo el muchacho pá lido con despreocupación, al darse cuenta de que Harry los miraba—. Y mi nombre es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy**

Como si nos importara- dijeron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo

Bien dicho Harry- dijeron Sirius y Remus

**Ron dejó escapar una débil tos, que podía estar ocultan do una risita. Draco (dragón) Malfoy lo miró.**

**—Te parece que mi nombre es divertido, ¿no? No necesi to preguntarte quién eres. Mi padre me dijo que todos los Weasley son pelirrojos, con pecas y más hijos que los que pue den mantener.**

**Se volvió hacia Harry.**

**—Muy pronto descubrirás que algunas familias de ma gos son mucho mejores que otras, Potter. No querrás hacerte amigo de los de la clase indebida. **

Ósea tu- dijo Harry mirando a Draco

Draco lo fulmino con la mirada pero Harry no se inmuto y sonrió con una arrogancia digna del hijo de James Potter

**Yo puedo ayudarte en eso.**

**Extendió la mano, para estrechar la de Harry; pero Harry no la aceptó.**

**—Creo que puedo darme cuenta solo de cuáles son los in debidos, gracias —dijo con frialdad.**

Los leones aplaudieron a Harry orgullosos

**Draco Malfoy no se ruborizó, pero un tono rosado apare ció en sus pálidas mejillas.**

Eso es ruborizarse Harry- dijo Ginny

El pelinegro asintió

Molly y Keisi sonreían por cómo se relacionaban su hija y sobrino entre ellos

**—Yo tendría cuidado, si fuera tú, Potter —dijo con cal ma—. A menos que seas un poco más amable, vas a ir por el mismo camino que tus padres. Ellos tampoco sabían lo que era bueno para ellos. Tú sigue con gentuza como los Weasley y ese Hagrid y terminarás como ellos.**

Señor Malfoy como se atreve, 50 puntos menos- dijo Mcgonagal furiosa, no iba a tolerar ese comportamiento contra los que fueron dos de sus mejores y favoritos estudiantes

Mejor ser como mis padres a ser un imbécil como tú o el amo de tu papi- dijo Harry con desprecio

Los leones volvieron a aplaudirlo

**Harry y Ron se levantaron al mismo tiempo. El rostro de Ron estaba tan rojo como su pelo.**

**—Repite eso —dijo.**

**—Oh, vais a pelear con nosotros, ¿eh? —se burló Malfoy.**

**—Si no os vais ahora mismo... —dijo Harry, con más va lor que el que sentía, porque Crabbe y Goyle eran mucho más fuertes que él y Ron.**

**—Pero nosotros no tenemos ganas de irnos, ¿no es cierto, muchachos? Nos hemos comido todo lo que llevábamos y vo sotros parece que todavía tenéis algo.**

DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY- grito Narcisa- como se te ocurre un Malfoy jamás hace eso, estas castigado

Todos miraron a Draco con sonrisas burlonas

**Goyle se inclinó para coger una rana de chocolate del lado de Ron.**

50 puntos menos, el robo esta terminantemente prohibido en Hogwarts- dijo Fudge

Los miembros de las otras tres casas no podían estar más felices, a este ritmo, para el final del libro Slythering no tendría un solo punto y ellos tomarían la delantera

** El pelirrojo saltó hacia él, pero antes de que pu diera tocar a Goyle, el muchacho dejó escapar un aullido te rrible.**

**_Scabbers_****, la rata, colgaba del dedo de Goyle, con los agu dos dientes clavados profundamente en sus nudillos. Crabbe y Malfoy retrocedieron mientras Goyle agitaba la mano para desprenderse de la rata, gritando de dolor, hasta que, final mente, ****_Scabbers_**** salió volando, chocó contra la ventanilla y los tres muchachos desaparecieron.**

Ojala se hubiera matado- dijeron Harry y Ron con crueldad, solo Hermione y Ginny los escucharon

Ya no discutimos esto, muerto la verdad muere con él, vivo Sirius es libre, igual ya paso lo que tenía que pasar- dijo Hermione- solo podemos esperar para saber donde esta

Espera si un animago muere, bajo su forma animal se queda así- dijo Harry

No, al morir vuelve a su forma humana- dijo Ginny que recién había hecho un trabajo sobre animagos

Hubiera sida raro- dijo Ron

Los otros tres asintieron

Que están hablando ustedes cuatro- dijo Tonks

Los cuatro levantaron la mirada y su fijaron que todos los miraban

Nada!- dijeron al mismo tiempo

Kinsley sigue- dijo Ron para salir del paso

** Tal vez pensaron que ha bía más ratas entre las golosinas, o quizás oyeron los pasos porque, un segundo más tarde, Hermione Granger volvió a entrar.**

**—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó, mirando las golosinas ti radas por el suelo y a Ron que cogía a ****_Scabbers_**** por la cola.**

**—Creo que se ha desmayado —dijo Ron a Harry. Miró más de cerca a la rata—. No, no puedo creerlo, ya se ha vuel to a dormir.**

**Y era así.**

**—¿Conocías ya a Malfoy?**

**Harry le explicó el encuentro en el callejón Diagon.**

**—Oí hablar sobre su familia —dijo Ron en tono lúgu bre—. Son algunos de los primeros que volvieron a nuestro lado después de que Quien-tú-sabes desapareció. Dijeron que los habían hechizado. Mi padre no se lo cree. Dice que el padre de Malfoy no necesita una excusa para pasarse al Lado Oscuro. **

Narcisa asintió de acuerdo con el chico, ella no tenía ningún interés en toda esa basura de la sangre, pero su marido si y no iba a permitir que le hiciera daño a su hijo, ella haría lo que fuera para proteger a su hijo, cuando supo de la caída del señor tenebroso ella se alegro ya que no tendría oportunidad de que le hiciera daño a su hijo, pero ahora que estaba de vuelta era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de qué quisiera involucrar a su hijo con sus filas, tenía que hacer algo para proteger a Draco, miro levemente a Dumbledore

Dumbledore noto la mirada de Narcisa y ambos miraron a Draco, Dumbledore asintió, Narcisa le devolvió el asentimiento, para suerte de ambos nadie se dio cuenta de esto

**—Se volvió hacia Hermione—. ¿Podemos ayu darte en algo?**

**—Mejor que os apresuréis y os cambiéis de ropa. Acabo de ir a la locomotora, le pregunté al conductor y me dijo que ya casi estamos llegando. No os estaríais peleando, ¿verdad? ¡Os vals a meter en líos antes de que lleguemos!**

Nosotros no nos metemos en problemas- dijo Ron

Los problemas llegan a nosotros- continuo Harry

Y tú lo sabes- dijeron al mismo tiempo

Hermione rodo los ojos y se hundió en su asiento

**—****_Scabbers_**** se estuvo peleando, no nosotros —dijo Ron, mirándola con rostro severo—. ¿Te importaría salir para que nos cambiemos?**

**—Muy bien... Vine aquí porque fuera están haciendo chi quilladas y corriendo por los pasillos —dijo Hermione en tono despectivo—. A propósito, ¿te has dado cuenta de que tienes sucia la nariz?**

El siempre tiene sucia la nariz- dijo Ginny

Cierto- dijo Hermione

**Ron le lanzó una mirada de furia mientras ella salía. Harry miró por la ventanilla. Estaba oscureciendo. Podía ver montañas y bosques, bajo un cielo de un profundo color púr pura. El tren parecía aminorar la marcha.**

Ósea que están a unos diez minutos de llegar- dijo Bill

Todos asintieron

**Él y Ron se quitaron las camisas y se pusieron las largas túnicas negras. La de Ron era un poco corta para él, y se le podían ver los pantalones de gimnasia.**

Draco ahogo las carcajadas si seguían perdiendo puntos por su culpa lo matarían

**Una voz retumbó en el tren.**

**—Llegaremos a Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos. Por favor, dejen su equipaje en el tren, se lo llevarán por separa do al colegio.**

Se los dije- dijo Bill

Nadie te lo negó Bill- dijo Ginny rodando los ojos

**El estómago de Harry se retorcía de nervios y Ron, podía verlo, estaba pálido debajo de sus pecas. **

Tenía un enorme nudo en el estomago que no me dejaba respirar y no se me quito hasta despues de la selección- dijo Ron

Harry asintió de acuerdo con su amigo, pero ahora que su amigo mencionaba la selección recordó que él no le había dicho a nadie lo que le dijo el sombrero seleccionador, no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso por la reacción de sus amigos y la orden cuando sepan que casi acaba en Slythering

Eso es bastante normal- dijo Arthur sonriéndole a su hijo

**Llenaron sus bolsi llos con lo que quedaba de las golosinas y se reunieron con el resto del grupo que llenaba los pasillos.**

**El tren aminoró la marcha, hasta que finalmente se de tuvo. Todos se empujaban para salir al pequeño y oscuro an dén. Harry se estremeció bajo el frío aire de la noche. Enton ces apareció una lámpara moviéndose sobre las cabezas de los alumnos, y Harry oyó una voz conocida:**

**—¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí! ¿Todo bien por ahí, Harry?**

Son mas de 500 alumnos como lo reconociste- dijo George

Por el parecido con James- dijo Hagrid

Todos los que conocieron a James Potter o habían visto una foto de, el padre de Harry asintieron de acuerdo

**La gran cara peluda de Hagrid rebosaba alegría sobre el mar de cabezas.**

**—Venid, seguidme... ¿Hay más de primer año? Mirad bien dónde pisáis. ¡Los de primer año, seguidme!**

**Resbalando y a tientas, siguieron a Hagrid por lo que pa recía un estrecho sendero. Estaba tan oscuro que Harry pen só que debía de haber árboles muy tupidos a ambos lados. Nadie hablaba mucho. Neville, el chico que había perdido su sapo, lloriqueaba de vez en cuando.**

Soy yo o me pase el año llorando- dijo Neville

Eres tu- dijeron Harry, Ron, Deán y Seamus

**—En un segundo, tendréis la primera visión de Hog warts —exclamó Hagrid por encima del hombro—, justo al doblar esta curva.**

**Se produjo un fuerte ¡ooooooh!**

**El sendero estrecho se abría súbitamente al borde de un gran lago negro. En la punta de una alta montaña, al otro lado, con sus ventanas brillando bajo el cielo estrellado, había un impresionante castillo con muchas torres y torrecillas.**

Todos en el comedor aplaudieron con mucho entusiasmo y los adultos sonreían, ante la felicidad de los estudiantes

**—¡No más de cuatro por bote! —gritó Hagrid, señalando a una flota de botecitos alineados en el agua, al lado de la ori lla. Harry y Ron subieron a uno, seguidos por Neville y Her mione.**

**—¿Todos habéis subido? —continuó Hagrid, que tenía un bote para él solo—. ¡Venga! ¡ADELANTE!**

**Y la pequeña flota de botes se movió al mismo tiempo, deslizándose por el lago, que era tan liso como el cristal. **

Donde no se puede nadar- dijo Hagrid mirando a Remus

Lo hubieras dicho antes y esos dos me tiraron a mí por andar jugando sobre el bote- dijo Remus

Que paso- dijo Fred

_Flash Back_

_Acababan de llegar a Hogwarts y Remus se había subido al bote junto con Sirius y James, el aun no había hablado con ellos_

_Sirius y James hablaban animadamente y pronto empezaron a apostar entre ellos, Remus que estaba sentado al frente permanecía callado mirando hacia el castillo_

_Te apuesto a que no puedes tirarte al lago sin quejarte- dijo Sirius_

_Claro porque tu si- dijo James_

_Si lo haría pero me mojaría mi hermoso cabello- dijo Sirius_

_Nenita- dijo James_

_Nenita serás tú- dijo Sirius y le lanzo agua_

_Los dos se empezaron a mover mucho, el bote se inclino y cayeron al agua llevándose a Remus con ellos_

_Hey ustedes tres vuelvan a bote- grito Hagrid_

_Fin Flash_

Al final Mcgonagal nos quito 20 puntos a cada uno y ni siquiera había empezado la selección- dijo Remus

Todos incluido Remus se reían, pero los alumnos y Fudge tampoco podían evitar preguntarse porque menciono el nombre de Sirius Black con tanta naturalidad, sabiendo lo que había hecho, pero era mejor no preguntar, igual dudaban que les respondiera algo

**To dos estaban en silencio, contemplando el gran castillo que se elevaba sobre sus cabezas mientras se acercaban cada vez más al risco donde se erigía.**

**—¡Bajad las cabezas! —exclamó Hagrid, mientras los primeros botes alcanzaban el peñasco. Todos agacharon la cabeza y los botecitos los llevaron a través de una cortina de hiedra, que escondía una ancha abertura en la parte delante ra del peñasco. Fueron por un túnel oscuro que parecía con ducirlos justo por debajo del castillo, hasta que llegaron a una especie de muelle subterráneo, donde treparon por entre las rocas y los guijarros.**

_Que creen que son monos_- pensó Cassidy

**—¡Eh, tú, el de allí! ¿Es éste tu sapo? —dijo Hagrid, mientras vigilaba los botes y la gente que bajaba de ellos.**

Como lo supiste- dijo Charlie

Porque su madre también tenía un sapo, que siempre se perdía- dijo Hagrid

Todos asintieron, pero los miembros de la orden y todos los que conocieron a Frank y Alice Longbotton (menos Snape) bajaron la cabeza en memoria de Frank y Alice, si bien no estaban muertos habían recibido un destino aun peor

**—****_¡Trevor! _****—gritó Neville, muy contento, extendiendo las manos. Luego subieron por un pasadizo en la roca, detrás de la lámpara de Hagrid, saliendo finalmente a un césped suave y húmedo, a la sombra del castillo.**

**Subieron por unos escalones de piedra y se reunieron ante la gran puerta de roble.**

**—¿Estáis todos aquí? Tú, ¿todavía tienes tu sapo?**

Todos se rieron un poco, pero la severa mirada de Mcgonagal los silencio

**Hagrid levantó un gigantesco puño y llamó tres veces a la puerta del castillo.**

Todos aplaudieron felices

Es el fin del capítulo- dijo Kinsley

Gracias a Merlín- dijo Mcgonagal, causando la risa de los leones que cayó con una sola mirada

Gracias Kinsley, bien leeremos un par de capítulos más y cenaremos- dijo Dumbledore- quien quiere leer

Podría leer yo- dijo Ginny ante las señas del trió

Claro señorita Weasley- dijo Dumbledore

Ginny se levanto y fue hacia el centro del escenario, donde Kinsley le dio el libro, Ginny se sentó en la otomana, abrió el libro en el capítulo que venía, se aclaro la garganta y leyó

**El sombrero seleccionador**- leyó Ginny

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

comenten plissss:)

lamento la demora gracias a todos por su paciencia y espero les guste, tambien gracias a todos los que cmentaron en el capi anterior

los quieron besos:)


	9. El Sombrero Seleccionador

**El sombrero seleccionador-** leyó Ginny

Harry que estaba un poco nervioso (aunque no lo admitiría) por cómo reaccionarían sus amigos y la orden al saber que por poco queda en Slythering, por alguna razón se calmo al escuchar la voz de Ginny cosa que no paso por alto para Hermione que lo estaba viendo

**La puerta se abrió de inmediato. Una bruja alta, de cabello negro y túnica verde esmeralda, esperaba allí. **

MINIE!- dijeron todos los bromistas

POTTERRRRR!- grito Mcgonagal sintiendo a la vez un gran deyavu

Te culpo a ti- dijo Harry señalando a Remus

A mí, yo que hice- dijo Remus

Eres el único merodeador aquí- dijo Harry

Eso que tiene que ver- dijo Remus

Eras el mejor amigo de mi padre, a alguien tengo que culpar- dijo Harry

Remus iba a decir algo pero Keisi intervino

Ok, basta fue suficiente- dijo Keisi sintiendo el clásico deyavu- Ginny por favor

La pelirroja asintió y siguió leyendo

**Tenía un rostro muy severo, y el primer pensamiento de Harry fue que se trataba de alguien con quien era mejor no tener problemas.**

Todos asintieron y Mcgonagal los fulmino con la mirada

Te queremos Minie- dijeron los leones causando una leve sonrisa en la profesora

**—Los de primer año, profesora Mcgonagal —dijo Hagrid.**

**—Muchas gracias, Hagrid. Yo los llevaré desde aquí.**

**Abrió bien la puerta. El vestíbulo de entrada era tan grande que hubieran podido meter toda la casa de los Dursley en él. **

Ron golpeo a Harry con el libro que habían estado viendo

Oye que te pasa!- dijo Harry acariciándose la nuca

Tú me dijiste que cada vez que pensaras en esos tipos, estando en el colegio te golpeara porque te estresan- dijo Ron

Yo y mi boca- dijo Harry- y no me estresan, me enferman

Todos los miraban pero prefirieron no decir nada, Harry tenía todo el derecho del mundo a pensar como quisiera de esas personas

**Las paredes de piedra estaban iluminadas con resplandecientes antorchas como las de Gringotts, el techo era tan alto que no se veía y una magnífica escalera de mármol, frente a ellos, conducía a los pisos superiores.**

Ya sabemos como es Hogwarts podemos pasar eso- dijo Mclagen que estaba sentado casi al final del comedor

Señor Mclagen es la segunda vez que interrumpe la lectura y se mete con el señor Potter, una mas y tendré que excluirlo de la lectura y borrarle la memoria- dijo Dumbledore- los libros deben leerse tal cual están escritos

En eso cae otro vociferador

_Hola de nuevo Hogwarts _

_Gracias profesor Dumbledore me arrebato las palabras de la boca y si ese es el destino que va a tener el próximo que se queje más de dos veces, así que les recomiendo no agotar mi paciencia porque no les va a gustar_

_Como sea con este capítulo comienza la vida del trió en Hogwarts, recuerden que no deben saltarse nada ya que podrían omitir cosas de importancia, ahora a partir de este capítulo deben recordar que no deben juzgar a nadie, el trió ya sabe a que me refiero_

Harry, Ron y Hermione asintieron

_Vuelva a la lectura _

_ASP_

Muy bien, ya escucharon, leeremos los libros como están escritos y punto final- dijo Dumbledore- señorita Weasley por favor

La pelirroja asintió y volvió a la lectura

**Siguieron a la profesora Mcgonagal a través de un camino señalado en el suelo de piedra. Harry podía oír el ruido de cientos de voces, que salían de un portal situado a la derecha (el resto del colegio debía de estar allí), **

Todos los de sexto y séptimo asintieron

**Pero la profesora Mcgonagal llevó a los de primer año a una pequeña habitación vacía, fuera del vestíbulo. **

Sabes nunca he vuelto a ver ese cuarto- dijo Ron

Yo tampoco- dijo Harry

**Se reunieron allí, más cerca unos de otros de lo que estaban acostumbrados, mirando con nerviosismo a su alrededor.**

**—Bienvenidos a Hogwarts —dijo la profesora Mcgonagal—. El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupéis vuestros lugares en el Gran Comedor deberéis ser seleccionados para vuestras casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estéis aquí, vuestras casas serán como vuestra familia en Hogwarts. **

_Ni que lo digas-_ pensó Remus abrazando a Keisi que le devolvió el abrazo con gusto, ambos recordaban con nostalgia a sus amigos, en especial a James, Lilly, Frank y Alice, también a sus amigas, Mary, Marlene y Sabrina

_Claro que si_- pensó Harry mirando a Ron y Hermione que le sonrieron

_En Grimmauld place Sirius recordaba con mucha nostalgia a su hermano del alma y recordaba todas las aventuras que vivieron juntos junto con Remus_

**Tendréis clases con el resto de la casa que os toque, dormiréis en los dormitorios de vuestras casas y pasaréis el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa.**

Todos asentían recordando el discurso que habían oído al principio de su formación escolar

Que ese discurso no va a cambiar nunca- dijo Remus

Si es el mismo que yo escuche cuando entre en Hogwarts- dijo Keisi

Solo lo digo una vez al año, así que para que cambiarlo– dijo Mcgonagal- de cualquier forma yo no tengo tiempo para crear un nuevo discurso cada año

**»Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, **

LOS VALIENTES Y LEALES DE ALMA Y CORAZON- vitorearon los leones y lanzaron chispas rojas al aire, Mcgonagal sonrió orgullosa de ellos

**Hafflepuff, **

LOS NOBLES Y DEDICADOS- gritaron los tejones lanzando chispas amarillas al aire, Spraud, Tonks y Fudge también sonrieron

**Ravenclaw y **

Donde la inteligencia es lo importante- dijeron las águilas y lanzaron chispas azules al aire, Flitwick aplaudió con ellos

**Slythering. **

Donde la astucia es lo esencial- dijeron las serpientes

Esta vez en lugar de las chispas Crabb conjuro la propia maldición asesina que por suerte no le dio a nadie y solo golpeo el techo, pero no evito que todos gritaran asustados

En eso caen varios rayos de colores, Crabb acabo suspendido en el aire inconsciente y otro rayo lo hizo desaparecer en su lugar cayo un vociferador

_Ok calma_

_Creo que fui claro lo único que pueden maldecir es el cuadro de los Dursley, pero no exponer a los demás cosa que creí todos tendrían en consideración y cuando dije cualquier maleficio no me refería a las imperdonables_

_Sobre Crabb lo enviamos a la sala común de Slythering y le borramos la memoria por lo tanto no recordara nada sobre las últimas 24 horas, permanecerá inconsciente hasta culminar la lectura de todos los libros, su castigo eso se lo dejo a usted profesor Dumbledore_

_Vuelvan a la lectura y recuerden no juzgar a nadie antes de tiempo_

_ASP_

Bueno todos respiren y vuelvan a sus asientos- dijo Dumbledore- sobre el señor Crabb, el castigo es evidente

Oh claro que si, expulsión inmediata y arresto por emplear el maleficio asesino- dijo Fudge- y no hay pero que valga

Créeme Cornelius que estoy de tu parte, yo tolero que se diviertan, pero te aseguro que esto no se lo permito a nadie- dijo Dumbledore- 500 puntos menos para Slythering

Pero si ya lo expulsaron porque nos quita puntos- dijo Blaise

La realización de cualquier maldición que exponga la vida de otro alumno merece un castigo, sobre todo uno tan grave como este, señor Zambini- dijo Dumbledore

Maldita bola de grasa ahora perderemos la copa de la casa y apenas llevamos un mes de clases- dijo Pansy furiosa

Ron la miro y el gesto de molestia de la chica le pareció adorable, Pansy noto su mirada y su gesto se suavizo un poco y ambos sonrieron levemente, cosa que Hermione y Draco notaron

Bueno quiero que todos se calmen, respiren profundo y volvamos a la lectura- dijo Dumbledore- señorita Weasley por favor

Vaya forma de arruinar la diversión- dijo George y los demás leones asintieron

Ginny que había corrido a refugiarse en los brazos de sus padres y hermanos volvió al frente, respiro profundo y siguió con la lectura

**Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mientras estéis en Hogwarts, vuestros triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. **

Las serpientes volvieron a gruñir, los demás alumnos se hubieran reído pero todavía estaban un poco asustados

**Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor. Espero que todos vosotros seáis un orgullo para la casa que os toque.**

Todos inflaron el pecho, orgullosos

**»La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Os sugiero que, mientras esperáis, os arregléis lo mejor posible.**

**Los ojos de la profesora se detuvieron un momento en la capa de Neville, que estaba atada bajo su oreja izquierda,**

Todos rieron un poco y Neville se puso un poco rojo, Ginny volvió a leer para sacar a su amigo del paso

** y en la nariz manchada de Ron.**

Enserio que tenias en la nariz- dijo Hermione

Yo que se- dijo Ron- pero tu tenias que avisarme, siempre te fijas en los detalles y no me dices- dijo mirando a Harry

Harry solo le saco la lengua

** Con nerviosismo, Harry trató de aplastar su cabello.**

No funcionara es parte de la maldición Potter- dijo Remus

Disculpa- dijo Harry mirándolo

La maldición Potter, haber todo Potter es idéntico a su padre, pero con los ojos de su madre, tienen el cabello revuelto y es imposible de peinar, son flacos y bajitos- dijo Remus

Yo no soy flaco, ni bajito- dijo Harry fingiendo indignación

No solo tardas en dar el estirón- dijo Ron ganándose una mala mirada de Harry- que más tiene esa maldición

Remus miro a Keisi y luego a Harry

Sabes que tu madre era pelirroja cierto- dijo Remus

Sí… pero eso que tiene que ver- dijo Harry

Tiene que ver porque todos los Potter en las últimas 52 generaciones se han enamorado y casado con una pelirroja- dijo Remus- y tú vas por el mismo camino o me equivoco

Quien te lo dijo- dijo Harry muy rojo

Las chicas del colegio salvo las pelirrojas que no llegaban a veinte lucieron desanimadas excepto una que estaba decidida a que Harry y su fortuna fueran suyos

Molly, Hermione y Keisi sonrieron sabiendo de quien se trataba, en especial la segunda

Un cachorrito- dijo Remus burlón

Maldito saco de pulgas traidor- gruño Harry y se cruzo de brazo mientras esquivaba la mirada de Ginny

_Yo no tengo pulgas, estas castigado Harry- dijo Sirius fingiendo indignación_

Ginny sigue leyendo- dijo Hermione para sacar a su amigo del paso

Ah, sí claro- dijo Ginny

**—Volveré cuando lo tengamos todo listo para la ceremonia —dijo la profesora Mcgonagal—. Por favor, esperad tranquilos.**

**Salió de la habitación. Harry tragó con dificultad.**

**—¿Cómo se las arreglan exactamente para seleccionarnos? —preguntó a Ron.**

**—Creo que es una especie de prueba. Fred dice que duele mucho, pero creo que era una broma.**

FRED FABIAN WEASLEY PREWETT, COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIRLE ESO A TU HERMANO- Grito Molly

Solo fue una bromita inocente- dijo Fred

Nada de bromita inocente, discúlpate con tu hermano ahora mismo- dijo Molly furiosa

Lo siento Ron- murmuro Fred

No te escuche- dijo Molly con severidad

Lo siento Ron- dijo Fred

Ron asintió, aunque había olvidado eso, pero le gustaba verlos humillados, claro que al menos una de cada tres bromas que él y Harry hacían por mes, iba dirigida a los gemelos, lo cual era una gran venganza

**El corazón de Harry dio un terrible salto. ¿Una prueba? ¿Delante de todo el colegio? Pero él no sabía nada de magia todavía... ¿Qué haría? No esperaba algo así, justo en el momento en que acababan de llegar. **

Los más cercanos a los gemelos y al trió fulminaron a Fred con la mirada

Bill y Charlie lo volvieron a golpear

**Miró temblando a su alrededor y vio que los demás también parecían aterrorizados. Nadie hablaba mucho, salvo Hermione Granger, que susurraba muy deprisa todos los hechizos que había aprendido y se preguntaba cuál necesitaría. **

Todos miraron a la chica del trió de oro asombrados, Mcgonagal la miro con orgullo y Cassidy le dio un asentimiento a su hija

Bien hecho Hermione siempre hay que estar preparados- dijo Cassidy

Gracias mama- dijo Hermione

Ojoloco también asintió

**Harry intentó no escucharla. Nunca había estado tan nervioso, nunca, ni siquiera cuando tuvo que llevar a los Dursley un informe del colegio que decía que él, de alguna manera, había vuelto azul la peluca de su maestro. **

Los bromistas miraron asombrados al azabache y los profesores también lo miraron planteándose seriamente la idea de que el pequeño de los Potter pudiera ser el fantasma de las bromas, aunque ninguno de ellos (salvo Snape) había sufrido ninguna broma de parte de el

**Mantuvo los ojos fijos en la puerta. En cualquier momento, la profesora Mcgonagal regresaría y lo llevaría a su juicio final.**

Juicio final- dijeron todos con burla

Harry solo rodo los ojos

La culpa la tiene Fred, Remus dame un chocolate tengo hambre- dijo Harry

A mi también dame uno- dijo Ron

Remus se saco dos chocolates del bolsillo y se los dio

Eso no es comida- dijo Keisi

No pero ayuda- dijo Harry

Keisi rodo los ojos y le pidió a Ginny que siguiera leyendo

**Entonces sucedió algo que le hizo dar un salto en el aire... Muchos de los que estaban atrás gritaron.**

**—¿Qué es...?**

**Resopló. Lo mismo hicieron los que estaban alrededor. Unos veinte fantasmas acababan de pasar a través de la pared de atrás. De un color blanco perla y ligeramente transparentes, se deslizaban por la habitación, hablando unos con otros, casi sin mirar a los de primer año. Por lo visto, estaban discutiendo. El que parecía un monje gordo y pequeño, decía:**

**—Perdonar y olvidar. Yo digo que deberíamos darle una segunda oportunidad...**

**—Mi querido Fraile, **

Los tejones aplaudieron a su fantasma

**¿no le hemos dado a Peeves todas las oportunidades que merece? Nos ha dado mala fama a todos y, usted lo sabe, ni siquiera es un fantasma de verdad... ¿Y qué estáis haciendo todos vosotros aquí?**

**El fantasma, con gorguera y medias, se había dado cuenta de pronto de la presencia de los de primer año.**

**Nadie respondió.**

**—¡Alumnos nuevos! —dijo el Fraile Gordo, sonriendo a todos—. Estáis esperando la selección, ¿no?**

No la sesión de fotos- dijeron los gemelos

Todos se rieron

**Algunos asintieron.**

**—¡Espero veros en Hafflepuff—continuó el Fraile—. Mi antigua casa, ya sabéis.**

Los tejones aplaudieron a los que ingresaron ese año

**—En marcha —dijo una voz aguda—. La Ceremonia de Selección va a comenzar.**

**La profesora Mcgonagal había vuelto. Uno a uno, los fantasmas flotaron a través de la pared opuesta.**

**—Ahora formad una hilera —dijo la profesora a los de primer año— y seguidme.**

**Con la extraña sensación de que sus piernas eran de plomo, Harry se puso detrás de un chico de pelo claro, con Ron tras él. **

Como siempre, a donde sea van juntos- dijo Seamus

Claro que si- dijeron al mismo tiempo

Díganme que por lo menos van por separado al baño- dijo Dean

Claro que si- dijo Ron

Que demonios te pasa- dijo Harry

**Salieron de la habitación, volvieron a cruzar el vestíbulo, pasaron por unas puertas dobles y entraron en el Gran Comedor.**

**Harry nunca habría imaginado un lugar tan extraño y espléndido. Estaba iluminado por miles y miles de velas, que flotaban en el aire sobre cuatro grandes mesas, donde los demás estudiantes ya estaban sentados. En las mesas había platos, cubiertos y copas de oro. En una tarima, en la cabecera del comedor, había otra gran mesa, donde se sentaban los profesores. **

Todos sonrieron al recordar la primera vez que entraron al comedor

**La profesora Mcgonagal condujo allí a los alumnos de primer año y los hizo detener y formar una fila delante de los otros alumnos, con los profesores a sus espaldas. Los cientos de rostros que los miraban parecían pálidas linternas bajo la luz brillante de las velas. **

Litemas- dijeron los sangre pura pero nadie les respondió

**Situados entre los estudiantes, los fantasmas tenían un neblinoso brillo plateado. Para evitar todas las miradas, Harry levantó la vista y vio un techo de terciopelo negro, salpicado de estrellas. **

Que ya sabemos cómo es- dijo Mclagen

En eso un rayo apareció de la nada y queda suspendido en el aire, otro los golpeo dejándolo inconsciente y otro lo iso desaparecer, sobre la mesa de los profesores cayo otro vociferador

_Que conste que se los advertí, mi paciencia tiene un límite así que más les vale no provocarme, le hicimos lo mismo que a Crabb, vuelvan a la lectura_

_ASP_

De más esta decir que tiene razón, todo esto es desde la perspectiva del señor Potter y así es como se tiene que leer, ya vieron las consecuencias- dijo Dumbledore- señorita Weasley por favor

Si profesor- dijo Ginny

**Oyó susurrar a Hermione: «Es un hechizo para que parezca como el cielo de fuera, lo leí en la historia de Hogwarts».**

Por primera vez Cassidy se fijo levemente en el techo y levanto una ceja e hizo un gesto que Hermione interpreto con facilidad, su madre estaba impresionada

Los más cercanos a la chica, incluidos los miembros de la orden rodaron los ojos, Mcgonagal la veía orgullosa

**Era difícil creer que allí hubiera techo y que el Gran Comedor no se abriera directamente a los cielos.**

Porque nos mojaríamos si llueve- dijeron los gemelos

Harry y Ron rodaron los ojos y siguieron con sus pergaminos

**Harry bajó la vista rápidamente, mientras la profesora Mcgonagal ponía en silencio un taburete de cuatro patas frente a los de primer año. Encima del taburete puso un sombrero puntiagudo de mago. El sombrero estaba remendado, raído y muy sucio. Tía Petunia no lo habría admitido en su casa.**

Como si a alguien le importara la opinión del caballo- dijo Bill

Cierto aunque es un insulto contra los caballos- dijo Ginny

Tú tienes mucha experiencia con los caballos no zorra asquerosa- dijo la oriental

Como me llamaste- dijo Ginny apuntándola con la varita

Lo que escuchaste seguro te follas a los caballos- dijo La oriental

Mira maldita- dijo Ginny furiosa

En eso caen varios rayos que impactan a la oriental haciéndola rebotar contra las paredes el techo y el suelo, luego quedo suspendida en el aire, se elevo hasta el techo y cayó con fuerza al suelo, por ultimo un rayo la iso desaparecer y un vociferador cayó sobre la mesa de los profesores

_SE LOS ADVERTI MI PACIENCIA TIENE UN LIMITE, ESTO ES SOLO UNA DEMOSTRACION DE LO QUE LE VA A PASAR AL PROXIMO QUE SE META CON MI MADRE y por ende los Weasley_

_SOBRE ESA ZORRA ESTA EN LAS MAZMORRAS Y SI SE MUERE NO ME PODRIA IMPORTAR MENOS YA QUE EN MI TIEMPO SE METIO CON MI MADRE VARIAS VECES HASTA QUE MI PADRE LA MATO LUEGO DE QUE INTENTO MATARNOS A MAMA, A MIS HERMANOS Y A MI SOLO PARA QUEDARSE CON MI PADRE O MEJOR DICHO LA FORTUNA DE MI PADRE _

_Al igual que con los otros dos le borramos la memoria no recordara nada de lo ocurrido en las últimas 24 horas_

_VUELVAN A LA LECTURA_

_Te amo mama (lo ultimo los dijo con voz más dulce)_

_ASP_

Todos se miraban asustados, si había reaccionado así porque insultaron a su madre, no se querían imaginar cómo se pondrían si se metían con su padre que no sabían quién era

Ginny aun en el escenario no podía estar más roja, Harry sintió una especie de acido en el estomago al escuchar que Ginny tenía hijos le dieron ganas de estrangular al tipo (que inocente) Molly sonreía tenía varios nietos o nietas no lo sabía ya que solo decía las iniciales, Hermione recordó las iniciales e instintivamente miro a Harry, los hermanos Weasley (sin excepción) gruñeron al escuchar que su hermana tenía hijos e iban a hacer sufrir al tipo (pobre Harry)

Ok cálmense- intervino Dumbledore- esta acción de la señorita Chan, obviamente será castigada eso se lo dejo a usted profesor Flitwick, pero desde ya se le retiran 50 puntos a Ravenclaw por semejante insulto contra la señorita Weasley

Las águilas gruñeron molestas

Quiero una orden de alejamiento, no la quiero cerca de mis hijos- dijo Arthur

Yo tampoco la quiero cerca de Harry- dijo Keisi

Yo también quiero una orden, no quiero que se acerque a mi hija- dijo Cassidy

Cuando terminemos aquí lo hacemos- dijo Fudge- pero de cualquier forma hay que hacer algo con esa chica, si es capaz de hacerle daño a unos niños, no es seguro que se pasee por las calle libremente

No claro que no, hay que hacerle una evaluación, lo mejor será llevarla a san mungo para que la revisen- dijo Kinsley

Bueno anótalo en un pergamino para que no se nos olvide- dijo Fudge- señorita Weasley por favor

Ginny asintió, volvió a su lugar tomo el libro y volvió a leer, mientras los hermanos de la pelirroja hacían una lista de todos los apellidos que comenzaran con A, S o P, descocotando a Harry asumiendo que solo la veía como su hermanita (tontos), Harry se había puesto a trabajar en una broma para el tipo (que inocente), aunque en su interior deseaba ser el, Ginny también esperaba que el padre de sus hijos fuera Harry

**Tal vez tenían que intentar sacar un conejo del sombrero, pensó Harry algo ir reflexiblemente, eso era lo típico de... **

Todos miraron al chico que no les prestaba atención concentrado en su pergamino, los nacidos muggles y algunos mestizos se rieron a carcajadas

Los sangre limpia preguntaron que era tan gracioso pero nadie les iso caso, tras unos minutos Ginny siguió leyendo

**Al darse cuenta de que todos los del comedor contemplaban el sombrero, Harry también lo hizo. Durante unos pocos segundos, se hizo un silencio completo.**

Lo cual es muy raro en Hogwarts- dijo Tonks- siempre hay alguien haciendo ruido, incluso de noche

Todos asintieron, sobre todo los bromistas y el trió de oro

**Entonces el sombrero se movió. Una rasgadura cerca del borde se abrió, ancha como una boca, y el sombrero comenzó a cantar:**

Cassidy levanto las cejas y miro a su hija

Es una magia antigua muy complicada, no sé cómo es que funciona- dijo Hermione

Cassidy asintió, nadie más que Molly se dio cuenta y la lectura, continuo

**Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,**

No lo eres- dijeron todos los bromistas

**Pero no juzgues por lo que ves.**

**Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar **

**Un sombrero más inteligente que yo.**

Lo hicimos pero no lo encontramos- dijeron los gemelos generando algunas risas en el comedor

**Puedes tener bombines negros, **

**Sombreros altos y elegantes.**

**Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts **

Lo sabemos- dijeron otra vez los gemelos

**Y puedo superar a todos.**

**No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza**

**Que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver**

Por suerte lo único que hace es gritar la casa a la que pertenecemos- dijo Ron y Harry asintió

Esa selección es todos los años- dijo Cassidy mirando a Hermione

No Cass- dijo Molly

Disculpe, pero la pregunta es para **mi hija** y le dije que para usted soy **señora Granger**- dijo Cassidy comenzando a irritarse, pero sin demostrarlo- Hermione

No la selección solo se le hace a los de primer año, la casa en la que te ponen, es en la que vas a estar durante los siete años de escuela- dijo Hermione, sabiendo que su madre comenzaba a molestarse con Molly, debía hablar con la matriarca de los Weasley en cuanto tuvieran un descanso de la lectura

Ah ya veo- dijo Cassidy

Ginny por favor- dijo Hermione

Ginny asintió y siguió leyendo, Molly veía a Cassidy sin entender porque esa mujer no quería ser su amiga, pero recordó lo que dijo Ron, son siete libros así que son al menos dos semanas de lectura, tenía tiempo, aunque le costara saldrían de ahí siendo amigas

**Así que pruébame y te diré**

**Dónde debes estar.**

**Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor, **

**Donde habitan los valientes.**

**Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad**

**Ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor.**

Los de Gryffindor empezaron a aplaudir, a vitorear y los bromistas a bailar y cantar

Van a hacer eso todo el tiempo- dijo Mcgonagal

SIIII!- gritaron los leones, Mcgonagal suspiro pero sin ocultar la sonrisa, levanto la varita y lanzo chispas rojas y doradas que dibujaron al león de Grifindor

**Puedes pertenecer a Hafflepuff **

**Donde son justos y leales.**

**Esos perseverantes Hafflepuff**

**De verdad no temen el trabajo pesado.**

Esta vez fueron los tejones quiénes vitorearon y aplaudieron, la profesora Spraud saco su varita lanzo chispas con los colores de la casa

**O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw, **

**Si tienes una mente dispuesta, **

**Porque los de inteligencia y erudición **

**Siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes. **

Esta vez fueron las águilas los que vitorearon, Flitwick al igual que sus colegas lanzo chispas con los colores de la casa al aire

**O tal vez en Slythering**

**Harás tus verdaderos amigos.**

**Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio **

**Para lograr sus fines.**

Las serpientes aplaudieron, Snape por supuesto lanzo chispas verdes al aire asustando a todo el comedor

SEVERUS!- gritaron los demás profesores y miembros de la orden

_Maldito quejicus me las vas a pagar- dijo Sirius molesto_

Que esperaban de un mortifago- dijo Remus

Remus…- dijo Albus

Nadie deja de ser un mortifago- dijeron Remus y Sirius

Ginny lee- dijo Harry

**¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!**

**¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!**

**Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga).**

Todos ya más tranquilos se rieron

**Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante.**

Todos los alumnos y algunos miembros de la orden, incluido Sirius, aplaudieron

**Todo el comedor estalló en aplausos cuando el sombrero terminó su canción. Éste se inclinó hacia las cuatro mesas y luego se quedó rígido otra vez.**

**—¡Entonces sólo hay que probarse el sombrero! —susurró Ron a Harry—. Voy a matar a Fred.**

RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY PREWETT QUE NO TE VUELVA A ESCUCHAR DECIR ALGO ASI- grito Molly asustando a todo el comedor, de nuevo

El empezó con su tonta broma- dijo Ron dejando su pergamino a un lado

Eso no es escusa para decir esas cosas- dijo Molly molesta

Ok Molly, aunque está mal decir esas cosas, Ron tiene algo de razón, Fred no debió haberlo asustado de esa forma- dijo Arthur

Bien, pero los dos están castigados, Fred por asustar a Ron y Ron por decir esas cosas- dijo Molly

Ginny que se aguantaba las ganas de reír siguió leyendo

**Harry sonrió débilmente. Sí, probarse el sombrero era mucho mejor que tener que hacer un encantamiento, pero habría deseado no tener que hacerlo en presencia de todos. **

_Donde quedaría la diversión de la selección- dijo Sirius_

Eso que tiene de divertido- dijo Remus

_Gracias amigo- dijo Sirius aunque Remus no pudiera oírlo_

Harry solo rodo lo ojos y se hundió un poco en el asiento sin dejar de mirar a Ginny sabía que los hermanos de la pelirroja estaban en el comedor pero no podía dejar de mirarla

**El sombrero parecía exigir mucho, y Harry no se sentía valiente ni ingenioso ni nada de eso, por el momento. **

Seamos honestos Harry para lo único que no eres bueno además de pociones, es para hacer planes que funcionen- dijo Ron

Mis pociones no son tan malas aunque Snape diga los contrario, sobre mis planes hasta donde yo sé seguimos vivos- dijo Harry

Todos los adultos se estremecieron

Si porque hacemos planes improvisados cuando se arruina el original- dijo Hermione

Oigan si no les sale bien un plan es que no lo planearon bien- dijo Tonks

De hecho todo sale bien al principio, pero luego pasa algo que causa que el plan se venga abajo- dijo Ron- dentro de un rato te darás cuenta

Tonks asintió y Ginny volvió a leer

Cassidy por otro lado miraba a su hija preguntándose que había querido decir, Hermione paso saliva pesadamente sabia que se metería en graves problemas

**Si el sombrero hubiera mencionado una casa para la gente que se sentía un poco indispuesta, ésa habría sido la suya.**

Así se sienten todos los que son nuevos en el mundo mágico- dijo Hermione

Hermione el nació en el mundo mágico, lo que pasa es que esos malditos le ocultaron la verdad, pero no niego que los nervios son normales- dijo Keisi

Hermione asintió dándole la razón

**La profesora Mcgonagal se adelantaba con un gran rollo de pergamino.**

**—Cuando yo os llame, deberéis poneros el sombrero y sentaros en el taburete para que os seleccionen —dijo—. ¡Aboth, Hannah!**

**Una niña de rostro rosado y trenzas rubias salió de la fila, se puso el sombrero, que la tapó hasta los ojos, y se sentó. Un momento de pausa.**

**—¡HUFFLEPUFF!—gritó el sombrero.**

Todo el comedor la aplaudió y Neville la miro y ambos se sonrieron un poco, Harry, Ron, Seamus y Deán se dieron cuenta de esto y se miraron entre ellos, tendrían que hablar con Neville y ayudarlo (respetare la mayoría de las parejas)

**La mesa de la derecha aplaudió mientras Hannah iba a sentarse con los de Hafflepuff. Harry vio al fantasma del Fraile Gordo saludando con alegría a la niña.**

**—¡Bones, Susan!**

**—¡HUFFLEPUFF! —gritó otra vez el sombrero, y Susan se apresuró a sentarse al lado de Hannah.**

Los tejones volvieron a aplaudir y las amigas se abrazaron

**—¡Boot, Terry!**

**—¡RAVENCLAW!**

Las águilas fueron las que aplaudieron esta vez

**La segunda mesa a la izquierda aplaudió esta vez. Varios Ravenclaw se levantaron para estrechar la mano de Terry, mientras se reunía con ellos.**

**Brocklehurst, Mandy también fue a Ravenclaw, **

Las águilas volvieron a aplaudir

**pero Brown, Lavender resultó la primera nueva Gryffindor, en la mesa más alejada de la izquierda, que estalló en vivas. **

Los leones aplaudieron

**Harry pudo ver a los hermanos gemelos de Ron, silbando.**

**Bulstrode, Millicent fue a Slythering. **

Ahora les toco a las serpientes aplaudir

**Tal vez era la imaginación de Harry; después de todo lo que había oído sobre Slythering, pero le pareció que era un grupo desagradable.**

Las serpientes fulminaron a Harry con la mirada pero el chico solo les saco la lengua, se revolvió el cabello y volvió a mirar a Ginny

Los profesores y los miembros de la orden que habían conocido a James Potter tuvieron que recoger sus mandíbulas del suelo totalmente asombrados, estaban acostumbrados a su actitud parecida a la de Lilly pero al parecer ahora estaba sacando a la luz una actitud digna a la de su padre, Snape solo sonreía internamente

_Igual que tu padre siempre lo supe, solo falta que digan que eres el fantasma y ya no podrán negarme nada- pensaba Snape_

**Comenzaba a sentirse decididamente mal. Recordó lo que pasaba en las clases de gimnasia de su antiguo colegio, cuando se escogían a los jugadores para los equipos. Siempre había sido el último en ser elegido, no porque fuera malo, sino porque nadie deseaba que Dudley pensara que lo querían.**

Los más cercanos al azabache gruñeron enojados y le lanzaron maleficios al cuadro

Despues de unos minutos Ginny volvió a leer

**—¡Finch-Fletchley, Justin!**

**—¡HUFFLEPUFF!**

Los tejones volvieron a aplaudir

**Harry notó que, algunas veces, el sombrero gritaba el nombre de la casa de inmediato, pero otras tardaba un poco en decidirse.**

Eso es por varias razones en realidad- dijo Arthur

A si- dijo Ron

Si, los que son seleccionados más rápido generalmente es por su familia o porque las cualidades de dicha casa predominan- dijo Kinsley

Los que más tardan es porque reúnen cualidades de varias casas- dijo Arthur- ustedes tienen un buen ejemplo

Ron y Harry miraron a Hermione que se puso roja

Ah… claro…- dijeron al mismo tiempo

Exacto- dijo Remus- de hecho Harry tu mama es otro ejemplo, ella estuvo con el sombrero casi 10 minutos

En serio- dijo Harry

Si, el sombrero no sabía dónde ponerla- dijo Keisi- estaba entre Grifindor, Ravenclaw y… Slythering

Harry volvió a escupir el agua (ni yo sé de donde salió) sobre Fred

O vamos Harry- dijo Fred mientras su madre volvía a secarlo

Donde!- dijo Harry

Creo que se debía en gran medida a su carácter- dijo Remus- y no era por nada, pero quedo en Grifindor

Eso ya lo sabía- dijo Harry sintiéndose un poco mejor y menos nervioso ante la reacción de sus más cercanos cuando sepan que casi quedo en Slythering- Ginny sigue

Los Slythering iban a decir algo pero recordaron el vociferador y se aguntaron

**—Finnegan, Seamus. —El muchacho de cabello arenoso, que estaba al lado de Harry en la fila, estuvo sentado un minuto entero, antes de que el sombrero lo declarara un Gryffindor.**

Declarara ni que estuviéramos en un juicio- dijo Deán burlón

**—Granger, Hermione.**

**Hermione casi corrió hasta el taburete y se puso el sombrero, muy nerviosa.**

Varios se rieron

**—¡GRYFFINDOR! —gritó el sombrero. **

Los leones volvieron a aplaudir esta vez al cerebro del trió de oro, aunque ellos no supieran de este apodo

**Ron gruñó.**

El pelirrojo se gano un golpe de parte de Hermione

Que no me agradabas- dijo Ron

Tan sensible como una cucharilla para él te- dijo Ginny

Oh vamos ya tuve a haber subido de nivel- dijo Ron y miro a Harry- cierto

Si te digo que si Ginny y Hermione me golpean y si te digo que no, tú me golpeas- dijo Harry- así que me mantendré fuera esto, pero eres un gran amigo

Traidor- dijo Ron

Ya déjalo- dijo Hermione- y si subiste

En serio- dijo Ron

Si… a una cuchara sopera- dijeron la castaña y la pelirroja al mismo tiempo causando las risas en el comedor

Ron solo le saco la lengua a su hermana y amiga y se hundió en su asiento

**Un horrible pensamiento atacó a Harry, uno de aquellos horribles pensamientos que aparecen cuando uno está muy intranquilo. ¿Y si a él no lo elegían para ninguna casa? ¿Y si se quedaba sentado con el sombrero sobre los ojos, durante horas, hasta que la profesora Mcgonagal se lo quitara de la cabeza para decirle que era evidente que se habían equivocado y que era mejor que volviera en el tren?**

Todos lo miraron con incredulidad y se echaron a reír, incluso los profesores se reían aunque con mas sutileza, las únicas que no se reían eran Narcisa y Cassidy, la primera porque solo conocía al menor de los Potter por las anécdotas de su hijo y la segunda por el mismo motivo anexándole el hecho de que ella ni siquiera entendía de que estaban hablando ya que debido a varias reglas del ministerio de magia ella apenas sabia unas pocas cosas de la vida de su hija en la escuela y era solo porque apenas llegaba a casa la obligaba a sentarse en el sofá y le respondiera por lo menos 30 preguntas (amigos, clases, notas, profesores, novios, etc.)

**Cuando Neville Longbotton, el chico que perdía su sapo, fue llamado, se tropezó con el taburete. El sombrero tardó un largo rato en decidirse. Cuando finalmente gritó: ¡GRYFFINDOR!, Neville salió corriendo, todavía con el sombrero puesto y tuvo que devolverlo, entre las risas de todos**

Todos se rieron recordando el incidente de Neville

Hannah lo miro y Neville se puso un poco rojo cosa que sus compañeros de cuarto volvieron a notar, hablarían con él cuando se tomaran un descanso

**Malfoy se adelantó al oír su nombre y de inmediato obtuvo su deseo: el sombrero apenas tocó su cabeza y gritó: ¡SLYTHERIN!**

Las serpientes aplaudieron al príncipe de su casa

**Malfoy fue a reunirse con sus amigos Crabb y Goyle, con aire de satisfacción.**

**Ya no quedaba mucha gente.**

**Moon... Nott... Parkinson... Después unas gemelas, Patil y Patil... Más tarde Perks, Sally-Anne... y, finalmente:**

Todos miraron a Harry como reprochándole no haberlos descrito o mencionado su casa, Harry solo rodo los ojos y siguió mirando a Ginny que para sacarlo del paso siguió leyendo, cosa que el chico agradeció

Los demás simplemente aplaudieron a sus respectivos miembros para no hacerlos sentir mal

**—¡Potter; Harry!**

**Mientras Harry se adelantaba, los murmullos se extendieron súbitamente como fuegos artificiales.**

**—¿Ha dicho Potter?**

**—¿Ese Harry Potter?**

**Lo último que Harry vio, antes de que el sombrero le tapara los ojos, fue el comedor lleno de gente que trataba de verlo bien. **

Harry rodo los ojos irritado

Si lo vitorearan por el quidditch: bien

Si lo vitoreaban por hacer bromas que haría y muchas en cuanto terminaran de leer los libros: perfecto

Que lo vitorearan por algo que apenas recuerda y no le gustaba para nada: no gracias

Ron le puso una mano en el hombro y le sonrió, Harry le devolvió la sonrisa

**Al momento siguiente, miraba el oscuro interior del sombrero. Esperó.**

Todos se acomodaron mejor en sus asientos, (en especial los de 5º, 6º y 7º) ansiosos por saber que le había dicho el sombrero a Harry ya que recordaban que Harry había estado sentado en el banquillo por unos cinco minutos

**—Mm —dijo una vocecita en su oreja—. Difícil. Muy difícil. **

El comedor entero quedó en estado de shock, cuando se recuperó todo el mundo se giró en dirección a Harry que solo veía el libro rojo que había sacado de la mochila de Ron

**Lleno de valor, lo veo. **

Los más cercanos al azabache asintieron

**Tampoco la mente es mala. **

Varios profesores asintieron, no hace falta decir que Snape no estaba en ese grupo

**Hay talento, oh vaya, sí, y una buena disposición para probarse a sí mismo, esto es muy interesante... Entonces, ¿dónde te pondré?**

**Harry se aferró a los bordes del taburete y pensó: «En Slythering no, en Slythering no».**

_Ese es mi ahijado- dijo Sirius- quien quiere estar en la apestosa Slythering_

Bien dicho Harry- dijeron Remus y los gemelos

**—En Slythering no, ¿eh? —dijo la vocecita—. ¿Estás seguro? Podrías ser muy grande, sabes, lo tienes todo en tu cabeza y Slythering te ayudaría en el camino hacia la grandeza. No hay dudas, ¿verdad? Bueno, si estás seguro, mejor que seas ¡GRYFFINDOR!**

Los leones estallaron en aplausos

Por qué no nos lo dijiste?- le preguntó Ron sorprendido.

Porque es Slythering- dijo Harry- además no le di importancia

Eres tan tonto como Ron- le dijo Hermione dándole un golpe en la cabeza

Hey- se quejaron los dos.

Igual no es ninguna sorpresa considerando su carácter- dijo Ron

Cierto- dijo Hermione- además Remus acaba de decir que su madre pudo ir hay

Traidores- dijo Harry cruzándose de brazos

Igual te queremos Harry- dijo Hermione

Si eso no lo cambiaríamos- dijo Ron

Awww- dijeron casi todos en el comedor

Mcgonagal le hizo señas a Ginny para que siguiera

**Harry oyó al sombrero gritar la última palabra a todo el comedor. Se quitó el sombrero y anduvo, algo mareado, hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Estaba tan aliviado de que lo hubiera elegido y no lo hubiera puesto en Slythering, **

Cualquiera estaría aliviado- dijeron los leones ganándose una mala mirada de las serpientes

**que casi no se dio cuenta de que recibía los saludos más calurosos hasta el momento. Percy el prefecto se puso de pie y le estrechó la mano vigorosamente, **

Percy iso una mueca que por suerte nadie vio

/*/*/*/*

20 años en el futuro en una mansión en el valle de Godric, Albus Potter, tuvo que contenerse para no lanzarle un maleficio a su tío ya que sus padres lo castigarían y sus amorosas primas Molly y Lucy lo matarían

(Todos los de la tercera generación y sus padres están viendo todo desde una pantalla en la mansión Potter)

/*/*/*/*

Por suerte para el pelirrojo se dio cuenta y la lectura continuo

**Mientras los gemelos Weasley gritaban: «¡Tenemos a Potter! ¡Tenemos a Potter!». Harry se sentó en el lado opuesto al fantasma que había visto antes. Éste le dio una palmada en el brazo, dándole la horrible sensación de haberlo metido en un cubo de agua helada.**

Todos se estremecieron a recordar las veces que habían atravesado accidentalmente a alguno de los fantasmas, porque seamos honestos, son siete años en una escuela donde habitan unos 100 fantasmas o más la verdad es que nadie los había contado, alguna vez tenían que haber atravesado un fantasma, aunque fuera solo una vez

**Podía ver bien la Mesa Alta. En la punta, cerca de él, estaba Hagrid, que lo miró y levantó los pulgares. Harry le sonrió. Y allí, en el centro de la Mesa Alta, en una gran silla de oro, estaba sentado Albus Dumbledore. Harry lo reconoció de inmediato, por el cromo de las ranas de chocolate. El cabello plateado de Dumbledore era lo único que brillaba tanto como los fantasmas. **

Todo el mundo rió pero nadie más que el propio Dumbledore

**Harry también vio al profesor Quirrell, el nervioso joven del Caldero Chorreante. Estaba muy extravagante, con un gran turbante púrpura.**

El trió de oro gruño con fuerza ganándose las miradas de todo el comedor, agarrando con fuerza sus varitas

Maldito- gruño Ron

Imbécil- gruño Harry

Desgraciado- gruño Hermione

Todos se preguntaron que significaba su arrebato contra Quirrell, pero sabían que no les dirían nada así que solo los miraron, Remus le iso señas a Ginny para que siguiera

**Y ya quedaban solamente tres alumnos para seleccionar. A Turpin, Lisa le tocó Ravenclaw, **

Las águilas volvieron a aplaudir, en eso todos repararon en que la chica era pelirroja, tal vez ella era de la que Harry estaba enamorado, pero aun tenían a otras 15 pelirrojas descontando a Ginny, ya que creían que el chico solo la veía como la hermana de su mejor amigo (no podrían estar más equivocados)

**y después le llegó el turno a Ron. Tenía una palidez verdosa y Harry cruzó los dedos debajo de la mesa. **

Gracias amigo- dijo Ron

De nada- dijo Harry

Los amigos chocaron las manos y Hermione los veía sonriendo

**Un segundo más tarde, el sombrero gritó: ¡GRYFFINDOR!**

Los leones aplaudieron al último (pero no menos importante) miembro del trió de oro

**Harry aplaudió con fuerza, junto con los demás, mientras que Ron se desplomaba en la silla más próxima.**

**—Bien hecho, Ron, excelente —dijo pomposamente Percy Weasley, por encima de Harry, mientras que Zambini, Blaise era seleccionado para Slythering. **

Las serpientes volvieron a aplaudir

**La profesora Mcgonagal enrolló el pergamino y se llevó el Sombrero Seleccionador.**

**Harry miró su plato de oro vacío. Acababa de darse cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba. Los pasteles le parecían algo del pasado.**

Eso es porque los chocolates, las grageas y todo lo que hay en el carrito no es comida, esas cosas solo te ayudan a aguantar el hambre- dijo Keisi

Pero son ricos, además también estaba nervioso- dijo Harry

Si los nervios dan hambre- dijo Ron

Keisi rodo los ojos y le pidió a Ginny que continuara

**Albus Dumbledore se había puesto de pie. Miraba con expresión radiante a los alumnos, con los brazos muy abiertos, como si nada pudiera gustarle más que verlos allí.**

El director y los profesores asintieron haciendo sonreír a los alumnos

**—¡Bienvenidos! —dijo—. ¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero deciros unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están, ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!... ¡Muchas gracias!**

Que buen discurso- dijeron los gemelos y Remus al mismo tiempo

Que tú no eras el tranquilo- dijo Mcgonagal ya bastante alarmada

Keisi y Sirius se echaron a reír a carcajadas mientras Remus se ponía rojo

El tranquilo, profesora él era el cerebro de le mitad de las bromas que hacían- dijo Keisi sin parar de reírse

Eso no es cierto- dijo Remus

Ah no!- dijo Keisi

No, del 90 % de las bromas y en más de la mitad no nos atrapaban- dijo Remus con orgullo

Los bromistas volvieron a reírse

Hay lo tiene, de angelito solo tiene la cara, igual que Harry- dijo Keisi

_Otra que se deja engañar por la apariencia de no rompo un plato de Remus- dijo Sirius_

Oye!- dijo Harry

Oh por favor, Harry, lo único que tú, tu padre, Remus, Ron, Sirius y los gemelos tienen de angelito es la cara- dijo Keisi burlona

Harry se cruzo de brazos e izo un puchero que a Ginny le pareció adorable, Harry noto la mirada de la pelirroja y le sonrió, cosa que no paso desapercibida para los hermanos de la pelirroja, Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Molly y Keisi, Hermione notando eso le dijo a Ginny que siguiera leyendo

**Se volvió a sentar. Todos aplaudieron y vitorearon. Harry no sabía si reír o no.**

**—Está... un poquito loco, ¿no? —preguntó con aire inseguro a Percy.**

**—¿Loco? —dijo Percy con frivolidad—. ¡Es un genio! ¡El mejor mago del mundo! Pero está un poco loco, sí. ¿Patatas, Harry?**

**Harry se quedó con la boca abierta. Los platos que había frente a él de pronto estuvieron llenos de comida. Nunca había visto tantas cosas que le gustara comer sobre una mesa: carne asada, pollo asado, **

Keisi se relamió los labios con antojos de pollo asado, cosa que Remus noto, últimamente a Keisi le pasaba algo que se le hacía conocido pero no sabía de donde

**chuletas de cerdo y de ternera, salchichas, tocino y filetes, patatas cocidas, asadas y fritas, pudín, guisantes, zanahorias, salsa de carne, salsa de tomate y, por alguna extraña razón, bombones de menta.**

YAAAA!- gritaron todos

Deja de describir la comida tengo hambre- dijo Ron- Hermione que hora es

Que me vez, cara de reloj- dijo Hermione- yo también tengo hambre y ya son las seis

Te diré algo Harry la razón de que los bombones de menta estén hay, es porque a Dumbledore le encantan- dijo Remus- así que cuando te envíen con él, llévale varios y alguno caramelos fuertes como los de limón, con eso lo ablandas

Remus no lo alientes- dijo Keisi

Que solo le digo lo que funciona- dijo Remus

Tiene un poco de razón me encantan los dulces fuertes- dijo Dumbledore

Keisi se golpeo la frente con la mano, Ginny para salvar a Remus y a Dumbledore siguió leyendo, pero no pudo evitar una sonrisa, según Harry hermosa

Cassidy miro a su hija recordando la navidad que fue a casa durante su primer año, debía hablar con ella sobre lo ocurrido

**Los Dursley nunca habían matado de hambre a Harry, **

Entonces que significa dejarte sin comer- dijo Keisi

Harry se quedo callado

Mientras todas las mujeres le lanzaban maleficios al cuadro

Cassidy empezaba a molestarse con algunas cosas que iban diciendo, el director que se deja manipular con dulces y el ministerio que no vigilan lo que le hacen a un niño pero a ella no la dejan irse de vacaciones con su hija sin antes cuestionarla sobre a donde van y varias cosas más a las que se tiene que enfrentar, por su hija hacia cualquier cosa, pero ya estaba comenzando a enojarse y ahora tenía que aguantar a una mujer que no sabía el significado de alejarse

**pero tampoco le habían permitido comer todo lo que quería. Dudley siempre se servía lo que Harry deseaba, aunque no le gustara. **

Eso explica muchas cosas- dijo Mcgonagal molesta mandándole un maleficio al cuadro

Harry se levanto y salió de comedor con su puño en la boca

A donde va- dijo Tonks

Yo te explico, recuerdas que Harry dijo que cuando se habla mucho de los Dursley estando aquí se enferma- dijo Hermione

Si- dijo Tonks

Bueno es más literal de lo que suena- dijo Hermione

Ósea que de verdad se enferma- dijo Molly

Sip, generalmente vomita y como llevamos todo el día hablando de ellos - dijo Hermione

Voy a buscarlo- dijo Ron y salió del comedor con una botella de agua que no se sabe de dónde saco

Vomita, eso no es bueno, ni saludable- dijo Pomfrey

Justo por eso es que no los nombramos, pero al rato se le pasa, solo necesita un poco de agua- dijo Hermione

Sigue sin ser saludable- dijo Molly

Si pero él no me deja decirle a nadie y no voy a traicionar su confianza, sabiendo que es difícil que el confié en alguien- dijo Hermione

Nos lo acabas de decir- dijo Tonks

Porque preguntaron y se iban a enterar de cualquier forma creo- dijo Hermione- con el transcurso de la lectura se darán cuenta de que casi no los menciona, para el este lugar significa libertad, así que evita hablar de ellos

Creo una especie de barrera contra ellos- dijo Keisi

Se podría decir- dijo Hermione

**Harry llenó su plato con un poco de todo, salvo los bombones de menta, y comenzó a comer. Todo estaba delicioso.**

Eso no lo discutimos- dijeron todos

En eso llegan Ron y Harry el segundo bebiéndose el agua y ambos se reían

Te sientes mejor- dijo Hermione cuando se sentaron

Si bastante- dijo Harry echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos

**—Eso tiene muy buen aspecto —dijo con tristeza el fantasma de la gola, observando a Harry mientras éste cortaba su filete.**

**—¿No puede...?**

Harry eso no se le pregunta a un fantasma- dijeron Molly y Keisi

Y yo como iba a saber eso- dijo Harry cubriéndose los ojos con el antebrazo

Ron le iso un gesto a Ginny para que siguiera

**—No he comido desde hace unos cuatrocientos años —dijo el fantasma—. No lo necesito, por supuesto, pero uno lo echa de menos. Creo que no me he presentado, ¿verdad? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington a su servicio. Fantasma Residente de la Torre de Gryffindor.**

**—¡Yo sé quién es usted! —Dijo súbitamente Ron—. Mi hermano me lo contó. ¡Usted es Nick Casi Decapitado!**

Ronald no seas grosero- dijo Molly

Ron rodo los ojos y se medio acostó en el asiento

**—Yo preferiría que me llamaran Sir Nicholas de Mimsy... —comenzó a decir el fantasma con severidad, pero lo interrumpió Seamus Finnegan, el del pelo color arena.**

Seamus se paso la mano por el cabello bajo la risa de algunos compañeros

**—¿Casi Decapitado? ¿Cómo se puede estar casi decapitado?**

**Sir Nicholas pareció muy molesto, como si su conversación no resultara como la había planeado.**

Cassidy suspiro sabiendo lo que se sentía cuando planeas las cosas y estas no salen bien, ella había hecho muchos planes para con su hija y gracias a un grupo de personas había tenido que buscar una forma alternativa para hacerlas, ya que no permitiría que nadie le impidiera a su hija alcanzar sus objetivos

El trió también suspiro cada plan que ellos hacían, de alguna u otra forma terminaba saliendo mal

**—Así —dijo enfadado. Se agarró la oreja izquierda y tiró. Toda su cabeza se separó de su cuello y cayó sobre su hombro, como si tuviera una bisagra. **

A Keisi se le revolvió el estomago y le vinieron unas enormes ganas de vomitar

Estas bien- dijo Remus

En respuesta la chica se levanto y salió corriendo del comedor cubriéndose la boca con la mano

Keisi, KEISI- grito Remus y salió corriendo detrás de la chica

Toda la orden (menos Snape) se miro preocupada

/*/*/*/

En Grimmauld place Sirius también estaba preocupado y deseo estar ahí con ella

En eso le cae un vociferador

_Sirius sabemos que este preocupado así que te daremos visión de ella para bajarte la ansiedad_

_ASP_

La pantalla se dividió y Vio a Remus y Keisi en el baño, tras unos minutos Keisi se levanto y salieron del baño, Remus le tendió una botella de agua

/*/*/*

Oye estas bien- dijo Remus- deberías decirle a Pomfrey que te revise

Estoy bien es solo un mareo, a mí nunca me gusto ver o escuchar lo de Nick casi decapitado- dijo Keisi

Keisi en serio has estado muy rara últimamente- dijo Remus

A que te refieres- dijo Keisi

Te has pasado las últimas dos o tres semanas vomitando todas las mañanas y varias veces durante el día y hoy no es la excepción- dijo Remus

Solo es un resfriado- dijo Keisi

Que me dices de ese apetito, además de que duermes bastante más de lo normal- dijo Remus- no sé porque pero tengo la sensación de que ya vi esto en otra parte

_Yo también tengo esa sensación lunático- dijo Sirius_

Honestamente esa sensación de deyavu no me ha dejado en paz en todo el día- dijo Keisi mientras volvían al comedor

Si bueno, aunque no dejo de pensar que estos síntomas tuyos ya los había visto antes- dijo Remus

En eso entraron al comedor y fueron a su asiento

Estas bien, querida- dijo Molly con evidente preocupación

Si, lo de Nick siempre me causo nauseas- dijo Keisi- Ginny sigue leyendo

Claro- dijo Ginny

**Era evidente que alguien había tratado de decapitarlo, pero que no lo había hecho bien. Pareció complacido ante las caras de asombro y volvió a ponerse la cabeza en su sitio, tosió y dijo: ¡Así que nuevos Gryffindor! Espero que este año nos ayudéis a ganar el campeo-nato para la casa. Gryffindor nunca ha estado tanto tiempo sin ganar. ¡Slythering ha ganado la copa seis veces seguidas! **

Pues se les acabo ahora nosotros somos los campeones- vitorearon los leones de segundo para arriba

Mcgonagal sonrió y le hiso un gesto a Ginny para que siguiera

**El Barón Sanguinario se ha vuelto insoportable... Él es el fantasma de Slythering.**

**Harry miró hacia la mesa de Slythering y vio un fantasma horrible sentado allí, con ojos fijos y sin expresión, un rostro demacrado y las ropas manchadas de sangre plateada. **

Keisi volvió a sentir el estomago revuelto, Remus le dio otra botella de agua para que se le pasara

_En Grimmauld place Sirius no podía estar más preocupado_

**Estaba justo al lado de Malfoy que, como Harry vio con mucho gusto, no parecía muy contento con su presencia.**

En eso Harry entra al comedor

A que hora saliste- dijo Arthur

Despues que ellos dos, tenía que ir al baño- dijo Harry dejándose caer en su asiento

No te vimos- dijo Kinsley

Si que raro- dijo Harry mirando ligeramente a Ron- Ginny sigue

**—¿Cómo es que está todo lleno de sangre? —preguntó Seamus con gran interés.**

Todos queremos saber eso- dijeron los mayores

**—Nunca se lo he preguntado —dijo con delicadeza Nick Casi Decapitado.**

Sabes ahora que me doy cuenta el barón sanguinario lleva aquí mucho más tiempo que Nick casi decapitado, no puedo creer que nunca se lo haya preguntado- dijo Ron

Tal vez no quiera hablar de eso- dijo Hermione

**Cuando hubieron comido todo lo que quisieron, los restos de comida desaparecieron de los platos, dejándolos tan limpios como antes. Un momento más tarde aparecieron los postres. Trozos de helados de todos los gustos que uno se pudiera imaginar; pasteles de manzana, tartas de melaza, relámpagos de chocolate, rosquillas de mermelada, bizcochos borrachos, fresas, jalea, arroz con leche...**

Arroz con leche, como quisiera comer uno justo ahora- dijo Keisi relamiéndose los labios

En serio donde he visto esto- dijo Remus

Déjame en paz tengo hambre- dijo Keisi

**Mientras Harry se servía una tarta, la conversación se centró en las familias.**

Déjame adivinar de calabaza- dijo Hermione

Si porque- dijo Harry

Por nada es solo que tú comes tanta tarta calabazas en un día, como Ron en un año- dijo Hermione

Tiene razón- dijo Ginny

Harry solo rodo los ojos

Ni que fuera un crimen- dijo el azabache

**—Yo soy mitad y mitad —dijo Seamus—. Mi padre es muggle. Mamá no le dijo que era una bruja hasta que se casaron. Fue una sorpresa algo desagradable para él.**

**Los demás rieron.**

**—¿Y tú, Neville? —dijo Ron.**

**—Bueno, mi abuela me crió y ella es una bruja —dijo Neville—, pero la familia creyó que yo era todo un muggle, durante años. Mi tío abuelo Algie trataba de sorprenderme descuidado y forzarme a que saliera algo de magia de mí. Una vez casi me ahoga, cuando quiso tirarme al agua en el puerto de Black pool, pero no pasó nada hasta que cumplí ocho años. El tío abuelo Algie había ido a tomar el té y me tenía cogido de los tobillos y colgando de una ventana del piso de arriba, cuando mi tía abuela Enid le ofreció un merengue y él, accidentalmente, me soltó. Pero yo reboté, todo el camino, en el jardín y la calle. **

Vaya no sabía que aquí permitieran el abuso a menores de edad- dijo Cassidy- ahora entiendo muchas cosas

Claro que no lo permitimos- dijo Mcgonagal

Y eso que fue- dijo Cassidy

Ese hombre está obsesionado con forzar a los niños para que su magia salga antes de tiempo- dijo Mcgonagal- pero le aseguro que no permitimos eso

Como se le ocurre pensar algo así- dijo Fudge

Porque no arrestaron a ese hombre, escuche de otra personas torturando a otro niño y mi hija siempre regresa a casa con moretones- dijo Cassidy- pero resulta que cuando yo quiero hacer cualquier cosa con mi hija llegan varias personas de su ministerio a cuestionarme, como si yo tuviera que pedirles permiso para tomar decisiones

Ya se le explico que hay padres como usted- dijo Kinsley

Si ya escuche eso y no los culpo, uno hace planes para sus hijos y llegan unas personas y lo arruinan- dijo Cassidy con frialdad- por suerte yo no soy de esas personas que se dejan pisotear

Eso que significa- dijo Mcgonagal

Que para que mi hija deje sus aspiraciones de lado, yo tengo que estar muerta, eso significa- dijo Cassidy

Ósea que ella está haciendo esas cosas- dijo Mcgonagal- yendo a esa escuela

Claro que si, por más que ella esté aquí 10 meses por año, también es estudiante a distancia, en mi familia las tradiciones se cumplen a como den lugar- dijo Cassidy- Yo envió lo que se le pide, ella lo hace y yo lo envió a la escuela, así de simple

Y usted me habla de abuso- dijo Mcgonagal- eso es abuso

No, no es abuso, ella está haciendo lo que deseaba hacer, mientras viene aquí- dijo Cassidy- cumple con sus aspiraciones y al mismo tiempo con ustedes, aunque lo último sea en parte para evitar ser encerrada bajo tierra

Todos miraron a Hermione

Te irás- dijo Ginny

No lo sé- dijo Hermione- aun lo estoy pensando

Harry y Ron se miraron y luego a su amiga, debían tener una larga conversación despues

Señorita Weasley por favor prosiga- dijo Dumbledore despues de unos minutos

**Todos se pusieron muy contentos. Mi abuela estaba tan feliz que lloraba. Y tendríais que haber visto sus caras cuando vine aquí. Creían que no sería tan mágico como para venir. **

Yo voy a hablar seriamente con augusta de esto- dijo Mcgonagal molesta

**El tío abuelo Algie estaba tan contento que me compró mi sapo.**

**Al otro lado de Harry, Percy Weasley y Hermione estaban hablando de las clases. («Espero que empiecen en seguida, hay mucho que aprender; yo estoy particularmente interesada en Transformaciones, ya sabes, convertir algo en otra cosa, por supuesto parece ser que es muy difícil. Hay que empezar con cosas pequeñas, como cerillas en y todo eso...»)**

Hermione estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no vio a sonrisa que le enviaban la mayoría de los profesores, en especial la de Mcgonagal

**Harry, que comenzaba a sentirse reconfortado y somnoliento, **

Eso no es raro, te despertaste en la madrugada, ocho horas en el tren y te llenaste el estomago, una receta perfecta para el sueño- dijo Keisi pero Harry no le prestaba atención

Sin mencionar que tenía once años – dijo Molly

Las demás mujeres menos Cassidy asintieron

El trió estaba completamente sumido en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera escuchaban la lectura, todos los veían pero no se atrevieron a molestarlos

**Miró otra vez hacia la Mesa Alta. Hagrid bebía copiosamente de su copa. **

Normal- dijeron los más cercanos al semigigante

**La profesora Mcgonagal hablaba con el profesor Dumbledore. El profesor Quirrell, con su absurdo turbante, conversaba con un profesor de grasiento pelo negro, nariz ganchuda y piel cetrina.**

Todos miraron a Snape que permanecía inmutable

**Todo sucedió muy rápidamente. El profesor de nariz ganchuda miró por encima del turbante de Quirrell, directamente a los ojos de Harry... y un dolor agudo golpeó a Harry en la cicatriz de la frente.**

Maldito quejicus que le hiciste a mi sobrino/ahijado- gruñeron Remus y Sirius el primero apuntándolo con su varita, el segundo bueno que podía hacer

_/*/*/*_

_En el futuro _

_No le podemos enviar un retrato de Snape- dijo James Sirius_

_No- dijo Ginny_

_Pero molesto a papa- dijo James_

_Ya dije que no punto final- dijo Ginny_

_Que pasa- dijo Harry_

_Que mama no me deja enviarle un cuadro de Snape a Sirius para que se descargue- dijo James_

_Ginny iba a decir algo pero Harry la interrumpió_

_Gin no te alteres le hace mal al bebe y a ti, porque no vas arriba, yo te llamo cuando la cena este lista- dijo Harry_

_Solo trato de imponer orden aquí- dijo Ginny levantándose_

_Tranquila todo estará bien- dijo Harry- ve y descansa_

_Bien pero sabes que me vendrían bien un masaje en la espalda- dijo Ginny provocativamente en el oído de Harry_

_Hey que estamos aquí- dijeron los hermanos de la pelirroja_

_Hermione vigílalos si- dijo Harry_

_Claro- dijo la castaña_

_La pareja subió y sus hijos hicieron muecas_

_No me sorprenden que ya vayan por su quinto hijo- dijo Ron_

_/*/*/*_

No le hice nada a ese mocoso Lupin- gruño Snape

Si como no, te estoy vigilando- dijo Remus molesto

Remus te…- dijo Dumbledore

Nada, si quieres confiar en mortifago adelante, pero yo no lo voy a hacer, menos si mi sobrino esta en medio- dijo Remus

Yo estoy de acuerdo con él, solo a ti se te ocurre meter un mortifago aquí- dijo Keisi- Ginny sigue leyendo

**—¡Ay! —Harry se llevó una mano a la cabeza.**

**—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Percy**

**—N-nada.**

Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron sabiendo lo que ocurría realmente

**El dolor desapareció tan súbitamente como había aparecido. Era difícil olvidar la sensación que tuvo Harry cuando el profesor lo miró, una sensación que no le gustó en absoluto.**

**—¿Quién es el que está hablando con el profesor Quirrell? —preguntó a Percy.**

**—Oh, ¿ya conocías a Quirrell, entonces? No es raro que parezca tan nervioso, ése es el profesor Snape. Su materia es Pociones, pero no le gusta... Todo el mundo sabe que quiere el puesto de Quirrell. Snape sabe muchísimo sobre las Artes Oscuras.**

Oh claro que sabe de ellas, a sus once años sabia mas de artes oscuras que un auror de 30- dijo Keisi- un mortifago de porquería nada más que eso

**Harry vigiló a Snape durante un rato, pero el profesor no volvió a mirarlo.**

**Por último, también desaparecieron los postres, y el profesor Dumbledore se puso nuevamente de pie. Todo el salón permaneció en silencio.**

Normal cuando se trata de Dumbledore- dijo Molly

Casi todos asintieron

**—Ejem... sólo unas pocas palabras más, ahora que todos hemos comido y bebido. Tengo unos pocos anuncios que haceros para el comienzo del año.**

**»Los de primer año debéis tener en cuenta que los bosques del área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos. Y unos pocos de nuestros antiguos alumnos también deberán recordarlo.**

**Los ojos relucientes de Dumbledore apuntaron en dirección a los gemelos Weasley.**

En el comedor todos miraron a los gemelos y la orden también miro al trió de oro

**—El señor Filch, el celador, me ha pedido que os recuerde que no debéis hacer magia en los recreos ni en los pasillos.**

A esa altura Cassidy estaba empezando a enojarse con todo el asunto

No podía hacer magia en casa para calmar a la familia de los cuales la mayoría empezaba a pensar que Hermione había sido forzada a ir a un lugar relacionado con la mafia, el mundo de las drogas o algo por el estilo y que eso de la magia en realidad no existía y lo de la cámara subterránea no era más que una mentira y ellos solo metían para encubrir algo, pero que podía decirles, ya había forzado a su hija a hacer magia fuera de la escuela y varios miembros del ministerio habían entrado abruptamente a su casa y arruinado su cena de navidad, ahora se venía a enterar que tampoco la puede hacer en la escuela, que no es una dichosa escuela de magia, entonces en que momento podía hacerla

**»Las pruebas de quidditch tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso. Los que estén interesados en jugar para los equipos de sus casas, deben ponerse en contacto con la señora Hooch.**

Los equipos de quidditch aplaudieron a los que ingresaron a los equipos ese año, los que no tenían ningún interés en el deporte rodaron los ojos

**»Y por último, quiero deciros que este año el pasillo del tercer piso, del lado derecho, está fuera de los límites permitidos para todos los que no deseen una muerte muy dolorosa.**

El trió se miro y Neville se puso un poco pálido, Hermione le sonrió para que se calmara y funciono

Molly noto eso y no le gusto, a quien debía sonreírle era a Ron

**Harry rió, pero fue uno de los pocos que lo hizo.**

**—¿Lo decía en serio? —murmuró a Percy.**

**—Eso creo —dijo Percy, mirando ceñudo a Dumbledore—. Es raro, porque habitualmente nos dice el motivo por el que no podemos ir a algún lugar. Por ejemplo, el bosque está lleno de animales peligrosos, todos lo saben. Creo que, al menos, debió avisarnos a nosotros, los prefectos.**

Bueno a veces hay cosas que simplemente ustedes no deben saber y con la sola advertencia les debería bastar- dijo Dumbledore

Los demás profesores y adultos asintieron

**—¡Y ahora, antes de que vayamos a acostarnos, cantemos la canción del colegio! —exclamó Dumbledore. Harry notó que las sonrisas de los otros profesores se habían vuelto algo forzadas.**

**Dumbledore agitó su varita, como si tratara de atrapar una mosca, y una larga tira dorada apareció, se elevó sobre las mesas, se agitó como una serpiente y se transformó en palabras.**

**—¡Que cada uno elija su melodía favorita! —dijo Dumbledore—. ¡Y allá vamos!**

**Y todo el colegio vociferó:**

No entiendo porque- dijo Dumbledore

Era tarde Albus, todos estábamos cansados- dijo Mcgonagal

Los estudiantes asintieron

**Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts,**

** enséñanos algo, por favor.**

**Aun que seamos viejos y calvos **

**o jóvenes con rodillas sucias, **

**nuestras mentes pueden ser llenadas **

**con algunas materias interesantes. **

**Porque ahora están vacías y llenas de aire, **

**pulgas muertas y un poco de pelusa. **

**Así que enséñanos cosas que valga la pena saber, **

**haz que recordemos lo que olvidamos, **

**hazlo lo mejor que puedas, nosotros haremos el resto, **

**y aprenderemos hasta que nuestros cerebros se consuman.**

En el comedor todos habían comenzado a cantar y al final también aplaudieron

**Cada uno terminó la canción en tiempos diferentes. Al final, sólo los gemelos Weasley seguían cantando, con la melodía de una lenta marcha fúnebre. Dumbledore los dirigió hasta las últimas palabras, con su varita y, cuando terminaron, fue uno de los que aplaudió con más entusiasmo.**

**—¡Ah, la música! —dijo, enjugándose los ojos—. ¡Una magia más allá de todo lo que hacemos aquí! Y ahora, es hora de ir a la cama. ¡Salid al trote!**

Ni que fueran caballos- dijo Tonks y todos la miraron- ya saben caballos, trotando, Remus

Lo siento que- dijo Remus saliendo de sus pensamientos

Nada no importa- dijo Tonks desanimada, ella había echo el chiste solo para llamar la atención del lobo pero él ni siquiera estaba prestando atención

Busco a Hermione con la mirada pero la castaña estaba, sumida en sus pensamientos, luego miro a la pelirroja que le dio una leve sonrisa que ella devolvió

**Los de primer año de Gryffindor siguieron a Percy a través de grupos bulliciosos, salieron del Gran Comedor y subieron por la escalera de mármol. Las piernas de Harry otra vez parecían de plomo, pero sólo por el exceso de cansancio y comida. **

Todos asintieron de acuerdo con el chico, incluso algunos de los Slythering

**Estaba tan dormido que ni se sorprendió al ver que la gente de los retratos, a lo largo de los pasillos, susurraba y los señalaba al pasar; **

Cassidy levanto las cejas

**o cuando Percy en dos oportunidades los hizo pasar por puertas ocultas detrás de paneles corredizos y tapices que colgaban de las paredes. Subieron más escaleras, bostezando y arrastrando los pies y, cuando Harry comenzaba a preguntarse cuánto tiempo más deberían seguir, se detuvieron súbitamente.**

**Unos bastones flotaban en el aire, por encima de ellos, y cuando Percy se acercó comenzaron a caer contra él.**

**—Peeves —susurró Percy a los de primer año—. Es un duende, lo que en las películas llama poltergeist. —Levantó la voz—: Peeves, aparece.**

Espera, se han puesto a pensar que tal vez el fantasma de las bromas no es más que Peeves- dijo Keisi

De hecho lo pensamos, pero en una ocasión, el fantasma iso una broma al mismo tiempo que los gemelos hacían una con Peeves al otro lado del catillo- dijo Mcgonagal- además Peeves hace bromas todos los días y el fantasma las hace dos o tres veces al mes

También está el hecho de que Peeves no es de los que se oculta para hacer una broma- dijo Remus

Otra cosa es que el fantasma tiene un estilo muy distinto al de Peeves para hacer bromas- dijo Spraud

Todos menos uno asintieron y Harry y Ron se miraron

**La respuesta fue un ruido fuerte y grosero, como si se desinflara un globo.**

**—¿Quieres que vaya a buscar al Barón Sanguinario?**

Porque siempre sacan al barón sanguinario- dijo Pansy

Porque por alguna razón es al único que le tiene miedo- dijo Ginny

Cierto- dijo Pansy- continua

**Se produjo un chasquido y un hombrecito, con ojos oscuros y perversos y una boca ancha, apareció, flotando en el aire con las piernas cruzadas y empuñando los bastones.**

**—¡Oooooh! —dijo, con un maligno cacareo—. ¡Los horribles novatos! ¡Qué divertido!**

**De pronto se abalanzó sobre ellos. Todos se agacharon.**

Hay lo tienes- dijo Remus- Peeves no se oculta

**—Vete, Peeves, o el Barón se enterará de esto. ¡Lo digo en serio! —gritó enfadado Percy**

**Peeves hizo sonar su lengua y desapareció, dejando caer los bastones sobre la cabeza de Neville. **

Imbécil- gruñeron los profesores, al lado de Peeves, los merodeadores, los gemelos y el fantasma, eran unos angelitos

**Lo oyeron alejarse con un zumbido, haciendo resonar las armaduras al pasar.**

**—Tenéis que tener cuidado con Peeves —dijo Percy, mientras seguían avanzando—. El Barón Sanguinario es el único que puede controlarlo, ni siquiera nos escucha a los prefectos. Ya llegamos.**

No al único que no desafía es a Dumbledore- dijo Charlie

Cuanto a que el es cómplice del fantasma- dijo Tonks

Ya Dumbledore le pregunto, nadie sabe quién es- dijo Mcgonagal

Harry y Ron volvieron a mirarse con una mirada cómplice, nadie más que Hermione y Ginny se dieron cuenta y se sonrieron, ya tenían la idea de quién era el fantasma

**Al final del pasillo colgaba un retrato de una mujer muy gorda, con un vestido de seda rosa.**

**—¿Santo y seña? —preguntó.**

**—Caput draconis —dijo Percy, y el retrato se balanceó hacia delante y dejó ver un agujero redondo en la pared. Todos se amontonaron para pasar (Neville necesitó ayuda) y se encontraron en la sala común de Gryffindor; una habitación redonda y acogedora, llena de cómodos sillones.**

Los leones sonrieron al pensar en su sala común

**Percy condujo a las niñas a través de una puerta, hacia sus dormitorios, y a los niños por otra puerta. Al final de una escalera de caracol (era evidente que estaban en una de las torres) encontraron, por fin, sus camas, cinco camas con cuatro postes cada una y cortinas de terciopelo rojo oscuro. **

Los leones volvieron a sonreír, Ron que seguía bien metido en sus pensamientos soltó un bostezo casi sin darse cuenta

**Sus baúles ya estaban allí. Demasiado cansados para conversar, se pusieron sus pijamas y se metieron en la cama.**

**—Una comida increíble, ¿no? —murmuró Ron a Harry, a través de las cortinas—. ¡Fuera, Scabbers! Te estás comiendo mis sábanas.**

Todos los que sabían quién era la rata gruñeron ante su mención, los demás los miraron confundidos

**Harry estaba a punto de preguntar a Ron si le quedaba alguna tarta de melaza, pero se quedó dormido de inmediato.**

**Tal vez Harry había comido demasiado, porque tuvo un sueño muy extraño. Tenía puesto el turbante del profesor Quirrell, que le hablaba y le decía que debía pasarse a Slythering de inmediato, porque ése era su destino. **

Los leones miraron a Harry

**Harry contestó al turbante que no quería estar en Slythering y el turbante se volvi6 cada vez más pesado. Harry intentó quitárselo, pero le apretaba dolorosamente, y entonces apareció Malfoy, **

Draco levanto la mirada, preguntándose por que rayos aparecía en el sueño de Potter

**Que se burló de él mientras luchaba para quitarse el turbante. Luego Malfoy se convirtió en el profesor de nariz ganchuda, Snape, **

Esta vez fue Snape quien miro al azabache

**Cuya risa se volvía cada vez más fuerte y fría... Se produjo un estallido de luz verde y Harry se despertó, temblando y empapado en sudor. Se dio la vuelta y se volvió a dormir. **

Eso fue raro- dijo Charlie

Sip- dijo Tonks

Ni me acordaba de eso- dijo Harry

Yo tampoco querría acordarme- dijo Ron

Hermione solo asintió

**Al día siguiente, cuando se despertó, no recordaba nada de aquel sueño.**

Por suerte- dijo Remus

Eso fue perturbador- dijo Keisi

Todos asintieron

Es el final del capítulo- dijo Ginny

Gracias señorita Weasley, leeremos un capitulo mas y cenaremos- dijo Dumbledore- Cornelius leerás tú

Claro- dijo Fudge tomando el libro y yendo a la otomana

Ginny se levanto volvió al asiento y se dejo caer al lado de Harry, cosa que a ninguna d las chicas les gusto, Harry le sonrió a la pelirroja y esto tampoco les gusto a las demás chicas, los hermanos de la pelirroja (menos Percy) no le dieron importancia, la pelirroja le devolvió la sonrisa, Molly, Keisi, Mcgonagal, Tonks y Hermione sonrieron ante esto

**El profesor de pociones**- leyó Fudge despues de aclararse la garganta

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**Comenten plissJ**

**Fiore JW: me alegra que te haya gustado, felicitaciones por tu cuenta, me pase por tus fisc y los que mas me gustaron fueron, In Memoriam y 31 de Julio**

**dark dragon Hades: bueno aqui me tienes actualizando espero que te haya gustado**

**karliss y lobita22: espero que esten bien me alegra que les haya gustado el capi anterior y tambien espero que les guste este, sobre los hermnos de Harry hace un tiempo yo lei en Wikipedia que Lilly Potter estaba embarazada al momento de morir asi que quise incluirlo**

**lobita22: si cassidy se calmara un poco con el paso del libro, colo que decidi ponerla un poco a la defensiva, sobre las casas estoy de acuerdo contigo, todas tienen algo bueno y algo malo**

**laura malfoy tonks : me alegra que te haya gustado, a veces yo tambien me quedo sin palabras con algunos fics**

** : me alegra que te haya gustado y claro que Ron ganara la apuesta, pero antes el y Harry tendran una larga charla**

**Recuerden nada ni nadie me hara abandonar esta historia**

**Hasta la próxima actualización**

**BesosJ**


	10. El profesor de pociones

Fudge se aclaro la garganta abrió el libro en el capítulo que le tocaba

**El profesor de pociones**- leyó Fudge

Todos voltearon a ver a Snape, los Slythering sonrieron ante la mención del jefe de su casa

El hombre sin embargo se estremeció internamente, sabía que en cuanto se mencionara que él le regalaba puntos a los de Slythering y los dejaba hacer lo que quisieran y que él se metía en este caso con los de Grifindor en especial con el menor de los Potter, se metería en problemas

Sabes ahora no me molesta tanto que lean nuestras vidas- dijo Harry mirando a sus dos amigos

A mí tampoco- dijo Ron- la venganza es dulce

Quien dice que la venganza no sabe bien- dijo Hermione

Y sabe mejor cuando se hace esperar- dijo Harry

Todos los miraban, nadie les decía nada conociendo perfectamente la rivalidad entre Harry y Snape, el trió intentaba mantenerse serio por sin lograrlo ya que sus sonrisas en especial la de los dos chicos los delataban y tambien los asustaban un poco

Los profesores por otro lado miraban a Snape con los ojos entrecerrados conociendo los rumores que decían que él solía beneficiar más de la cuenta a los miembros de Slythering

Porque tenemos que leer sobre un mortifago- dijeron los dos merodeadores

Sirius sonrió al ver que él y Remus seguía pensando igual

Cornelius por favor- dijo Albus

El ministro asintió y comenzó la lectura

**—Allí, mira.**

**—¿Dónde?**

**—Al lado del chico alto y pelirrojo.**

**—¿El de gafas?**

**—¿Has visto su cara?**

**—¿Has visto su cicatriz?**

Todos miraron a Harry, el chico trato de cubrirse la cicatriz con el cabello pero se lo había revuelto tanto en las pasadas horas que solo se lo había puesto peor y apenas se pudo cubrir la cicatriz

**Los murmullos siguieron a Harry desde el momento en que, al día siguiente, salió del dormitorio. Los alumnos que esperaban fuera de las aulas se ponían de puntillas para mi rarlo, o se daban la vuelta en los pasillos, observándolo con atención. **

50 puntos menos para todas las casas- dijo Mcgonagal molesta- el señor Potter tiene derecho a su privacidad y ustedes no tienen porque andar espiándolo

Tienes razón Minerva, Potter no es ningún tipo de producto publicitario- dijo Flitwick

Estoy de acuerdo, eso es de muy mala educación- dijo Spraud

Pues es lo que ha estado haciendo el ministerio los últimos meses- dijo Harry solo Ginny lo escucho y asintió

Los demás alumnos bajaron la cabeza sintiéndose mal, lo poco que habían leído sobre la infancia de Harry los había dejado bastante deprimidos y los más cercanos a Harry entendían el porqué el chico era tan cerrado y desconfiado con algunas personas, los únicos en los que sabían confiaba ciegamente eran Ron y Hermione

**Harry deseaba que no lo hicieran, porque intenta ba concentrarse para encontrar el camino de su clase.**

**En Hogwarts había 142 escaleras, **

Acaso las contaste- dijo Fred

Si porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer- dijo Harry con sarcasmo- creo que lo leí en… no sé donde

En historia de Hogwarts Harry, hay sale- dijo Hermione

El chico rodo los ojos

**Algunas amplias y des pejadas, otras estrechas y destartaladas. Algunas llevaban a un lugar diferente los viernes. Otras tenían un escalón que desaparecía a mitad de camino y había que recordarlo para saltar. **

Los de primer año, Neville y Tonks, palidecieron al recordar las cientos de veces que quedaron atrapados en eso escalones

Los demás se rieron pero fueron silenciados por la severa mirada de los profesores

**Después, había puertas que no se abrían, a menos que uno lo pidiera con amabilidad o les hiciera cosquillas en el lu gar exacto,**

Todos asintieron

Los bromistas sonrieron al recordar que una de ellas era la entrada a las cocinas

** y puertas que, en realidad, no eran sino sólidas paredes que fingían ser puertas. También era muy difícil re cordar dónde estaba todo, ya que parecía que las cosas cam biaban de lugar continuamente.**

No parece – dijo George

Lo hacen- siguió Fred

Ya denme un respiro- dijo Harry deseando poder irse a la sala común

** Las personas de los retratos seguían visitándose unos a otros, y Harry estaba seguro de que las armaduras podían andar.**

Lo hacen- dijeron todos

Harry rodo los ojos y se estiro un poco, volvía a sentir el cansancio

**Los fantasmas tampoco ayudaban. Siempre era una de sagradable sorpresa que alguno se deslizara súbitamente a través de la puerta que se intentaba abrir. **

Todos gruñeron los fantasmas solían ser más un dolor de cabeza que otra cosa

**Nick Casi Decapi tado siempre se sentía contento de señalar el camino indica do a los nuevos Gryffindors, **

Los leones aplaudieron a su fantasma con orgullo

**pero Peeves ****_el Duende _****se encar gaba de poner puertas cerradas y escaleras con trampas en el camino de los que llegaban tarde a clase. También les tiraba papeleras a la cabeza, corría las alfombras debajo de los pies del que pasaba, les tiraba tizas o, invisible, se deslizaba por detrás, cogía la nariz de alguno y gritaba: ¡TENGO TU NARIZ!**

Todos volvieron a gruñir, algunas bromas de Peeves eran graciosas, pero despues de un rato se tornaba insoportable

_Oh vamos, Peeves es divertido- dijo Sirius pero nadie le respondió- quisiera estar en el comedor_

A mí no molesta Peeves, es de gran ayuda en algunas cosas- dijo Remus

Porque no me sorprende- dijo Mcgonagal

**Pero aún peor que Peeves, si eso era posible, era el cela dor, Argus Filch. **

Oh es posible- dijeron todos los presentes

**Harry y Ron se las arreglaron para chocar con él, en la primera mañana. Filch los encontró tratando de pasar por una puerta que, desgraciadamente, resultó ser la entrada al pasillo prohibido del tercer piso. No les creyó cuando dijeron que estaban perdidos, estaba convencido de que querían entrar a propósito y los amenazó con encerrarlos en los calabozos, **

Los profesores iban a mirar a Filch y solo en ese momento se dieron cuenta de que el celador no estaba en el comedor

Albus…- dijo Fudge

Hablare con el- dijo Dumbledore

**hasta que el profesor Quirrell, que pasaba por allí, los rescató.**

El trió se miro

Tú que crees- dijo Ron mirando a Hermione

Lo más seguro es que fue a hacer un intento para pasar a Fluffy- dijo Hermione

Por suerte no lo consiguió- dijo Harry

Eso hubiera sido malo- dijo Ron

Por suerte para los tres nadie más que Ginny, Cassidy y Molly (que veía cada movimiento de las dos Granger) se dio cuenta de su pequeña conversación

**Filch tenía una gata llamada ****_Señora Norris_****, una criatu ra flacucha y de color polvoriento, con ojos saltones como linternas, iguales a los de Filch. **

Lo sorprendente es que esa gata siga viva- dijo Keisi- en mis tiempos de escuela ya estaba vieja

Si cuando planea morirse ese gato- dijo Remus

Ojala la hubiera matado el heredero de Slythering- dijo Dean

Ginny sintió algo frio recorrerle la espalda, Harry notándolo le paso el brazo por lo hombros y ella apoyo la cabeza en su hombro

Tranquila todo estará bien- dijo Harry solo para que la chica lo escuchara

Ginny asintió y ambos se quedaron en esa posición, cosas que solo los profesores, los miembros de la orden, los hermanos de la chica, Keisi y Hermione, notaron, pero no dijeron nada asumiendo que solo estaban cansados, los hermanos de la pelirroja no decían nada ya que para ellos Harry era el único que tenía permiso para hablar con su hermanita

Señor Thomas, 20 puntos menos, esas cosas no se dicen- dijo Mcgonagal molesta y a la vez preocupada sabiendo una parte de lo que había pasado

**Patrullaba sola por los pasi llos. Si uno infringía una regla delante de ella, o ponía un pie fuera de la línea permitida, se escabullía para buscar a Filch, el cual aparecía dos segundos más tarde. Filch conocía todos los pasadizos secretos del colegio mejor que nadie (excepto tal vez los gemelos Weasley), **

No, no, no, están equivocados, nadie conoce el castillo mejor que yo- dijo Remus con mucha arrogancia

No lo negamos solo tenemos que ver el mapa- dijeron los gemelos

Como es…- dijo Remus

Ellos me lo dieron Remus- dijo Harry

De que están hablando- dijo Mcgonagal

Tercer libro- dijo el trió

Espera están hablando de…- dijo Keisi enseguida algo iso clic en su cabeza, la chica se levanto y fue hasta donde estaba su sobrino- dámelo

Pero…- dijo Harry

Ahora- dijo Keisi con la mano extendida

Harry busco en su mochila y saco un pergamino doblado y bastante viejo, Keisi lo tomo en seguida

Yo conservare esto- dijo Keisi

Pero es mío- dijo Harry

Sin peros y agradece que no te quite la capa- dijo Keisi, la chica volvió a su lugar y golpeo a Remus con el mapa- te dije que se lo quitaras

Necesitas la contraseña- dijo Remus

No me interesa te dije que se lo quitaras y punto- dijo Keisi- señor ministro por favor

Fudge asintió y volvió a la lectura, con un comedor bastante confundido que se preguntaba el gran interés de los bromistas sobre ese pergamino, mientras los bromistas se cruzaban de brazos

**y podía aparecer tan súbita mente como cualquiera de los fantasmas. Todos los estudian tes lo detestaban, y la más soñada ambición de muchos era darle una buena patada a la ****_Señora Norris_****.**

Cuando se lea eso nos mataran- dijo Ron solo para que Harry y Hermione lo escucharon

Hermione me dijo que al otro día le diste tal patada al gato que salió por la ventana y voló hasta el lago- dijo Harry sin poder aguantar las risas, olvidando por un momento que le acababan de quitar el mapa

Cierto- dijo Ron- ojala se hubiera ahogado

Me hubiera gustado tener mi cámara- dijo Hermione

Me hubiera gustado ver la cara de Filch- dijo Harry

Todos los miraban sin entender

De que están hablando ustedes tres- dijo Ginny, Harry le susurro lo sucedido en el oído y la pelirroja tuvo que cubrirse la boca para ocultar su risa

Hermione le pidió a Fudge que siguiera con la lectura

**Y después, cuando por fin habían encontrado las aulas, **

Cuanto les tomo acostumbrarse a eso- dijo Remus

Dos días- dijo Ron

Impresionante- dijo el merodeador

_Increíble, ese es mi ahijado- dijo Sirius_

**estaban las clases. Había mucho más que magia, como Harry descubrió muy pronto, mucho más que agitar la varita y de cir unas palabras graciosas.**

Los sangre pura miraron a Harry extrañados, pero los demás se rieron

Ni lo intentes, no lo van a entender- dijo Harry señalando a Hermione

Cierto- dijo Hermione

Como supiste que iba a decir algo si tienes los ojos cerrados- dijo Tonks

Por costumbre y años de conocerla- dijo Harry sin abrir los ojos o levantar la cabeza

**Tenían que estudiar los cielos nocturnos con sus teles copios, cada miércoles a medianoche, **

Media noche, entonces a que hora duermen - dijo Cassidy

Ah bueno, siempre les damos la mañana del día siguiente para que repongan las horas de sueño- dijo Mcgonagal

Cuantas horas y días son Hermione- dijo Cassidy mirando a su hija

Dos y media, una vez a la semana- dijo Hermione

Ósea que se acuestan a las tres de la mañana- dijo Cassidy alarmada

Dumbledore iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido

Yo estoy de acuerdo con la señora Granger- dijo Narcisa sorprendiendo a todos- esas no son horas para que unos niños de 11 años estén despiertos, a esa hora ya deberían estar en el quinto sueño, estoy de acuerdo con los de sexto y séptimo porque tienen más energía, pero los de primer año eso ya es un caso my diferente

Gracias- dijo Cassidy con un tono suave parecido al que usaba con su hija

Narcisa asintió

Yo tambien estoy de acuerdo con las señoras Malfoy y Granger, nunca me ha gustado ese horario para los de primero, apenas logro que presten atención, me sorprende que aprueben mi materia- dijo la profesora Sinistra, interviniendo por primera vez en la lectura

Bueno supongo que podremos hacer los cambios, Minerva, Severus, Filius y Pomona, ustedes trabajen en sus horarios, para cambiar las clases de astronomía, con Sinistra

Si señor- dijeron los cinco profesores

Cornelius por favor- dijo Albus

Fudge asintió y siguió con la lectura

Molly veía a Cassidy y fulminaba con la mirada a Narcisa, como acusándola por atreverse a hablar con la que en su mente era la suegra de su hijo y por ende su amiga y a Cassidy la miraba preguntándose porque con la rubia había actuado como si fueran amigas, pero con ella no, claro está ninguna de las dos mujeres se dio cuenta de esto

Mientras Draco y Hermione se miraban entre ellos y a sus madres sin creerse lo que había pasado, Pansy y Ginny fueron las que sacaron a ambos de ese estado, el resto del comedor miraba a ambas mujeres sorprendidos, solo en ese momento se dieron cuenta de muchas similitudes entre las dos mujeres, en su forma de hablar, sentarse, en sus gestos, incluso en su forma de vestir, lo único que faltaba era que dijeran que Hermione era multimillonaria

**Y aprender los nom bres de las diferentes estrellas y los movimientos de los pla netas. **

Con eso todos los alumnos salieron de su asombro y volvieron a la lectura

**Tres veces por semana iban a los invernaderos de detrás del castillo a estudiar Herbología, con una bruja pe queña y regordeta llamada profesora Spraud, **

Spraud se puso roja, todos tuvieron que morderse la lengua si querían evitar que les bajaran puntos, sin embargo se escucharon varias risas

Los tejones aplaudieron a la jefa de su casa

La profesora sin embargo no dijo nada y le pidió a Fudge que continuara

**y aprendían a cuidar de todas las plantas extrañas y hongos y a descubrir para qué debían utilizarlas.**

Todos a los que les gustaba la Herbologia entre ellos Neville asintieron

**Pero la asignatura más aburrida era Historia de la Ma gia, la única clase dictada por un fantasma. El profesor Binns ya era muy viejo cuando se quedó dormido frente a la chimenea del cuarto de profesores y se levantó a la mañana siguiente para dar clase, dejando atrás su cuerpo. **

Eso debió ser perturbador- dijo Remus

Oh claro que si- dijo Mcgonagal- todavía tengo pesadillas sobre ese día

Que paso- dijo Charlie y todos lo miraron- que tengo curiosidad

Bueno como leen se quedo dormido en la sala de profesores, en la mañana amaneció… muerto- empezó a relatar Mcgonagal- estábamos todos en el gran comedor, cuando de pronto aparece su fantasma

Así nada mas- dijo Tonks

Si, no se había dado cuenta, todos gritaban, lloraban… estaban aterrados… era un desastre- dijo Mcgonagal haciendo gestos con las manos- él se preguntaba que pasaba, hasta que bueno… Albus intervino

Todos miraron al director

Lo saque del comedor y le hice ver lo que pasaba, el estuvo en shock por varios días al igual que todo el colegio, de hecho fue el señor Filch quien encontró su cuerpo en la sala de profesores- dijo Dumbledore- tomo casi un mes para que todos se adaptaran al cambio, claro que los de primer año en especial los nacidos muggle fueron los que peor lo tomaron, de hecho tuvimos que cancelar las clases por varios días en los que fue su funeral, hasta que se calmaron y retomamos nuestras actividades

Y el cómo lo tomo- dijo Tonks

A él le tomo varios días asimilarlo, luego pregunto si podría quedarse como profesor ya que no tenía un lugar a donde ir- dijo Dumbledore- desde entonces, es lo que ustedes conocen

Hace cuanto tiempo fue eso- dijo Neville

En 1952, era mi primer año trabajando aquí- dijo Mcgonagal- digamos que fue una de la peores experiencias que he tenido, en toda mi vida

_Eso es más que perturbador- dijo Sirius_

Pues no parece molestarle- dijo Ron

No hay una forma de que los fantasmas, se vayan a donde deberán estar- dijo Hermione

Algunos lo hacen, pero hay otros que por algún motivo no pueden, otros simplemente supongo que les gusta estar aquí- dijo Dumbledore

Todos se quedaron en silencio

Podemos volver a la lectura, tengo hambre- dijo Harry

Si, Cornelius por favor- dijo Mcgonagal

**Binns ha blaba monótonamente, mientras escribía nombres y fechas, y hacia que Elmerico ****_el Malvado _****y Ulrico ****_el Chiflado _****se con fundieran.**

_Lo bueno de esa clase es que puedes recuperar horas de sueño- _dijo Sirius y prenso Remus

**El profesor Flitwick, el de la clase de Encantamientos, **

Las águilas aplaudieron al jefe de su casa

**Era un brujo diminuto que tenía que subirse a unos cuantos libros para ver por encima de su escritorio. **

Todos tuvieron que morderse la lengua para no reírse, Flitwick sin embargo se rio de su propia descripción, cosa que relajo a los alumnos

**Al comenzar la pri mera clase, sacó la lista y, cuando llegó al nombre de Harry, dio un chillido de excitación y desapareció de la vista.**

Creo que le debo una disculpa señor Potter- dijo Flitwick

No hay problema- dijo Harry levantando la cabeza

Porque…- dijo Ron

Que quieres que le diga- dijo Harry- que discuta con el

Discutes con Snape- dijo Hermione

Cierto, pero porque el empieza- dijo Harry

Los adultos fulminaron a Snape con la mirada, Keisi tuvo que sostener a Remus para que no se le lanzara encima, aunque ella también quería hacerlo, pero debían esperar

Snape por otra parte estaba seguro de que se metería en problemas

**La profesora Mcgonagal era siempre diferente. **

Los leones aplaudieron a su profesora favorita, pero ella miraba a Harry que desvió la mirada y se puso a ver el libro donde estaban todas sus bromas

**Harry había tenido razón al pensar que no era una profesora con quien se pudiera tener problemas. Estricta e inteligente, **

Gracias señor Potter, me alegra que piense eso de mí- dijo Mcgonagal y le dedico una sonrisa

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa

Lo demás bromistas vieron a Harry con sorpresa

COMO HACES ESO!- dijeron los bromistas

Secretos de un Potter- dijo Harry con simpleza

**Les habló en el primer momento en que se sentaron, el día de su primera clase.**

**—Transformaciones es una de las magias más complejas y peligrosas que aprenderéis en Hogwarts —dijo—. Cual quiera que pierda el tiempo en mi clase tendrá que irse y no podrá volver. Ya estáis prevenidos.**

Entonces porque Remus y los otros dos merodea idiotas, pudieron regresar- dijo Keisi

Si porque- dijo Remus pero se dio cuenta de lo que dijo Keisi- oye

Los deje volver por la sola razón, de que aunque hayan transformado a tres alumnos de Slythering en gallinas está muy mal, al menos demostraron haber prestado atención en clases, no podía dejar pasar ese talento- dijo Mcgonagal- aunque eso no les evito un castigo y varios puntos menos

Todos excepto los Slythering se echaron a reír a carcajadas, mientras los bromistas menores aplaudían a Remus, Harry en ese momento sintió más orgullo por su padre

Snape en la mesa de profesores gruño y fulmino a Harry con la mirada deseando quitarle puntos, pero no podía hacerlo frente a los demás adultos, Harry en medio de las risas no se dio cuenta de esto

Tras unos minutos todos se calmaron y la lectura continúo

**Entonces transformó un escritorio en un cerdo y luego le devolvió su forma original. **

Todos aplaudieron

Cassidy por otro lado iso una mueca de disgusto al recordar una de las demostraciones que el ministerio había echo en su casa, había transformado un sofá en caballo y este había dejado un "adorable regalito" en su alfombra, gracias a dios devolvieron su sofá a la normalidad y se llevaron el "regalo" con ellos, aunque ella estaba tan asqueada que tuvo que mandar a cambiar la alfombra

**Todos estaban muy impresiona dos y no aguantaban las ganas de empezar, pero muy pronto se dieron cuenta de que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudieran transformar muebles en animales. Después de ha cer una cantidad de complicadas anotaciones, le dio a cada uno una cerilla para que intentaran convertirla en una agu ja. Al final de la clase, sólo Hermione Granger había hecho algún cambio en la cerilla. **

Como siempre- dijeron los leones con orgullo mientras la chica se ponía muy roja

Cassidy sonreía orgullosa de su hija

**La profesora Mcgonagal mos tró a todos cómo se había vuelto plateada y puntiaguda, y de dicó a la niña una excepcional sonrisa.**

**La clase que todos esperaban era Defensa Contra las Ar tes Oscuras, pero las lecciones de Quirrell resultaron ser casi una broma. **

Casi- dijeron los de quinto

Es un chiste verdad- dijeron los de sexto y séptimo

Perdón fue mi error- dijo Harry levantándose y se aclaro la garganta- fue total y completamente una porquería, una de las peores excusas de profesor que he visto

Los leones lo aplaudieron

Cuál es el peor según tu- dijo Seamus

Lockhart- dijo Harry

No es cierto- dijeron la mayoría de las chicas

Los hombres bufaron exasperados

Era un imbécil que no hacía más que adularse a sí mismo y no sabía hacer algo tan simple cómo agarrar una varita, además actuaba igual que una niña, en lo personal dudo mucho que fuera hombre- dijo Harry con desprecio ganándose aplausos de hombres y algunas mujeres- yo nunca le creí ni una sola palabra de lo que decía, se merece lo que le paso

Eso es cruel- dijeron las chicas

No me importa, igual se lo merece, el mismo se lo busco, igual que Quirrell- dijo Harry con frialdad- y el sapo va por el mismo camino y la persona que mando a me mataran durante el verano va desear que Voldemort me hubiera matado junto con mis padres, así de simple

Todos tragaron saliva, asustados, Umbridge se puso pálida, ya estaba metida en muchos problemas, no quería imaginar lo que le harían si se enteraban que el ataque de los dementores contra Potter fue cosa suya, había olvidado eso

Que piensas de Lupin- dijo Dean

El mejor hasta ahora- dijo Harry

Lo dices mas por ser tu tío- dijo Fred

Si un poco- dijo Harry

Remus sonrió al oír que Harry lo consideraba como un tío, igual que cuando era un bebe

Harry volvió a su asiento y Fudge siguió leyendo

**Su aula tenía un fuerte olor a ajo, y todos decían que era para protegerse de un vampiro que había conocido en Rumania y del que tenía miedo de que volviera a buscarlo. **

**Su turbante, les dijo, era un regalo de un príncipe africano como agradecimiento por haberlo liberado de un molesto zombi, **

El trió sintió unas fuertes nauseas al recordar que había exactamente debajo del turbante

**Pero ninguno creía demasiado en su historia. **

**Por un lado, porque cuando Seamus Finnegan se mostró deseoso de saber cómo había derrotado al zombi, el profesor Quirrell se ruborizó y comenzó a hablar del tiempo, **

Mal mentiroso- dijo Remus- siempre hay uno

Todos asintieron

**Y por el otro, porque habían notado que el curioso olor salía del turbante, y los ge melos Weasley insistían en que estaba lleno de ajo, para proteger a Quirrell cuando el vampiro apareciera.**

Yo también me alejaría- dijo Hermione

No te gusta el ajo- dijo Ginny

Soy alérgica, nada mas lo toco y me broto de arriba a abajo- dijo Hermione

La pelirroja asintió

Igual mucho ajo tiende a ser desagradable- dijo Ginny

Todos asintieron

**Harry se sintió muy aliviado al descubrir que no estaba mucho más atrasado que los demás. Muchos procedían de fa milias ****_muggle _****y, como él, no tenían ni idea de que eran brujas y magos. Había tantas cosas por aprender que ni siquiera un chico como Ron tenía mucha ventaja.**

Te lo dije solo te tenias que relajar- dijo Ron

Igual nadie nace aprendiendo hacer todo eso- dijo Hermione- es como…

Aprender a caminar- dijo Ginny

Exacto- dijo Hermione

Harry rodo los ojos sin decir nada

**El viernes fue un día importante para Harry y Ron. Por fin encontraron el camino hacia el Gran Comedor a la hora del desayuno, sin perderse ni una vez.**

Los leones mayores los aplaudieron causando que se pusieran rojos

Se tardaron un poco pero está bien- dijo Remus

_Es un buen tiempo- dijo Sirius_

Oh y cuanto tardaron ustedes mí estimado señor lunático- dijo Ron con tono solemne

Yo dos días, James y Sirius, tres- dijo Remus

Los demás bromistas aplaudieron

Y el otro- dijo George sin darse cuenta

Cuatro meses- dijo Remus con desprecio

Eso es posible- dijo Ginny

Aparentemente si- dijo Remus

**—¿Qué tenemos hoy? —preguntó Harry a Ron, mientras echaba azúcar en sus cereales.**

Tengo hambre- dijo Ron

Yo también- dijo Harry

Todos tenemos hambre- dijo Hermione

**—Pociones Dobles con los de Slythering —respondió Ron—. Snape es el Jefe de la Casa Slythering. **

Los leones de quinto hicieron muecas, Harry y Ron sonrieron mirando a Snape y Snape trago saliva pesadamente

**Dicen que siempre los favorece a ellos... Ahora veremos si es verdad.**

Los profesores volvieron a fulminarlo con la mirada, claro que sabían de los rumores

**—Ojalá Mcgonagal nos favoreciera a nosotros —dijo Harry **

Oh si lo hace, solo que lo hace con mucha sutileza, solo tienen que prestar más atención- dijo Remus

Lupin!- dijo Mcgonagal

Que es verdad- dijo Remus

Sí, pero quiero ver que se esfuercen, sin necesidad de ningún incentivo- dijo Mcgonagal- Cornelius por favor

**La profesora Mcgonagal era la jefa de la casa Gryffin dor; pero eso no le había impedido darles una gran cantidad de deberes el día anterior.**

Claro que no de que otra forma aprenderían- dijo Mcgonagal

Los demás profesores asintieron

**Justo en aquel momento llegó el correo. Harry ya se ha bía acostumbrado, pero la primera mañana se impresionó un poco cuando unas cien lechuzas entraron súbitamente en el Gran Comedor durante el desayuno, volando sobre las mesas hasta encontrar a sus dueños, para dejarles caer encima car tas y paquetes.**

**_Hedwig _****no le había llevado nada hasta aquel día. **

Remus y Keisi fulminaron a Dumbledore con la mirada, ellos siempre que le querían enviar una tarjeta o un regalo a su sobrino, Dumbledore las interceptaba y se los devolvía

Dumbledore desvió la mirada sintiéndose un poco culpable pero sin dejar de pensar que eso era solo para el beneficio de Harry y del mundo mágico

Los más cercanos al chico se sintieron bastante mal

**Algu nas veces volaba para mordisquearle una oreja y conseguir una tostada, antes de volver a dormir en la lechucería, con las otras lechuzas del colegio. Sin embargo, aquella mañana pasó volando entre la mermelada y la azucarera y dejó caer un sobre en el plato de Harry Este lo abrió de inmediato.**

Los más cercanos al azabache se alegraron un poco

**_Querido Harry _****(decía con letra desigual),**

**_sé que tienes las tardes del viernes libres, así que ¿te gustaría venir a tomar una taza de té conmigo, a eso de las tres? Quiero que me cuentes todo lo de tu primera semana. Envíame la respuesta con Hedwig._**

**_Hagrid_**

Gracias Hagrid- dijeron Remus, Sirius y Keisi sonriéndole

De nada- dijo Hagrid devolviéndoles la sonrisa

**Harry cogió prestada la pluma de Ron y contestó: ****_«Sí, gracias, nos veremos más tarde»_****, en la parte de atrás de la nota, y la envió con ****_Hedwig_****.**

Debía estar feliz de poder enviar algo- dijo Hermione

Todos asintieron

**Fue una suerte que Hagrid hubiera invitado a Harry a tomar el té, porque la clase de Pociones resultó ser la peor cosa que le había ocurrido allí, hasta entonces.**

Todos asintieron estaban más que acostumbrados a la rivalidad entre Harry con Snape

Los profesores volvieron a mirar a Snape

**Al comenzar el banquete de la primera noche, Harry había pensado que no le caía bien al profesor Snape. Pero al final de la primera clase de Pociones supo que no se había equivocado. No era sólo que a Snape no le gustara Harry: lo detestaba.**

Que le hiciste a mi sobrino- dijo Remus levantándose

Espero que no te estés metiendo con el chico- dijo ojoloco

**Las clases de Pociones se daban abajo, en un calabozo. Hacía mucho más frío allí que arriba, en la parte principal del castillo, y habría sido igualmente tétrico sin todos aque llos animales conservados, flotando en frascos de vidrio, por todas las paredes.**

**Snape, como Flitwick, comenzó la clase pasando lista y, como Flitwick, se detuvo ante el nombre de Harry**

No hagas comparaciones- dijeron los miembros de su círculo más cercano

Tengo hambre- dijo Harry revolviéndose el cabello

**—Ah, sí —murmuró—. Harry Potter. Nuestra nueva... celebridad.**

Maldito Quejicus- gruño Remus con varita en mano

Espera todavía no- dijo Keisi

**Draco Malfoy y sus amigos Crabb y Goyle rieron tapán dose la boca.**

Y no los regañaste, 10 puntos menos para Slythering- dijo Mcgonagal molesta

** Snape terminó de pasar lista y miró a la clase. Sus ojos eran tan negros como los de Hagrid, pero no tenían nada de su calidez. Eran fríos y vacíos y hacían pensar en tú neles oscuros.**

Que no hagas comparaciones dijeron los leones

Harry solo rodo los ojos

**—Vosotros estáis aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones —comenzó. Hablaba casi en un susurro, pero se le entendía todo. Como la profesora Mcgonagal, Snape tenía el don de mantener a la clase en silencio, sin ningún esfuerzo—.**

Mcgonagal asintió orgullosa de si misma

** Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de vosotros dudaréis que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguéis a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relu cientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, enga ñando los sentidos... Puedo enseñaros cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte... si sois algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar.**

SEVERUS NO PUEDES INSULTAR A UNOS NIÑOS- grito Mcgonagal molesta

Un buen discurso Severus, al menos hasta que dijiste eso- dijo Albus

**Más silencio siguió a aquel pequeño discurso. Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas con las cejas levantadas. Her mione Granger estaba sentada en el borde de la silla, y pare cía desesperada por empezar a demostrar que ella no era un alcornoque.**

HARRY!- grito Hermione a través de las risas que provoco la frase

Que ni que fuera mentira- dijo Harry

Cierto- dijo Hermione su madre le acaricio el cabello

**—¡Potter! —dijo de pronto Snape—. ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?**

MALDITO QUEJICUS ESO ES DE TERCER AÑO- grito Remus dispuesto a maldecirlo

COMO TE ATREVES A HACERLE ESO A MI SOBRINO- grito Keisi furiosa

Debía saberlo- dijo Snape

ESO ES DE TERCER AÑO COMO SUPONES QUE LO SEPA UNO DE PRIMERO- Grito Mcgonagal

_MALDITO PELO GRACIENTO ME LAS VAS A PAGAR MUY CARO- Grito Sirius furioso_

Oh por favor solo se mete con Harry porque no pudo con James- dijo Remus

**¿Raíz en polvo de qué a una infusión de qué? Harry miró de reojo a Ron, que parecía tan desconcertado como él. La mano de Hermione se agitaba en el aire.**

Eso no es raro- dijeron los leones mientras la chica se volvía a poner roja

**—No lo sé, señor —contestó Harry.**

No puedes ignorar a una alumna- dijo Mcgonagal

**Los labios de Snape se curvaron en un gesto burlón.**

**—Bah, bah... es evidente que la fama no lo es todo.**

AH ASI SON LAS COSAS PERFECTO, TE QUIERES COMPORTAR COMO UN NIÑO PERFECTO, TE VOY A TRATAR COMO UNO- grito Mcgonagal- CADA VEZ QUE TE METAS CON UNO DE MIS ALUMNOS Y LE RESTES PUNTOS SIN RAZON SERAN 20 QUE YO LES RESTE A SLYTHERIN

**No hizo caso de la mano de Hermione.**

**—Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, Potter. ¿Dónde busca rías si te digo que me encuentres un bezoar?**

ESO ES DE SEXTO- gritaron los profesores

20 PUNTOS MENOS SLYTHERIN- grito Mcgonagal

Porque- dijeron los de Slytherin

Yo estoy de acuerdo, no te puedes meter con un niño por más que te desagrade Severus- dijo Narcisa

**Hermione agitaba la mano tan alta en el aire que no ne cesitaba levantarse del asiento para que la vieran, pero Harry no tenía la menor idea de lo que era un bezoar. **

Claro que no y no lo vas a saber sino hasta el año que entra- dijo Mcgonagal sin gritarle, aunque estuviera molesta

Ok- dijo Harry bastante divertido

**Trató de no mirar a Malfoy y a sus amigos, que se desternillaban de risa.**

10 puntos menos cada uno- dijo Mcgonagal

**—No lo sé, señor.**

**—Parece que no has abierto ni un libro antes de venir. ¿No es así, Potter?**

Ahora si te mato- dijo Remus lanzándole un hechizo que Snape no pudo evitar y quedo estampado contra la pared, con un color purpura por todo el cuerpo

Remus cálmate- dijo Albus

Que se calme, se mete con mi sobrino sabiendo que no se puede defender- dijo Keisi- esto no se va a quedar así

Tranquilos yo hablare con el mas tarde- dijo Albus

**Harry se obligó a seguir mirando directamente aquellos ojos fríos. Sí había mirado sus libros en casa de los Dursley, pero ¿cómo esperaba Snape que se acordara de todo lo que había en ****_Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos_****?**

Porque eso es imposible y eso ni siquiera sale ahí- dijo Remus furioso

**Snape seguía haciendo caso omiso de la mano tembloro sa de Hermione.**

**—¿Cuál es la diferencia, Potter; entre acónito y luparia? **

20 PUNTOS MENOS SLYTHERING- grito Mcgonagal- ESO ES DE SEGUNDO

**Ante eso, Hermione se puso de pie, con el brazo extendi do hacia el techo de la mazmorra.**

**—No lo sé —dijo Harry con calma—. Pero creo que Her mione lo sabe. ¿Por qué no se lo pregunta a ella?**

Mal paso amigo- dijo George

**Unos pocos rieron. Harry captó la mirada de Seamus, que le guiñó un ojo. Snape, sin embargo, no estaba complacido.**

**—Siéntate —gritó a Hermione—. **

Como se atreve a gritarle a mi hija- dijo Cassidy molesta levantándose

Eso es…- dijo Molly

Disculpe, pero creo que Hermione es mi hija y por lo tanto es mi trabajo defenderla, le pido que por favor no se meta- dijo Cassidy volteando a verla con evidente molestia, luego volvió a mirar a Snape- y usted con que derecho le grita a mi hija

Soy el profesor- dijo Snape con un poco de miedo

Eso no es escusa para faltarle el respeto a mi hija- dijo Cassidy

20 puntos menos Slytherin no tienes ningún derecho a faltarle el respeto a un estudiante- volvió a decir Mcgonagal molesta- mis disculpas señora Granger

Cassidy asintió, ella sabía lo del profesor por medio de las cosas que lograba sacarle a su hija, pero ahora que lo tenía en frente no iba a dudar en encararlo y ponerlo en su lugar

**Para tu información, Potter; asfódelo y ajenjo producen una poción para dormir tan poderosa que es conocida como Filtro de Muertos en Vida. **

ESO NO LO DEBE SABER UN NIÑO DE ONCE AÑOS-grito Mcgonagal- 20 puntos menos Slytherin

**Un bezoar es una piedra sacada del estómago de una cabra y sirve para salvarte de la mayor parte de los venenos. **

20 PUNTOS MENOS ESO TAMPOCO LO DEBE SABER- grito Mcgonagal cada vez más molesta

**En lo que se refiere a acónito y luparia, es la misma planta. Bueno, ¿por qué no lo estáis apuntando todo?**

**Se produjo un súbito movimiento de plumas y pergami nos. Por encima del ruido, Snape dijo:**

**—Y se le restará un punto a la casa Gryffindor por tu descaro, Potter.**

20 PUNTOS MENOS SLYTHERIN- grito Mcgonagal

De más esta decir que las serpientes no estaban nada contentas. Los leones, los tejones y las águilas, por el contrario estaban a la mar de felices, Slytherin había perdido 200 puntos en menos de cinco minutos

**Las cosas no mejoraron para los Gryffindor a medida que continuaba la clase de Pociones. Snape los puso en pare jas, para que mezclaran una poción sencilla para curar fo rúnculos. Se paseó con su larga capa negra, observando cómo pesaban ortiga seca y aplastaban colmillos de serpiente, cri ticando a todo el mundo salvo a Malfoy, **

20 puntos menos no puedes andar beneficiando a ningún alumno- dijo Spraud

Estoy de acuerdo, está bien que sea tu ahijado pero no puedes estarlo beneficiando así, tiene que aprender- dijo Narcisa

**que parecía gus tarle. En el preciso momento en que les estaba diciendo a todos que miraran la perfección con que Malfoy **

Perfección a nadie le sale una poción bien el primer día- dijo Kinsley

**había cocinado a fuego lento los pedazos de cuernos, multitud de nubes de un ácido humo verde y un fuerte silbido llenaron la mazmo rra. De alguna forma, Neville se las había ingeniado para convertir el caldero de Seamus en un engrudo hirviente que se derramaba sobre el suelo, quemando y haciendo agujeros en los zapatos de los alumnos. En segundos, toda la clase es taba subida a sus taburetes, mientras que Neville, que se ha bía empapado en la poción al volcarse sobre él el caldero, ge mía de dolor; por sus brazos y piernas aparecían pústulas rojas.**

Igual de malo en pociones que Alice- dijo Keisi recordando a su amiga

Ustedes conocen a mi madre- dijo Neville con timidez

Estudio con nosotros- dijo Remus

Era mi mejor amiga, junto la madre de Harry- dijo Keisi

Mi madre y la de Neville eran amigas- dijo Harry

Amigas, Harry, Alice es tu madrina y tu mama es la madrina de Neville- dijo Remus

No sabía- dijeron los dos chicos

Bueno ya lo saben- dijo Remus

Y mi padrino- dijo Neville

Remus- dijo Keisi

Eso explica porque lo defendías tanto- dijo Ron

Porque mi abuela nunca me dijo- dijo Neville

Porque a ella nunca le agrado Lilly, mucho menos Remus por su condición, siempre ha sido muy prejuiciosa- dijo Keisi- y por lo visto contigo no es muy diferente

Me da miedo- dijo Neville

A todos- dijo Remus

Pues yo voy a hablar seriamente con ella, ya es hora de que acepte al nieto que tiene y deje de imaginarse al nieto que querría tener- dijo Mcgonagal

Déjame adivinar te dice no eres digno de tus padres- dijo Keisi

Sí, todo el tiempo- dijo Neville

Eso también se lo decía a tu padre- dijo Remus- es difícil que algo le guste

Como sea nos estamos desviando, el punto es que tienes cosas de tus dos padres- dijo Keisi- siéntete orgulloso de eso y no dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario

Neville sonrió y asintió, Fudge siguió leyendo

**—¡Chico idiota! —dijo Snape con enfado, haciendo desa parecer la poción con un movimiento de su varita—. Supongo que añadiste las púas de erizo antes de sacar el caldero del fuego, ¿no?**

20 puntos menos Slytherin no tienes derecho a tratar así a un estudiante- dijo Mcgonagal cada vez más molesta

**Neville lloriqueaba, mientras las pústulas comenzaban a aparecer en su nariz.**

**—Llévelo a la enfermería —ordenó Snape a Seamus. Luego se acercó a Harry y Ron, que habían estado trabajan do cerca de Neville.**

**—Tu, Harry Potter. ¿Por qué no le dijiste que no pusiera las púas? Pensaste que si se equivocaba quedarías bien, ¿no es cierto? Éste es otro punto que pierdes para Gryffindor.**

50 PUNTOS MENOS, como te atreves a culpar a Harry de algo de lo que no tiene la culpa- dijo Mcgonagal

_Así se habla Minie- dijo Sirius_

Lo tenía justo en frente- dijo Snape

Eso no es escusa- dijo Mcgonagal dispuesta a maldecirlo

Sin embargo fue interrumpida por Harry que había estallado en carcajadas

Que es tan gracioso- dijo Molly

Nada… solo… que… nunca creí… que la venganza… se sintiera tan bien- dijo Harry sujetándose el estomago sin dejar de reír

Los demás no pudieron evitar soltar risas por lo dicho por el azabache, Mcgonagal solo rodo los ojos pero prefirió no decirle nada

**Aquello era tan injusto que Harry abrió la boca para dis cutir, pero Ron le dio una patada por debajo del caldero.**

**—No lo provoques —murmuró—. He oído decir que Sna pe puede ser muy desagradable.**

Gracias amigo- dijo Harry que había logrado calmarse

De nada. Dijo Ron en el mismo estado de su amigo

**Una hora más tarde, cuando subían por la escalera para salir de las mazmorras, la mente de Harry era un torbellino y su ánimo estaba por los suelos. **

20 puntos menos Slytherin- dijo Mcgonagal molesta

**Había perdido dos puntos para Gryffindor en su primera semana... ¿Por qué Snape lo odiaba tanto?**

Yo te diré porque, porque es un imbécil que pretende meterse con un niño inocente, por cosas que pasaron, hace 20 años, en lugar de madurar- dijo Remus furioso

_Bien dicho Remus- dijo Sirius_

Tiene razón, le llevas 20 años al chico, deberías comportarte como un adulto y no como un mocoso de cinco años- dijo Fudge

Y despues quiere que yo lo respete- dijo Harry

Te aseguro que puedes confiar en el Harry- dijo Dumbledore

Si yo creo que no, no se ofenda profesor, pero yo estoy con Remus si usted quiere confiar en Snape no es mi problema, pero yo jamás ni nunca- dijo Harry- yo no le confió un pelo porque capas usa la poción multijugos para causarme problemas

De hecho eso no funcionaria, salvo que fueras mayor de edad ya que a ti te protege el detector- dijo Fudge- así que si alguien intenta algo así solo hay que confirmar por medio del detector

Que es el detector- dijo Harry

Si estornudas en el mundo muggle, el ministerio sabrá quien te limpio la nariz- dijo Ojoloco- entendiste (lo saque de la peli lo admito, no me resistí)

Si un poco- dijo Harry- podemos seguir no voy a discutir todo el día sobre la inmadurez de Snape, además tengo hambre

Todos tenemos hambre Harry- dijo Charlie

Todos asintieron y Fudge siguió leyendo

**—Anímate —dijo Ron—. Snape siempre le quitaba pun tos a Fred y a George. ¿Puedo ir a ver a Hagrid contigo?**

_Eso es ser un buen amigo- dijo Sirius, luego miro a Remus- ojala yo también lo hubiera sido_

**Salieron del castillo cinco minutos antes de las tres y cru zaron los terrenos que lo rodeaban. Hagrid vivía en una peque ña casa de madera, en el borde del bosque prohibido. Una ba llesta y un par de botas de goma estaban al lado de la puerta delantera.**

**Cuando Harry llamó a la puerta, oyeron unos frenéticos rasguños y varios ladridos. Luego se oyó la voz de Hagrid, di ciendo:**

**—Atrás, ****_Fang_****, atrás.**

Espera es el mismo perro que te regalamos por tu cumpleaños en nuestro cuarto año- dijo Keisi

El mismo- dijo Hagrid

No puede ser cuento tiempo viven los animales aquí, no tengo nada contra ellos, pero por favor- dijo Harry

Son animales mágicos Harry, al nacer ser les suministra una poción y por cada dosis son diez años de vida que se le agregan- dijo Keisi

Como…- dijo Ron

Yo que se no es mi área- dijo Keisi- yo sé eso porque mi hermano trabaja en el departamento de pociones del ministerio de magia y una vez le pregunte

Pero no pueden morir, que sé yo si lo lanzan en un lago- dijo Ron, Harry hundió la cara en el cojín para ocultar su risa y Hermione la oculto con un carraspeo

No si se puede morir, la poción solo les alarga la vida, no los hace inmortales- dijo Keisi un poco extrañada por la suposición de Ron y la reacción de Harry y Hermione

Tras unos minutos Fudge siguió leyendo

**La gran cara peluda de Hagrid apareció al abrirse la puerta.**

**—Entrad —dijo— Atrás, ****_Fang_****.**

**Los dejó entrar, tirando del collar de un imponente perro negro.**

**Había una sola estancia. Del techo colgaban jamones y faisanes, una cazuela de cobre hervía en el fuego y en un rincón había una cama enorme con una manta hecha de re miendos.**

Narcisa y Cassidy hicieron un gesto de asco ese no era precisamente el lugar donde les gustaría vivir pero cada quien hace lo que quiere con su vida

**—Estáis en vuestra casa —dijo Hagrid, soltando a ****_Fang_****, que se lanzó contra Ron **

Molly se alarmo en ese momento

**y comenzó a lamerle las orejas. **

Con eso Molly se relajo

**Como Hagrid, ****_Fang _****era evidentemente mucho menos feroz de lo que parecía.**

El poder de la ironía- dijeron los cercanos a Hagrid

El semigigante se sonrojo

**—Éste es Ron —dijo Harry a Hagrid, que estaba volcan do el agua hirviendo en una gran tetera y sirviendo peda zos de pastel.**

**—Otro Weasley, ¿verdad? —dijo Hagrid, mirando de reojo las pecas de Ron—. Me he pasado la mitad de mi vida ahuyentando a tus hermanos gemelos del bosque.**

FRED Y GEORGE WEASLEY- grito Molly- ESTAN CASTIGADOS

Los dos chicos se pusieron rojos antes las risas de los demás alumnos

**El pastel casi les rompió los dientes, pero Harry y Ron fingieron que les gustaba, mientras le contaban a Hagrid todo lo referente a sus primeras clases. ****_Fang _****tenía la cabe za apoyada sobre la rodilla de Harry y babeaba sobre su tú nica.**

**Harry y Ron se quedaron fascinados al oír que Hagrid llamaba a Filch «ese viejo bobo».**

Todos se rieron por la frase

**—Y en lo que se refiere a esa gata, la ****_Señora Norris_****, me gustaría presentársela un día a ****_Fang_****. ¿Sabéis que cada vez que voy al colegio me sigue todo el tiempo? No me puedo li brar de ella. Filch la envía a hacerlo.**

**Harry le contó a Hagrid lo de la clase de Snape. Hagrid, como Ron, le dijo a Harry que no se preocupara, que a Snape no le gustaba ninguno de sus alumnos.**

**—Pero realmente parece que me odie.**

**—¡Tonterías! —dijo Hagrid—. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?**

Yo te digo porque, por que odia a tu padre- dijo Remus

Dime algo que no sepa- dijo Harry

Ok, James Potter, el chico popular, heredero de una fortuna multimillonaria y perteneciente a una de las familias más importantes y respetadas del mundo mágico, el príncipe de los leones, capitán y jugador estrella del equipo, con una vida social de primera categoría, el rey de las bromas, premio anual, el mejor en el arte de las transformaciones incluso a Mcgonagal la superaba, una novia perfecta, una las parejas más codiciadas de Hogwarts, campeón del club de duelo y de otros clubes tanto en la escuela como afuera, una exitosa vida por delante, con vacantes en los mejores equipos de Quidditch del país, una vacante en el cuerpo de aurores, una enorme casa en el famoso valle de Godric y un hijo hermoso- dijo Remus- en resumen el chico que todos querían ser

Snape iba a decir algo pero la furiosa mirada de Mcgonagal le cerró la boca

Claro no hay que olvidar, que era un tanto arrogante y con el ego bastante subido y que le costó salir con Lilly- dijo Keisi- pero aun así era el chico más codiciado del mundo mágico

Que iso- dijo Harry

Despues te cuento- dijo Remus- vamos al tema, mientras James tenía todo lo que un chico quiere, Snape no

Explícalo- dijo Ron

Solitario, con menos de diez amigos, se la pasaba persiguiéndonos para ganar puntos que nunca ganaba, no conocía el champú, sabia mas de artes oscuras que Voldemort- la mayoría de los presentes se estremeció pero no les prestaron atención- se la pasaba mal de nosotros aunque nadie le prestaba atención, sin vida social, un inútil- dijo Remus- sin talento para el quidditch o cualquier deporte y por poco se mata por andar de entrometido y luego le fue a llorar a Dumbledore, por supuesto lo único que se gano fue un largo castigo, quieres que siga

No- dijeron Harry y Ron

Ahora se mete contigo porque nunca pudo superar a James y es tan patético que se comporta con un niño y te trata como si fueras James- dijo Remus- solo porque él es el profesor

Que sea el profesor no le da derecho a tratar así a un niño- dijo Fudge molesto- pero estoy de acuerdo contigo Lupin, debe comportarse como el adulto que se supone que es

Muy cierto, un adulto comportándose como un niño, metiéndose con otro niño por cosas que pasaron hace 20 años- dijo Mcgonagal- ya es hora de que madures, Snape

Severus, estas suspendido temporalmente de tus funciones y tu y yo tendremos una charla más tarde- dijo Dumbledore- esto no puede3 seguir asi

Los leones, tejones y águilas aplaudieron al director

**Sin embargo, Harry no podía dejar de pensar en que Ha grid había mirado hacia otro lado cuando dijo aquello.**

**—¿Y cómo está tu hermano Charlie? —preguntó Hagrid a Ron—. Me gustaba mucho, era muy bueno con los animales.**

**Harry se preguntó si Hagrid no estaba cambiando de tema a propósito.**

Oh claro que cambio de tema a propósito el sabe perfectamente de la rivalidad entre James y Snape

Si ya se- dijo Harry

** Mientras Ron le hablaba a Hagrid del tra bajo de Charles con los dragones, **

No me llamen Charle, es Charlie- dijo Charlie

Es tu nombre- dijo Ginny

Entonces te podemos decir Ginebra- dijo Charlie

Que ni se te ocurra- gruño Ginny haciéndolo retroceder

Increíble te enfrentas a dragones pero no te enfrentas a tu hermanita- dijo Harry

Tu te enfrentas a Voldemort sin temblar y tampoco te le enfrentas a Ginny o a Hermione- dijo George

Cierto- dijo Harry dándole la razón

**Harry miró el recorte del periódico que estaba sobre la mesa. Era de ****_El Profeta_****.**

Aquí viene- dijo Ron

**RECIENTE ASALTO EN GRINGOTTS**

**_Continúan las investigaciones del asalto que tuvo lu gar en Gringotts el 31 de julio. Se cree que se debe al trabajo de oscuros magos y brujas desconocidos._**

**_Los gnomos de Gringotts insisten en que no se han llevado nada. La cámara que se registró había sido vaciada aquel mismo día._**

**_«Pero no vamos a decirles qué había allí, así que mantengan las narices fuera de esto, si saben lo que les conviene», declaró esta tarde un gnomo portavoz de Gringotts._**

**Harry recordó que Ron le había contado en el tren que alguien había tratado de robar en Gringotts, pero su amigo no había mencionado la fecha.**

Claro pero no te acuerdas del cromo- dijo Hermione

Con el recorte solo paso una semana, con el cromo pasaron meses y ni siquiera le preste atención- dijo Harry

Todos lo veían sin entender absolutamente nada

**—¡Hagrid! —dijo Harry—. ¡Ese robo en Gringotts suce dió el día de mi cumpleaños! ¡Pudo haber sucedido mientras estábamos allí!**

**Aquella vez no tuvo dudas: Hagrid decididamente evitó su mirada. Gruñó y le ofreció más pastel. Harry volvió a leer la nota. «La cámara que se registró había sido vaciada aquel mismo día.» Hagrid había vaciado la cámara setecientos tre ce, si puede llamarse vaciarla a sacar un paquetito arrugado. ¿Sería eso lo que estaban buscando los ladrones?**

Ahí comienza- dijo Ron

Nuestra primera gran aventura- dijo Hermione

Y que aventura- dijo Harry

Los tres chocaron las manos todos los alumnos los veían confundidos y un poco emocionados, los adultos sin embargo los miraban intrigados

**Mientras Harry y Ron regresaban al castillo para cenar, con los bolsillos llenos del pétreo pastel que fueron dema siado amables para rechazar; Harry pensaba que ninguna de las clases le había hecho reflexionar tanto como aquella me rienda con Hagrid. ¿Hagrid habría sacado el paquete justo a tiempo? ¿Dónde podía estar? **

En serio chicos tiene que ver con la piedra filosofal- dijo Fred

No lo tal vez sea porque ese es el título del libro- dijo Hermione con sarcasmo

Ja, ja muy graciosa- dijo Fred

Chicos el asunto es serio- dijo Tonks

Cálmense, ya se resolvió o les tengo que recordar que esto ya paso- dijo Harry

Y no, no les adelantaremos nada- dijo Ron viendo que iba a hacer preguntas

**¿Sabría algo sobre Snape que no quería decirle?**

Claro que si- dijeron Sirius, Remus y Keisi

Es el fin del capítulo- dijo Fudge

Muy bien gracias Cornelius- dijo Dumbledore- ahora cenaremos, luego leeremos un par de capítulos más y a la cama, por favor levántense un momento para volver a colocar las mesas y hacer venir la comida

Todos se levantaron la mayoría con un poco de dificultad, Dumbledore desapareció los asientos y volvió a aparecer las mesas y la comida

Todos se sentaron Cassidy se sentó junto a su hija, Molly quiso ir a sentarse a su lado pero Arthur la detuvo, además de que sus hijos, y Harry se sentaron alrededor y bueno Cassidy estaba sentado muy cerca del borde así que no quedaba espacio para nadie más, por lo que tuvo que resignarse a sentarse unos 15 asientos de distancia

Todos comenzaron a comer con mucho ánimo

Oye Remus me ibas a decir cómo fue que papa conquisto a mama- dijo Harry

Bueno esto fue lo que paso….- dijo Remus

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

comenten plisssss:)

gracias a todos los que comentaron en el capi anterior, si me falto reponderle a lguno diganmelo

hasta la proxima

besos:)


	11. historia de amor y un poco de drama

Estaban todos cenando

Remus me ibas a decir como conquisto papa a mama- dijo Harry

A sí, bueno mira- dijo Remus- tú sabes que James se dio cuenta de que le gustaba Lilly a finales de tercero y empezó a pedirle una cita a principios de cuarto

Si…- dijo Harry

También sabes que fueron nombrados premio anual en su último año- dijo Remus

Sí, creo que fue Hagrid… no mentira fue Mcgonagal la que me dijo- dijo Harry- me pareció raro que nombraran a mi padre premio anual… pero a esta altura ya nada me sorprende

Tiene razón- dijo Ron, Harry iso un gesto con su mano como diciendo "ahí lo tienes"

Keisi los miro queriendo saber que significaba eso pero no iba a interrumpir, igual la historia de amor de James y Lilly era su favorita aunque ella la allá vivido en persona

Bueno está bien- dijo Remus- James hacia cualquier cosa para llamar la atención de Lilly y a la hora de pedirle una cita, ella le decía que no

A quien me suena eso- murmuro Tonks, Ginny la escucho y le sonrió, la metamorfomaga le devolvió la sonrisa

Pasaron los meses, Lilly seguía sin aceptar- dijo Remus- y James empezó a dramatizar, se ponía a decir y lo cito, "Lilly no me quiere, me moriré si Lilly no me acepta, me entregare a Voldemort para que me mate porque mi Lilly no me acepta, tal vez algún día se acuerde de mí y me lleve una flor"

Vaya eso no lo sabía- dijo Harry aguantándose las ganas de reír

Ah eso no es lo peor- dijo Remus- lo peor venia cuando se ponía a adularla, eso era su cabello, sus ojos y así podía estar todo el día hablando de las virtudes de Lilly

Que tanto podía decir- dijo Harry

Lo suficiente para escribir una novela con secuela incluida, es mas escribió un libro, mientras estuvieron encerrados en el valle de Godric, despues te lo traigo- dijo Remus- es que era su cabello, sus ojos, sus pecas, su aroma, su perfume, su color favorito

Cual era- dijo Harry

El azul- dijo Remus

Harry sonrió

Y que cosas no sabía- dijo George

Me dio miedo preguntar- dijo Remus

Eso es tierno- dijo Molly

No cuando lo hace todos los días- dijo Remus- mi momento favorito fue cuando Lilly le dijo que entes de salir con él, primero saldría con el calamar gigante, eso fue en quinto

Auch- dijeron Harry y los hermanos Weasley

Sip Auch, James se paso tres semanas diciendo y volviendo a decir y lo cito "que demonios tiene ese maldito pulpo que no tenga yo"- dijo Remus

Ok, pero como es que comenzaron a salir- dijo Harry- y ahórrate la participación de Pettigrew, quiero dormir esta noche

Ok- dijo Remus- bueno eso es más complicado, no fue James quien le pidió salir a Lilly, fue ella la que tuvo que recuperarlo

Me perdí- dijo Harry

Espera déjame llegar- dijo Remus- unos días antes de culminar nuestro 6º año James le pidió una cita a Lilly y ella le dijo que no, poco despues ella me dijo que no le gustaban las relaciones a distancia, menos cuando recién empezaba la relación

Ok que más- dijo Harry

Espera en que momento se enamoro ella de el- dijo Hermione

Keisi- dijo Remus

A mediados de quinto fue que se dio cuenta de que estaba profundamente enamorada de James- dijo Keisi

Entonces si estaba tan enamorada de él porqué no acepto salir con el- dijo Ginny

Porque mientras James no tenía razones para quejarse de Lilly, ella si las tenia- dijo Keisi

A sí, que razones- dijo Harry

Bueno James era bastante arrogante, se la pasaba haciendo bromas todo el día y bueno varias cosas más que lograban irritar a Lilly-dijo Remus- pero el siempre la saludaba cada vez que la veía le dedicaba sonrisas, bueno con ella se comportaba diferente a como lo hacía con el resto, pero Lilly no se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba que hiciera todas esas cosas si no hasta…

Hasta que, que- dijo Harry

Hasta el momento que James… comenzó a ignorarla- dijo Remus

Como que ignorarla- dijo Harry

Escucha como ya te dije días antes de terminar nuestro sexto año James le pidió una cita a la que ella dijo no- dijo Remus- unas semanas despues James hablo con nosotros y nos dijo que no se lo volvería a pedir, que ya estaba cansado de sufrir por un amor no correspondido, así que al comenzar nuestro séptimo año, el solo la ignoraba, Lilly por supuesto no tardo notarlo

**Flash back**

**Remus estaba en la biblioteca cuando Lilly llega y se sienta a su lado**

**Hola Remus- dijo Lilly**

**Hola Lilly como estas- dijo Remus**

**No muy bien- dijo Lilly**

**Ya te diste cuenta cierto- dijo Remus**

**Porque me ignora así- dijo Lilly**

**Ok Lilly eres mi mejor amiga así que te lo diré como es- dijo Remus- James lleva enamorado de ti desde tercer año, aunque tardo en aceptarlo y lleva pidiéndote una cita desde entonces y tú lo has rechazado de mil maneras diferentes, ya no quiere sufrir más, así que el año pasado días antes de salir de vacaciones dijo que te pediría una cita una última vez y que si le decías que no, te dejaría tranquila**

**Ósea que cuando me pidió salir ese di fue la última vez- dijo Lilly y Remus asintió- debí decirle que si, ahora es muy tarde**

**No, no es tarde Lilly, si bien el ha intentado olvidarse de ti, no lo ha hecho, Sirius y yo lo ayudamos a distraerse pero sigue profundamente enamorado de ti y dudo que eso cambie- dijo Remus**

**Crees que todavía tenga oportunidad- dijo Lilly**

**Claro que si, tienes que intentar hablar con él, solo acércate a él- dijo Remus- él se enamoro de ti, tienes que recuperarlo**

**Si tienes razón, igual yo me lo busque- dijo Lilly- ahora tengo que arreglarlo**

**Fin flash back**

Luego de eso Lilly trato de acercarse a James, pero se presento otro problema que aparto mas a James unas cinco semanas despues de comenzadas las clases- dijo Remus

Déjame adivinar, empieza con "V" y termina con "oldemort"- dijo Harry, Remus asintió- que iso esa maldita serpiente

Mato a tus abuelos- dijo Remus

Genial ahora lo odio mas- dijo Harry- continua quiero saber cómo terminaron juntos

Bueno James se ausento del colegio por varios días y cuando regreso se puso a hacer muchas bromas para distraerse y solía quedarse en los terrenos hasta tarde en la noche, eso junto con el hecho de tener que ignorar a Lilly y contenerse de pedirle una oportunidad, lo tenía bastante deprimido- dijo Remus- al final decidimos intervenir

**Flash back**

**Estaban Sirius, Keisi, Alice y Sabrina en la sala común esperando a Remus, en eso baja el chico**

**Al fin creí que esa poción no haría efecto nunca- dijo Remus**

**Eso es genial lunático, pero dinos que hacemos aquí en lugar de estar arriba durmiendo, mañana tenemos un partido de quidditch, si queremos ganar la copa no nos podemos quedar dormidos sobre la escoba- dijo Sirius**

**Quieres olvidarte del quidditch un momento esto es importante se trata de James y Lilly- dijo Remus**

**Agh otra vez con eso, James quiere olvidarla- dijo Sirius- por que quieres conducirlo de nuevo a eso**

**Porque ambos quieren estar con el otro- dijo Keisi**

**Oh, por favor, a mi la única impresión que Evans me da es que Voldemort puede entrar al castillo matar a James tal cual lo iso con sus padres y a Evans no le importara en lo absoluto- dijo Sirius- si tanto le importa porque no le dio oportunidad o mejor dicho porque no está aquí, buscando hacer algo o que piensa que James se lo va a pedir **

**En realidad pensamos que sería mejor si hablábamos solo nosotros y despues ver que hacer- dijo Alice**

**Awww que adorable, dulce y adorable Alice- dijo Sirius- si a Lilly le importara James, estaría aquí dando ideas para recuperarlo, no en su cama esperando que nosotros hagamos de Cupido- lo último lo dijo bastante molesto**

**Fin Flash back**

De hecho tiene razón- dijo Hermione

_Yo siempre tengo razón Hermione- dijo Sirius_

Harry la miro entre ofendido e indignado

Lo siento- dijo Hermione

En realidad si tiene razón así que las chicas fueron a buscar a Lilly, ella y Sirius discutieron al final Sirius iso que Sabrina subiera y trajera el libro de historia de Hogwarts de Lilly- dijo Remus

Porque…- dijo Harry

Espera quien es esa tal Sabrina- dijo Tonks celosa

Tonks!- dijo Harry

Tú interrumpiste- dijo Tonks

Son mis padres tengo derecho- dijo Harry- REMUS

Ya cálmate, tranquilo comete un pollito - dijo Remus, tomo una pierna de pollo que Harry agarro y mordió- haber por donde iba… a si el libro

**Flash back**

**Aquí tienes Sirius- dijo Sabrina dándole el libro**

**Gracias rubita- dijo Sirius agarrando el libro**

**Que quieres hacer con mi libro- dijo Lilly con un poco de miedo**

**Tranquila no le pasara nada solo quiero ver algo- dijo Sirius- ustedes siéntense y cállense**

**Remus, Keisi, Sabrina y Alice se sentaron en los sillones, Sirius le pasó el brazo a Lilly por los hombros y se acercaron a la chimenea**

**Haber Lilly dime algo, tu sueles leer mucho este libro cierto- dijo Sirius**

**Si…- dijo Lilly**

**Puedo decir que es tu libro favorito- dijo Sirius**

**Uno de ellos- dijo Lilly- pero eso que tiene que ver**

**SHHH, déjame terminar- dijo Sirius- que tanto amas a James**

**Más de lo que nunca pensé- dijo Lilly con la mirada perdida y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro**

**Que es lo te mas te gusta de el- dijo Sirius**

**Su cabello indomable volando al viento, sus ojos color chocolate- dijo Lilly y tuvo que agarrarse de Sirius para no caerse- su voz, su sonrisa**

**Y dime algo, eres capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por el- dijo Sirius- lo que sea**

**Claro que si- dijo Lilly**

**Entonces- dijo Sirius y le puso el libro en las manos- quema el libro**

**Que?- dijo Lilly**

**Que?- dijeron los demás chicos**

QUEEEEE?- dijo toda la orden del fénix

Como se atreve ese Black, me va a escuchar- dijo madame pince Indignada y furiosa

CALLENSE!- grito Harry asustando a todos y volvió a mirar a su tío- que mas paso

**Lo que escuchaste, tu acabas de decir que harías cualquier cosa por James- dijo Sirius**

**Pero que tiene que ver mi libro con James- dijo Lilly**

**Haber, James ha hecho muchos cambios por ti, redujo la cantidad de sus bromas, ya no molesta tanto a los Slytherin, mejoro sus notas, si es que era posible e incluso a tratado de dejar de revolverse el cabello constantemente, también se ha vuelto mucho más responsable y menos arrogante, todo por ti- dijo Sirius- ahora es tu turno de hacer algo por el**

**Sigo sin entender que tiene que ver mi libro- dijo Lilly- que deje de leer**

**No, la verdad es que él nunca ha abierto ese libro en su vida- dijo Sirius- ok te lo pondré así, si tuvieras que elegir entre toda la colección de libros que hay en la biblioteca y James, que elegirías**

**A James- dijo Lilly con seguridad**

**Entonces quema el libro- dijo Sirius**

**Pero adoro este libro- dijo Lilly**

**Eso creí- dijo Sirius dándose la vuelta para volver al dormitorio- prefieres más un tonto libro que a James**

**Sirius iba a subir a su dormitorio cuando escucha un golpe, el pelinegro se dio la vuelta y vio que en la chimenea el libro de historia de Hogwarts de Lilly ardía en llamas, la pelirroja se acerco al chico**

**Que quede claro Black que por James soy capaz de cualquier cosa y no tengo porque demostrárselo a nadie- dijo Lilly**

**El pelinegro la aplaudió**

**Eso es justo lo que quería escuchar- dijo Sirius y saco algo de su túnica- por cierto aquí está tu libro**

**Pero como- dijo Lilly **

**Una simple copia- dijo Sirius**

**Lilly miro a Sirius, luego el libro y lo tiro en el fuego**

**No lo necesito, tengo el premio mayor- dijo Lilly**

**Fin Flash back**

Impresionante- dijo Ginny

Ósea que lo del libro fue solo una prueba- dijo Hermione

Si, con eso quedo claro que tan puros eras los sentimientos de Lilly por James- dijo Keisi- que ella quemara el original solo lo confirmo mas

Muy bueno- dijo Ron

Pero como es que empezaron a salir y no te pases con los detalles- dijo Harry

Bueno ahí fue donde se puso difícil- dijo Remus- has escuchado la frase "el milagro de la navidad"

Si…- dijo Harry

Bueno no fue hasta el mismo día de navidad cuando logramos juntarlos- dijo Remus

Pero…- dijo Harry

Ya va tranquilo, ya casi llego al glorioso momento- dijo Remus- esto fue lo que paso, llego el mes de diciembre y James no había cedido, Lilly había hablado con el varias veces, pero siempre había algo que los interrumpía, al final decidimos volver a intervenir

**Flash Back**

**Ok tengo una idea- dijo Alice- donde esta Lilly**

**En la biblioteca- dijo Remus**

**Bueno vamos- dijo Alice**

**Que no, yo no voy a entrar ahí- dijo Sirius**

**Ya madura Canuto- dijo Remus y lo llevo a rastras**

**Pero no quiero ir…-dijo Sirius tratando de agarrarse de algo**

A quien me suena eso- dijo Hermione mirando a sus dos amigos

El azabache y el pelirrojo le sacaron la lengua

Porque a ella no le gritas- dijo Tonks

Porque siempre que le llevo la contraria o no le doy la razón, termino en la enfermería, herido o con pesadillas- dijo Harry- de paso castigado

Lo cual es malo, porque se le sube a la cabeza y nos dice "te lo dije"- dijo Ron, lo último lo dijo imitando la voz de Hermione

Remus sigue- dijo Harry

Ok- dijo Remus

**Los chicos llegaron a la biblioteca y buscaron a Lilly, la encontraron en una mesa cerca de una ventana, no hace falta decir que había estado llorando**

**Oye estas bien- dijo Alice**

**No mucho- dijo Lilly**

**Tranquila todo va a estar bien- dijo Keisi**

**Si, tenemos un plan- dijo Sabrina**

**No tiene caso, tal vez ya me olvido- dijo Lilly**

**Olvidarte, se te queda mirando cuando no tedas cuenta porque crees que se pones unas filas detrás de ti en clases- dijo Remus- sueña contigo cada noche declarándote su amor**

**Lilly sonrió**

**Ok cual es el plan- dijo Lilly**

**Bueno mira como tú sabes yo me iré a pasar las navidades con Frank, Remus y Sabrina se irán a pasar las navidades con la madre de Remus y Sirius y Keisi se van a la casa en la playa de los padres de ella- dijo Alice**

Espera porque esa tal…- dijo Tonks

Tonks!- dijo Harry

Solo quiero…-dijo Tonks

No me interesa, has las preguntas que quieras despues, pero yo quiero escuchar la historia de mis padres- dijo Harry molesto- Remus sigue

Tonks se quedo callada sabiendo que Harry tenía muchos motivos para querer saber de sus padres ya que no tuvo oportunidad de conocerlos el mismo, pero quería saber quién era esa tal Sabrina

Remus por otro lado agradeció que Harry la interrumpiera, no quería tener que hablar de Sabrina y menos darle otro motivo a Tonks para seguir insistiendo en salir con él, respiro miro a su sobrino y siguió con la historia

**Si ya me lo habían dicho- dijo Lilly**

**Bueno es simple, nosotros tenemos planeado salir en el tren el mismo 24, pero podemos decirle que nos 23 así tienen la sala común solo para ustedes ya que son los únicos de Grifindor que se van quedar en la escuela- dijo Alice- los dejaremos solos y ustedes pueden hablar a solas**

Entonces como sabes lo que paso ese día- dijo Harry

No espera, como nosotros ya éramos mayores de edad podíamos usar la aparición conjunta para irnos, así que esperábamos hasta el 24 pasábamos la mañana con James y Lilly y luego nos íbamos- dijo Remus- el plan era dejarlos solos, simulando que nos íbamos, pero la verdad es que yo no pensaba perderme eso

Cómo?- dijo Ron

Con el hechizo camaleón- dijo Remus

**Flash Back**

**Entonces cuanto tiempo se irán- dijo James**

**Volveré despues de año nuevo- dijo Remus**

**Despues de navidad- dijo Sirius**

**Bueno algo es algo- dijo James**

**Siempre puedes intentar hablar con Lilly- dijo Sirius**

**Para que- dijo James- cada vez que hablo con ella solo me enamoro mas**

**En eso bajan las chicas**

**Bueno amigo nos vemos- dijo Remus tomando la mano de Sabrina**

Tonks iba a decir algo pero la mirada asesina de Harry le cerró la boca

**Si no te amargues Cornamenta trata de pasártelo bien- dijo Sirius pasándole un brazo por los hombros a Keisi**

**Nos vemos chicos- dijo Alice**

**Adiós feliz navidad- dijeron todos saliendo de la sala, Lilly los siguió dejando a James solo**

**Bien lista lis- dijo Keisi**

**Eso creo- dijo Lilly**

**Ok, suerte- dijo Alice**

**Sirius tienes el mapa- dijo Remus**

**Claro que tengo el mapa- dijo Sirius sacándolo**

**Los cinco se cubrieron con el hechizo camaleón **

**Fin Flash back**

Ok Harry se que quieres la historia completa pero ese fue un día muy largo, así que iré directamente al punto- dijo Remus

De acuerdo, tengo mis trucos para hacer que el otro suelte la sopa completa- dijo Harry tomando un trozo de tarta de calabaza- así que empieza a hablar

Yo no me fiaría mucho de el Harry- dijo Keisi

Oh por favor el hará lo que sea para mantenerlo feliz- dijo Remus

_Tienes razón lunático- dijo Sirius_

Keisi tú te acuestas con él y me dices que no confié en el- dijo Harry, la pelinegra se puso roja- Remus por favor

Sirius también estaba muy rojo pero sonreía con arrogancia

De quien están hablando- dijo Kinsley

Despues del tercer libro- dijo Ron

Con eso todos en la orden supieron de quien estaban hablando, el resto estaba confundido

Bueno volvamos a la historia- dijo Ron

**Flash Back**

**A medio día se desato una tormenta de nieve sobre el castillo haciendo que la temperatura bajara aun más**

**Luego de la cena James había desaparecido, pero por medio del mapa lo habían encontrado cerca del sauce boxeador, pese a la nieve, todos salieron del castillo, Lilly se acerco al chico mientras los demás se quedaron a unos metros de distancia**

**James- llamo Lilly**

**Evans! Ah que haces aquí- dijo James volteándose**

**Quería hablar contigo- dijo Lilly**

**A si de que- dijo James**

**Quería pedirte perdón por cómo te trate todos estos años y por no darte una oportunidad - dijo Lilly**

**Ah no te preocupes, sobre lo otro no te preocupes no es tu culpa no sentir nada por mi- dijo James**

Eso duele- dijo Harry

Remus se rio y siguió contando

**No yo…- dijo Lilly bajando la mirada- si quería **

**Que- dijo James**

**Que si quería aceptar pero…- dijo Lilly**

**Pero que- dijo James levantándose**

**Tenía miedo- dijo Lilly**

**De que?- dijo James **

**De ser una más, tenía miedo a que…- dijo Lilly**

**Miedo?- dijo James- Lilly solo te pedí una oportunidad, una**

**Si pero no quería ser una más, tenía miedo de que si accedía terminaría con el corazón roto-dijo Lilly**

**Ok, Lilly si fueras solo una mas crees que me hubiera pasado todo el 4º, 5º y 6º año pidiéndote una cita- dijo James- te dije lo que sentía más de una vez**

**Lo sé, pero aun así no… lo siento, quería decirte que si- dijo Lilly- sonara egoísta pero yo me enamore de ti en 5º, solo que no quería aceptarlo**

**Porque?- dijo James**

**Lo siento… te decía que no y luego me sentía mal y ahora que decidiste que ya no me querías a tu lado…- dijo Lilly**

**Eso es lo que tú querías- dijo James- no es que te haya olvidado cosa que no creo que pase, pero ya me canse de ser yo quien sufra**

**Si y sé que intentas olvidarme, pero necesitaba sacarlo… yo… lo siento… será mejor que vulva a la sala común- dijo Lilly y comenzó a caminar de vuelta al castillo**

**James se quedo ahí parado unos segundos y la siguió, la alcanzo la tomo de la muñeca y la hizo girar para que lo mirara, los chicos lo siguieron, ninguno decía nada, Lilly lloraba y James la beso, Lilly correspondió el beso, tras un minuto se separaron**

**Me amas otra vez- pregunto Lilly con suavidad y un poco de miedo**

**Nunca deje de hacerlo- dijo James y la volvió a besar**

Awww- dijeron las mujeres de la orden (incluidas Ginny y Hermione) y las profesoras que se habían acercado

Harry las fulmino con la mirada y las chicas pasaron saliva

**James se separo y miro a Lilly a los ojos**

**Lo preguntare solo una vez Evans- dijo James poniendo sus manos en la cintura de la pelirroja- quieres ser mi novia Lilly**

**Lilly no respondió, se acerco y lo beso, James no dudo en devolverle el beso, tras unos minutos se separaron**

**Lo tomare como un sí- dijo James juntando su frente con la de ella- te amo Lilly**

**Yo también te amo James- dijo Lilly**

**James volvió a besarla, Lilly enrollo sus brazos en el cuello de James y el rodeo sus cintura con sus brazos, levantándola un poco del suelo, el beso era…**

YA! no necesito tanto detalle, quiero dormir- dijo Harry un poco asqueado

Que más paso- dijo Ginny

**James y Lilly dejaron de besarse y se quedaron abrazados, cuando James vuelve a hablar**

**Chicos ya se pueden quitar el encantamiento- dijo James en voz alta**

**Como supiste que estábamos aquí- dijo Remus cuando se libraron del encantamiento**

**Te lo dejare así la próxima vez que quieran engañar al rey de las bromas, no dejes que Sirius practique en la misma habitación, donde yo duermo- dijo James- además que el encantamiento no les impide dejar huellas en la nieve**

**Todos golpearon a Sirius**

**Bueno ya ustedes están juntos, no mas depresión y ahora vamos por un chocolate caliente antes de que nos enfermemos- dijo Sabrina- pero felicitaciones que sean felices y coman perdices**

**No me gusta el perdis- dijo James**

**Pues Pollo- dijo Sabrina**

**Fin flash back**

Bueno al otro día nos fuimos dejando a James y Lilly solos, cuando volvimos estaban igual o más acaramelados que la noche que se hicieron novios- dijo Remus- el fin

Toda la orden aplaudió

Keisi estas llorando- dijo Hermione

Si… es solo… la nostalgia… además me encanta esa historia- dijo Keisi limpiándose las lagrimas, Remus la abrazo

Harry y Sirius también sonrieron, el primero lo hacía más que todo por saber algo más sobre sus padres

Bueno despues de esa linda historia, creo que debemos seguir leyendo- dijo Dumbledore

Charlie hazlo tú- dijo Ron

Claro – dijo Charlie

Bien señores por favor- dijo Dumbledore

/*/*/*/*/*/*

Todos se levantaron, Dumbledore iso desaparecer las mesas y volvió a poner los asientos, todos se comenzaron a sentar igual que antes pero Molly no estaba dispuesta a eso así que se fue corriendo hasta donde estaba Cassidy para sentarse a su lado, pero sin darse cuenta tropezó con Hermione que cayó al suelo, dándose un fuerte golpe

HERMIONE!- gritaron Harry y Ron y corrieron hasta ella

Ah, estoy bien… estoy bien- dijo apoyándose de sus amigos, pero su muñeca decía otra cosa

Segura, no creo que sea normal que tu muñeca este así- dijo Ron

Claro que no- dijo Hermione

Pomfrey se acerco rápidamente, seguida de Mcgonagal

Que es lo que pasa con usted- dijo Cassidy furiosa soltándole una bofetada a Molly- como se atreve a ponerle una mano encima a mi hija

Yo solo…- dijo Molly

Sabe que no quiero escucharla- dijo Cassidy furiosa volviendo a abofetearla y se acerco a su hija- cariño estas, bien

No me duele mucho- dijo Hermione

Vamos a la enfermería- dijo Pomfrey- señor Weasley, señor Potter por favor

El trió, Cassidy, Pomfrey y Mcgonagal salieron del comedor, Molly los siguió pero Arthur la detuvo al momento que salió del comedor

No Molly ella está molesta, déjala en paz- dijo Arthur

/*/*/*/*

En la enfermería

Ok señorita Granger, ya asta lista- dijo Pomfrey despues de vendarle la mano a Hermione- por suerte no tuvo una fractura, manténgala en alto y póngase hielo en unos días estará bien

Gracias- dijo Hermione

Gracias señora- dijo Cassidy

De nada señora Granger- dijo Pomfrey

Cassidy volteo a mirar a Mcgonagal

Ok lo voy a preguntar una sola vez, que es lo que pasa con esa mujer, primero prácticamente se me lanzo encima causando que lastimara a mi hija, se ha pasado las últimas horas hablándome como si fuéramos amigas, a la hora de reclamarle a ese profesor por faltarle el respeto a mi hija se metió, se pone a mirar a mi hija como un buitre y decirle cosas que no tienen nada que ver con mi hija y ahora va y tira a mi hija contra el suelo- dijo Cassidy furiosa

Honestamente no tengo idea, es la primera vez que la veo actuar así- dijo Minerva- tal vez quiere ser su amiga

Sí, yo no estoy aquí para hacer amigos, vine a conocer más a fondo la vida de mi hija y saber que cosas no me han dicho, tanto ella como ustedes - dijo Cassidy- le agradecería que se lo dijera a esa mujer

Hablare con ella- dijo Mcgonagal

Gracias- dijo Cassidy

/*/*/*/*

En el comedor

Mientras el trió la madre de Hermione, Pomfrey y Mcgonagal estaban en la enfermería y Arthur junto con sus hijos y la orden trataban de mantener a Molly en el vestíbulo para que no fuera a molestar en la enfermería

Tonks aprovecho para hablar con Remus que esperaba afuera del baño a Keisi, quería saber quién era esa tal Sabrina ya que por más que lo intentara no recordaba haber escuchado ese nombre

Oh Remus- llamo Tonks acercándose

Remus que la había visto venir solo iso un gesto, sabía perfectamente que quería y no era solo para pedirle una oportunidad

Ahora no Tonks- dijo Remus

Olvídalo no me iré, dime Remus que te dijo esa historia- dijo Tonks

Que Lilly debía confiar más en James- dijo Remus

Hablo de nosotros- dijo Tonks

No hay un nosotros Tonks y nunca lo habrá- dijo Remus

Nosotros somos como ellos solo que esta vez soy yo la que insiste-dijo Tonks

No, no somos, ellos estaban hechos el uno para el otro, nosotros no- dijo Remus

Porque tanta negativa- dijo Tonks

No es una negativa es la realidad- dijo Remus

Pero míralos pese a todas la negativas de ella, fueron felices su vida era perfecta- dijo Tonks

Perfecta, un monstruo los persiguió el ultimo año y medio de su vida, no salían estaban a punto de enloquecer, Voldemort los perseguía para matar a Harry y eso te parece perfecto- dijo Remus molesto

Estoy hablando de su relación- dijo Tonks- era perfecta dijiste que eran envidiados por todos, podemos tener esa historia

Ok lo voy a decir una vez más, yo no pienso salir nunca contigo, no tenemos nada en común además de Sirius, también está el hecho de que soy casi década y media mayor, apenas tengo dinero para vivir y soy un licántropo- dijo Remus- además yo no siento nada por ti

Eso no es cierto- dijo Tonks con ganas de llorar lo ultimo le había dolido- yo se que me quieres, anoche soñé que teníamos un hijo

Si y se va a quedar siendo un sueño, porque los licántropos no pueden tener hijos o no deberían- dijo Remus- además toda mi atención está enfocada en mi sobrino que heredo la curiosidad suicida de James y Lilly

Remus por favor dame una oportunidad, puedo hacerte feliz- dijo Tonks

Tonks, tu eres una buena amiga eres divertida pero yo no soy para ti, ya encontraras a alguien que te haga feliz, pero esa persona no soy yo, lo lamento- dijo Remus y se volteo y toco la puerta del baño- Keisi estas bien

Ya salgo- dijo Keisi

Remus…- dijo Tonks

Ok Tonks basta- dijo Remus- no voy a discutir más el tema

Olvídalo no te escaparas exijo saber quién es esa tal Sabrina- dijo Tonks con determinación y un poco de acides al decir el nombre

Eso no es asunto tuyo- dijo Remus luchando por no perderse en sus recuerdos

Claro que es asunto mío- dijo Tonks levantando la voz

Ok que está pasando aquí- dijo Keisi saliendo del baño

No me quiere decir quién es esa zorra- dijo Tonks

NO TE ATREVAS A HABLAR ASI DE ELLA- grito Remus apuntándola con la varita

Keisi se puso entre los dos, Sirius que lo estaba viendo se aterro sabia de lo que Remus era capaz cuando estaba molesto y que Tonks se haya metido con su Sabrina no era bueno

Ok Remus mírame, tranquilo, Tonks no sabe nada, tranquilo- dijo Keisi

ESO NO LE DA DERECHO…- grito Remus

Lo sé, yo hablare con ella, tranquilo- dijo Keisi

Remus respiro profundo para calmarse y Keisi lo abrazo con fuerza

Ten- dijo Keisi extendiéndole una barra de chocolate- ve a comértela en el comedor

De acuerdo- dijo Remus

Remus se alejo y Keisi miro a Tonks

Zorra así es como te expresas de los demás- dijo Keisi

Quien es esa y porque se acerco a mi Remus- dijo Tonks

Tu Remus, apenas te dirige la palabra- dijo Keisi- como sea no diré todo porque no me corresponde, solo te diré dos cosas 1º ella significo mucho para Remus y 2º ella está muerta así que deja de hablar mal de ella

Keisi se fue dejando a Tonks solo pensando en que tenía que esforzarse un poco más para llegar al corazón de Remus

/*/*/*/*

En el vestíbulo

Molly basta deja a esa mujer en paz- dijo Arthur

Porque quieres estar encima de esa mujer- dijo Charlie

Quiero ser su amiga- dijo Molly tratando de soltarse de su esposo

Mama no quiere ser amiga de nadie- dijo Ginny

Eso es cierto- dijo Cassidy que había llegado al vestíbulo con su hija

Porque no quiere ser mi amigo- dijo Molly- pero si de esa Malfoy

Ok yo no soy amiga de la señora Malfoy solo concordamos en algunas cosas lo cual no es ilegal que yo sepa, la única razón por la que estoy aquí es para saber que cosas se me han ocultado- dijo Cassidy- eso es todo

Igual podemos ser amigas- dijo Molly

Señora no voy a discutir con usted, no tengo intenciones de ser amiga suya ni de nadie en este mundo- dijo Cassidy- no voy a seguir discutiendo el tema si quiere discutir hágalo con una pared

Que tiene contra este mundo- dijo Kinsley

Basta!- dijo Cassidy- no voy a discutir con ninguno de ustedes y será mejor que no escuche nada malo porque me llevare a mi hija y no me importa lo que ustedes digan

No puede hacer eso no la dejaran- dijo Ojoloco

Silencio! No pienso permitir que la historia se repita con mi hija- dijo Cassidy molesta y entro al comedor

Historia- dijo Ginny- que no quiere que se repita

Les explicare cuando todos se vayan a la cama, solo a ustedes- dijo Hermione- vamos

La castaña siguió a su madre y entro al comedor, los demás la siguieron muy confundidos

Todos volvieron a sus asientos y Arthur tuvo que obligar a su esposa a sentarse con él, varios asientos atrás de las dos Granger

/*/*/*/*

Dumbledore se puso de pie delante de todos

Bien señor Weasley- dijo Dumbledore

Si- dijeron los varones Weasley

Charlie- dijo Dumbledore divertido

Charlie se levanto, fue al escenario se sentó en la otomana y abrió el libro en el capítulo que seguía

**El duelo a media noche**- leyó Charlie

/*/*/*/*/*/*

comenten plisss:)

besos:)


	12. El duelo a media noche

Una vez que todos estuvieron en sus asientos, Charlie abrió el libro en el capítulo que seguía y leyó el titulo

**El duelo a media noche**- leyó Charlie

HARRY JAMES POTTER EVANS- grito Keisi

RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY PREWETT- grito Molly

QUE DEMONIOS FUE LO QUE HICIERON- gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo

Hermione que significa eso- dijo Cassidy ya que no le gustaba gritarles a sus hijos

Los tres chicos pasaron saliva, Draco en la mesa de los Slytherin también se puso nervioso recordando perfectamente que el había desafiado al príncipe de los leones a un duelo a principios de ese año, los cuatro sabían que se meterían en problemas

Chicos eso tiene que ver con la vez que vimos al…- dijo Neville

Oh si…- dijo el trió sin dejarlo terminar

**Harry nunca había creído que pudiera existir un chico al que detestara más que a Dudley, **

Ah no…- dijeron los leones

Ah… lo sigo odiando- dijo Harry con pereza

**Pero eso era antes de haber conocido a Draco Malfoy. **

Ahhhhhh- dijeron los leones, conociendo perfectamente la rivalidad del menor de los Potter con el heredero de los Malfoy

El sentimiento es mutuo Potter- dijo Draco con frialdad

Enserio- dijo Harry con la mano en el pecho y fingiendo dolor y abrazo a Ron- mira Ron, Draco no me quiere

Ah déjalo es solo un sucio hurón- dijo Ron palmeándole la espalda, siguiéndole el juego

Los dos se rieron, Harry se puso súbitamente serio y miro a Draco

No me interesa Malfoy- dijo Harry con desprecio

Draco estaba rojo y con ganas de golpearlo, mientras el resto de los leones se reía

Muy buena Harry- dijeron los demás bromistas

**Sin embargo, los de primer año de Gryffindor sólo compartían con los de Slytherin la clase de Pociones, así que no tenía que encontrarse mucho con él. O, al menos, así era hasta que apareció una noticia en la sala común de Gryffindor; que los hizo protestar a todos. Las lecciones de vuelo comenzarían el jueves... y Gryffindor y Slytherin aprenderían juntos.**

Los leones miraron mal al director

Si tuvimos que aguantar a esas serpientes todo un mes- dijeron los leones de quinto año

Pues nosotros no estábamos mejor- dijeron las serpientes de quinto

Ya tranquilos- dijo Mcgonagal con severidad y todos se callaron luego miro al director- porque insistes en ponerlos juntos, siempre terminan peleándose

Porque la rivalidad entre las dos casas ya ha llegado muy lejos- dijo Albus con tranquilidad

Esa casa está llena de magos tenebrosos y sus seguidores- dijo Ron

Pettigrew- dijo Albus

Agh, tenias que decirlo- dijo toda la orden y el trió

Que?- dijo Fudge por todo el comedor

Tercer libro- dijo el trió de oro

Charlie sigue leyendo- dijo Ginny antes de que nadie más preguntara

Charlie siguió leyendo con un comedor confundido

**—Perfecto —dijo en tono sombrío Harry—. Justo lo que siempre he deseado. Hacer el ridículo sobre una escoba delante de Malfoy.**

Los leones de TIMOS y EXTASIS lo miraron y se echaron a reír

Harry se puso rojo

Pues no lo hiciste- dijeron Ron, Seamus, Neville y Dean

**Deseaba aprender a volar más que ninguna otra cosa.**

**—No sabes aún si vas a hacer un papelón —dijo razonablemente Ron—. De todos modos, sé que Malfoy siempre habla de lo bueno que es en quidditch, pero seguro que es pura palabrería.**

**La verdad es que Malfoy hablaba mucho sobre volar. Se quejaba en voz alta porque los de primer año nunca estaban en los equipos de quidditch **

Los leones sonrieron con arrogancia

**y contaba largas y jactanciosas historias, que siempre acababan con él escapando de helicópteros pilotados por muggles.**

Narcissa miro a su hijo

En donde fue eso- dijo Narcissa- porque a la mansión Malfoy no llegan esas cosas

Draco se hundió en su asiento, mientras los demás se reían

**Pero no era el único: por la forma de hablar de Seamus Finnegan, parecía que había pasado toda la infancia volando por el campo con su escoba. Hasta Ron podía contar a quien quisiera oírlo que una vez casi había chocado contra un planeador con la vieja escoba de Charles. **

Porque a él no le gritas- dijeron los gemelos

Porque él me la pidió prestada a diferencia de ustedes dos- dijo Charlie- y no se estrellaba a propósito

Los gemelos se pusieron rojos

Tú fuiste capitán no- dijo Harry

Si desde cuarto año, luego le cedí el puesto a Oliver- dijo Charlie

Eso explica porque siempre te adulaba tanto- dijo Harry

Sí, todo el tiempo era, Charlie esto, mi capitán lo otro, el no aprobaría esto- dijo Katie

Lo tomare como un cumplido- dijo Charlie

Lo son- dijeron todos los que entrenaron con Oliver

Charlie siguió leyendo, sonriendo con orgullo, luego le enviaría una carta a Oliver

**Todos los que procedían de familias de magos hablaban constantemente de quidditch. **

Los aficionados y los jugadores asintieron, los que no tenían ningún interés en el juego rodaron, Hermione bufo exasperada

No te gusta Hermione- dijo Cassidy

No, me pone nerviosa y más si HARRY está en su escoba- dijo Hermione

Oye!- dijo Harry ofendido

No me mires así, eres un demente cuando estas sobre la escoba- dijo Hermione

Eso se llama talento natural- dijo Harry con arrogancia

Pero Hermione a ti te gustan los deportes- dijo Cassidy

Si pero con los dos pies pegados al suelo- dijo Hermione

Eso si me suena a ella- dijo Ron

Los más cercanos al trió asintieron, Cassidy asintió dándole la razón a su hija, Charlie siguió leyendo

**Ron ya había tenido una gran discusión con Dean Thomas, que compartía el dormitorio con ellos, sobre fútbol. **

Que es el futbol- dijo Pansy

Un deporte muggle que no entiendo- dijo Hermione

La pelinegra asintió

**Ron no podía ver qué tenía de excitante un juego con una sola pelota, donde nadie podía volar. **

Todos menos los nacidos muggle asintieron, la mayoría de las chicas de origen muggle hicieron muecas de disgusto

De hecho es muy divertido- dijo Dean

Los más cercanos al chico solo rodaron los ojos

**Harry había descubierto a Ron tratando de animar un cartel de Dean en que aparecía el equipo de fútbol de West Ham, para hacer que los jugadores se movieran.**

Dean fulmino a Ron con la mirada

**Neville no había tenido una escoba en toda su vida, porque su abuela no se lo permitía. Harry pensó que ella había actuado correctamente, dado que Neville se las ingeniaba para tener un número extraordinario de accidentes, incluso con los dos pies en tierra.**

Todos miraron al menor de los Longbotton que se puso rojo

Ginny le dio un zape a Harry

Que?- dijo Harry y Ginny lo miro- lo siento Neville

No importa supongo es algo cierto- dijo Neville

**Hermione Granger estaba casi tan nerviosa como Neville con el tema del vuelo. Eso era algo que no se podía aprender de memoria en los libros, aunque lo había intentado. **

Típico- dijeron los más cercanos al trió, mientras Hermione se puso roja

**En el desayuno del jueves, aburrió a todos con estúpidas notas sobre el vuelo que había encontrado en un libro de la biblioteca, llamado Quidditch a través de los tiempos. **

El mejor libro de la biblioteca- dijeron los jugadores

Por suerte no hay un cromo del quidditch, porque ni ese libro abrirían- dijo Hermione mirando a Harry y Ron

De hecho si hay uno de su creadora, es difícil de encontrar y como obviamente ella ya está muerta, el cromo es invaluable- dijo Ron- la razón de que sea tan difícil de encontrar es que solo hacen 100 por año para todo el planeta, de hecho ese es el único además del de Agripa que me falta

También hay de otros jugadores, pero no le llegan ni a los pies al valor del cromo de la creadora del juego- dijo Ginny

Si, si encuentras ese cromo te haces rico- dijo Harry- lo que todo jugador de quidditch quiere tener antes de morir es ese cromo y eso me incluye a mí

Para que abrí la boca- dijo Hermione- Charlie sigue leyendo

**Neville estaba pendiente de cada palabra, desesperado por encontrar algo que lo ayudara más tarde con su escoba, pero todos los demás se alegraron mucho cuando la lectura de Hermione fue interrumpida por la llegada del correo.**

Todos suspiraron aliviados,

**Harry no había recibido una sola carta desde la nota de Hagrid, algo que Malfoy ya había notado, por supuesto. La lechuza de Malfoy siempre le llevaba de su casa paquetes con golosinas, que el muchacho abría con perversa satisfacción en la mesa de Slytherin.**

Todos miraron mal a Draco que se hundió en su asiento un poco asustado

**Un lechuzón entregó a Neville un paquetito de parte de su abuela. Lo abrió excitado y les enseñó una bola de cristal, del tamaño de una gran canica, que parecía llena de humo blanco.**

**—¡Es una Recordadora! —explicó—. **

Los adultos bufaron

Esa es la cosa más tonta que se ha creado, te dice que se te olvido algo, pero no te dice que- dijo Keisi

Si es una perdida de dinero- dijo Molly

**La abuela sabe que olvido cosas y esto te dice si hay algo que te has olvidado de hacer. Mirad, uno la sujeta así, con fuerza, y si se vuelve roja... oh... —se puso pálido, porque la Recordadora súbitamente se tiñó de un brillo escarlata—... es que has olvidado algo...**

**Neville estaba tratando de recordar qué era lo que había olvidado, **

Todos bufaron esta vez las recordadoras solo ocasionaban más preguntas que respuestas

**Cuando Draco Malfoy que pasaba al lado de la mesa de Gryffindor; le quitó la Recordadora de las manos.**

10 puntos menos Slytherin- dijo Mcgonagal

**Harry y Ron saltaron de sus asientos. En realidad, deseaban tener un motivo para pelearse con Malfoy, **

Potter, Weasley, 10 puntos menos- dijo Mcgonagal molesta

**Pero la profesora Mcgonagal, que detectaba problemas más rápido que ningún otro profesor del colegio, ya estaba allí.**

Sabes eh notado que hablas muy bien de Mcgonagal Harry- Dijo Bill

Ella me cae bien- dijo Harry revolviéndose el cabello

Mcgonagal sonrió complacida

**—¿Qué sucede?**

**—Malfoy me ha quitado mi Recordadora, profesora.**

**Con aire ceñudo, Malfoy dejó rápidamente la Recordadora sobre la mesa.**

**—Sólo la miraba —dijo, y se alejó, seguido por Crabb y Goyle.**

10 puntos menos por mentirme señor Malfoy- dijo Mcgonagal

La casa entera que ya había ocupado el segundo lugar lo miro molesta

**Aquella tarde, a las tres y media, Harry, Ron y los otros Gryffindor bajaron corriendo los escalones delanteros, hacia el parque, para asistir a su primera clase de vuelo. Era un día claro y ventoso. La hierba se agitaba bajo sus pies mientras marchaban por el terreno inclinado en dirección a un prado que estaba al otro lado del bosque prohibido, cuyos árboles se agitaban tenebrosamente en la distancia.**

Todos los que nunca habían estado en el bosque prohibido se estremecieron, los que ya habían estado ni se inmutaron

**Los Slytherin ya estaban allí, y también las veinte escobas, cuidadosamente alineadas en el suelo. Harry había oído a Fred y a George quejarse de las escobas del colegio, diciendo que algunas comenzaban a vibrar si uno volaba muy alto, o que siempre volaban ligeramente torcidas hacia la izquierda.**

Si ya va siendo horas de cambiar esas escobas Albus- dijo Hooch- son incluso más peligrosas que la saeta de fuego

Todos miraron a Harry que era el único en la escuela que tenía una saeta de fuego, de hecho era el único adolescente de su edad que tenía una

Si la escoba no es la peligrosa- dijo Alice

Pero bueno que les pasa- dijo Harry levantándose- llevan horas metiéndose conmigo y mi forma de jugar quidditch, ya esta bueno no

Harry se dejo caer en su asiento de brazos cruzados y los cercanos al chico se quedaron callados

Bueno creo que podemos cambiarlas por unas más modernas no hablo de una Nimbus o una saeta de fuego- dijo Dumbledore y Harry rodo los ojos- pero si de esta década, los jugadores serán los que las prueben la primera vez

Los equipos (menos Harry) aplaudieron

Charlie sigue leyendo- dijo Molly

**Entonces llegó la profesora, la señora Hooch. Era baja, de pelo canoso y ojos amarillos como los de un halcón.**

La profesora Hooch se puso roja y miro a Harry, pero el chico que había tomado su libro de bromas no lo noto

**—Bueno ¿qué estáis esperando? —bramó—. Cada uno al lado de una escoba. Vamos, rápido.**

**Harry miró su escoba. Era vieja y algunas de las ramitas de paja sobresalían formando ángulos extraños.**

Todos se estremecieron de solo mirarlas se les quitaban las ganas de volar

**—Extended la mano derecha sobre la escoba —les indicó la señora Hooch— y decid «arriba».**

**—¡ARRIBA! —gritaron todos.**

**La escoba de Harry saltó de inmediato en sus manos, pero fue uno de los pocos que lo consiguió. **

Los de Grifindor aplaudieron a su jugador estrella

**La de Hermione Granger no hizo más que rodar por el suelo y la de Neville no se movió en absoluto. «A lo mejor las escobas saben, como los caballos, cuándo tienes miedo», **

No lo había pensado- murmuraron todos

**Pensó Harry, y había un temblor en la voz de Neville que indicaba, demasiado claramente, que deseaba mantener sus pies en la tierra.**

Neville asintió vigorosamente causando algunas risas, Hannah lo miro y Neville se puso un poco rojo, Seamus y Dean lo notaron

**Luego, la señora Hooch les enseñó cómo montarse en la escoba, sin deslizarse hasta la punta, y recorrió la fila, corrigiéndoles la forma de sujetarla. Harry y Ron se alegraron muchísimo cuando la profesora dijo a Malfoy que lo había estado haciendo mal durante todos esos años.**

Los amigos estallaron en carcajadas recordando ese momento, mientras Draco los fulminaba con la mirada

**—Ahora, cuando haga sonar mi silbato, dais una fuerte patada —dijo la señora Hooch—. Mantened las escobas firmes, elevaos un metro o dos y luego bajad inclinándoos suavemente. Preparados... tres... dos...**

**Pero Neville, nervioso y temeroso de quedarse en tierra, dio la patada antes de que sonara el silbato.**

Eso no suena bien- dijo Remus

No para nada- dijeron los compañeros de cuarto de Neville

**—¡Vuelve, muchacho! —gritó, pero Neville subía en línea recta, como el corcho de una botella... Cuatro metros... seis metros... Harry le vio la cara pálida y asustada, mirando hacia el terreno que se alejaba, lo vio jadear; deslizarse hacia un lado de la escoba y..**

**BUM... Un ruido horrible y Neville quedó tirado en la hierba. **

AUCH!-dijeron todos, en especial los leones de quinto año

**Su escoba seguía subiendo, cada vez más alto, hasta que comenzó a torcer hacia el bosque prohibido y desapareció de la vista.**

**La señora Hooch se inclinó sobre Neville, con el rostro tan blanco como el del chico.**

**—La muñeca fracturada —la oyó murmurar Harry—. Vamos, muchacho... Está bien... A levantarse.**

Por suerte no fue su cabeza- dijo Remus

De cuanto cayo- dijo Keisi

Unos cinco metros, no fue mucho- dijo Harry

Que no fue mucho!- dijo toda la orden

Yo eh caído de 100 metros, no digo que no me preocupara pero…- dijo Harry

Además, lo que te mata, solo te hace mas fuerte- dijo Ron- Charlie sigue leyendo

**Se volvió hacia el resto de la clase.**

**—No debéis moveros mientras llevo a este chico a la enfermería. Dejad las escobas donde están o estaréis fuera de Hogwarts más rápido de lo que tardéis en decir quidditch. Vamos, hijo.**

La profesora de vuelo miro a los menores de los Malfoy y los Potter

**Neville, con la cara surcada de lágrimas y agarrándose la muñeca, cojeaba al lado de la señora Hooch, que lo sostenía.**

**Casi antes de que pudieran marcharse, Malfoy ya se estaba riendo a carcajadas.**

50 puntos menos eso no tiene ninguna gracia señor Malfoy- dijo Mcgonagal molesta

**—¿Habéis visto la cara de ese gran zoquete?**

20 puntos menos señor Malfoy- dijo Mcgonagal

La casa entera estaba a punto de tirársele encima al heredero de los Malfoy

**Los otros Slytherin le hicieron coro.**

**—¡Cierra la boca, Malfoy! —dijo Parvati Patil en tono cortante.**

20 puntos para Grifindor por defender a su compañero señorita Patil- dijo Mcgonagal

La chica se puso roja y los demás leones la aplaudieron

**—Oh, ¿estás enamorada de Longbotton? —dijo Pansy Parkinson, una chica de Slytherin de rostro duro. Nunca pensé que te podían gustar los gorditos llorones, Parvati.**

20 puntos menos señorita Parkinson- dijo Mcgonagal

**—¡Mirad! —dijo Malfoy, agachándose y recogiendo algo de la hierba—. Es esa cosa estúpida que le mandó la abuela a Longbotton.**

**La Recordadora brillaba al sol cuando la cogió.**

**—Trae eso aquí, Malfoy —dijo Harry con calma. Todos dejaron de hablar para observarlos.**

**Malfoy sonrió con malignidad.**

**—Creo que voy a dejarla en algún sitio para que Longbotton la busque... ¿Qué os parece... en la copa de un árbol?**

20 puntos menos señor Malfoy, está castigado- dijo Mcgonagal

**—¡Tráela aquí! —rugió Harry, pero Malfoy había subido a su escoba y se alejaba. No había mentido, sabía volar. Desde las ramas más altas de un roble lo llamó:**

**—¡Ven a buscarla, Potter!**

Mcgonagal acompañada de toda la orden del fénix se inclino hacia el libro, quería saber como había pasado, se fijo tanto en eso que olvido quitarle puntos a las serpientes, pero a Hooch no

20 puntos menos por incitarlo señor Malfoy, les dije que debían quedarse en el suelo- dijo Hooch

**Harry cogió su escoba.**

**—¡No! —gritó Hermione Granger—. La señora Hooch dijo que no nos moviéramos. Nos vas a meter en un lío.**

**Harry no le hizo caso. Le ardían las orejas. **

Hermione fulmino a Harry con la mirada, el chico se escondió detrás de Ginny que se rio y se puso un poco roja

Hermione no puedes pretender que los demás sigan las reglas, síguelas tu y que los demás resuelvan solos- dijo Cassidy

Hermione asintió, pero pensaba que se metería en grandes problemas

**Se montó en su escoba, pegó una fuerte patada y subió. El aire agitaba su pelo y su túnica, silbando tras él y, en un relámpago de feroz alegría, se dio cuenta de que había descubierto algo que podía hacer sin que se lo enseñaran. **

Keisi y Remus se echaron a reír

Que- dijo Hermione

Nada, lo que pasa es el ya había montado en escoba antes- dijo Remus

A sí- dijo Harry

Si cuando eras un bebe tenias una escoba de juguete- dijo Keisi- y nada más te subiste en ella la primera vez, nadie más que Lilly te podía bajar sin que lloraras

Llorar, nos golpeaba, mordía… incluso nos insulto- dijo Remus

El punto es que ya habías montado antes, de hecho- dijo Keisi y empezó a buscar en su bolso- si aquí esta, una foto tuya con la escoba

Las mujeres de la orden y del equipo se acercaron Hermione fue la primera en coger la foto

AWWW, que lindo!- dijeron todas las chicas

En la foto estaba Harry de un año sobre una escoba de juguete a un metro del suelo, Harry solo tenía puesto el pañal, medias y una camiseta roja y ya a esa edad tenía el cabello muy revuelto, Harry sonreía radiante a la cámara, levantaba los brazos y volvía a sujetar la escoba, detrás de Harry se veía a alguien parado y más atrás en un sillón se veía a James y Lilly Potter el primero riéndose y la segunda leyendo un libro

Es adorable- dijeron Ginny y Hermione

De más esta decir que Harry estaba muy rojo

Quien está parado detrás de el- dijo Molly

Black o yo- dijo Remus- siempre teníamos que vigilarlo, porque no sabía frenar y de vez en cuando chocaba

Todos asintieron

Vaya Harry un poco más y sales desnudo- dijo Fred ganándose un golpe de Katie

Ok, basta, yo me quedo con esto- dijo Harry quitándole la foto de las manos a Ginny

Espera que tiene escrito atrás- dijo Ginny quitándole la foto y leyó- _mi pequeño leoncito _

James…- dijo Remus- el siempre te decía así

Todos miraron a Harry el chico sintió un fuerte nudo en el estomago, tomo la foto y volvió a su asiento

Despues de un rato Charlie siguió leyendo

**Era fácil, era maravilloso. Empujó su escoba un poquito más, para volar más alto, y oyó los gritos y gemidos de las chicas que lo miraban desde abajo, y una exclamación admirada de Ron.**

Lo notaste- dijo Ron mirando a su amigo

Claro que si- dijo Harry

**Dirigió su escoba para enfrentarse a Malfoy en el aire. Éste lo miró asombrado.**

**—¡Déjala —gritó Harry— o te bajaré de esa escoba!**

**—Ah, ¿sí? —dijo Malfoy, tratando de burlarse, pero con tono preocupado.**

Miedoso- dijo Ron

**Harry sabía, de alguna manera, lo que tenía que hacer. **

Eso es porque lo que se aprende, no se olvida- dijo Remus

**Se inclinó hacia delante, cogió la escoba con las dos manos y se lanzó sobre Malfoy como una jabalina. Malfoy pudo apartarse justo a tiempo, Harry dio la vuelta y mantuvo firme la escoba. Abajo, algunos aplaudían.**

En el comedor ocurría lo mismo

**—Aquí no están Crabb y Goyle para salvarte, Malfoy —exclamó Harry**

**Parecía que Malfoy también lo había pensado.**

**—¡Atrápala si puedes, entonces! —gritó. Tiró la bola de cristal hacia arriba y bajó a tierra con su escoba.**

Cobarde- gruñeron los leones

**Harry vio, como si fuera a cámara lenta, que la bola se elevaba en el aire y luego comenzaba a caer. Se inclinó hacia delante y apuntó el mango de la escoba hacia abajo. Al momento siguiente, estaba ganando velocidad en la caída, persiguiendo a la bola, con el viento silbando en sus orejas mezclándose con los gritos de los que miraban. Extendió la mano y, a unos metros del suelo, la atrapó, justo a tiempo para enderezar su escoba y descender suavemente sobre la hierba, con la Recordadora a salvo.**

Los leones aplaudieron a su jugador estrella, la orden y los profesores (menos Snape) también aplaudían, Harry se puso rojo de nuevo

**—¡HARRY POTTER!**

Oh, oh- dijeron todos menos los leones de quinto sabiendo quien era

**Su corazón latió más rápido que nunca. La profesora Mcgonagal corría hacia ellos. Se puso de pie, temblando.**

**—Nunca... en todo mis años en Hogwarts...**

**La profesora Mcgonagal estaba casi muda de la impresión, y sus gafas centelleaban de furia.**

**—¿Cómo te has atrevido...? **

Minerva solo ayudaba a su amigo- dijo Ojoloco

Se pudo haber matado Alastor- dijo Mcgonagal molesta

El auror conocido por ser inquebrantable retrocedió un poco asustado

**Has podido romperte el cuello...**

**—No fue culpa de él, profesora...**

**—Silencio, Parvati.**

**—Pero Malfoy…**

**—Ya es suficiente, Weasley. Potter, ven conmigo.**

10 puntos cada uno por defender a su compañero- dijo Mcgonagal, la casa aplaudió

**En aquel momento, Harry pudo ver el aire triunfal de Malfoy, Crabb y Goyle, **

10 puntos menos cada uno- dijo Hooch

**Mientras andaba inseguro tras la profesora Mcgonagal, de vuelta al castillo. Lo iban a expulsar; lo sabía. **

Pues no lo hicieron- dijo Fred

Porque sigues aquí- dijo George

**Quería decir algo para defenderse, pero no podía controlar su voz. La profesora Mcgonagal andaba muy rápido, sin siquiera mirarlo. Tenía que correr para alcanzarla. Esta vez sí que lo había hecho. No había durado ni dos semanas. En diez minutos estaría haciendo su maleta. ¿Qué dirían los Dursley cuando lo vieran llegar a la puerta de su casa?**

Me habrían matado- dijo Harry

Todos gruñeron y le lanzaron maleficios al cuadro que había quedado olvidado

**Subieron por los peldaños delanteros y después por la escalera de mármol. La profesora Mcgonagal seguía sin hablar. Abría puertas y andaba por los pasillos, con Harry corriendo tristemente tras ella. **

**La profesora Mcgonagal se detuvo ante un aula. Abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza.**

**—Discúlpeme, profesor Flitwick. ¿Puedo llevarme a Wood un momento?**

**«¿Wood? —pensó Harry aterrado—. ¿Wood sería el encargado de aplicar los castigos físicos?»**

SI!- Dijo el equipo de quidditch entero, menos Harry, levantándose

Disculpen- dijo Mcgonagal molesta

Oh, no es por usted profesora, es por Oliver- dijo Katie

Explíquese señorita Bell- dijo Mcgonagal

Es que el nos exigía mucho, nos hacia entrenar cuatro horas diarias, tres veces a la semana- dijo Katie

Nos levantaba a las cuatro de la mañana- dijo Fred

Nos puso una estricta dieta y se aseguraba que la cumpliéramos- dijo George

Nos ponía trabajo extra cuando cometíamos el más mínimo error- dijo Alice

Nos aburría con sus largas charlas- dijo Fred

Harry di algo!- dijo Katie

Yo… lamento haberla malinterpretado profesora Mcgonagal no volverá a ocurrir- dijo Harry levantándose

Disculpas aceptadas Potter- dijo Mcgonagal

Me refería a Oliver!- dijo Katie alterada

Ya te lo dije Katie a mi no me molestaban sus entrenamientos, salvo que nos despertara a las cuatro de la mañana, eso no lo niego- dijo Harry

Y sus charlas- dijo Alice

Aprovechaba y dormía un poco- dijo Harry- prefería estar en un entrenamiento a aguantar a Snape ¡por dos horas!

Potter…- dijo Mcgonagal

Si profesora Mcgonagal- dijo Harry con cara de niño bueno

Tomaras el puesto de capitán, si tanto te gustan los entrenamientos del señor Wood y de tu padre- dijo Mcgonagal- no te costara hacer que Grifindor gane el torneo de quidditch este y los próximos dos años de escuela que te quedan

Cuál es la trampa- dijo todo el equipo

Si ganan el torneo le pondré un extraordinario a todo el equipo en sus TIMOS y EXTASIS de transformaciones y tu y los otros dos se libraran del castigo por las cosas que han hecho estos años- dijo Mcgonagal- si pierden te castigare solo a ti y tendrás que decirme quien es el fantasma

Todos miraron a Harry con los ojos abiertos, el equipo de quidditch de los leones estaba muy pálido, era bien sabido en la escuela que si Harry quería algo hacia lo que fuera necesario para conseguirlo, el azabache sin embargo miraba fijamente a su profesora favorita, tras unos segundos sonrió demostrando quien era su padre

Vaya preparando su pluma profesora- dijo Harry- porque la palabra extraordinario ¡no se escribe sola!

Ya veremos señor Potter- dijo Mcgonagal, ella sabía que Harry era capaz de ganar el torneo, el quidditch estaba en su sangre, pero quería verlo ocupado en otras cosas que no fueran misiones suicidas

Creo que voy a vomitar- dijo Katie

Me dijiste que hace falta un guardián cierto- dijo Harry mirando a Alice

Si haremos las pruebas la semana que viene- dijo Alice

Pues olvídalas, Ron eres el nuevo guardián- dijo Harry

Pero, profesora Mcgonagal- dijeron todos

El es el capitán lo siento- Dijo Mcgonagal

Pero Harry…- dijo Ron

Nada… voy a terminar con esa falta de confianza que tienes sobre ti mismo de una buena vez- dijo Harry- créeme que me lo vas a agradecer

Hermione le puso una mano en el hombro a Ron y asintió, Ron solo se hundió en su asiento, pero agradecido de poder contar un buen amigo como Harry

Me puedo salir- dijo Katie

Nop- dijo Harry- pero tranquilos no seré tan duro con ustedes

Todos volvieron a sus asientos y Charlie siguió leyendo, Sirius y Remus miraban con orgullo a su único sobrino

**Pero Wood era sólo un muchacho corpulento de quinto año, que salió de la clase de Flitwick con aire confundido.**

**—Seguidme los dos —dijo la profesora Mcgonagal. Avanzaron por el pasillo, Wood mirando a Harry con curiosidad.**

**—Aquí.**

**La profesora Mcgonagal señaló un aula en la que sólo estaba Peeves, ocupado en escribir groserías en la pizarra.**

Típico- dijeron los bromistas

**—¡Fuera, Peeves! —dijo con ira la profesora.**

**Peeves tiró la tiza en un cubo y se marchó maldiciendo. La profesora Mcgonagal cerró la puerta y se volvió para encararse con los muchachos.**

**—Potter, éste es Oliver Wood. Wood, te he encontrado un buscador.**

**La expresión de intriga de Wood se convirtió en deleite.**

**—¿Está segura, profesora?**

Claro que está segura- dijeron los leones

Porque ella si puede beneficiarlo- dijo Snape

Es diferente Severus- dijo Dumbledore

En que- dijo Snape

En que ella aprovecho el talento del chico, en beneficio de todo Grifindor- dijo Dumbledore- tu por otro lado te aprovechas de ser el profesor para meterte con él, por cosas que ocurrieron mucho antes de que viniera al mundo, ahí tienes tu diferencia

Lo demás profesores asintieron y Harry le sonrió como diciendo "te gane"

**—Totalmente —dijo la profesora con vigor—. Este chico tiene un talento natural. Nunca vi nada parecido. ¿Ésta ha sido tu primera vez con la escoba, Potter?**

No para nada- dijeron Remus y Keisi con orgullo

Harry se volvió a poner rojo

**Harry asintió con la cabeza en silencio. No tenía una explicación para lo que estaba sucediendo, pero le parecía que no lo iban a expulsar y comenzaba a sentirse más seguro.**

Me alegro- dijo Mcgonagal

Recuérdame comprarle algo cuando vayamos a Hogsmade- dijo Harry a Ron en susurros, el pelirrojo asintió

**—Atrapó esa cosa con la mano, después de un vuelo de quince metros —explicó la profesora a Wood—. Ni un rasguño. Charlie Weasley no lo habría hecho mejor.**

Quiero la revancha Potter- Dijo Charlie interrumpiendo la lectura

Cuando quieras Weasley- dijo Harry levantando la cabeza

Ginny rodo los ojos y le pidió a su hermano que siguiera leyendo

**Wood parecía pensar que todos sus sueños se habían hecho realidad.**

**—¿Alguna vez has visto un partido de quidditch, Potter? —preguntó excitado.**

**—Wood es el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor —aclaró la profesora Mcgonagal.**

Que bueno porque no entendía ni pio de lo que estaban hablando- dijo Harry,

Ron se rio y Hermione rodo los ojos

**—Y tiene el cuerpo indicado para ser buscador —dijo Wood, paseando alrededor de Harry y observándolo con atención—. Ligero, veloz... Vamos a tener que darle una escoba decente, profesora, una Nimbus 2.000 o una Cleansweep 7.**

Todo el equipo sonrió al recordar la Nimbus 2000 de Harry

**—Hablaré con el profesor Dumbledore para ver si podemos suspender la regla del primer año. Los cielos saben que necesitamos un equipo mejor que el del año pasado. Fuimos aplastados por Slytherin en ese último partido. No pude mirar a la cara a Severus Snape en vanas semanas...**

**La profesora Mcgonagal observó con severidad a Harry, por encima de sus gafas.**

**—Quiero oír que te entrenas mucho, Potter, o cambiaré de idea sobre tu castigo.**

Como lo haces- dijeron los bromistas

Que les digo, soy adorable- dijo Harry sonriendo

Mcgonagal rodo los ojos

**Luego, súbitamente, sonrió.**

**—Tu padre habría estado orgulloso —dijo—. Era un excelente jugador de quidditch.**

Claro que si- dijeron los que lo conocieron (menos Snape claro).

Aunque un poquito exigente- dijo Remus

El equipo miro a Harry

Ya tranquilos no seré tan duro- dijo Harry- hasta la semana previa al juego

**—Es una broma.**

**Era la hora de la cena. Harry había terminado de contarle a Ron**

Típico- dijeron los leones

Harry y Ron chocaron los cinco

**Todo lo sucedido cuando dejó el parque con la profesora Mcgonagal. Ron tenía un trozo de carne y pastel de riñón en el tenedor; pero se olvidó de llevárselo a la boca.**

Todos miraron a los amigos

No puede ser lograste lo imposible- dijo Ginny- Ron dejo de comer

Bueno siempre hay una primera vez- dijo Harry

Ron fulmino con la mirada a su hermana y amigo

**—¿Buscador? —dijo—. Pero los de primer año nunca... Serías el jugador más joven en...**

**—Un siglo —terminó Harry, metiéndose un trozo de pastel en la boca. Tenía muchísima hambre después de toda la excitación de la tarde—. Wood me lo dijo.**

Enserio eso te excita- dijo George

Una pregunta Harry, tú eres virgen- dijo Fred

FREDERICK FABIAN WEASLEY- grito Molly- ESO NO SE PREGUNTA

Solo quiero saber- dijo Fred

Eso no es asunto tuyo- dijo Harry muy rojo

Charlie sigue leyendo- dijo Hermione

**Ron estaba tan sorprendido e impresionado que se quedó mirándolo boquiabierto.**

**—Tengo que empezar a entrenarme la semana que viene —dijo Harry—. Pero no se lo digas a nadie, Wood quiere mantenerlo en secreto.**

Y porque se lo dijiste a Ron- dijo Bill

Porque yo le cuento casi todo a Ron y no me aguante, tenía que decírselo a alguien- dijo Harry

Bill asintió

**Fred y George Weasley aparecieron en el comedor; vieron a Harry y se acercaron rápidamente.**

**—Bien hecho —dijo George en voz baja—. Wood nos lo contó. Nosotros también estamos en el equipo. Somos golpeadores.**

**—Te lo aseguro, vamos a ganar la copa de quidditch este curso —dijo Fred—. No la ganamos desde que Charlie se fue, pero el equipo de este año será muy bueno. Tienes que hacerlo bien, Harry. Wood casi saltaba cuando nos lo contó.**

Entonces no estaba enfermo- dijo todo el equipo

**—Bueno, tenemos que irnos. Lee Jordán cree que ha descubierto un nuevo pasadizo secreto, fuera del colegio.**

**—Seguro que es el que hay detrás de la ****, que nosotros encontramos en nuestra primera semana.**

Detrás de donde señor Weasley- dijo Mcgonagal

Esta tachado- dijo Charlie- no puedo leerlo

Señor Weasley entiendo que quiera…- dijo Mcgonagal

Mírelo usted misma- dijo Charlie

Mcgonagal se acerco al chico, le quito el libro y lo comprobó la frase estaba totalmente tachada, haciendo imposible leerla

Ya que- dijo Mcgonagal resignada- vuelva a leer

**Fred y George acababan de desaparecer, cuando se presentaron unos visitantes mucho menos agradables. Malfoy, flanqueado por Crabb y Goyle.**

**—¿Comiendo la última cena, Potter? ¿Cuándo coges el tren para volver con los muggles?**

En Junio, Malfoy- dijo Harry con arrogancia, ganándose una mala mirada del rubio

Los demás se rieron

**—Eres mucho más valiente ahora que has vuelto a tierra firme y tienes a tus «amiguitos» —dijo fríamente Harry. Por supuesto que en Crabb y Goyle no había nada que justificara el diminutivo, pero como la Mesa Alta estaba llena de profesores, no podían hacer más que crujir los nudillos y mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.**

**—Nos veremos cuando quieras —dijo Malfoy—. Esta noche, si quieres. Un duelo de magos. Sólo varitas, nada de contacto. ¿Qué pasa? Nunca has oído hablar de duelos de magos, ¿verdad?**

DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY- grito Narcissa- ESTAS CASTIGADO Y EN PROBLEMAS

20 puntos menos señor Malfoy, esos duelos están prohibidos- dijo Mcgonagal molesta

**—Por supuesto que sí —dijo Ron, interviniendo—. Yo soy su segundo. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?**

RONALD WEASLEY ESTAS CASTIGADO- grito Molly

20 puntos menos señor Weasley- dijo Mcgonagal

**Malfoy miró a Crabb y Goyle, valorándolos.**

**—Crabb —respondió—. A medianoche, ¿de acuerdo? Nos encontraremos en el salón de los trofeos, nunca se cierra con llave.**

Como sabe eso señor Malfoy- dijo Mcgonagal

Me lo dijeron- dijo Draco

No naci ayer señor Malfoy, 20 puntos menos- dijo Mcgonagal- y cerrare ese salón de ahora en adelante

**Cuando Malfoy se fue, Ron y Harry se miraron.**

**—¿Qué es un duelo de magos? —Preguntó Harry—. ¿Y qué quiere decir que seas mi segundo?**

**—Bueno, un segundo es el que se hace cargo, si te matan —dijo Ron sin darle importancia. Al ver la expresión de Harry, añadió rápidamente—: Pero la gente sólo muere en los duelos reales, ya sabes, con magos de verdad. **

Ron todo los que estamos aquí, salvo la señora Granger somos magos- dijo Tonks

Me refería a los que están entrenados- dijo Ron

Ahh- dijo Tonks

**Lo máximo que podéis hacer Malfoy y tú es mandaros chispas uno al otro. Ninguno sabe suficiente magia para hacer verdadero daño.**

Eso no es escusa señor Weasley a media noche y sin supervisión de un adulto, además esos duelos están prohibidos, 20 puntos menos- dijo Mcgonagal, Harry iba a decir algo pero Minie lo interrumpió- dije castigos no puntos Potter

Los amigos se hundieron en su asiento

**De todos modos, seguro que él esperaba que te negaras.**

Eso no es raro con las serpientes- dijo Sirius

Lógico- dijeron los leones

**—¿Y si levanto mi varita y no sucede nada?**

La tiras y le rompes la nariz- dijeron los bromistas mayores

Harry y Ron se miraron

**—La tiras y le das un puñetazo en la nariz —le sugirió Ron.**

Los merodeadores y los gemelos miraron a Ron sorprendidos, los hermanos de otra madre se rieron

**—Disculpad.**

**Los dos miraron. Era Hermione Granger.**

**—¿No se puede comer en paz en este lugar? —dijo Ron.**

**Hermione no le hizo caso y se dirigió a Harry**

**—No pude dejar de oír lo que tú y Malfoy estabais diciendo...**

**—No esperaba otra cosa —murmuró Ron.**

**—... y no debes andar por el colegio de noche. Piensa en los puntos que perderás para Gryffindor si te atrapan, y lo harán. La verdad es que es muy egoísta de tu parte.**

**—Y la verdad es que no es asunto tuyo —respondió Harry.**

**—Adiós —añadió Ron.**

Bueno aunque fue un poco grosero Hermione, tienen razón, no tenias que meterte- dijo Cassidy con severidad- cada quien ve en lo que se mete y como lo resuelve

Algunos soltaron risitas, pero la profesora Mcgonagal los silencio con una de sus miradas

**De todos modos, pensó Harry, aquello no era lo que llamaría un perfecto final para el día. Estaba acostado, despierto, oyendo dormir a Seamus y a Dean (Neville no había regresado de la enfermería). **

Como que no le repare la muñeca en un segundo- dijo Pomfrey

Es que… me perdí- dijo Neville poniéndose rojo

Los demás leones rodaron los ojos

**Ron había pasado toda la velada dándole consejos del tipo de: «Si trata de maldecirte, será mejor que te escapes, porque no recuerdo cómo se hace para pararlo». **

Hermione rodo los ojos

**Tenían grandes probabilidades de que los atraparan Filch o la Señora Norris, **

Pues no lo hicieron- dijeron los amigos burlonamente

**y Harry sintió que estaba abusando de su suerte al transgredir otra regla del colegio en un mismo día. **

Los profesores asintieron

**Por otra parte, el rostro burlón de Malfoy se le aparecía en la oscuridad, y aquélla era la gran oportunidad de vencerlo frente a frente. No podía perderla.**

Orgullo Grifindor- dijeron todos, los leones sonrieron complacidos

Ese es mi sobrino/ahijado- dijeron Remus y Sirius

Keisi le dio un zape a Remus

No lo alientes y dame un chocolate- dijo Keisi

En serio Keisi que te pasa, hoy has comido mas chocolate de lo que te comes en un año- dijo Remus tratando de recordar donde era que había visto esos síntomas

Que se yo, me dieron ganas- dijo Keisi abriendo el envoltorio- Charlie sigue leyendo

Molly y Pomfrey levantaron las cejas intrigadas

**—Once y media —murmuró finalmente Ron—. Mejor nos vamos ya.**

**Se pusieron las batas, cogieron sus varitas y se lanzaron a través del dormitorio de la torre. Bajaron la escalera de caracol y entraron en la sala común de Gryffindor. **

Como es que no la vimos- dijo Harry

De hecho hasta ahora no lo pensado- dijo Ron

**Todavía brillaban algunas brasas en la chimenea, haciendo que todos los sillones parecieran sombras negras. Ya casi habían llegado al retrato, cuando una voz habló desde un sillón cercano.**

**—No puedo creer que vayas a hacer esto, Harry.**

En serio creíste que él sería el mejor ejemplo a seguir- dijo Ginny- yo estoy de acuerdo con Keisi, lo único que tiene de angelito es la cara, me sorprendería si él no es el fantasma

Oye- dijo Harry mirándola

Sabes a lo que me refiero, quitando todas esas locas y valientes misiones suicidas- dijo Ginny- no eres precisamente el más tranquilo

Los profesores asintieron

Harry se cruzo de brazos

Si bueno, confié demasiado en los libros- dijo Hermione

Sabes que es lo que me cae mejor de ella- dijo Ron mirado a Harry

Cuando pelea con alguien que no eres tú- dijo Harry

No… bueno si… pero no eso… lo que me gusta es cuando admite que se equivoco- dijo Ron

Ahh- dijo Harry

Hermione le dio un zape a cada uno

**Una luz brilló. Era Hermione Granger; con el rostro ceñudo y una bata rosada.**

**—¡Tu! —dijo Ron furioso—. ¡Vuelve a la cama!**

**—Estuve a punto de decírselo a tu hermano —contestó enfadada Hermione—. Percy es el prefecto y puede deteneros.**

Debió hacerlo señorita Granger- dijo Mcgonagal severidad, Cassidy asintió

Hermione se hundió en su asiento y tomo una botella de agua

**Harry no podía creer que alguien fuera tan entrometido.**

Hermione escupió el agua que estaba bebiendo, luego miro a su "hermano"

Yo entrometida, entonces donde quedas tu- dijo Hermione

Tiene un punto- dijo Ron bastante divertido

En mi defensa, en ese momento no me agradabas- dijo Harry

Tiene razón- dijo Ron

Hermione rodo los ojos mientras murmuraba _"hombres"_

**—Vamos —dijo a Ron. Empujó el retrato de la Dama Gorda y se metió por el agujero.**

**Hermione no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. Siguió a Ron a través del agujero, gruñendo como una gansa enfadada.**

En el comedor Harry se gano un golpe de Ginny y Hermione

Esto me pasa por dejar que leyeran esos libros- dijo Harry acariciándose la nuca

**—No os importa Gryffindor; ¿verdad? **

Nos ofendes- dijeron los dos chicos- claro que nos importa, pero Malfoy no nos va a ganar

Hermione rodo los ojos

**Sólo os importa lo vuestro. Yo no quiero que Slytherin gane la copa de las casas **

Ningunos queremos que la gane- dijeron todos menos las serpientes

**Y vosotros vais a perder todos los puntos que yo conseguí de la profesora Mcgonagal por conocer los encantamientos para cambios.**

Y nosotros que estamos? pintados- dijeron los demás leones de quinto, sexto y séptimo

Hermione se hundió en su asiento

**—Vete.**

**—Muy bien, pero os he avisado. Recordad todo lo que os he dicho cuando estéis en el tren volviendo a casa mañana. Sois tan...**

**Pero lo que eran no lo supieron. Hermione había retrocedido hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda, para volver; y descubrió que la tela estaba vacía. La Dama Gorda se había ido a una visita nocturna y Hermione estaba encerrada, fuera de la torre de Gryffindor.**

Hermione me tienes que prestar tu diccionario porque esa no es precisamente mi definición de encerrado- dijo Remus

Ni la mía- dijo el resto de la orden

La castaña se puso roja

**—¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer? —preguntó con tono agudo.**

**—Ése es tu problema —dijo Ron—. Nosotros tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde.**

**No habían llegado al final del pasillo cuando Hermione los alcanzó.**

**—Voy con vosotros —dijo.**

**—No lo harás.**

**—¿No creeréis que me voy a quedar aquí, esperando a que Filch me atrape? Si nos encuentra a los tres, yo le diré la verdad, que estaba tratando de deteneros, y vosotros me apoyaréis.**

**—Eres una caradura —dijo Ron en voz alta.**

Ronald!- dijo Molly

Y desde ahí no dejaron de pelear- dijo Ginny

Que te digo, así es la vida- dijo Harry

**—Callaos los dos —dijo Harry en tono cortante—. He oído algo.**

**Era una especie de respiración.**

**—¿La Señora Norris? —resopló Ron, tratando de ver en la oscuridad.**

**No era la Señora Norris. Era Neville. Estaba enroscado en el suelo, medio dormido, pero se despertó súbitamente al oírlos.**

El buen oído de Frank y Alice, no muchos lo tienen- dijo Moddy

Los que conocieron a la pareja asintieron

**—¡Gracias a Dios que me habéis encontrado! Hace horas que estoy aquí. No podía recordar el nuevo santo y seña para irme a la cama.**

Típico- dijeron los leones

Minerva lo miro recordando el incidente de hace un par de años, tenía que hacer algo para recompensarlo

**—No hables tan alto, Neville. El santo y seña es «hocico de cerdo», pero ahora no te servirá, porque la Dama Gorda se ha ido no sé dónde.**

**—¿Cómo está tu muñeca? —preguntó Harry**

Por lo menos uno se preocupa por el chico- dijo Mcgonagal

Harry se puso rojo

**—Bien —contestó, enseñándosela—. La señora Pomfrey me la arregló en un minuto.**

Pomfrey asintió orgullosa de sí misma

**—Bueno, mira, Neville, tenemos que ir a otro sitio. Nos veremos más tarde...**

**—¡No me dejéis! —dijo Neville, tambaleándose—. No quiero quedarme aquí solo. El Barón Sanguinario ya ha pasado dos veces.**

Los de primer año se estremecieron y los demás murmuraron "uno se acostumbra"

**Ron miró su reloj y luego echó una mirada furiosa a Hermione y Neville.**

**—Si nos atrapan por vuestra culpa, no descansaré hasta aprender esa Maldición de los Demonios, de la que nos habló Quirrell, y la utilizaré contra vosotros.**

A eso se referían cuando dijeron que siempre se arruinan sus planes no- dijo Tonks

Sip- dijeron los tres amigos

**Hermione abrió la boca, tal vez para decir a Ron cómo utilizar la Maldición de los Demonios, pero Harry susurró que se callara y les hizo señas para que avanzaran.**

**Se deslizaron por pasillos iluminados por el claro de luna, que entraba por los altos ventanales. En cada esquina, Harry esperaba chocar con Filch o la Señora Norris, pero tuvieron suerte. Subieron rápidamente por una escalera hasta el tercer piso y entraron de puntillas en el salón de los trofeos.**

**Malfoy y Crabb todavía no habían llegado. **

Una trampa- dijo Kinsley

El trió asintió

**Las vitrinas con trofeos brillaban cuando las iluminaba la luz de la luna. Copas, escudos, bandejas y estatuas, oro y plata reluciendo en la oscuridad. Fueron bordeando las paredes, vigilando las puertas en cada extremo del salón. Harry empuñó su varita, por si Malfoy aparecía de golpe. Los minutos pasaban.**

**—Se está retrasando, tal vez se ha acobardado —susurró Ron.**

Claro que si- dijo Ron

Una serpiente cobarde – dijo Ron

ni más ni menos- dijeron al mismo tiempo

**Entonces un ruido en la habitación de al lado los hizo saltar. Harry ya había levantado su varita cuando oyeron unas voces. No era Malfoy.**

**—Olfatea por ahí, mi tesoro. Pueden estar escondidos en un rincón.**

Filch- dijo Seamus

Que comes que adivinas- dijeron los bromistas menores

**Era Filch, hablando con la Señora Norris. Aterrorizado, Harry gesticuló salvajemente para que los demás lo siguieran lo más rápido posible. Se escurrieron silenciosamente hacia la puerta más alejada de la voz de Filch. Neville acababa de pasar, cuando oyeron que Filch entraba en el salón de los trofeos.**

**—Tienen que estar en algún lado —lo oyeron murmurar—. Probablemente se han escondido.**

Claro que si no somos tontos- dijeron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo

Dejen de hacer eso- dijo Hermione ya alterada de escucharlos hablar así

Creo que nos robaron el juego Forge- dijo Fred

Así parece Gred- dijo George

**—¡Por aquí! —señaló Harry a los otros y, aterrados, comenzaron a atravesar una larga galería, llena de armaduras. Podían oír los pasos de Filch, acercándose a ellos. Súbitamente, Neville dejó escapar un chillido de miedo y empezó a correr, tropezó, se aferró a la muñeca de Ron y se golpearon contra una armadura.**

**Los ruidos eran suficientes para despertar a todo el castillo.**

No tanto- dijeron todos menos los de Hafflepuff

**—¡CORRED! —exclamó Harry, y los cuatro se lanzaron por la galería, sin darse la vuelta para ver si Filch los seguía. Pasaron por el quicio de la puerta y corrieron de un pasillo a otro, Harry delante, sin tener ni idea de dónde estaban o adónde iban. Se metieron a través de un tapiz y se encontraron en un pasadizo oculto, lo siguieron y llegaron cerca del aula de Encantamientos, que sabían que estaba a kilómetros del salón de trofeos.**

Casi 7 kilómetros- dijo el profesor Flitwick sorprendido

A eso lo llamo yo tener resistencia- dijo Tonks

Los demás adultos asintieron

**—Creo que lo hemos despistado —dijo Harry, apoyándose contra la pared fría y secándose la frente. Neville estaba doblado en dos, respirando con dificultad.**

**—Te... lo... dije —añadió Hermione, apretándose el pecho—. Te... lo... dije.**

**—Tenemos que regresar a la torre Gryffindor —dijo Ron— lo más rápido posible.**

**—Malfoy te engañó —dijo Hermione a Harry—. Te has dado cuenta, ¿no? No pensaba venir a encontrarse contigo. Filch sabía que iba a haber gente en el salón de los trofeos. Malfoy debió de avisarle.**

Ahí lo tienen siempre que tiene la razón no para hasta que lo aceptas- dijo Ron

La castaña se puso roja

**Harry pensó que probablemente tenía razón, pero no iba a decírselo.**

Hermione rodo los ojos y Ginny le dio un zape a Harry

Ya deja de golpearme- dijo Harry

Ginny si le diéramos la razón todo el tiempo, no diríamos otra cosa- dijo Ron

**—Vamos.**

**No sería tan sencillo. No habían dado más de una docena de pasos, cuando se movió un pestillo y alguien salió de un aula que estaba frente a ellos.**

**Era Peeves. Los vio y dejó escapar un grito de alegría.**

**—Cállate, Peeves, por favor... Nos vas a delatar.**

**Peeves cacareó.**

**—¿Vagabundeando a medianoche, novatos? No, no, no. Malitos, malitos, os agarrarán del cuellecito.**

**—No, si no nos delatas, Peeves, por favor.**

**—Debo decírselo a Filch, debo hacerlo —dijo Peeves, con voz de santurrón, pero sus ojos brillaban malévolamente—. Es por vuestro bien, ya lo sabéis.**

**—Quítate de en medio —ordenó Ron, y le dio un golpe a Peeves. **

Mala idea- dijo George

Todos los demás asintieron

**Aquello fue un gran error.**

**—¡ALUMNOS FUERA DE LA CAMA! —gritó Peeves—. ¡ALUMNOS FUERA DE LA CAMA, EN EL PASILLO DE LOS ENCANTAMIENTOS!**

Voy a tener que hablar con Peeves y aclararle algunas cosas- dijo Remus

_Yo te ayudo Remus- dijo Sirius_

**Pasaron debajo de Peeves y corrieron como para salvar sus vidas, recto hasta el final del pasillo, donde chocaron contra una puerta... que estaba cerrada.**

Mala suerte- dijo toda la casa de Grifindor

En eso a Harry se le vino una idea para una broma, la escribió en un pergamino y se la dio a Ron

_Que tal si hechizamos la puerta de la sala común de Slytherin y cada vez que alguien diga la contraseña le caía algo encima_

Ron escribió su respuesta y se la dio a Harry

_Muy buena la haremos esta noche_

**—¡Estamos listos! —gimió Ron, mientras empujaban inútilmente la puerta—. ¡Esto es el final!**

**Podían oír las pisadas: Filch corría lo más rápido que podía hacia el lugar de donde procedían los gritos de Peeves.**

**—Oh, muévete —ordenó Hermione. Cogió la varita de Harry, golpeó la cerradura y susurró—: ¡Alohomora!**

**El pestillo hizo un clic y la puerta se abrió. **

Lindo- dijo Tonks

Lo impresionante es que era tu primer año Granger- dijo ojoloco

La castaña se puso roja

Ahí lo tienen todos le salen bien- dijo Harry

Lo cual es de mucha ayuda en realidad- dijo Ron

**Pasaron todos, la cerraron rápidamente y se quedaron escuchando.**

**—¿Adónde han ido, Peeves? —decía Filch—. Rápido, dímelo.**

**—Di «por favor».**

Todavía hace esa broma- dijeron Remus y Sirius

Ya la hacía cuando ustedes estudiaban- dijo Bill

Tus tíos, se la enseñaron- dijo Remus

Gideon y Fabián- dijo Fred

Si, esos dos a pesar de ser un año menor que nosotros, resultaron ser buenos competidores en el terreno de las bromas- dijo Remus- de hecho nosotros cinco éramos la razón de que minie se despertara a media noche gritando

Si ahora la razón son sus herederos- dijo Mcgonagal mirando a los gemelos, a Ron y a Harry- alguna vez tendré a un Potter o a un Weasley tranquilo y callado

/*/*/*/*

20 años en el futuro todos miraron a Rose y Albus, de todos ellos eran los más tranquilos aunque a veces tenían su desliz

Ves princesa te lo dije eres su favorita- dijo James abrazando a su novia y prima

Rose rodo los ojos y se acomodo en el pecho de su novio

Si porque no sabe que Albus muchas veces nos ayuda a zafarnos de castigos- dijo Freddie

/*/*/*

Señor Weasley siga leyendo- dijo Mcgonagal

**—No me fastidies, Peeves. Dime adónde fueron.**

**—No diré nada si me lo pides por favor —dijo Peeves, con su molesta vocecita.**

**—Muy bien... por favor.**

**—¡NADA! Ja, ja. Te dije que no te diría nada si me lo pedías por favor. ¡Ja, ja! —Y oyeron a Peeves alejándose y a Filch maldiciendo enfurecido.**

**—Él cree que esta puerta está cerrada —susurro Harry—. **

Estaba cerrada- dijo Hermione

Lo sabemos- dijeron Harry, Ron y Neville

**Creo que nos vamos a escapar. ¡Suéltame, Neville! —Porque Neville le tiraba de la manga desde hacía un minuto—. ¿Qué pasa?**

**Harry se dio la vuelta y vio, claramente, lo que pasaba. Durante un momento, pensó que estaba en una pesadilla: aquello era demasiado, después de todo lo que había sucedido.**

QUE ES- dijo toda la orden

Los profesores tenían una ligera idea de donde se habían metido

**No estaban en una habitación, como él había pensado. Era un pasillo. El pasillo prohibido del tercer piso. Y ya sabían por qué estaba prohibido.**

SALGAN DE HAY AHORA MISMO- gritaron los profesores alterados

Snape aunque no grito también lo pensó, si bien el no toleraba al pequeño de los Potter tampoco quería que un perro de tres cabezas lo descuartizara

Charlie siguió leyendo

**Estaban mirando directamente a los ojos de un perro monstruoso, un perro que llenaba todo el espacio entre el suelo y el techo. Tenía tres cabezas, seis ojos enloquecidos, tres narices que olfateaban en dirección a ellos y tres bocas chorreando saliva entre los amarillentos colmillos.**

QUEEE!- dijeron todos

Keisi, Molly y Cassidy se pusieron pálidas

Yo siempre eh querido ver uno y lo ustedes lo hacen a los once años- dijo Charlie

Donde esta el perro- dijo Ron

En el bosque prohibido- dijo Hagrid

Me lo muestras- dijo Charlie

Claro- dijo Hagrid

CHARLES CIGNUS WEASLEY- grito Molly- TU NO TE ACERCARAS A ESA COSA TE LO PROHIBO

Soy mayor de edad- dijo Charlie

ME IMPORTA UN SOBERANO PEPINO QUE SEAS MAYOR DE EDAD- grito Molly

Molly trabaja con dragones un perrito no le hará daño- dijo Arthur

Papa, no es por ser grosero, pero no es un perrito- dijo Ron

Un perro de tres cabezas, no puede ser peor que un dragón- dijo Arthur

Pues si lo es no lo quiero averiguar- dijo Ron

Charlie siguió leyendo entusiasmado de poder ver un perro de tres cabezas

**Estaba casi inmóvil, con los seis ojos fijos en ellos, y Harry supo que la única razón por la que no los había matado ya era porque la súbita aparición lo había cogido por sorpresa. Pero se recuperaba rápidamente: sus profundos gruñidos eran inconfundibles.**

**Harry abrió la puerta. Entre Filch y la muerte, prefería a Filch.**

Yo también- dijeron todos

**Retrocedieron y Harry cerró la puerta tras ellos. Corrieron, casi volaron por el pasillo. Filch debía de haber ido a buscarlos a otro lado, porque no lo vieron. Pero no les importaba: lo único que querían era alejarse del monstruo. **

Yo también me alejaría- dijeron todos menos el guardabosque y el dragonalista

**No dejaron de correr hasta que alcanzaron el retrato de la Dama Gorda en el séptimo piso.**

De hecho ahora tiene sentido como logran mantenerse en forma- dijo Seamus

En especial Ron- dijo Dean

Oye- dijo Ron

Si eso es tener mucha resistencia- dijo George

Pues a mí no me parece nada sano que cuatro niños de once años corran cuatro pisos, sin parar- dijo Pomfrey

Los adultos asintieron

**—¿Dónde os habíais metido? —les preguntó, mirando sus rostros sudorosos y rojos y sus batas desabrochadas, colgando de sus hombros.**

**—No importa... Hocico de cerdo, hocico de cerdo —jadeó Harry, y el retrato se movió para dejarlos pasar. Se atropellaron para entrar en la sala común y se desplomaron en los sillones.**

_Yo también estaría agotado- dijo Sirius_

No es para menos- dijeron los profesores y la orden

**Pasó un rato antes de que nadie hablara. Neville, por otra parte, parecía que nunca más podría decir una palabra.**

**—¿Qué pretenden, teniendo una cosa así encerrada en el colegio? —dijo finalmente Ron—. Si algún perro necesita ejercicio, es ése.**

Yo estoy de acuerdo que hace takl animal, en un colegio- dijo Keisi

Tiene que ver con la piedra filosofal verdad- dijo Ojoloco

Tal vez- dijo el trió

Basta ellos no tenían porque estar ahí, no es mi culpa que los hayan retado a un duelo- dijo Dumbledore

Todos miraron a Draco

**Hermione había recuperado el aliento y el mal carácter.**

Hermione miro mal a sus amigos que se escondieron detrás de Ginny

**—¿Es que no tenéis ojos en la cara? —dijo enfadada—. ¿No visteis lo que había debajo de él?**

Todos miraron a Hermione que se puso roja, pero los ignoro y se recostó poniendo su cabeza en las piernas de su madre

**—¿El suelo? —sugirió Harry—. No miré sus patas, estaba demasiado ocupado observando sus cabezas.**

**—No, el suelo no. Estaba encima de una trampilla. Es evidente que está vigilando algo.**

La piedra- dijeron todos

Ya les dijimos que no les adelantaríamos nada- dijo el trió- entérense leyendo

**Se puso de pie, mirándolos indignada.**

**—Espero que estéis satisfechos. Nos podía haber matado. O peor, expulsado. **

Todos miraron a Hermione

Es enserio yo prefiero que me expulsen- dijo Bill

Pues yo no, ya tengo suficientes problemas con la familia de mi padre- dijo Hermione levantándose- no quiero tenerlos con el ministerio de magia

De que hablas- dijo Ginny

Nadie en la familia de mi padre cree en la existencia del mundo mágico, todos creen que ando en malos pasos- dijo Hermione

Muéstrale los libros- dijo Kinsley

Yo lo hice, ya nadie se lo cree, quieren que lo demuestre haciendo magia, ahora soy la nueva oveja negra de la familia -dijo Hermione- Charlie sigue leyendo

**Ahora, si no os importa, me voy a la cama.**

Donde debías estar- dijo Cassidy con severidad

**Ron la contempló boquiabierto.**

**—No, no nos importa —dijo— Nosotros no la hemos arrastrado, ¿no?**

Tienen razón- dijo Cassidy- te fuiste la que los siguió, lo más que debiste hacer fue decirle a algún profesor

Hermione se hundió en su asiento, algunos se rieron pero Mcgonagal los silencio

**Pero Hermione le había dado a Harry algo más para pensar, mientras se metía en la cama. El perro vigilaba algo... ¿Qué había dicho Hagrid? Gringotts era el lugar más seguro del mundo para cualquier cosa que uno quisiera ocultar... excepto tal vez Hogwarts.**

Lo es- dijeron todos

El trió rodo los ojos, ellos sabían que Voldemort había logrado entrar y por muy poco consigue la piedra filosofal

**Parecía que Harry había descubierto dónde estaba el paquetito arrugado de la cámara setecientos trece.**

Ósea que tú eres la culpable- dijo Harry

No nos castigaran verdad- dijo Ron

Claro que los castigaremos- dijo Keisi

Molly asintió

Eso se lo dejo a la profesora Mcgonagal, ella es la jefa de la casa de Grifindor, por lo tanto es su decisión- dijo Dumbledore- bueno creo que será mejor irnos a dormir, mañana seguirnos, vuelvan a sus salas comunes y buenas noches

Todos los alumnos, menos el trio y los hermanos de Ron salieron del comedor

Haber señores supongo que tendrán que dormir en uno de los salones- dijo Dumbledore mirando a las visitas- síganme

Dumbledore los llevo a un salón que había en el vestíbulo y convirtió las sillas en mullidas camas y a los pies de cada una había un baúl con ropa

Al lado hay un baño para el que lo necesite, espero que estén cómodos, buenas noches- dijo Dumbledore

Muy bien nos organizaremos de la siguiente manera- dijo Molly

Narcissa la ignoro levito su baúl y escogió una cama junto a la ventana, Draco la siguió

Percy también la ignoro tomo su baúl y se fue a una cama cerca de una ventana

Muy bien- dijo Molly

Yo con Remus- dijo Tonks

Todos la miraron

No gracias yo duermo solo- dijo Remus

Tonks deje de comportarse como si fuera una prostituta- dijo Fudge molesto

Cassidy miro mal a Tonks

Cuál es mi baúl- dijo Cassidy

Acció- dijo Hermione y el baúl se levanto luego lo hizo levitar hasta ellas- donde quieres dormir

Bájalo yo lo llevo- dijo Cassidy, Hermione soltó el baúl, Cassidy lo tomo y fue a una de las camas junto a la ventana, Hermione la siguió

Molly quiso ir a la cama junta a la de ella pero Arthur no la dejo

Déjala Molly no quiere saber nada de ti.- dijo Arthur- no la puedes obligar

Ok Hermione cariño escucha- dijo Cassidy- no quiero que te vuelvas a juntar con esa mujer nunca mas

Pero- dijo Hermione

Ok Hermione, no te lo pidiendo, es una orden- dijo Cassidy- se lanzo sobre mí, me habla como si fuera mi amiga, te espía como un buitre, te dice cosas que no tienen nada que ver contigo quiso pasarme por encima a la hora de reclamarle a ese profesor y ahora te lanza al suelo, no te vas a volver a juntar con ella nunca, te puedes juntar con Ronald seguir siendo su amiga eso no te lo voy a prohibir, pero sobre esa mujer buenos días, buenas noches y eso es todo, lo mismo con los regalos y pasar el verano en su casa, nada de eso

Si madre- dijo Hermione

Sé que le has tomado cariño pero es lo mejor para ti- dijo Cassidy

Si madre- dijo Hermione

Bien, muéstrame donde está el baño por favor- dijo Cassidy

Claro ven- dijo Hermione

Hermione le mostro el camino a su madre y luego volvieron al salón

Bien buenas noches hija- dijo Cassidy

Igual- dijo Hermione abrazando a su madre

te quiero muho mi niña- dijo Cassidy

Yo tambien te quiero- dijo Hermione

Despues de un rato Hermione se fue a la sala comun de los leones no sin antes poner un encantamiento que le impidiera a Molly molestar a su madre por la noche y Cassidy se acosto a dormir ignorando el buenas noches de la pelirroja

/*/*

Mama- dijo Draco

Si dime- dijo Narcissa que ya se había cambiado

Entes de venir, escuche a papa hablando con el padre de Blaise, sobre que yo me tenía que unir al señor tenebroso- dijo Draco

Ok cariño no te preocupes- dijo Narcissa acariciándole el rostro- no te pasara nada y con ayuda de estos libros sabremos que hacer, ok

Draco asintió y Narcissa lo abrazo

Tranquilo mami va a cuidarte- Dijo Narcissa acariciando el cabello de su hijo como cuando era pequeño

Despues de un rato Draco se fue a la sala común de Slytherin y Narcissa se acostó a dormir, pensando en que debía aprovechar esta oportunidad para idear un plan, para asegurarse de mantener a su hijo a salvo del señor tenebroso

Con todo ese ajetreo de organizarse para dormir nadie se dio cuenta que Harry y Ron se habían esfumado, Remus puso un encantamiento para evitar que Tonks se escabullera en su cama por la noche, el reto de la orden tambien se acosto, despues de un rato el castillo quedo en completo silencio, bueno casi

/*/*/*/*

5 pisos más arriba

Porque hiciste esa apuesta con Fred, me vas a meter en graves problemas- dijo Harry molesto

Te quieres calmar- dijo Ron- Fred no durara dos días sin hacer bromas, es como nosotros con Hermione de no ser por ella todavía estaríamos luchando con el lazo del diablo, por decir algo

Que ya no se paso un verano sin hacerlas- dijo Harry

A mi, la apuesta era que si me aceptaban en Hogwarts Fred no me haría ninguna broma por lo que quedaba del verano- dijo Ron- la apuesta que hicimos hoy fue para todos, Fred no durara mas de dos días sin bromas

Mas te vale, por si me hundo, te hundes conmigo- dijo Harry

Bueno- dijo Ron- quieres poner en práctica la broma del espejo

Claro- dijo Harry- por cierto tenemos una charla pendiente con Hermione

Lo haremos en la mañana, cualquier cosa es mejor que escuchar todo lo que ya paso- dijo Ron

Bien vamos- dijo Harry

Los dos chicos bajaron a las mazmorras de los Slytherin, sin darse cuenta que una pelirroja los había estado escuchando todo el tiempo

Los tengo- dijo Ginny

**/*/*/*/***

**comenten plissss:)**

**besos:)**

**ya comenzaron mis clases en la uni asi que puede que tarde un poco en actualizar, sin embargo tratare de hacer dos capis para subirlos mas rapido**

**les pido que me tengan paciencia**

**besos:)**


End file.
